Penthesilea
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: [KuriQuinn's Penthesilea Trad] Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir ahí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado... [FINALIZADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir allí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado ...

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increible historia.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Uchiha Sasuke, heredero del clan Uchiha, acecha en primera línea, atravesando el suelo empapado con la sangre de aliados y enemigos por igual.

Hace mucho tiempo que el sol se puso, pero él todavía tiene que encontrar al individuo que ha estado buscando desde que comenzó esta última riña. Uzumaki Naruto es el único hombre entre el enemigo que Sasuke ha marcado como su rival, desde que eran niños obligados a luchar en bandos opuestos. Su pelea de una década es solo una pequeña parte de un conflicto más grande, una guerra peleada durante cientos de años,- desde los días en que Uchiha Madara y sus aliados Hyūga se enfrentaron por primera vez con Hashirama Senju y el clan Uzumaki.

Sasuke espera que el mundo se vea muy diferente ahora que como se veía entonces.

Con el tiempo, los Daimyō fueron destruidos, dejando el poder a los clanes en guerra. La gente huye una vez que firmes pueblos y civiles buscan protección y refugio contra los fuertes. Ellos trabajan arduamente en los campos en ruinas, poco más que siervos que apoyan el esfuerzo de guerra mientras sus amos se rebanan unos a otros en tiras todos los días.

La actitud de Sasuke vacila entre el amargo resentimiento o la indiferencia la mayoría de los días, sin intermedios. No hay lugar para nada más, ya que no conoce otra vida más que esta. Él nació en la batalla y espera morir aquí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea.

Quizás es por eso que a menudo se siente atraído por Uzumaki en batalla. El otro hombre ofrece un cambio de ritmo del constante trabajo arduo de la guerra, un tipo diferente de interacción. El irritante idiota hará bromas mientras luchan o halaga el estilo de Sasuke cuando casi le da un golpe mortal. O burlarse de él cuando falla, como si siguieran siendo los mismos niños con las rodillas raspadas que aventaron piedras al río antes de que la guerra de sus padres los alcanzara. Eso solía llenar a Sasuke con la frustración de que el idiota estúpido no podía hablar nunca en serio. Sin embargo, a medida que pasan los años, él devuelve insultos nacidos del entretenimiento perezoso más que de la animosidad. Él no sabe lo que hará el día en que logre matar al otro hombre.

Hoy, él se acerca a aprender la respuesta.

Mientras Sasuke y su rival luchan, uno de los aliados de Uzumaki, ‒un guerrero mayor con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz‒ cae cerca. De inmediato, Uzumaki se apresura a su lado, haciendo de la vista gorda a Sasuke como si estuvieran disfrutando de un combate de práctica entre camaradas. Sasuke gruñe molesto, con la intención de aprovechar la oportunidad para atravesarlo,‒solo para ser arrojado hacia atrás por una fuerza tan monstruosa que le castañetean los dientes y le fractura ‒las costillas.

Cuando él se recupera, ve a una figura vestida de rojo como una guardia amenazante sobre Uzumaki mientras este ayuda al inválido a resguardarse. El extraño no presenta un rostro detrás de una careta que ha sido tallada en la forma de un león gruñendo. Algo como cabello de caballo‒ teñido de entre todos los colores, de _rosa_ ‒ se asoma por debajo del kabuto que le cubre.

Sasuke se detiene un momento para evaluar al recién llegado, haciendo cálculo del muy corto, ligera figura vestida con la armadura tradicional de los Senju. El conjunto de su enemigo es elegante y eficiente, construido para la velocidad. Él pensaría que se enfrentaba a un hombre pequeño y delgado si no fuera por la naginata sostenida con destreza en la mano.

 _No es un león_ , se da cuenta con una mueca, _una leona_.

"Nunca nos hemos visto," le dice a ella, "así que permíteme darte un consejo: no te interpongas entre combatientes como yo y Uzumaki. No puedes esperar igualar a ninguno de nosotros."

Las manos enguantadas sujetan su lanza con más firmeza.

"No mato mujeres," él continúa, "pero lo haré si eso significa alcanzar mi objetivo. Quítate de mi camino. Ve a luchar contra alguien de tu nivel."

Pero la mujer en cambio cae en el _in-no-kamae_ , una flagrante invitación de él para atacar. Sasuke se bufa porque, a pesar de su actitud, esa es una posición defensiva; si ella está comenzando así de débil, todo terminará rápidamente.

" _Tch_. Molesta," dice, enfundando su katana e inclinándose hacia adelante en _nukitsuke_ , la mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada, la otra agarrando la funda; su pulgar izquierdo mueve la hoja una pulgada.

Hay una pausa, una pausa como una inhalación de aliento.

Luego él se mueve, sacando la katana de la vaina en un arco continuo, balanceando la espada de izquierda a derecha en un movimiento destinado a decapitar. Para su sorpresa, ella también se lanza hacia adelante, golpeando la naginata primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba para cortar el lado de él que está desprotegido por su armadura. Si sus reflejos no eran excelentes, él no sería capaz de esquivarle a tiempo, pero tal como es, él se libera para enfrentarla una vez más.

El brazo de su oponente se flexiona, y él espera que ella intente golpear desde arriba, pero mientras él se mueve para contrarrestarlo, ella en cambio le da un golpe en la garganta. Sasuke golpea a un lado la punta de la espada, pero solo lo suficiente como para que la punta atraviese su armadura y se meta en su hombro izquierdo.

Hay una llamarada de dolor irradiando por su lado izquierdo, y es sorprendente y dice todo de una vez. La fuerza del golpe explica su velocidad, ‒ella no es tan rápida como él, pero es fuerte, y le da un momento para impulsarla hacia adelante

Cuando él retrocede para orientarse, girando su hombro para asegurarse de que todavía tiene movimiento, ella se acerca una vez más. Con una estocada hacia adelante, ella sujeta la naginata con su muñeca y codo derecho, mientras empuja con una mano hacia su torso con la izquierda. Él golpea el arma hacia un lado, pero no puede obtener el espacio para herirla; en su lugar, golpea con fuerza con la culata de su katana, golpea la carátula en la frente y le hace retroceder.

Ella se tambalea lo suficiente como para poder entrar en el rango de ataque requerido, y luego él prepara. Sasuke eleva su espada por encima de su cabeza, sujetada en dos manos que debe aterrizar entre el cuello y hombro de ella. Pero ella se recupera, balanceando el polearm para bloquearlo. Sus cuchillas se bloquean y se tensan unas contra otras. Su brazo tiembla con la fuerza que esta mujer puede poner en su golpe, y se encuentra sorprendido de que todavía no haya roto su propia arma.

 _Tal vez, fue diseñado con su monstruosa fuerza en mente. Hablando de mente..._

Sasuke se inclina hacia el agarre, su Sharingan brilla a la superficie mientras trata de atraparla en un genjutsu, pero los ojos detrás de su máscara están cerrados herméticamente. Como la mayoría del enemigo, ella sabe que es mejor no encontrarse con la mirada de un Uchiha en la batalla, y al menos él puede respetar esa previsión.

Incluso si será su perdición.

Al evitar sus ojos, ella se queda ciega a otras cosas, y él engancha una pierna alrededor de la suya y jala, barriendo sus pies desde abajo. Ella no está bien posicionada y cae sobre su espalda, golpeándose tan fuerte que él escucha un ronco gruñido desde sus pulmones. Su caída lanza la naginata lejos de su katana, mandándola a volar hacia un lado.

Sasuke no espera por una invitación, abalanzándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Para su sorpresa, sus manos se juntan, deteniendo la espada antes de que pueda tocarla. Luego ella lo gira hacia la derecha, sacándolo varias pulgadas por encima de la empuñadura. Sasuke gruñe, sobre balanceándose y se ve obligado a reajustarse. Mientras ella arroja la arruinada espada lejos y salta de espaldas a sus pies, él patea la naginata más lejos de su alcance.

Se rodean, ahora ambos desarmados.

"¿Todavía crees que no estoy en tu nivel?" ella le pregunta, y hay una confianza presumida allí que le irritaría en circunstancias normales.

En cambio, él bufó. "Eres un entretenimiento momentáneo en el mejor de los casos." Pero él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba disfrutando el desafío inesperado.

Sin armas, tendrán que depender de las habilidades tradicionales de los shinobis, y él sabe que un altercado así debería terminar rápido. Al igual que su hermano, Sasuke es un prodigio y nunca perdió ante nadie más que Itachi (no cuenta el estancamiento actual con Uzumaki).

Los dedos de Sasuke vuelan, formando sellos de mano, y convoca el chakra a su pecho.

 _"¡Katon-Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

Él expulsa un enorme y rugiente orbe de llamas, con la intención de carbonizar al enemigo hasta sus huesos. Para su sorpresa, una pared de agua surge a su alrededor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para extinguir el fuego.

 _Ella es de tipo de agua_ , él se da cuenta, protegiéndose los ojos del rocío. Lo que significa que todas las técnicas de su clan son inútiles para él en este momento.

 _"¡Doton-Dosekiryū!"_

El agua se convierte en una ola de tierra y barro, lanzándose hacia él, con la intención de enterrarlo vivo.

 _Estilo tierra también-hm_. _Es un intento justo..._ _Pero no lo suficientemente bueno._

Desafortunadamente para ella, él puede ser un Uchiha, pero no es tipo de fuego natural,‒ y los rayos son fuertes contra la tierra.

La electricidad crepita a la vida en sus palmas y le empuja hacia abajo y hacia el suelo, canalizando su energía para revertir la ola que se aproxima. Los terrones de tierra se solidifican y se desmoronan, anulando la eficacia del ataque de ella. En la pausa donde ella procesa esto, Sasuke transforma su chakra en delgados proyectiles de rayos parecidos a agujas y los lanza hacia ella. Con su Sharingan, debería ser fácil golpear sus puntos vitales, pero entonces-

 _¡Mierda! ¡Kawarimi!_

Ella debe haber tomado ventaja de su concentración en su muro de barro para crear un sustituto.

Él se da la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver al verdadero enemigo viniendo de arriba, puño alzado. Él retrocede, esperando patearla cuando aterrice, pero cuando sus nudillos tocan el suelo, no hay posibilidad de encontrar su equilibrio. El área circundante se derrumba bajo sus pies, lo que le obliga a buscar por un terreno llano.

Él no sobreestimó su fuerza monstruosa antes. Ella realmente es así de fuerte.

Más cauteloso ahora, Sasuke se aleja más de ella, considerando los puños que ella todavía tiene apretados.

 _Si ella logra un buen golpe, estoy muerto. Incluso yo no puedo recuperarme de un cuello roto._

Él revalúa lo que sabe sobre esta mujer ahora.

Ella es experta en ninjutsu y compensa la disparidad entre sus naturalezas de chakra usando análisis avanzados para anticipar sus movimientos. Él sospecha que su taijutsu es mortal, incluso sin un movimiento final. En ese caso, parece que este partido puede requerir de genjutsu. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el conocimiento que ella tiene de su linaje, será más difícil de lo esperado,‒ ella ha protegido sus ojos de él todo el partido. A menos que de alguna manera él pueda engañarla...

Se le ocurre una idea, una que Sasuke ha visto usar antes a su hermano. Nunca lo intentó, ‒nunca lo necesitó, ‒ pero no tiene otra opción; él tiene que intentarlo ahora.

Sasuke canaliza su chakra en un dedo, haciendo un espectáculo para tratar de capturar la mirada de la mujer con la suya, el _tomoe_ en su Sharingan girando. Mientras ella evita su línea de visión, sus ojos se enfocan reflexivamente en el dedo que él señala, sin duda esperando que un shuriken o kunai venga de esa dirección.

Entonces ella se queda quieta, congelada. Su artimaña ha funcionado.

Con un entusiasmo triunfal, él llama otra palma de rayos y se lanza contra ella, preparándose para meter su mano entera a través de su cuerpo, pero luego escucha _"¡Kai!"_

Segundos antes de que colisiona con ella, ella esquiva,‒ lo que no debería ser posible,‒ y lo agarra por la armadura. Ella lo levanta sobre su cabeza y lo tira al suelo.

Estrellas giran sobre su cabeza, pero los reflejos de Sasuke se mantienen agudos donde su ingenio no lo hace; golpea sus nudillos juntos, el antebrazo de ella atrapado entre ellos donde su protector de mano y armadura de manga no cubren. El crujido de huesos rotos la obliga a soltarlo, y sin perder otro segundo, él se aleja rodando.

 _No solo un tipo de agua. Un tipo genjutsu natural también. Incluso sin un Sharingan, ella es fuerte._

Él está impresionado, a pesar de sí mismo, que alguien que no sea Uzumaki‒ y una mujer más que nada- pueda defenderse de él. Él podría pensar que ella era Senju Tsunade si no hubiera conocido a la anciana en persona durante muchas conversaciones fallidas de paz.

"Está bien," admite, "posees algo de habilidad."

Ella bufa ante esto, pero suena como diversión en lugar de ofensa. Se lanzan contra el otro una vez más.

Una y otra vez, ellos se encuentran, peleando con puños, estrategias e ilusiones. Enloquecedoramente, ella continúa contrarrestándole con facilidad, esquivando sus golpes y anulando sus técnicas, arrojando sus ilusiones medio segundo antes de que él pueda atacar. Sasuke sospecha que cualquier cosa menos que un Sharingan completamente evolucionado es algo simple para que ella se deshaga de ello.

Y cuando Sasuke se acerca demasiado, ella arremete y acercándole preocupantemente a la muerte con el roce de sus nudillos.

Al final, él se da cuenta de que esta mujer ni siquiera está cerca de cansarse. De hecho, parece querer hacer que él use primero todo su chakra. Ella debe tener enormes reservas, y él se pregunta si ella podría no ser nada más otra Uzumaki.

Si ese es el caso o no, esta pelea debe terminar, y se reducirá a una elección. Sasuke necesita acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un golpe fatal‒, no con los puños, tal vez, pero su chokutō permanece oculto. Todavía no ha alcanzado la cuchilla más pequeña, por lo que ella no lo estará esperando, pero debe ser rápido porque solo habrá una oportunidad. Si no tiene éxito, él quedará al descubierto, y ella le matará de un solo golpe.

Sus agallas tiemblan de anticipación.

No tiene sentido posponerlo. Como sea, la pelea terminará.

Una última vez, él se lanza hacia adelante, fintando a la izquierda,‒ lo cual ella espera, y comienza un corte hacia abajo con la palma de su mano. Mientras ella se mueve para encontrarse con él, él usa _Shunshin_ para materializarse detrás de ella.

Sin ceremonia, él empuja su espada por el hueco debajo de su brazo donde su armadura no llega a cubrir, enterrando el arma hasta la empuñadura. Ella se sobresalta sorprendida, y hay un grito ahogado cuando ella cae contra él. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado para mirarlo, y esta vez él encuentra sus ojos sin impedimentos a través de la máscara.

En ese momento, cuando él se encuentra con la mirada de su oponente, el mundo parece detenerse.

Los iris verdes claros brillan con sorpresa y dolor. Están abiertos de par en par, encontrándose con sus relucientes rojos sin dudarlo. Ahora es él quien no puede respirar, como si él fuera el que acaba de atravesar, no ella.

En su mundo incoloro de guerra y derramamiento de sangre, por ese segundo, los ojos de ella son la vista más sorprendente que él jamás haya visto.

Luego estos se apagan y dejan de mirar hacia él.

Como moviéndose en un sueño, Sasuke saca la espada. La espada cae de sus dedos mientras el cuerpo de ella se desploma hacia adelante. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, casi en reflejo, mientras la gravedad la arrastra hacia abajo. Ahora están de rodillas, los dedos de ella se aferran ineficazmente a la tela debajo de su armadura. Un ruido aguoso, jadeante, húmedo resuena detrás de la máscara pintada, el sonido familiar de alguien sangrando dentro de sus pulmones y estómago.

Antes de que él lo sepa, Sasuke le ha quitado la máscara de la cara, mirando a su oponente por primera y última vez.

Las facciones pálidas y suaves le saludan, la sangre se derrama de los labios carnosos. No era cabello de caballo teñido de rosa lo que había debajo del casco, él se da cuenta, sino de sus propios mechones distintivos. El color de las flores de cerezo, como los árboles que ya no crecen en este campo de combate.

Incluso en la muerte, ella no llora ni hace ruido, sólo le mira fijamente. Sus iris cautivadores se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si estuviera tratando de leer, o tal vez, memorizar sus características. Es como si conocer la cara del hombre que la mató es la última tarea importante que se ha propuesto.

Muy pronto, sus ojos se giran hacia atrás y se queda quieta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke siente la inesperada punzada de arrepentimiento. Él siente que ha perdido algo, pero no está seguro de qué o ni siquiera por qué o cómo. No tiene sentido, y sin embargo, está lo suficientemente familiarizado con el dolor y la pérdida para reconocerlo.

 _¿Es un genjutsu persistente, tal vez?_ Pero eso suena absurdo incluso cuando él lo piensa.

En su mente, sucede algo extraño.

Sasuke imagina a esta mujer frente a él de la manera que pudo haber sido si vivieran en un tiempo diferente o en un lugar diferente. Desde la infancia hasta la edad adulta, sonriendo, riendo y gritando, dinámica y vivaz. Los sentimientos y las emociones que nunca ha experimentado lo golpearon entonces, las cadenas de una vida que nunca vivió, de _algo_ que ni siquiera él puede comprender.

Hyūga Neji lo encuentra así varios minutos ‒u horas‒ después. "¿Uchiha?"

Sasuke no responde de inmediato, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la cara de la mujer. Ella tiene pecas, nota; Delicadas y transparentes, pero claramente están ahí.

"Uchiha, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás herido?"

El prodigio Hyūga es lo más parecido que tiene Sasuke a un amigo, incluso si solo se toleran el uno al otro. Aunque su pregunta se hace de manera controlada, hay una pequeña nota de preocupación en ella.

"La maté," responde Sasuke, lo que debería explicar todo, pero Hyūga luce como si eso no hubiera respondido la pregunta en absoluto.

Sin embargo, en lugar de presionarlo, simplemente dice: "Te quieren en el campamento."

"La batalla no ha terminado."

"Todos los que quedan son rezagados. Uzumaki y su gente ya han abandonado el campo. Escuché que su padre adoptivo fue herido. Si él muere, me imagino que habrá retribución."

Sasuke permite que las palabras se le resbalen, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer en sus brazos. Se ve joven, tal vez más joven que él, tal vez de la misma edad. Demasiado joven para estar muerta aquí en un campo de sangre y huesos.

"¿Vienes?" Hyūga dice, sonando impaciente. Sasuke sabe por experiencia, que si no se va con él, el otro hombre le arrastrará físicamente del campo.

Sasuke se para, todavía acunando el cuerpo de la mujer.

"¿Por qué la traes?"

"Ella luchó conmigo y soportó. Por más tiempo que la mayoría de los hombres podría," dice Sasuke, ajustando su agarre sobre ella para que su cabeza descanse sobre su hombro. "Solo eso merece un entierro adecuado. Esta mujer no debería tener su cuerpo saqueado por ladrones y buitres como un soldado común."

Él camina a grandes pasos.

Hyūga se toma un momento para digerir esto, y resopla. "Nunca creí que fueras del tipo sentimental."

"No lo soy," dice Sasuke.

Y sin embargo, cuando vuelven al campamento Uchiha, Sasuke se pregunta qué quiere decir de él cuando cree que siente un suave suspiro en su cuello. Su estómago salta en algo inquietante parecido a esperanza.

.

* * *

NT: Pues he aquí, una de mis historias favoritas.

戦国時代 se lee al princicpio quiere decir "Periodo Sengoku"

Hay varias palabras referidas a técnicas, así como armas o armaduras.

Kabuto: Casco,

in-no-kamae: el acto de "menospreciar" o cuando Sasuke piensa que ella no es oponente para él, así como "hacerle de menos"

Nagita o _naga yari_ es una lanza larga

polearm: es un arma, tipo lanza

 _Shunshin: es una técnica; "body flicker" cuando Sasuke se desplaza rápidamente,_

 _nukitsuke: es una técnica con la katana (creo)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir allí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado ...

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increible historia.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Mientras él sigue a Hyūga desde el campo de batalla, Sasuke es incapaz de evitar mirar a la mujer en sus brazos. Hay algo sobre ella que no había registrado antes, una marca en su frente que él pensó que era basura. La vista de eso le preocupa a su memoria, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello antes de darse cuenta de algo más.

Su pecho parece moverse.

Sasuke hace una pausa a medio paso, su cuerpo se aquieta mientras enfoca su atención. Un segundo después, los labios de ella se separan, y él escucha el suave silbido de aire entre ellos. Hay otro movimiento en sus brazos.

"Estás viva," él se da cuenta, genuinamente desconcertado. No debería ser posible porque él pretendió matarle y nadie puede sobrevivir a una herida a través de los pulmones y el corazón.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Hyūga le pregunta. Sasuke apenas escucha, sus rodillas ya se doblan mientras baja a la mujer al suelo.

Ante sus ojos asombrados, la marca en su frente crece, cintas negras serpenteando a través de su cara y cuello, desapareciendo debajo de su armadura. Él siente un estallido de chakra y la deja a un lado, examinando el lugar donde la espada la atravesó. Él encuentra debajo de la armadura y tela empapada de sangre solo una delgada línea roja fruncida como una herida recién curada.

 _Imposible,_ él piensa, mirando a esta mujer. _Esto es‒_ Pero sus pensamientos se paralizan cuando se da cuenta de que ella lo mira desde debajo de sus largas pestañas, esos malditos ojos verdes que lo están considerando. Juzgándolo.

Hay otro cambio y su atención recae en la mano que ella de repente levanta. Lentamente, ella pone sus dedos contra su pecho, y él espera que el empujón débil e ineficaz de alguien gravemente herido. En cambio, él vuela varios metros hacia atrás, obligado a renunciar a su agarre en ella debido al poder de su empujón. Hombros agitados mientras ella jadea, se levanta, sus ojos nunca se apartan de los de Sasuke.

Hyūga no pierde tiempo en atacarla en represalia, Byakugan activado y estaba listo para usar _jūkan_ para cortar cualquier chakra que le permite a ella esa fuerza inhumana. Él es frustrado por un simple golpe de ella con su pie que divide la tierra, interrumpiendo el equilibrio del prodigio y obligándolo a retroceder.

A través del polvo y la ruina, Sasuke la ve por última vez _‒_ todavía mirándolo, _‒_ antes de que ella se aleje. Él se mueve para seguirla, solo para encontrar su camino prohibido por Hyūga.

"Muévete," él ordena.

"¿Sabes lo que era eso?" Hyūga pregunta lacónicamente.

" _Sōzō Saisei_ ," responde Sasuke, impaciente. "Regeneración mitótica." Aunque nunca lo había visto en acción.

"Entonces, esa mujer no solo es muy fuerte, sino que no caerá en batalla. Capturarla como rehén será una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo," le recuerda Hyūga. "La única persona de la que alguna vez escuché ser capaz de esa técnica es Senju Tsunade."

"Esa no era Tsunade," responde Sasuke.

"Exactamente _‒_ si ella ha transmitido sus talentos a un aprendiz, eso es información que tu hermano necesitará."

"Además de por qué no sabíamos sobre ella antes," dice Sasuke pensativo, sin dejar de mirar al espacio donde ella desapareció. Él debió ignorar algo más que Hyūga dice porque, cuando mira hacia arriba, el hombre de ojos pálidos lo está observando con cálculo. "¿Qué?"

"No creo haber visto esa expresión en tu rostro antes."

Sasuke frunce el ceño. "¿Qué expresión?"

El otro hombre lanza la respuesta sobre su hombro, un comentario desechable que de alguna manera todavía está lleno de sugerencias.

"Interés."

Sasuke rápidamente se da vuelta y lo sigue, frunciendo el ceño a su espalda.

"Obviamente has estado en el campo demasiado tiempo," le dice. "Estás desarrollando sentido del humor"

 **戦国時代**

Por extraño que sea el incidente, Sasuke lleva su extraña reacción a la mujer de ojos verdes al fondo de su mente. Es bastante fácil dado que el mismo día que la encuentra, su hermano mayor es gravemente herido en batalla.

A pesar de su destreza en batalla, Itachi no puede liderar a sus tropas con los ojos dañados, por lo tanto, el deber recae en Sasuke. Tiene primos que son mayores y están mejor equipados: el determinado Obito, o incluso el renuente y bondadoso Shisui, pero Sasuke es el heredero de la familia principal después de Itachi. La ley y la costumbre le exigen que asuma las responsabilidades de comandante y general, no solo de un luchador de primera línea.

Senju Tsunade abandonó el campo de batalla cinco años antes para liderar desde las sombras, nominando a Uzumaki como su comandante. El rumor es que la vejez que intenta esconder finalmente la alcanzó, pero los días continúan pasando sin un anuncio formal de su muerte. Hasta que los Senju y los Uzumaki sean derrotados, nadie en el clan de Sasuke puede descansar.

A menudo desafía directamente a Uzumaki, con la esperanza de que derribarlo golpeará de manera tan desmoralizadora a sus seguidores que se rendirán. Sabe que es ingenuo _‒_ han estado peleando desde que tenían ocho años, ninguno de los dos pudo salir victorioso _‒_ pero es la única estrategia que tiene sentido actualmente.

Y así pasan las semanas.

Más a menudo, él y Uzumaki terminan peleándose entre sí en serio. Se enfocan el uno al otro, intercambiando golpes interminables que lisiarían a otros hombres. Inevitablemente, antes de que uno de ellos pueda terminar con el otro, algún aliado intervendrá y los arrastrará a casa para descansar, todo para luchar otro día.

Es aquí donde Sasuke descubre que no ha visto lo último de la misteriosa mujer.

Así como Hyūga es su lugarteniente, su segundo en la batalla, la mujer con el pelo y los ojos estrafalarios parece ser la de Uzumaki.

A pesar de que no luchan entre sí directamente otra vez, Sasuke es consciente de ella en el fondo. Es una conciencia extraña, de otro mundo, también, una que no puede explicar. Incluso cuando él no puede verla en su periferia, simplemente sabe que ella está allí. Ella vuela a través de las trincheras, ayudando a los soldados caídos, recuperando los cuerpos de aquellos que han caído eternamente. Ella no pelea a menos que sea desafiada directamente, y él ve los resultados de esos combates en pechos aplastados y rostros hundidos.

La renuencia de la mujer no la hace menos feroz o efectiva en sus muertes, y él se pregunta por la contradicción ahí. Es diferente del brutal salvajismo que conoce de Senju Tsunade, y sin embargo, está claro que esta mujer aprendió sus costumbres.

No quedan más Senju, aparte de la anciana, lo que significa que no tuvo más remedio que encontrar a un extraño para transmitir sus talentos. Dado que ni Shisui ni sus espías trajeron noticias suyas, ella estaba muy bien escondida o _‒_ increiblemente, _‒_ era una civil a la que nadie le prestaba atención.

Si eso significa que ella es simplemente heredera de las técnicas de Senju, o que ha sido adoptada como líder del difunto clan, Sasuke no lo sabe. Ni, se dice a sí mismo, le importa.

Él la matará un día, de cualquier manera.

 **戦国時代**

Las inundaciones anuales hacen que los aislamientos prolongados sean imposibles, y los breves enfrentamientos son tan sangrientos que ambas partes convocarán una tregua temporal durante semanas o meses a la vez. Necesitan reagruparse, volver a capacitar a los heridos en recuperación y reclutar nuevos soldados en sus filas. Incluso juntarse alrededor de la mesa de guerra y planificar estrategias es inútil porque las mareas crecientes son impredecibles; a menudo cambian el paisaje completamente al final de la temporada.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Sasuke recuerda pasar estos tiempos saltando piedras en el río y jugando con un niño civil y su perro. Al menos, pensó que Naruto era un civil, hasta que crecieron. Un encuentro tenso entre sus padres puso fin a esa amistad, y desde ese día, existen para matarse unos a otros.

El hermano de Sasuke a menudo llena las pausas en la lucha con la reflexión silenciosa. Cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, Itachi trataría de sacar provecho de los 'altos al fuego' no oficiales, tratando de convencer a su clan y al enemigo a demandar por la paz. A veces, él se acercaba también. Y entonces otra pelea estallaría en algún lugar por insulto real o imaginado, y comenzaría otra ola de combates.

Sasuke ve esa faceta de esperanza de su hermano cada vez menos desde la muerte de Izumi. El parto les ha robado tantas buenas mujeres como la batalla ha devastado a sus hombres, e Itachi está cansado ahora _‒_ estoico. Si él aprecia las pausas en la lucha, se lo guarda para sí mismo, resignado al inevitable regreso a la batalla.

Es diferente para Sasuke. Él es y siempre ha estado inquieto durante estos períodos, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

A medida que ha crecido, se espera que él pase su tiempo libre con la heredera Hyūga, Hinata, pero no lo hace. Hay negociaciones para un matrimonio entre ellos, una unión completa entre líneas de sangre que nunca antes había sucedido. Ambos clanes prefieren firmemente casarse dentro del clan para mantener su kekkei genkai puro. Sasuke es indiferente al potencial partido y no siente nada por la mujer en cuestión. Es una chica tímida y de buen corazón, protegida de las duras realidades de la guerra por los sacrificios de las otras ramas de su familia. Él sabe que ella será una esposa respetable _‒_ para otra persona. Un hombre como Sasuke _‒_ con las manos empapadas en sangre y más efectivo en acabar con la vida que crearla _‒_ no se merece una mujer tan impecable como ella.

Entonces, en lugar de soportar visitas supervisadas en las que ninguno de los dos intenta hablar ni siquiera mirar el uno al otro, Sasuke explora los pueblos periféricos. Hay varios que su hermano ha retenido para el uso Uchiha. Estos generalmente tienen espacios en sus alrededores donde puede perfeccionar sus habilidades para prepararse para las próximas batallas.

Es en uno de estos pueblos donde él se encuentra cara a cara con su mujer misteriosa.

En una noche sin luna después de la batalla más reciente, él deambula por la plaza del pueblo donde han traído a los heridos y moribundos. Las mujeres de las aldeas se ocupan de ellos: esposas, madres, hermanas y amantes que lloran angustiadas por lesiones que no sanan o que ya les han robado a sus seres queridos.

Al principio, él piensa que ella es solo otra de ellas: vestida como una campesina, con el pelo y la frente cubiertos por un turbante. Pero, por casualidad, ella mira hacia arriba cuando él pasa y él se inmoviliza; Sasuke reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

Ella no aparta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que él la ha visto, ni intenta huir; ella simplemente sostiene su mirada, considerando. Cuando encuentra lo que sea que está buscando, lentamente aparta la vista y devuelve su atención a la herida abierta del hombre sin nombre.

Cada parte de su entrenamiento le dice a Sasuke que la atrape y la tome como prisionera, o que la mate directamente. En cambio, va acercándose cautelosamente hasta que se cierne sobre ella y el hombre inconsciente. Sus ojos se fijan en las manos de la mujer. Son pequeñas y delicadas sin su equipo de pelea, pero cubiertas de cicatrices _‒_ heridas defensivas y callos. El verde fresco de su chakra brilla sobre la piel del hombre mientras ella lo vuelve a unir.

"Eres valiente o estúpida para venir aquí," le dice Sasuke en voz baja, obligándole a recordarle sus respectivos lugares. "Nadie aquí cuestionaría si te matara donde estás parada."

"La muerte no me asusta." ella responde, indiferente.

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo, dados tus talentos?"

"Incluso sin ellos," le informa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su tono es natural, y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, ella está sonriendo. Hay un margen sutil en eso. "Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir, en cualquier época."

"También deberían ser inteligentes. No vagar en territorio rival, curando al enemigo."

"Los enfermos y heridos deben ser atendidos, sea cual sea el lado de la guerra en el que estén," sostiene. "Matamos a tantos en la batalla, ¿no deberíamos tratar de equilibrar esas vidas de alguna manera?" Ella inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo engañosamente inocente y seria. Él tiene la sensación de que ella realmente quiere saber su opinión sobre el asunto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" él suelta. La pregunta abarca tanto su identidad como su existencia.

Ella se ríe. "En estos tiempos, no es prudente dar nombres."

Él se mueve, molesto, porque él es la última persona que necesita que se le recuerde eso.

"Tal vez podrías inventar un nombre para mí," sugiere ella, alejándose del hombre cuyo torso ahora está entero una vez más y girando para enfrentar a Sasuke. "Y podría inventarte uno a ti."

"Infantil", él bufa. "Especialmente considerando que ya sabes quién soy." Su reputación en la batalla y su tendencia a luchar contra Uzumaki han asegurado que nadie en esta tierra ignore su identidad.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ella acepta. Reflexiona sobre algo por un momento, antes de declarar: "Yo te llamaría _Taka_ , sin embargo. Eres tan orgulloso como un halcón, y tan feroz. Y con esos agiles ojos tuyos..." Su voz se apaga y le da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que provoca que el estómago de Sasuke tiemble inexplicablemente.

Sasuke la mira con el ceño fruncido. No hay nada en esto que él deba encontrar entrañable. "No tengo tiempo para tus juegos o tu falta de respeto. Si te niegas a decirme tu nombre, haré que me lo digas... y más."

Su mano se dirige a su katana, y al instante, ella se mueve, saltando varios pies hacia atrás tan ágilmente como la leona que adornaba a su careta.

"Por favor, no comiences una pelea otra vez tan pronto," ella sugiere, con una ligera parte de su sonrisa ahora. "Solo estoy tratando de ser amistosa. Hay muy poco de eso en el mundo en estos días... Sasuke-kun."

Ella desaparece en una bocanada de humo, dejando nada más que una bolsa de medicamentos a su paso.

Sería fácil ir tras ella _‒_ incluso _Shunshin_ deja rastros que pueden verse con ojos como los suyos _‒_ pero él no se mueve. En cambio, se arrodilla y recoge la pequeña bolsa, observando en ella suficientes hierbas y bálsamos para tratar a la mayoría de los heridos en la plaza.

 _Esta mujer no entiende el concepto de guerra, ¿verdad?_

Sasuke está completamente desconcertado por ella, incapaz de entender cómo alguien puede ser tan abierto en un momento tan oscuro. Es confuso. Y molesto

Ella es molesta.

 _En cierto modo, más que Uzumaki_ , decide mientras pasa los suministros a un sanador cercano y se aleja.

Cuando él regresa al campamento, no puede bloquearla de su mente. Su cabello poco común y sus malditos ojos verdes _‒_ la imagen de nuevo le recuerda a los cerezos en flor que llueven del cielo en la primavera.

 _Haru,_ piensa, perplejo. _Primavera._

Luego su consciencia regresa a él y molesto sacude su cabeza en negación.

 **戦国時代**

"¿Sabías que tu mujer cura a nuestros heridos?"

La pregunta parece confundir a Uzumaki porque, mientras analiza la pregunta de Sasuke, casi se lleva una katana a la rodilla. Él solo salta fuera del camino en el último segundo, desviando la punta de la espada con un kunai apresuradamente levantado.

"¿ _Mi mujer_?" el hombre de ojos azules hace eco. "No tengo una mujer."

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco ante la expresión despistada del otro hombre. "Eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo."

"¡¿Entonces por qué me preguntas acerca de 'mi mujer'?!" Uzumaki exige mientras dos de sus clones sombra intentan emboscar a Sasuke desde atrás.

Con un amplio arco de su katana, los dispersa. "Entonces, ¿cómo la llamas? la de cabello extraño, que convierte el suelo en cráteres y puede caminar con una espada en el pecho."

Se dice a sí mismo que no es admiración en su voz.

"¿Te refieres a Sakura-chan? Ella no es realmente..." Uzumaki termina con un bufido, y Sasuke parpadea, reflexionando que su suposición acerca de su nombre no estaba tan lejos. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Nada," responde Sasuke, lanzándose hacia adelante y encontrando al otro hombre espada contra espada. "Es alentador ver que la traición permanece de tu lado."

Intenta atrapar al otro hombre en un genjutsu, pero Uzumaki siempre ha sido irritantemente bueno para salir de sus ilusiones. Sasuke no cree que sea una afinidad natural como la mujer- _Sakura_ -posee, sino algo más. Uzumaki retrocede en el último segundo, ganando un sangriento golpe en su hombro, pero se sale del alcance del ataque.

"Sakura no es una traidora," dice bruscamente, a la defensiva. "Ella está haciendo su trabajo _‒_ ella _es_ un médico."

"Un médico que cura al enemigo."

"Para ella, son pacientes. Y tal vez espera que al ayudar a la gente a tener una segunda oportunidad, haga que piensen dos veces antes de volver a la batalla," le informa Uzumaki. "Lo cual, por cierto, no sería algo malo."

"Si cualquiera de mi gente dejara sus posiciones para ayudar al enemigo, serían juzgados con deserción y ejecutados," contraataca Sasuke.

En lugar de enojarse o ponerse a la defensiva nuevamente, Uzumaki simplemente se ve triste. "A veces, Sasuke, no creo que tu lado quiera que termine esta guerra."

La falta de apellido, junto con la sugerencia ridícula, hace gruñir a Sasuke y lanzarse hacia adelante, cargando su espada con electricidad.

"Si realmente crees eso, ¿por qué aún no me has matado?" él se burla. "Ha habido muchas oportunidades en los últimos años."

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta," responde Uzumaki.

"Dame unos minutos, voy a rectificar eso- _¡usuratonkachi_!"

" _Tu_ -" él balbucea. "Promesas, promesas, ¡imbécil!"

Y solo así, su lapso momentáneo en la conversación desaparece en el habitual combate a muerte.

* * *

戦国時代 se lee al principio quiere decir "Periodo Sengoku"

jūkan: técnica hyuga para detener, cortar el flujo del chakra (creo porque lo busqué y no se me salió nada, así que lo deduzco)

Sōzō Saisei: creation rebith, es la técnica de regeneración que poseen tsunade y sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir allí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado ...

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increible historia.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Sasuke está constantemente agotado y, sin embargo, el sueño se le escapa todas las noches.

Durante meses, se ocupa de la estrategia de batalla en las sombrías e inquietas horas antes del amanecer. Él corre números en su cabeza e intenta superar los planes de su rival. Uzumaki es un poco idiota, pero Nara Shikamaru está a su lado, y se sabe que el manipulador de las sombras es un genio. Itachi podía entender sus trucos con facilidad, pero Sasuke tiene problemas. Él no es un pensador anticipado, prefiriendo reaccionar a los problemas a medida que se presentan. Ese tipo de enfoque está bien cuando es solo él mismo, pero con tantas vidas dependientes de él ahora, él no puede confiar en tales tácticas personales.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, sin embargo, las reflexiones de Sasuke cambian de una manera molesta. Estrategias ofensivas y posibles promociones dan paso a imaginar brillantes ojos verdes y una boca curvada en una sonrisa traviesa. Esto, más que tácticas de batalla, lo mantiene despierto por la noche, y se odia a sí mismo por ser tan débil y falible como para ser distraído por una _mujer_ de entre todas las cosas.

No tiene sentido pasar horas mirando el techo de lona de su tienda, y la mayoría de las noches se levantará y caminará. Es una cosa simple para escapar del constante alboroto del campamento del ejército y adentrarse en el bosque, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no poder oír a la gente. Es más fácil fingir... algo. Él no está seguro de qué.

Esta noche, Sasuke se sienta en la base de un gran roble, mirando hacia el cielo a la luna gigante que se cierne sobre la línea de árboles. Se pregunta si hay personas allí y si ellas también están envueltas en una batalla interminable.

Él comienza a entender por qué Itachi siempre anhela el silencio.

"¿Conoces la historia de cómo comenzó esta guerra?"

Los músculos de Sasuke se tensan, sus dedos se tensan alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, pero cuando la toca, la voz se registra y hace una pausa.

"Hay pocas personas que puedan acercarse sigilosamente a mí," señala, absteniéndose de volverse hacia ella. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, puede verla cómodamente instalada en las ramas del árbol, los ojos en la luna, las piernas balanceándose ociosamente de un lado a otro.

 _Sakura_ , él piensa, como si lo recordara por primera vez, a pesar de que su nombre ha sido quemado en su cerebro desde que lo aprendió.

"Mi perfecto control de chakra me ha permitido ocultar mi presencia desde que tenía doce años," ella afirma sin rodeos. No es una jactancia o un desafío, ni siquiera dicho para impresionarle– solo una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

"Esa sería una habilidad útil para un espía," él comenta.

"Sí, lo sería."

"¿Es por eso que nunca te hemos visto antes?"

"Entre otras cosas," contesta, un poco de una nota burlona en su voz. "Entonces, ¿lo sabes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cómo comenzó todo esto."

Ella está evitando la pregunta, pero él lo permite por ahora, aunque solo sea para pasar tiempo y obtener una imagen más clara de esta mujer. "Lo sé."

Las historias le fueron contadas en su cuna, transmitidas por abuelos, padres, tías y tíos. Ningún Uchiha es traído a este mundo sin conocer la historia de Indra y Asura– los dos hermanos que fueron los progenitores de los Uchiha y los Senju, y el derecho de nacimiento robado que lo inició todo.

"Los Senju han sido oportunistas egoístas desde el principio," él continúa. "Toman lo que no les pertenece -crédito, poder, control- y luego culpan a otros por sus fallas."

"¿Y los Uchiha han sido ejemplos perfectos de moderación?" Sakura contesta secamente. "Tu gente pasó décadas matándose los unos a los otros y a todos los demás."

Él no puede discutir exactamente eso. Esos días oscuros están literalmente escritos en piedra.

"Senju Hashirama," le ofrece Sasuke en voz baja. "El abuelo de tu amado líder es la razón del conflicto."

"Tu dirías eso," ella suspira. "Supongo que nunca escuchaste la historia de que él y Uchiha Madara eran amigos. Muy parecidos a ti y a Naruto."

Sasuke balbucea y la fulmina con la mirada. " _No_ soy amigo de Uzumaki. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, pasamos la mayoría de los días tratando de matarnos el uno al otro."

"Y yo estoy teniendo una conversación con el hombre que me apuñaló," ella se encoge de hombros. "Los humanos tienden a hacer cosas que no tienen sentido."

Él no tiene idea de qué decir a eso, pero sospecha que ofrecer cualquier argumento llevará a más de su retorcida lógica.

"La gente dice que trataron de encontrar la paz," ella continúa, como si no acabara de hacer la acusación más ridícula. "Hashirama y Madara intentaron construir una aldea juntos, para detener toda la lucha, pero no funcionó." Ella resopla. "¿Con cuál versión creciste?"

"¿Versión?" él hace eco, levantando la vista esta vez.

"¿De verdad crees que todos sabemos la misma historia?" Sakura pregunta, divertida, mirándolo. La luz de la luna hace que su cabello luzca plateado. "Si ese fuera el caso, dudo que todavía hubiera peleas."

Sasuke no responde, preguntándose si ella tiene razón y sospechando que no es así. Él sabe que mientras haya humanos, siempre habrá batallas y guerras innecesarias.

"Mis padres solían decir que era por el daimyō," ella continúa, como si estuvieran conversando sobre el clima. "Estaban preocupados por el hecho de que los shinobis se volvieran más poderosos porque ahora estaban unidos. Y entonces, diseñaron una guerra para reducir sus números. Solo fue contraproducente porque los Senju y los Uchiha no podían trabajar juntos."

Sasuke piensa en esto.

Está familiarizado con la teoría de que los daimyō estaban preocupados por el surgimiento de un poder shinobi centralizado. Pero la historia que su familia siempre contó fue que Senju Hashirama traicionó a Uchiha Madara de la peor manera posible. Nadie sabe exactamente cuál fue la traición– los detalles varían según quién cuenta la historia. El padre de Sasuke le dijo que Hashirama engañó a Madara quitándole el liderazgo de su aldea utópica. Su madre dijo que todo se reducía a una mujer que amaban, y que finalmente eligió a Hashirama. Sasuke siempre encontró que el cuento de su madre era completamente improbable. Nunca ha tenido un uso para tales tonterías emocionales. Ninguna mujer podría inspirar un cambio de ideales como ésa, para provocar una guerra en la que se han perdido innumerables vidas y se han desgarrado tierras por un odio profundamente arraigado.

E incluso si una _pudiera_...

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen cuando mira a Sakura mientras ella mira a la luna. Un segundo después, Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

Incluso si él sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para conocer a una mujer así, no significaría nada. Se casará con Hyūga Hinata para fortalecer su línea de sangre y finalmente acabar con la amenaza Senju y Uzumaki. No habrá sentimientos involucrados, no habrá confusión. No tendrá que preocuparse de que su futura esposa lo haga cuestionarse a sí mismo con vuelos de fantasía irracionales.

Y, sin embargo, no puede encontrar en sí mismo para alcanzar su espada y atacar, o para hacer sonar la alarma para que aparezcan los vigilantes. Tratando de cubrir su propia confusión, Sasuke da la espalda al árbol y a la mujer que está en él.

"La próxima vez que te vea en nuestras fronteras, te mataré," él sisea mientras se aleja. Se niega a mirar hacia atrás para ver si Sakura se ha ido, o si todavía está sentada en las ramas como un espíritu del árbol.

 **戦国時代**

En cuestión de semanas, se hace evidente que la preferencia de Itachi por la soledad nunca ha sido solo una necesidad de consuelo momentáneo.

Sasuke descubre que la ceguera de su hermano no es el resultado de un jutsu enemigo, sino un síntoma de la enfermedad que Itachi ha escondido durante años– una enfermedad que lo debilita todos los días, minando su fuerza y movilidad. Ante los ojos de Sasuke, su hermano se vuelve cada vez más delgado, tose sangre y lucha solo por levantar una mano.

"Ponlo fuera de tu mente, hermanito," dice, sonriendo suavemente cada vez que Sasuke lo visita al final del día. "Todavía hay más que suficiente tiempo."

Pero cuando él alcanza a tocar la frente de Sasuke en una afectuosa reprimenda, el gesto es tan débil como el roce de las alas de una mariposa.

Esta cruda realidad se suma a las noches de vigilia de Sasuke y lo mantiene ocupado durante el día. Él le dice a sus hombres del clan y sus vasallos que Itachi ha atrapado una neumonía agresiva– las condiciones húmedas en las trincheras hacen de esto una mentira creíble.

En secreto, busca ayuda.

En el transcurso de los meses, Sasuke silenciosamente trae a cada médico entre sus fuerzas, a cada curandero y bruja de la aldea, pero nadie tiene una respuesta o esperanza de dar. Incluso la esposa de Obito, Rin, una sanadora talentosa por derecho propio, está desconcertada.

Durante una semana, Sasuke lucha consigo mismo, sabiendo que necesitan un sanador más avanzado– sabiendo _exactamente_ quién sería la persona más competente para buscar. Pero ciertamente, ella no sería tan tonta como para curar al líder de las fuerzas enemigas. Sasuke duda incluso que Uzumaki pudiera ignorar eso como algo más que traición, por no decir lo que Senju Tsunade pensaría de ello.

Él trata de ignorar la parte ingenua de sí mismo que cree que ella estaría de acuerdo si preguntara. En su mayor parte, Sasuke tiene éxito en esto hasta que una noche cuando la condición de Itachi empeora.

Un ataque de tos envía a Itachi a una convulsión, y cuando emerge, apenas puede hablar. Sus ojos generalmente entusiastas están embotados por el dolor y la confusión, y Sasuke decide en ese momento que tomará cualquier oportunidad que sea necesaria para ayudar a su hermano.

Se escapa del campamento por la noche, extrayendo de Hyūga la promesa de que mantendrá a salvo a Itachi antes de partir para buscar a la única mujer que puede ayudar. Es una misión que podría matarlo si lo atrapan– podría _matarla_ también, –pero es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar. Itachi ha sido la única constante en su vida, un alma buena y pacífica atrapada en una guerra de la que nunca debería haber sido parte. Sasuke quemará el mundo si eso significa salvar al hombre que prácticamente lo crió cuando sus padres murieron.

La frontera actual entre las tierras de Uchiha y Senju cae a lo largo de una costa estéril y rocosa. Al alcanzarle, él duda. En el momento en que cruza el límite, está arriesgando no solo su bienestar personal, sino que también está entregando al enemigo una moneda de cambio esencial. Más que eso, pedirá ayuda a alguien– algo que no ha hecho desde la infancia.

Es un enigma lo suficientemente molesto que no se da cuenta, hasta que es demasiado tarde, de que no está solo.

Tres figuras se materializan a su alrededor, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, siente una lanza de dolor rápida y ardiente atravesarle. Por la repentina dificultad que Sasuke tiene para respirar, sospecha que uno de sus atacantes ha dado un golpe debajo de su costilla.

Girando para enfrentarlos, la sangre empapando su frente, Sasuke distingue a dos hombres y una mujer que llevan la marca Oto– mercenarios con lealtad al mejor postor. Este insulto lo enfurece más que cualquier otra cosa, y no pierde el tiempo en deshacerse de ellos.

Aún así, el daño está hecho, y él sabe antes de examinar la amplia hendidura en su costado que la herida es fatal. La hoja de su atacante cortó profundamente, raspando un riñón o una vena, y su eliminación violenta de sus atacantes no ayudó.

Cuando sus rodillas se doblan, comienza a llover.

Él yace ahí en la mojada arena, a centímetros de las olas, gimiendo y solo, pensando en cómo esto no era como se suponía él debía morir.

 **戦国時代**

La inconsciencia trae consigo una paz rara.

Sasuke sueña con Sakura, imaginando su voz y una calma reconfortante contra el furioso dolor en su costado. Él imagina haber sido levantado del suelo húmedo y acunado contra su pecho– debe ser su pecho porque escucha un latido del corazón, y está corriendo demasiado rápido para ser el suyo. Por una vez, cualquier vergüenza o repudio que él pueda sentir está felizmente ausente.

Cuando él despierta, ya no está en la orilla del mar, sino en una cueva húmeda y tenuemente iluminada. A lo lejos, oye el correr del agua y la constante lluvia, lo que sugiere que no está lejos de la costa donde cayó.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve su espada apoyada contra una roca, su haori ensangrentado y hakama cubierto por otro. Se ha construido un fuego cerca que arroja sombras sobre las paredes húmedas. Eso y el haori desconocido que le cubre lo mantienen caliente y seco.

Y, por supuesto, es Sakura quien se arrodilla a su lado, con la cara en lo que supone que es un ceño poco usado.

"Casi mueres," susurra.

Él tose. "Deberías haberme dejado."

Sakura le lanza una mirada de desconcierto. Sus ojos crujen con una ira que no había visto antes. "Maldito idiota."

Y por alguna razón, él quiere reír, pero la primera risa seca duele demasiado, y Sakura le da una palmada en el hombro en reprimenda.

"Basta– sané todas tus heridas, pero aún estás débil."

Sasuke hace una mueca ante esas palabras. "No soy débil."

"Mala elección de palabras," ella reconoce. "Tu cuerpo estará compensando la rápida regeneración celular por un tiempo, así que por favor evita tomar más decisiones estúpidas."

"No más caminatas a la luz de la luna a través de un terreno prohibido," él accede, y cree que su sangre no debe reponerse aún porque eso sale más como una broma que como sarcasmo. Obviamente, todavía está mareado.

Sakura alcanza su frente, aparentemente para controlar su temperatura, y Sasuke se estremece al sentir la palma de su mano sobre su piel. Él sospecha que ella lo encontrará más cálido de lo que debería ser, aunque no está del todo seguro de que sea debido a que su cuerpo combate la infección.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?" ella pregunta suavemente, y al instante, él recuerda su misión.

 _Itachi_.

Sasuke se esfuerza por sentarse, no queriendo tener esta conversación con ella mientras está acostado de espaldas. Ya es bastante malo que tendrá que pedirle ayuda, especialmente después de que ella acaba de salvar su vida. Es increíblemente fortuito que ella estuviera cerca.

 _Espera_.

Él frunce el ceño hacia ella. "¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?"

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñen de color y ella mira hacia otro lado.

"A veces, voy ahí para pensar. El agua se calma y a veces... a veces, es tan silencioso a lo largo de la orilla que puedo pretender que todo lo demás es solo un sueño," ella confiesa. No es necesario explicar lo que significa _todo_ _lo demás_.

"¿Y por alguna coincidencia, elegiste esta noche para hacer eso?" Sasuke pregunta, sospechoso. "Tu _coincidiste_ en llegar justo después de que me atacaron, pero no antes. ¿Y _casualmente_ de estar ahí para ayudar?"

Ella lo mira ahora, confundida. "¿Crees que te tendí una trampa?"

"¿Lo hiciste?" él desafía. "Porque curar al enemigo es algo que nadie en esta guerra, mas que tú podrías concebir. No sin algún motivo ulterior."

"Estás... enojado conmigo... ¿Por qué te ayudé?"

"Estamos en lados opuestos," dice bruscamente. "Y tú eres la única que se niega a entender eso."

"¡Esto _no_ sucedió en la batalla!" Sakura contraataca, haciendo un gesto hacia la cicatriz recién sanada en su costado. "¡Esto fue alguien– alguien _que no_ es de mi lado, tratando de matarte!"

"Nadie sabía que yo estaba allí," razona tercamente. "Tuve un cuidado especial. Las únicas personas que intentarían asesinarme son uno de los malditos Senju o Uzumaki. O sus mercenarios contratados".

"Esas personas que encontré a tu lado no eran nuestras," insiste Sakura con enojo. "Contratado o no."

"No lo sabes– tu bando cuenta la gentuza entre tus aliados", él descarta. "Hombres y mujeres que ni siquiera pertenecen a un clan shinobi de buena reputación."

"¿Por qué es importante pertenecer a un clan?" Sakura exige, y él puede ver que la insultó. "No les hizo ninguna diferencia. Casi te matan."

" _Casi_."

"¡Porque te salvé, hombre ridículo!" ella chasquea. "¿Te oyes a ti mismo? ¡Repites una historia estúpida una y otra vez hasta que piensas que contiene la verdad! ¡Eso es una locura! Nunca me respondiste antes, _Sasuke_ - _kun_ – ¿sabes siquiera por qué seguimos luchando?"

Ahí está de nuevo. Esa familiaridad enloquecedora– como si ella tuviera el _derecho_ de llamarlo por su nombre.

Sasuke se aparta de ella y lucha por ponerse de pie. Ella sigue sus movimientos, pero es un poco menos impresionante dado que tiene media cabeza más corta que él.

"Es simple– soy un Uchiha. Tú no eres mi aliado. Y debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de ir a buscarte," dice, volviéndose hacia la boca de la cueva. "La noción de un tonto. No volveré a hacerlo."

Ella está detrás de él, estabilizándolo con una mano suave, pero firme.

"¿Me estabas buscando?" ella pregunta, voz suave y sonando tan esperanzada que le hace que estómago salte.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y se aleja de ella.

"No me toques," gruñe, pero hay un toque de pánico en su voz. Él se lo traga – _¡Ella no puede notarlo!_ \- y agrega en un tono más amenazador, "Mi misericordia tiene su límite, y lo estás probando."

Sakura retrocede un paso, aunque él está disgustado de ver que no está asustada, sino como si simplemente estuviera aceptando sus deseos– un médico que complace a su paciente. El insulto irrita, y antes de que él pueda pensarlo mejor, la ataca.

Sin embargo, él todavía está débil y ella lo atrapa con una facilidad que avergonzaría si alguien más lo viera. Él está empujado contra la pared ruinosa de la cueva, ella tiene sus manos inmovilizando las muñecas de él. Ella le impide que deslice sus pies debajo de ella presionando cerca de él, sujetando su pierna entre sus muslos. Su cabello está en la cara de él y ella huele a leña, lluvia y algo floral. Hace que sea difícil concentrarse en sus palabras, que están enojadas y frustradas.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" ella exige. "¿Por qué eres así? ¿Sabes qué es la gratitud? Si quisiera matarte, podría haberlo hecho tantas veces, pero no lo hice."

"Porque quieres algo," él sisea.

"¡No quiero nada!" ella chasquea. "Al menos... no en la forma en que piensas. No tengo ningún interés en los secretos del enemigo ni en los planes de batalla o... ¡o nada que ver con esta maldita guerra! Solo quiero ayudar a la gente que está sufriendo, ¡y eso es todo lo que he querido!"

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñen de color y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él siente que están enojados en lugar de tristes.

"Si eso fuera cierto, hubieras abandonado esta tierra y hubieras encontrado un lugar donde la guerra no la hubiera afectado," le dice con frialdad. "Tú idealismo no significa nada aquí, no difiere del de un niño."

Sus dedos se tensan dolorosamente alrededor de sus muñecas y él intenta contener cualquier mueca visible.

"¿Nunca sueñas con algo más?" ella pregunta, buscando su rostro desesperadamente. "¿Alguna vez quieres más? ¿O solo quieres seguir peleando así? ¿Seguir desconfiando de todas las personas que conoces por el resto de tu vida?" Él permanece en silencio. "¿Hay un solo lugar en tu corazón, no importa cuán pequeño, que no vea a un enemigo cuando me miras? ¿O esta guerra ha destruido por completo eso?" Cuando él continúa mirando en silencio, ella suspira. "Olvídalo."

Sakura suelta su agarre sobre él y se aleja. Sasuke inmediatamente da vuelta a la situación, la agarra y la empuja contra la pared de la cueva, con una mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Dudo que tus habilidades te puedan curar si te rompo el cuello," le gruñe, inclinándose hasta que están separados sólo unos centímetros. Él siente la dura protuberancia del esófago contra su palma, sabe la cantidad exacta de fuerza que se necesitaría para aplastarla, y silenciosamente le reta a atreve a darle una excusa para hacerlo.

"No... importa realmente, ¿verdad?" ella responde con aspereza, su discurso cortés se evapora ante la muerte inminente. "Mis... ideas infantiles no significan nada aquí... tú mismo lo dijiste. Estarías... haciéndome un favor... ¿no?"

Sasuke aprieta su agarre incrementalmente, mirándola a los ojos y viendo el destello de alarma cuando su oxígeno se corta un poco más. En realidad, solo se trataría de ajustar un _poco_ su posición...

Cuando él se mueve, no es la forma en que ninguno de ellos espera.

En lugar de aplastar su tráquea, su mano se desliza desde su garganta hasta el cuello de su _kosode_ , se sujeta a la tela y la arrastra hacia él. Aplastando su boca contra la de ella, siente el jadeo sobresaltado y privado de oxígeno contra sus labios, y siente el crujido de sus manos mientras tratan de encontrar apoyo en alguna parte. Una cae sobre su hombro desnudo y es como si una corriente lo hubiera atravesado– los vellos de la nuca se elevan y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.

Sentido se abre camino más allá del impulso y Sasuke retrocede, sorprendido y consternado por su pérdida de control. De todas las formas en que ha sido entrenado para lidiar con un enemigo, esta ciertamente no es una de ellas.

En la parpadeante penumbra de la cueva, él ve algo oscuro y hambriento en esos malditos ojos verdes de ella. Entonces ella es quien arremete hacia adelante y lo besa, tan furiosa y enojada como estuvo hace unos momentos. Sus manos están en su cabello, con los dientes tirando lo suficientemente fuerte en su labio inferior como para saborear la sangre.

No es así como esto se supone que debe de ser– no es un curso de acción inteligente de ninguna manera. Pero cuando ella envuelve una pierna alrededor de su cadera para atraerlo más cerca, él se da cuenta de que a él ya no le interesa.

De hecho, es preocupantemente fácil el ceder ante ello.

* * *

 **NT:**

Haori: Chaqueta tradicional japonesa

Hakama: es el pantalón largo que solían usar los samurais

Kosode: es una prenda muy usada (tanto por hombres como mujeres) se puede usar como ropa interior o sobre otras ropas. Se asemeja a una camisa, o a un kimono más pequeño y delgado.

-He de decir, que me quedé dormida editando esto. El sueño me mata, pero si no lo hacia hoy no lo haría hasta varios días después.

Ahora, cierta escena se aproxima, y el tiempo que tarde en publicarla puede que dependa del amor que reciba.. o puede que no, idk :v


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir allí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado...

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

 **NT:** Creo que pondré el vocabulario japones aquí. díganme si lo prefieren al final.

 ** _undoshi:_** Ropa interior del hombre / **_Hakama:_** es el pantalón largo que solían usar los samurais. / **_Kosode_** : es una prenda muy usada (tanto por hombres como mujeres) se puede usar como ropa interior o sobre otras ropas. Se asemeja a una camisa, o a un kimono más pequeño y delgado.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Sasuke nunca besó a nadie en su vida. Nunca ha deseado hacerlo, ni siquiera pensó que sería algo que tendría que experimentar. Aún así, se mueve con un instinto que no puede explicar, presionando firmemente su boca contra la de Sakura, una, dos veces–

Él pierde la cuenta.

Una de sus manos sujeta la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, pasando los dedos por un cabello que es mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. La otra vuela hasta su cintura, presionándola totalmente contra él. Él necesita su toque, necesita cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, y necesita forzar esa cercanía empujándola hacia la pared de la cueva. Todo el tiempo, él mantiene el asalto incesante en sus labios porque la agresión es lo único que él sabe. Él siempre ha tratado de superar esos obstáculos que no puede combatir o no comprende; esta situación no es diferente.

Sakura, a su vez, no es pasiva– él no esperaría que lo fuera, dada su actitud en batalla y cómo ella le desafió en cada oportunidad desde que se conocieron. Su propia boca devuelve su toque insistente y contundente, mientras sus uñas rozan contra su cráneo de una manera que lo hace sisear en protesta o ánimos– no está seguro de cuál. Su lengua está en la boca de él antes de que él pueda pensar mucho en el dilema, la punta de su lengua acariciando la de él, logrando hacerle soltar un gemido sofocado.

El ángulo no es el correcto, sin embargo– _ella es imperdonablemente baja_ , él piensa vagamente, y Sasuke decide hacer algo al respecto.

Sus manos vagan hacia la parte posterior de sus muslos, y cuando Sakura vocaliza su aprobación, él la levanta, permitiendo que sus piernas se envuelvan alrededor de sus caderas. El movimiento es sorprendentemente sincronizado.

Ella murmura algo en su boca, pero él no puede entenderlo y se restriega contra ella, gimiendo por la sensación de su miembro endurecido atrapado entre ellos. Sus dedos se sujetan alrededor de sus muslos, incapaz de parar el repetir del movimiento una y otra vez. Las caderas de ambos se rozan una en la otra, instinto en lugar de intención, y él es rápido en estar abrumando por la sensación.

Él nunca se dio cuenta–

Los brazos de Sakura caen en su cuello, su boca aún abierta e implacable contra la de él. Su toque no es tierno, sino desesperado y febril, como si no pudiese soportar la idea de estar separados. Ambos saben el daño que pueden ocasionar algunos segundos– en la batalla, es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Aquí, anuncia un regreso a la realidad que ninguno de los dos quiere enfrentar.

Eventualmente, se ven obligados a alejarse cuando robar el mismo aliento de los pulmones del otro se vuelve demasiado doloroso. Sasuke apoya su frente contra su clavícula, tratando de llenar sus hambrientos pulmones, mientras ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la roca húmeda. Ella no parece perturbada por eso; tal vez ella ni siquiera se da cuenta– él no sabe cuál es su medida de dolor. Tal vez ella está tan distraída con todo esto como él, o al menos por la forma en él que explora las partes de ella expuestas debajo de su cuello.

La parte animal de él espera que sea lo último.

Su sangre hierve a fuego lento como si hubiera sido encendida mientras él examina las extensiones de piel que ha visto pero que nunca ha tocado. Anhela probarle, aunque solo sea para reemplazar el sabor de sus labios.

Entregándose, él muerde el tendón de su cuello, primero haciéndola gemir, y luego ganando un grito de su parte cuando chupa el pulso debajo de él. Ella hurga entre sus pechos, y él está momentáneamente confundido, pensando que ella está tratando de alejarlo. Un segundo después, sus nudillos rozan su esternón y él mira hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que ella está tratando de deshacer los nudos de su hakama.

La intención detrás de esto es obvia ahora, y en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente él sabe que esto es un signo. Este debería ser el punto en el que él ponga fin a esto, donde debería liberar su agarre sobre ella, alejarse y establecer distancia entre ellos.

Hay un momento– un breve segundo –donde sus miradas se cruzan, y él sabe que ambos a través de la bruma de la lujuria, están pensando lo mismo.

Ellos necesitan parar.

Ninguno de los dos lo dice, aunque un momento después, ella se muerde el labio como si preguntara, _¿deberíamos?_

La vista de eso le tiene a él inclinándose hacia adelante una vez más.

 _No podemos._

Él mueve su peso hacia la derecha, sosteniéndole a ella más firmemente con esa mano, y usa la izquierda para ayudarla a deshacer los gruesos cordones debajo de su busto. Entre los dos, tiran del nudo y desenredan el cinturón. Ella mueve sus caderas en un esfuerzo por liberarse de la prenda, los movimientos ocasionalmente la hacen restregarse contra él. Él aprieta los dientes para no gritar de nuevo.

Toma demasiado tiempo para que las prendas gruesas caigan en un montón de tela a sus pies, y él la estabiliza una vez más. Una mano recorre la piel ahora desnuda, trazando la dura línea de músculo hasta donde se encuentra con la curva de su parte trasera.

Su cuerpo entero tiembla y choca con el de él otra vez, recordándole que su kosode todavía está en medio. Sasuke tiembla con la necesidad de romper es obstrucción también, consciente de sus senos aun cubiertos contra su pecho. Al parecer, ella tiene un pensamiento similar, al menos con respecto a la ropa de él, porque ahora está tirando de su fundoshi, tratando de liberarlo.

Una irritación irracional surge, sabiendo que para ayudarla, él tendrá que alejarse y dejarla de lado aunque él no quiera. Necesitan estar tocándose porque, si no lo están, él comenzará a pensar demasiado acerca de por qué no se _supone_ debe tocarla y... –

Sus uñas rozan un punto justo debajo de su costilla izquierda que hace que su cerebro se detenga.

Para cuando él vuelve en sí mismo, ella ha agarrado el fundoshi y rasga la tela como si fuera solo papel de seda– para alguien que puede romper rocas, probablemente lo sea. La tela se desliza desde sus caderas, juntando sus prendas en el piso. Él debería molestarse con la destrucción de su ropa, pero cuando siente el calor de ella contra la piel de su abdomen, su excitación aumenta.

Él ha escuchado que los hombres son impacientes al momento de las relaciones sexuales, pero nunca esperó que una mujer fuera tan exigente. Su kosode se abre, permitiéndole presionar sus senos desnudos contra su pecho, y sus pensamientos se desvanecen. Luego ella, sus dientes se sujetan al lóbulo de su oreja y–

"Joder," él gruñe cuando Sakura se acerca más a él y su erección se desliza entre el espacio en sus muslos, la piel ahí es increíblemente suave. Y _mojada_ , él se da cuenta con un gemido. Él nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero sabe lo básico, y la humedad entre las piernas de ellas es _definitivamente_ es algo bueno.

La sensación de su erección al frotándose contra ella envía ráfagas de rayos a través de él, la electricidad de la sensación hace un circuito en su cuerpo. Es casi lo mismo que un _chidori_ , pero sin ningún lugar para escapar, el calor eléctrico simplemente se asienta una vez más en su ingle, una presión casi dolorosa y palpitante.

"¡Ahora, ahora, _ahora_!" ella medio suplica, medio demanda.

Él quiere cumplir, quiere estar enterrado en el calor de ella más que cualquier otra cosa si eso le trajera alivio. Él simplemente no está seguro de cómo hacer eso y mantenerse en pie.

Sasuke hurga– se maldice a sí mismo por tantear como el tonto inexperto que es, –y toma su miembro en su mano, guiándose torpemente hacia el lugar donde ella está más caliente. Cuando la punta de él roza con su entrada, él no espera, instintivamente empujando hacia adelante.

El calor suave y palpitante envuelve su pene, enviando una poderosa ola de placer a través de él. Él ahoga un grito de sorpresa porque no esperaba que ella fuera tan apretada alrededor de él o que esto se sintiera tan bien. Él no quiere nada más que retirarse y repetir la acción otra vez, pero Sakura emite un ruido que le dice que ella _no_ se siente bien‒ un siseo herido que le hace detenerse y estudiar su rostro a través de su propia bruma de placer. Los rasgos de ella se convierten en una mueca, una fuerte exhalación escapando entre sus dientes. La forma en que ella se aferra a él ha cambiado, como si estuviera tratando de evitar cavar agujeros en sus hombros.

Está sufriendo, obviamente, lo cual no tiene sentido. No debería lastimarla si ella ya ha‒

 _Oh._

Sasuke se da cuenta tardíamente de que ella tampoco había hecho esto antes.

Él no puede evitar su sorpresa porque nunca lo habría pensado. Ella es tan segura de sí misma y tan práctica, tan segura en sus movimientos, que parecía saber exactamente lo que quería desde el principio. Que ella sea tan inexperta como él...

 _Reconfortante._

Tal vez por esta razón‒ tal vez debido a una muy enterrada y comprensiva parte de él‒ él rechaza la necesidad de meterse en ella como un animal frenético. Ella está sufriendo, y es por él, por lo que se obliga a sí mismo a permanecer quieto.

"Estoy bien," ella dice, respirando por la nariz. "Ya... está sanando. Continua..."

Como para acentuar la afirmación, el sello en su frente brilla.

Sasuke duda, inusualmente inseguro, pero luego ella hace _algo_ ‒, desplaza o aprieta los músculos dentro de ella ‒ y él no puede evitarlo. Con las manos todavía sujetas fuertemente sobre sus muslos, él retira su miembro y luego la empuja hacia ella. Y él no puede detenerse, a pesar de que el aliento de ella sale con gemidos de dolor cada vez que él empuja adentro y ella cierra los ojos.

Entonces, algo cambia.

Él sabe el momento exacto en que pasa del dolor al placer porque sus respiraciones forzadas comienzan a arrastrarse en gemidos que se convierten en suspiros de aliento. Sus ojos se abren de golpe, abiertos y desenfocados, con las pupilas expandidas.

Ella engancha un brazo alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse y empuja su mano libre hacia abajo entre ellos. Él no sabe por qué hasta un segundo después, cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocan el lugar donde están unidos y ella hace movimientos frenéticos contra él. Hay algo que ella está haciendo‒ algo que él hace una nota mental para averiguar más tarde‒ lo que la está haciendo gritar con evidente satisfacción.

Se armoniza con su propio gemido, porque cuando ella se toca a sí misma, sus dedos también se arrastran contra la piel sensible de su pene mientras él la empuja.

"No..." ella jadea. "No... no te detengas, _por_ _favor_ , dios, ¡no pares!"

Es casi demasiado, y él entierra su cara en su cabello.

"Qué... ¿qué es... de ti?" él murmura en su cuello. "Por qué... por qué eres tú..."

Él ni siquiera sabe realmente lo que dice, y está contento por la forma en que está gritando en este momento. Significa que ella no puede escuchar sus balbuceos absurdos.

El brazo alrededor de su cuello es como un torniquete, y si ella no fuera cuidadosa, ya lo habría matado. No hay nada que hacer más que acelerar el ritmo. Sus caderas se mueven de un lado a otro en la desesperación. El placer se está acumulando, la calidez crece y la rigidez en sus bolas se vuelve casi insoportable. Él se esfuerza, moviéndose más furiosamente, como un hombre que se está ahogando bajo la superficie de un río, esperando ganar un respiro.

Los dedos de Sakura trabajan más rápido y más desesperadamente, a veces una de sus uñas raspa contra él cuando se conectan. Es doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para detenerse, y él gruñe maldiciones en su oído porque son las únicas palabras de las que todavía es capaz.

Y luego, de repente, ella suelta un último grito y se pone rígida en sus brazos, sus músculos internos se aferran a él.

Su cerebro apenas ha registrado el significado de los espasmos dentro de ella cuando su propio clímax lo golpea y él se estremece con un grito propio. El mundo parece parpadear por un momento, deshaciéndose a su alrededor a medida que se libera la acumulada e insoportable tensión dentro de él.

Lo cual es el momento exacto en que su cuerpo le recuerda que estaba inconsciente y herido hace apenas media hora.

El estallido de adrenalina provocado por la ira y la lujuria sigue su curso, y las piernas de Sasuke se doblan debajo de él. Él se desliza fuera de ella, y Sakura maúlla con desilusión‒ lo que se convierte en sorpresa, ya que ambos colapsan en una maraña de extremidades a la base de la pared.

El dolor atraviesa a Sasuke mientras sus rodillas raspan el suelo‒ él no alcanzo caer en pila de ropa suave‒ y un segundo después, Sakura le da un codazo en las costillas. Él jadea para recuperar el aliento, mareado, saciado y adolorido a la vez, incapaz de recuperar su juicio.

La mitad de ella encima de él, Sakura hace una mueca y se frota en la espalda. Esa dolorosa mueca está de regreso, y él decide que no le gusta verla en ella; él se culpa a sí mismo por no proporcionarle más amortiguación. La lucidez vuelve cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Los dos se quedan completamente inmóviles mientras la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar cae sobre ellos.

Y luego ella se ríe.

Sasuke parpadea y luego fulmina con la mirada, porque está bastante seguro de que hay algo fundamentalmente erróneo en una mujer desnuda que se ríe de un hombre desnudo después de una relación sexual. Ilegal, incluso.

"Lo siento mucho," ella le dice, todavía luchando contra la risa.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta él entre dientes. Él podría estar tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en ciertas extremidades, pero el Sharingan amenaza con aparecer ante la idea de que ella se está burlando de él.

"No debí haberte dejado hacer eso," ella se disculpa. Él se tensa, la irritación se reemplaza con algo resbaladizo y retorcido. Se enrosca dentro de él ante la idea de que ella exprese su remordimiento por lo que acaba de pasar, pero luego ella continúa: "Estás herido. Y yo soy tu sanadora. Debería haberme asegurado primero, al menos, de que estuviéramos horizontales."

Él la mira con incredulidad y luego resopla con humor sombrío (se dice a sí mismo que no es alivio).

"Eres molesta," él dice, cayendo hacia atrás contra el piso de la cueva, sin fuerzas.

"Mírate en el espejo alguna vez," ella responde, recostándose junto a él. Tira de una de sus prendas con ella y se acurruca en su costado.

Sasuke se pone tenso de nuevo, no está seguro de lo que se espera aquí, pero cuando ella se acomoda en el hueco de su brazo, se da cuenta de lo que ella está haciendo. Lentamente, la incertidumbre lo abandona, y él se permite mover un brazo sobre su hombro para acercarla más. Ella es una calidez suave y reconfortante a su lado.

Podrían ser minutos u horas las que permanecen así. El sonido de su respiración volviendo a la normalidad es lo único que acentúa el silencio.

Los ojos de Sasuke comienzan a sentirse pesados, el sueño amenaza, pero él lo combate. Nunca se ha quedado dormido en presencia de otra persona. Mientras sospecha que no sería algo tan horrible de hacer con Sakura, todavía no puede sacudirse el hábito de toda la vida. Ella parece tener el problema opuesto‒ se mueve inquieta a su lado‒ y finalmente se sienta y le mira.

Incluso si él tuviera los ojos cerrados, sentiría el peso de su mirada sobre él, y después de otro latido, gira la cabeza para encontrarse con la de ella.

"Entonces..." ella comienza en voz baja, "oficialmente es el mejor pago que he recibido por servicios médicos." Pero las palabras se templan con una sonrisa suave en vez de burlona. La diversión es aparentemente afectuosa.

El instinto de Sasuke es resoplar en respuesta, tal vez ofrecer una broma sardónica, pero ante la mención de la medicina de ella hace que la realidad corra hacia él.

 _Itachi._

Sasuke recuerda exactamente por qué la buscó en primer lugar. Antes de ser herido, antes de‒

 _Esto_.

Ella extiende la mano para peinar su cabello, y él automáticamente cubre su mano con la suya. Mientras la presiona contra su rostro, recuerda el deslizamiento de su piel contra la suya cuando estaban tan íntimamente unidos.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" ella pregunta, sintiendo su estado de ánimo.

Él encuentra su mirada con resolución y roza distraídamente sus labios contra su palma. Él no espera pesadez en su corazón ante la idea de romper el hechizo de este día surrealista, pero ahí está; él no deja que eso le detenga.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"Por supuesto," ella dice de inmediato, sus ojos se suavizan.

"No aceptes hasta que sepas qué es," él advierte.

"No me pedirías ayuda a menos que fuera importante," responde ella. "Así que dime."

"¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera que cometieras traición?"

"¿Lo estás haciendo?"

"Podría ser."

Ella está callada por un largo momento, y el pecho de él arde con algo indescriptible cuando ella dice, "¿Qué necesitas?"

.

* * *

NT: Chan, chan chaaaan... Gracias por el amor, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : Uchiha Sasuke nació en la batalla y espera morir allí. Si la única diferencia que puede hacer es tomar la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos con él, que así sea. Pero un día, un encuentro casual con un guerrero enemigo alterará el curso de su destino y el de su clan en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado...

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

 **NT:** **_H_** ** _enge:_** una habilidad, más bien el truco que usan para cambiar sus apariencias./ _**Nigromante** _es la traducción de necromanacer, que hace referencia a hechicero, brujo, un tanto más oscuro y relacionado a la muerte./

Para su info, traduje y edité en dos horas 8 paginas. help. :v

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke camina fuera de la tienda de su hermano, cuidando la carpa para que nadie pase y vea a Sakura. Aunque ella está disfrazada una vez más como curandera común, él no puede evitar sentirse ansioso. Ella no era tan tonta como para entrar aquí usando un henge, pero una bufanda que le cubría el pelo y la frente no la ocultaba lo suficiente para su gusto de él. Es difícil mirarla e imaginarla como _ordinaria_. ¿Pero en un campo donde la gran mayoría de los soldados tiene alguna forma de dōjutsu que puede detectar el engaño? Si ellos son descubiertos, ambos lo pagarían. Sasuke podría enfrentar el duro juicio de su propia gente y ella podría...

Él no quiere pensar demasiado en eso... lo cual es una novedad ya que él nunca antes ha rehuido del contemplar resultados desagradables.

Hay una súbita ondulación en la carpa a su lado y la mano de Sakura le señala hacia adentro. Él le sigue, los ojos ajustándose a la tenue luz‒cualquier cosa demasiado brillante lastima los ojos de su hermano estos días‒ y cierra la solapa de la tienda detrás de él.

Itachi dormita en su camilla, una figura preocupantemente pálida, aunque Sasuke nota que su respiración no es tan trabajosa como antes. Solo esta es ligero ruido en sus pulmones cuando inhala.

"He hecho todo lo que pude," Sakura le dice en voz baja, "pero es un caso difícil."

Sasuke se tensa. "¿Difícil cómo? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"He tratado los síntomas‒ la hemoptisis y la hemorragia retiniana, por lo que su respiración y visión serán mejores por un tiempo. También detecté un soplo cardíaco, aunque no creo que sea un problema relacionado," ella le informa con cansancio. "Pero eso es todo lo que eran‒ síntomas. Hay una condición subyacente que está causando todo eso, y necesito más tiempo para aislarlo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé," ella admite, disculpándose. "Esto no parece ser ninguna enfermedad o virus del que este familiarizada, lo que significa que es muy nuevo‒ o antiguo. Debo investigarlo."

"Te conseguiré pergaminos," declara Sasuke. "Tenemos textos médicos... tal vez alguien ignoró algo. También hay un médico. Yakushi Ka-"

"Yakushi Kabuto,", Sakura bufa en desacato, y por primera vez, aparece una expresión fea en su rostro. "He oído hablar de él. No es más que un nigromante glorificado."

"Incluso si lo es, ha mantenido a mi gente viva por tanto tiempo," se defiende Sasuke. Esto no se debe a la lealtad hacia el otro hombre, sino al resentimiento por la insinuación de que pondría sus fuerzas en manos de un médico amateur.

"Si él tuviera algo aquí que pudiera ayudarlo, ya lo habría encontrado y no me hubieras buscado," ella responde, gentil pero con firmeza. "No, tengo que pasar por mejores registros. Y todos mis pergaminos están... están de vuelta..."

La voz de Sakura se apaga como si no quisiera recordarles a ambos que ella tiene que regresar a casa‒ a los enemigos de Sasuke.

Que técnicamente, ella es _su_ enemigo.

"Tienes que irte," él dice, para su propio beneficio, ya que el tono no deja lugar para la discusión.

"Sí. Pero... volveré. Itachi-sama necesitará tratamientos semanales. Eso nos dará tiempo mientras descubro cómo curarlo."

Sasuke duda. Ya fue bastante difícil infiltrarla aquí; tentaría al destino al hacerlo repetidamente y durante un período indefinido.

Sakura parece seguir su línea de pensamiento porque le frunce el ceño, con las manos en las caderas. "Él es mi paciente, Sasuke-kun. Puedes estar malditamente seguro de que volveré aquí cada semana para ayudarlo. Si eso no es lo que querías, no deberías haberme traído hasta aquí."

Hay demasiado sobre esa oración que es verdad.

Lentamente, Sasuke asiente, y la expresión de molestia en Sakura se desvanece. Ella se ve sorprendida de lo fácil que él cedió. Ella no es la única así.

"Está bien. Me voy."

"Espera. Te llevaré al borde del campamento," dice Sasuke, alcanzando la solapa de la tienda.

"Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú," interrumpe una voz familiar y aburrida. Sasuke casi salta en estado de shock cuando su antiguo sensei, Hatake Kakashi, entra a la carpa.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no noté que él estaba allí?_

Aunque no debería ser una sorpresa porque Kakashi siempre ha aparecido en lugares donde no debería o no se espera que aparezca. Es un talento que el padre de Sasuke capitalizó cuando le pidió al hombre que fuera mentor no solo de Sasuke, sino de su hermano Itachi antes que él. Que Kakashi no sea un Uchiha habla de las habilidades que posee, especialmente si el padre de Sasuke, rígido y obsesionado con el pedigrí se dio cuenta.

Sakura adopta una postura respetuosa, sin pretensiones, con los ojos en el suelo y los hombros encorvados hacia delante, como si ella no fuera más que una humilde curandera del pueblo en presencia de sus superiores. Eso irrita a Sasuke al ver‒ la fuerza de ella es una de sus características definitorias, y esconderle es insultante, pero necesario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" él exige al hombre mayor, molesto. Tal vez puedan reproducir toda esta escena como se supone que debe ser. Ni él ni Sakura han dicho nada particularmente cuestionable y, en lo que concierne a Kakashi, ella realmente es solo una sanadora que Sasuke trajo para ayudar a su hermano. No es como si fuera la primera vez que sucede.

Los ojos del hombre de pelo blanco se centran en Sakura. Su expresión es imposible de leer debajo de su máscara omnipresente, pero Sasuke sabe que la está evaluando con el mismo escrutinio que cualquier usuario con Sharingan. Si Kakashi hubiera nacido con el dōjutsu Uchiha, Sasuke sospecha que él habría sido uno de los miembros más peligrosos del clan.

"Tomé una ruta equivocada camino al baño," dice Kakashi suavemente. "Tratando de tomar la ruta larga desde que el guardia cambió‒ Inabi y su escuadrón, ¿sabes? No me importan mucho ninguno de ellos." Lo dice de una manera aburrida e informal, como si solo expresara una opinión, pero Sasuke frunce el ceño al recibir el mensaje subyacente.

Inabi y su grupo son algunos de los hombres más volátiles bajo su mando‒ soldados efectivos, sino más bien sedientos de sangre en el campo de batalla y brutalmente leales a la causa Uchiha. Pero ha habido varios incidentes que involucraron a mujeres de la aldea últimamente.

Si Sakura terminara en su punto de mira...

Sasuke sabe que ella los destruiría. Esa no es la parte que le molesta; el comportamiento de su primo deshonra al clan. A la larga, tenerlo a él fuera sería un favor a Sasuke. Pero Inabi sigue siendo popular dentro del clan. Su muerte llamaría la atención sobre Sakura y podría causar otra llamarada entre los dos lados en conflicto. Las cosas han estado tranquilas las últimas semanas y, en este punto, Sasuke está interesado en mantenerlo así. Especialmente porque, si todos están atentos a Sakura, ella no podrá ayudar a Itachi.

Sasuke se encuentra con la mirada de Kakashi ahora, y se da cuenta de que el hombre no solo está pensando varios pasos adelante, sino que también es perfectamente consciente de quién es Sakura.

 _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?_ Sasuke piensa con fastidio. Él aún tiene que encontrar la manera de esconder las cosas de Kakashi. Además de Itachi, las habilidades de observación del hombre son legendarias.

En voz alta, Sasuke decide, "Entonces la llevaré por la parte de atrás."

"No, no puedes," dice Sakura al mismo tiempo que Kakashi señala, "Esa es una mala idea."

Se miran el uno al otro, y la comprensión pasa entre ellos.

"Necesitas una negación plausible en el caso improbable de que ella sea atrapada," dice Kakashi. "Si se descubre su identidad y tiene que hacer una escena para salir de aquí, no querrás estar en ningún lugar cercano. Si te ven con ella, tu lealtad serán públicamente cuestionada."

Sasuke abre la boca para discutir, pero Sakura retoma el resto de la discusión.

"Con tu hermano enfermo, la gente ya está haciendo apuestas sobre quién asumirá el control si algo le sucede a él o a ti. En nuestro lado, definitivamente, pero me imagino que es lo mismo aquí."

"Si te sacan de la sucesión, ¿quién puede decir que no será Inabi quien se haga cargo?"

"Eso es absurdo. Si algo me sucediera, Obito conducirá a los Uchiha," responde Sasuke. "Todos saben eso."

Las reglas del clan sobre la sangre y la herencia son claras: el individuo más cercano al linaje de Madara es el que está a cargo.

"Lo cual es una tragedia en sí mismo," dice Kakashi con un suspiro excesivamente dramático. "El hombre es un idiota."

"¿No oí algo sobre que él era tu mejor amigo?" Sakura pregunta con curiosidad.

Sasuke le lanza una mirada de sorpresa y la cara de Kakashi se mueve debajo de su máscara.

"Depende del día de la semana," él admite. "Así... ¿sabes quién soy entonces?"

"Casi te mato una vez," le dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y recuerdo el cabello."

"Tú eres la que habla sobre el cabello. Aunque, si hubiera sido más lento, me hubieras enterrado vivo," acepta Kakashi. "Realmente has heredado la fuerza de tu maestro." Él no se molesta en ocultar su admiración.

Sasuke hace un ruido impaciente. La facilidad con la que ellos están conversando le molesta. Sakura lo nota y le ofrece una sonrisa descarada, segura de sí misma.

"Estaré bien," le asegura. "Si no puedo atravesar un campamento enemigo entonces no soy un buen shinobi. Y ambos sabemos que ese no es el caso."

"No me importa eso," miente Sasuke. "¿Qué le dirás a tu gente cuando llegues allí? Has estado fuera al menos desde anoche." Él evita cuidadosamente ver si Kakashi capta la implicación de eso. "Esperarán que digas dónde has estado."

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvanece, y su comportamiento juguetón cambia de nuevo al médico eficiente que examinó a su hermano. "Tengo una cierta cantidad de libertad," le dice fríamente. "Tengo que ser capaz de moverme libremente para encontrar hierbas y otros componentes medicinales. Si tengo que decirle a alguien todo el tiempo, no puedo hacer mi trabajo. Es una de las razones por las que fui entrenada de tal manera‒ para no tener que depender de nadie más para protegerme a mí misma."

Ella sostiene su mirada hasta que él se ve obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. No es algo que le sucede a menudo, pero algo sobre esta molesta mujer simplemente le desarma.

"¿Te das cuenta de cuán cuidadosa tienes que ser?" Kakashi sugiere gravemente, cambiando de tema. "Si le mencionas a alguien entre tu gente que estás ayudando a Uchiha Itachi..."

"Lo sé. Es traición."

"No solo eso. Podría poner en peligro cualquier tipo de paz futura."

Sasuke no esperaba esto e incluso Sakura parece confundida. "¿Cómo?"

"En este momento, la gente simplemente piensa que Itachi sufre una enfermedad temporal. Todos esperan una recuperación. Si descubrieran que es más complicado que eso..." explica Kakashi en voz baja. "En la guerra, cuando un lado sabe que el enemigo está en una posición débil, inevitablemente se aprovechan de él. Hay facciones en ambos lados de este que quieren el fin de la guerra. Pero también quieren que termine a su favor, y entonces, ciertos elementos usarían negociaciones de paz para hacer eso."

"Eso no sucederá," insiste Sakura. "Shishou quiere lo mejor para todos. Y Naruto-"

"Sospecho que tienes razón," interrumpe Kakashi. "Pero personas como Senju Tsunade y Uzumaki Naruto‒Uchiha Itachi y Hyūga Hiashi, incluso‒tienen que decidir según la voluntad de las personas que los siguen. Si no lo hacen, corren el riesgo de ser desobedecidos. Demasiadas personas han perdido a sus seres queridos en esta guerra."

Los tres están callados por un tiempo aquí.

"Además," continúa Kakashi, "hay quienes nunca han querido a los Uchiha en absoluto. Incluso antes de los días de Madara y Hashirama. Una paz donde un lado está en desventaja desde el principio es una paz que está destinada a ser rota. Es lo que causó que esta guerra durara tanto como lo hizo. Y puedo estar equivocado, pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes quiera que la historia se repita de esa manera."

Los mira a los dos ahora, sabiendo, y Sasuke tiene que luchar contra la oleada de sangre en su rostro. Esta vez es Sakura quien mira hacia otro lado. Obviamente, Kakashi ha adivinado exactamente lo que Sasuke no quería.

"Por ahora, necesitas esperar y mantener esto en secreto," continúa Kakashi. "Hasta que Itachi esté en mejores condiciones, no se puede abordar el tema de la paz. No mientras hay la posibilidad de que él sea acusado de ser influenciado por otra persona o incluso por su enfermedad."

Esta vez, el silencio tenso no es de recuerdo, sino de las posibles consecuencias del fracaso.

A Sasuke no le preocupa tanto la idea de la paz‒ él cree que es defectuosa, y no importa cuán buena sea la intención, está condenada al fracaso. Pero él puede ver que Sakura cree en ello, y Kakashi‒ a pesar de su naturaleza desapegada‒ parece tener esperanzas propias. Tal como están las cosas, la discreción es la única posibilidad que tiene para mantener vivo a su hermano, por lo que opta por trabajar para alcanzar ese objetivo. Si Itachi todavía quiere paz cuando se haya recuperado, entonces Sasuke hará todo lo posible para garantizarlo.

Pero eso está muy lejos. Él no puede adelantarse a sí mismo.

Sakura mira como si quisiera acercarse, tocarle la cara, o abrazarlo, o incluso besarlo. Consciente de su audiencia, ella se abstiene.

Sin embargo, Kakashi entiende la situación.

"De todos modos‒ voy a asegurarme de que el camino de atrás esté libre," dice, con los ojos arrugados en una sonrisa alegre que desmiente su gravedad anterior. "Deberías estar en camino tan pronto como puedas."

Él desaparece con una bocanada de humo.

Sakura lucha con una sonrisa. "Es todo un personaje, ¿no?"

"Eso parece," dice Sasuke. "Pero él tiene razón. Debes irte."

"Sí," ella dice, pero no se mueve.

Algo en la forma en que ella lo mira en ese momento le recuerda a lo que él vio a la luz de la hoguera de la cueva. Es un poco más suave, pero no menos poderoso, y él se remueve incómodo al verlo.

Los ojos de Sasuke van hacia donde duerme su hermano, casi preocupado de que pueda estar despierto y sea testigo de esto, pero Itachi permanece en un estado de inconsciencia pacífica. Cuando Sasuke mira hacia atrás, Sakura se mueve para pararse directamente frente a él. Si ella no fuera tan baja, podrían estar nariz con nariz.

"Antes de irme, quiero decir gracias," dice, sin aliento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Para lo de antes. Fue mi... esa fue la primera vez que yo..." se detiene, con la cara roja ahora, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas con una timidez que él encuentra inusual. "Me alegra que haya sido contigo."

A él se le seca la boca cuando se da cuenta de lo que ella está hablando. "Apenas me conoces," dice rígidamente, ignorando la forma en que su estómago salta agradablemente ante sus palabras.

"Sé que eres un buen hombre. Obstinado, pero bueno. Y quiero saber más. Quizás la próxima vez, podamos hablar luego de."

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchan.

 _¿La próxima vez? ¡¿Luego de?!_

"Yo _volveré_ ," le dice por encima de su hombro mientras abandona la tienda. "Hemos obtenido algo de tiempo; utilicémoslo de la mejor manera posible."

Y luego ella se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

NT: 14 paginas no se comparan al sufrimiento que tuvo al saber que FF falló. Por un momento entré en pánico. Traducción para angel-Utau, quien realmente esperaba esto.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

La siguiente semana es una tortura para Sasuke.

Mientras que Itachi está de mejor humor‒ su color ha mejorado y una vez más puede sentarse y entretener a los visitantes‒ sigue débil. Sasuke vive con miedo a que otra convulsión que pueda privarlo de este poco de vigor.

Durante el día, él disuade a los hombres del clan de futuros ataques contra el enemigo ordenando en su lugar vayan por suministros y forjar nuevas armas. Los soldados aceptan estas directivas neutrales por ahora, pero Sasuke puede ver impaciencia en sus ojos‒ especialmente en los de Inabi. Hay una expectativa constante y tensa en los guerreros endurecidos por la batalla por el catalizador que vuelva a encender el conflicto.

Por la noche, Sasuke se pregunta sobre Sakura.

Se dice a sí mismo que es solo por interés propio‒ si la atrapan, eso podría arruinar la posibilidad de una cura para su hermano‒ pero él sabe que esto es una mentira vacía. Todavía puede recordar el contacto de su piel contra la suya y el sabor de ella en sus labios. Cuando él sucumbe a los sueños, siempre son de esa ilícita noche en la cueva.

 _Fue solo una liberación_ , él insiste. _Solo dos personas buscando distracción. No volverá a suceder._

Él sabe mejor que negar el hecho que él quiere que suceda.

Para combatir este sentimiento, Sasuke intenta pasar tiempo con Hinata. Ella es la mujer con la que se casará, después de todo, y ella es hermosa a su manera. Ella debería ser el objeto de sus deseos recién despertados, ‒sería mucho más _fácil_ si lo fuera‒ pero su presencia apenas se registra en él. A pesar de la amabilidad de Hinata, ella está de alguna manera sin rostro para él‒ una mujer viva y respirando, pero desprovista del color y la animosidad que él asocia con Sakura. Sasuke no está seguro de si eso se debe a la tendencia de los Hyūga por quitar el carácter de sus mujeres, o porque la sanadora de ojos verdes lo hechizó.

Probablemente un poco de ambos.

Al menos Hinata no parece ofenderse por su falta de interés. Tal vez, ella se ha resignado a ello‒ después de todo, se crió para ser una moneda de cambio para su familia. Lo más probable es que ella nunca pensó en tener una opción.

Él no está seguro de si eso mejora o empeora su situación.

"¿Te está molestando algo, Uchiha-san?" ella le pregunta en voz baja un día. Están vagando por uno de los pueblos confiscados, su hosco primo les sigue a una distancia aceptable para un chaperón.

Sasuke está tan sorprendido por la naturaleza de la pregunta como por el hecho de que ella lo haya preguntado. Cuando él le lanza una mirada incrédula, ella se pone roja y mira sus pies, chillando, "Simplemente... pareces preocupado."

"Tengo muchas responsabilidades," él le dice, ofreciendo una de sus habituales respuestas vagas.

Hinata asiente con aceptación, y él observa cómo ella se encoge de hombros, como si lamentara el intento de abrirse. Es irritante de una manera completamente diferente a Sakura, y él está tentado a decirle que tenga un poco más de convicción. Luego recuerda que la razón por la que está entreteniendo a Hinata en este momento es olvidarse de Sakura. Se supone que debe estar conociendo a su prometida, no comparándola con la mujer que ha estado rondando su sueño.

"Mi hermano ha estado enfermo," le dice, las palabras torpes en su lengua. No le gusta reconocer ningún tipo de debilidad por parte de su clan, incluso ante un aliado, pero es una razón real para su ansiedad. "Tuve que hacer algunos ajustes."

Detrás de ellos, Neji hace un ruido de sorpresa estrangulada. Él espía sin pena y parece sorprendido de que Sasuke realmente contestara.

Los ojos de Hinata se suavizan en comprensión. "Lamento escuchar eso," murmura. "Recuerdo cuando mi madre se enfermó. Es una disposición muy horrible... ser inútil. Espero que hayas encontrado un sanador capaz. Itachi-sama es un buen hombre."

Sasuke se sorprende por la empatía genuina en sus palabras. _"Aa,"_ él eventualmente dice a falta de cualquier otra cosa. Pero su estimación de Hinata se eleva un poco.

Continúan vagando en un silencio casi amistoso, roto por la observación ocasional sobre el clima o una consulta sobre un conocido mutuo. Es insoportablemente cortés y aburrido, pero tolerable: Sasuke supone que hay formas peores de pasar una tarde de primavera.

Se las arregla para alejar a Sakura de su mente por un tiempo. Al menos hasta esa noche.

Cuando el sol se pone sobre el campamento de Uchiha, él se dirige a la tienda de su hermano para darle un último informe del día y para verificar su salud. Él se topa a Kakashi dejando la tienda, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Sasuke significativamente.

Su estómago salta ante la implicación, pero continúa como si no hubiera nada extraordinario en el breve intercambio. En el interior, su hermano se ha quedado dormido, una figura familiar con atuendo de campesina arrodillada junto a él. Sus manos están presionadas sobre su pecho, chakra brillando verde fluyendo en el cuerpo de Itachi.

"Lo está haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba después de una semana," observa Sakura. "Lo has estado cuidando bien."

Ella lo mira por encima del hombro, y Sasuke observa las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Ella parece tan agotada como él se siente, pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran, toda su cara se ilumina. Por primera vez en una semana, algo dentro de él se relaja.

"¿Encontraste algo?" él le pregunta, tratando de mantener la desesperación fuera de su pregunta.

Sakura le indica que baje la voz, y después de revisar los signos vitales de Itachi una vez más, se levanta y se acerca a Sasuke.

"Tengo una teoría," ella le informa en voz baja, el tono bajo que desmiente la expresión de emoción en su rostro. "Tuve que profundizar en los pergaminos de mi maestro para encontrarlo, pero creo que sé lo que está mal."

Él levanta una ceja a la espera.

"Hay un pasaje en una de las primeras, eh, notas del médico‒ desde el momento de las primeras guerras. Puede ser incluso desde los días de Hashirama y Madara," continúa Sakura. "Habla de una condición que tenían tus antepasados‒ una enfermedad que era específica de los Uchiha. Supuse que tenía algo que ver con el Sharingan."

"Entonces, es una consecuencia del dōjutsu," sugiere Sasuke.

"Hm... no. No lo creo," ella dice y frunce el ceño como si tratara de decidir cómo explicárselo. "Creo que el dōjutsu solo debilita ciertas partes del cuerpo debido a cómo utiliza el chakra. Con los Uchiha, el proceso de atracción de chakra destruye completamente el bazo y muta las células del timo. Eso daña críticamente el sistema inmune."

Él no sabe lo que eso significa, pero suena mal. "Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos sufriendo más de nosotros?"

"No estoy del todo segura, pero puede tener algo que ver con lo avanzado que es el Sharingan de una persona," ella considera. "No podría decírtelo sin pruebas, pero en base a mis exámenes, el Sharingan de tu hermano‒ es diferente al tuyo, ¿no?"

Sasuke intenta no mostrar lo sorprendido que está en esa evaluación.

El Mangekyō Sharingan es una técnica secreta, desbloqueada solo por los más fuertes del clan. Hay pocos enemigos que hayan sobrevivido al enfrentarse cara a cara con él, y por lo que él sabe, nadie que haya conocido a Itachi en la batalla ha vivido. En cuanto al secreto de obtenerlo... Eso no es algo que intente compartir con Sakura. Ella podría ser un aliado en este momento y él podría sentir _algo_ por ella, pero más allá de este favor que está haciendo por él, en última instancia, ella es leal a los Senju.

"El suyo no es el único que es diferente," él dice lentamente, tratando de dar suficiente información para un diagnóstico sin revelar ningún secreto familiar. "Pero no he visto a nadie más mostrando signos de su enfermedad."

"Eso podría significar simplemente que se presenta de manera diferente," Sakura niega con la cabeza. "Un sistema inmune comprometido lo hace susceptible a ciertas enfermedades y virus‒ y eso puede ocasionar cualquier cantidad de síntomas físicos y mentales. Esto puede ser diferente según los antecedentes familiares. Para tu hermano, esto parece ser una debilidad hereditaria en los pulmones y sistemas vasculares. Otras ramas del clan pueden presentar otros efectos secundarios físicos o mentales‒ depresión severa, comportamiento obsesivo incluso. ¿Has notado algo así? "

Abre la boca para negarlo y luego hace una pausa mientras piensa en los miembros de la familia que han despertado el Mangekyō.

Shisui siempre ha tenido una visión del mundo peculiar y fatalista, y algunas veces cuando se lanza a la batalla, parece que quiere morir. Y los sentimientos de Obito hacia Rin a veces rayan en la obsesión. Podría haber matado a hombres por simple el crimen de mirarla de manera graciosa si Kakashi no interviniera y le detuviera. Sasuke recuerda a su propio padre, de pie absolutamente desapegado mientras veía una entera aldea de enemigos ser asesinada en una sola noche.

Quizás la evaluación de Sakura sobre las facultades mentales de su familia no es completamente falsa.

Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso. "Estamos discutiendo sobre Itachi," él le recuerda. "Sus síntomas son los que me interesan."

Sakura asiente, aceptando la solicitud silenciosa de no entrometerse. "De acuerdo con mis exámenes, la condición de tu hermano se debe a algo en su sangre," le dice.

"¿Lo que significa?"

"Lo que significa que será complicado. Si es viral, puede ser casi imposible de curar. Necesitaremos un medicamento con antibióticos, y para adaptar el tratamiento, necesito extraer sangre." Ella luce como disculpándose cuando él visiblemente se sobresalta por la sugerencia. "Yo... entiendo si no quieres hacer eso, sin embargo. Y respeto las razones obvias, eso solo significa que podríamos tener que idear otro plan. Aunque eso podría llevar más tiempo."

A Sasuke no le gustaría nada más que estar de acuerdo de inmediato‒ Itachi es todo para él, pero él sabe el daño que se puede hacer dándole al enemigo material genético. Ha visto lo que alguien como Kabuto puede hacer con solo un mechón de cabello, la idea de que alguien use la sangre de su hermano para propio beneficio lo enferma. No es que él piense que Sakura lo haría, pero... todavía le parece mal.

"Lo discutiré con él," dice después de un momento. "Te informaré de su decisión."

"Trata de no tomar demasiado tiempo," ella le suplica. "Puedo pasar la próxima semana haciendo un trabajo preliminar y más investigación, pero cuanto antes tenga una muestra, mejores serán sus posibilidades."

Él asiente con la cabeza ante esto, tratando de no reconocer la esperanza que continúa creciendo dentro de él ante la certeza de ella. Ella tiene tanta confianza en sus habilidades que él no puede evitar pensar que todo saldrá lo mejor posible.

De nuevo, ella mira a Sasuke con ojos suaves, mordiendo su labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo más. Por un instante, un loco impulso se apodera de él‒por tomar ese labio entre los suyos y volver a familiarizarse con la forma de su boca. Pero Itachi elige este momento para suspirar ruidosamente y moverse.

Sasuke se da cuenta de que ellos estaban inconscientemente inclinándose el uno hacia el otro cuando ella retrocede unos pasos. "Ya es hora de que me vaya," le dice con voz extrañamente forzada.

"Kakashi volverá pronto," él responde, tratando de ignorar la parte de él que espera que la preferencia de su antiguo profesor a llegar tarde continúe.

El destino parece estar trabajando en su contra, sin embargo, porque la solapa de la tienda se mueve hacia atrás y Kakashi está parado allí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos giran hacia Itachi, quien comienza a sentarse, pero Sakura se apresura hacia él.

"Lo siento, Uchiha-sama, pero necesitas quedarte recostado" le dice. "Tu cuerpo necesita ajustarse a la regeneración celular. Mañana, podrás levantarte y moverte, pero esta noche debes descansar."

Itachi frunce el ceño. "Seguramente no hay necesidad. He estado aquí todo el día. Podría aprovechar un poco de aire fresco-"

"Vives en una tienda de campaña. El aire no se está poniendo más fresco," Sakura dice, su comportamiento cambia de respetuoso a dominante en un instante. "Y si insistes en moverte, deshabilitaré temporalmente tus nervios y haré que Sa-tu hermano te ate." Ella toca su propia barbilla. "¿Ves mi 'cara de resolución'? Aprenderás lo que eso significa."

La boca de Sasuke se curva y la mandíbula de Itachi cae gradualmente.

"Kakashi-" comienza él, pero el hombre de pelo blanco niega con la cabeza.

"Sospecho que es imprudente discutir con ella."

Sakura señala su expresión de nuevo. _"cara de resolución."_

Itachi suspira y se acuesta. "Que nunca se diga que no puedo elegir mis batallas," dice suavemente. Hay un rastro de malhumor en su voz que Sasuke no ha escuchado desde que eran niños.

"Bien," asiente Sakura, reuniendo lo que queda de sus suministros dispersos. "Regresaré en una semana para otro tratamiento, Uchiha-sama. Y si descubro que te has estado esforzando más que simplemente caminando y hablando, no estaré feliz. Confía en mí cuando te digo que no quieres ver eso."

Pero ella sonríe cuando lo dice, e Itachi no puede evitar devolver la expresión. Sasuke se dice a sí mismo que no está celoso.

"Tengo que volver a mi... casa", continúa Sakura, y se detiene frente a Sasuke. Su sonrisa cambia entonces, más amable de alguna manera. "Cuida a mi paciente."

" _Aa_."

Sus ojos se demoran un segundo más de lo que es socialmente aceptable, y luego ella sigue a Kakashi fuera de la tienda. Decididamente, Sasuke no permite que sus ojos la sigan, y en cambio se arrodilla junto a la camilla de su hermano.

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" él le pregunta, sin molestarse en fingir.

"¿Te refieres a encontrar una posible cura?" su hermano le contesta y suspira. "Desde la parte sobre la sangre."

"¿Y?"

"Y tu diste la respuesta correcta. Lo discutiremos después de haber tenido tiempo de pensar‒ tal vez mañana. Esto no es una cosa pequeña. Si fuera simplemente una decisión que me afectara, diría que sí‒ pero nuestra sangre guarda los secretos de nuestro clan. En las manos equivocadas, podría dañar a las personas bajo mi protección."

Sasuke asiente sombríamente. Pensó que su hermano diría algo así.

"La he visto antes," dice de repente Itachi, y Sasuke se pone tenso, un ataque de pánico lo atraviesa hasta que su hermano continúa, "Ella estuvo aquí la última vez. Tú la trajiste de nuevo."

"¿y?" Sasuke resopla.

"Nunca me has traído el mismo sanador dos veces antes."

"¿Y cómo lo sabrías? Estás inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Estoy seguro de que recordaría ojos así…"

Lo cual Sasuke no puede discutir exactamente. "Bueno, esta persona realmente sabe lo que está haciendo," se encoge de hombros, alejándose de su hermano.

"Si tú lo dices," Itachi murmura, recostándose y cerrando los ojos. En voz baja, agrega, "tonto hermano pequeño."

Él se queda con Itachi hasta que su respiración se tranquiliza, momento en el que Obito llega para vigilarlo. Sasuke duda que alguien sea lo suficientemente imprudente como para tratar de asesinar a su hermano, pero algunos podrían considerar su enfermedad como un signo de vulnerabilidad. De cualquier forma, él no correrá ningún riesgo.

Sasuke vagabundea por el campamento, consciente del creciente silencio ahí. La mayoría de los soldados se están durmiendo, ya sea en sus tiendas o quizás con uno de los muchos seguidores del campamento que encuentran su camino hasta aquí. Sasuke no recuerda que ahí hubiera tantas mujeres entre el ejército cuando era más joven, pero la guerra ha devastado la tierra. Para muchas, esta vida es la única garantía de un techo sobre sus cabezas y un medio para evitar la inanición.

Algunas, como la esposa de Obito, Rin, tienen suerte. Tienen habilidades más allá de simplemente calentar la cama de un soldado. El padre de Rin era un sanador, y antes de morir, le transmitió muchas habilidades a ella. Es ella quien atendió a Itachi antes de que su condición empeorara más allá de su conocimiento. Antes de que su embarazo la confinara a su tienda de campaña, mantuvo a las mujeres y soldados menores en el ejército sanos. Todavía estaría haciendo eso, si no tuviera a su marido (o al mejor amigo de su marido) asegurándose de que no se esfuerce.

Incluso ahora, Kakashi se queda cerca, leyendo un libro a la luz del fuego mientras cuida de ella cuando duerme. Los ojos de su maestro se suavizan cuando caen sobre la mujer pequeña, y Sasuke piensa que él finalmente podría entender lo que significa esa mirada.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Kakashi mira hacia arriba cuando Sasuke pasa. Hay una pausa momentánea y luego él asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos brillan con un poco más de significado para la comodidad de Sasuke.

 _¿De qué demonios trata todo_ eso _?_

Parece que él y su antiguo sensei tendrán que tener una conversación franca en algún momento.

Sin embargo esta noche no es ese momento y Sasuke continúa su viaje hacia su tienda. Mientras acecha a través de la solapa, él registra una ráfaga de movimiento dentro y su mano vuela hacia su espada.

Una voz familiar sisea, "¡¿Sasuke-kun?!" y él se congela. Su Sharingan se activa, recorriendo la familiar forma de Sakura, agachándose en la esquina con un kunai listo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exige él, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie afuera observe su reacción. Satisfecho, ajusta la solapa y se agacha más en la tienda. No hay luz aquí, afortunadamente, lo que significa que al menos sus siluetas no serán visibles afuera.

Sakura lo mira‒ o más bien, hacia donde su voz porque, en la oscuridad de su tienda, probablemente ella esté ciega. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aquí es donde duermo," dice él bruscamente.

Ella se queda quieta, como si la respuesta enojada que estaba considerando desapareciera en camino a su boca. "Oh."

"Sí. _Oh,_ " él repite ferozmente, forzando sus oídos para averiguar si hay alguien acechando cerca. Es poco probable‒ la mayoría de las personas en el campamento se han ido a dormir‒ pero encontrar a Sakura en su tienda lo ha desequilibrado. "Entonces, volveré a preguntar. ¿Qué _demonios_ sigues haciendo aquí?"

"Kakashi me dijo que esperara aquí," ella le dice débilmente, luciendo incómoda. "Dijo que hay alguien en turno que definitivamente se dará cuenta de que me escapó. Una vez que cambie el turno, prometió venir a buscarme."

Sasuke apenas sostiene un gruñido de frustración. "El turno cambia al amanecer," él sisea con voz tensa, prometiendo silenciosamente a su antiguo maestro una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sakura tarda un momento en comprender lo que implican sus palabras, pero cuando lo hace, sus ojos se abren. "Oh."

"Exactamente."

Ella está en silencio, procesando esto, y luego frunce el ceño. "Kakashi es un idiota."

"¿Tú crees?" él chaquea, con mente trabajando mientras trata de encontrar una solución a su problema actual. Es más difícil de lo que debería ser‒ Sakura está a distancia alcanzable, y su carpa ya huele a ella. Su habilidad para concentrarse ha disminuido rápidamente.

"Voy a... quizás pueda escabullirme de otra manera," ella sugiere débilmente, evitando su mirada. Sus mejillas se ven tan rojas como él se siente. "O tal vez, quienquiera que esté en guardia no-"

"No, Kakashi tenía razón. Maldición," suspira Sasuke, tratando de relajarse. "Shisui tiene la guardia esta noche. Y sus ojos son mejores que los míos. Se daría cuenta."

" _Shunshin no Shisui_?" ella resopla, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Escuché que es casi tan rápido como el padre de Naruto. Si él me persiguiera... No puedo escapar de él. No habría más remedio que..."

Su voz se apaga con una bocanada, y Sasuke asiente, aliviado de que ella vea su dilema.

Hay silencio por un instante.

"Entonces..." ella comienza, "¿Tienes alguna carta? O podemos jugar shogi."

"¿De repente has desarrollado la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad?" él se burla.

Ella resopla y cruza sus brazos. "Bien. Bien. Vamos a... sentarnos aquí y no hablar _. Toda la noche_."

Lo que bajo circunstancias normales, él estaría completamente bien con eso. Excepto por la idea de sentarse en total silencio a no menos de un metro de distancia de la mujer que ha estado dominando sus sueños, lo que se siente como un tipo especial de tortura.

Ellos se quedan uno frente al otro durante varios instantes más, una tensión palpable se posa sobre ellos. Ella continúa sonrojándose y evita su mirada, lo cual no se parece en nada a ella. Por otra parte él, sus propias mejillas permanecen calientes y encontrarse con los ojos de ella amenaza con empeorar las cosas, por lo que no está mucho mejor.

"Te extrañé," dice ella finalmente, las palabras que rompen el doloroso silencio es apenas un susurro‒ una confesión culpable.

Él permanece en silencio, apretando los puños, luchando contra el impulso de mirarla.

"¿Me extrañaste también?" ella pregunta, afligida.

Él quiere decir que él no puede extrañar a alguien de quien no sabe nada. Que él no puede extrañar a un enemigo, incluso si ella es la mujer con la que compartió un encuentro apasionado-

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Sus ropas crujen cuando ella se acerca, y ahí es cuando él la mira. Ella está mucho más cerca de él que antes, su cabeza debajo de su barbilla mientras trata de capturar su mirada. Esos malditos ojos verdes lo estudian, expectantes y brillantes de esperanza.

Cuando ella lo besa, él no puede evitar devolverle el beso.

Él disfruta con el suspiro suave y complacido que ella deja escapar cuando sus bocas se encuentran, moldeándose una contra la otra en una silenciosa desesperación. Es como si todo estuviera sucediendo a media velocidad‒ el movimiento de su lengua contra sus labios, la boca de ella abriéndose para permitirle a él la entrada. El sabor de ella está en todas partes.

Se apartan el uno del otro y él apoya su frente contra la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos deliberadamente cerrados.

"Esto... es imprudente," le dice Sasuke con voz ronca.

"Sí," ella acepta simplemente, su aliento calentando sus mejillas.

"Deberíamos sólo... sentarnos en silencio," él continúa, aferrándose a su sentido de la razón y odiando lo tensa que está su voz.

"¿Hasta el amanecer?"

"…sí."

"Claro," se aclara la garganta. "Tienes razón. Es... es lo más inteligente que se puede hacer."

Él asiente contra su frente y quiere retirarse.

Pero ninguno de ellos se mueve.

Luego, en el siguiente instante, las manos de él agarran su cintura, los brazos de ella están alrededor de su cuello, y una vez más, Sasuke está a merced de su boca.

Los suaves besos se vuelven más firmes, más acalorados, y antes de que él siquiera considere las consecuencias, la ha recostándole en su cama de mantas. La sensación de alivio que llenó a Sasuke cuando la vio por primera vez esa noche, y la tensión de encontrarla aquí, la amenaza de ser descubiertos, se desvanecen. El mundo se estrecha para ser solo de ella a ella y su ropa constantemente desapareciendo.

Es más lento esta vez‒ un fervor menos violento que su primera copulación, más como un calor a fuego lento. Sasuke es consciente de cada pulgada de su cuerpo y el de ella presionado cerca, los roces de sus dedos dejando rastros de electricidad en la piel de él.

Comienza como una exploración lenta de lenguas y dedos. Sakura guía las manos de él a lo largo de su cuerpo hacia los lugares que ella necesita que toque, lugares que le hacen echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas evita gritar.

Sus ojos brillan color rojo, memorizando cada detalle del rostro de ella y la forma en que sus costillas se expanden mientras jadea para respirar. Él tiene que aprender cada parte de ella ahora porque no pueden hacer esto de nuevo (aunque él sabe‒ tiene la certeza en su médula ósea‒ que ellos lo harán de nuevo). Es peligroso para ambos, para todos, y están siendo completamente egoístas en este momento...

La mano de ella se envuelve alrededor de su miembro, con el pulgar girando sobre su punta, y Sasuke pierde la última pizca de conciencia.

La carpa no le mantiene lejos de más que de la fría noche primaveral, pero aun así, es como si estuviera en llamas. Esta vez, hay más gemidos ahogados, más súplicas susurradas de _tocarme, por favor_ ‒ más urgencias para ir más rápido y más duro. Sakura raspa sus nudillos mordiendo su puño, sofocando sus gritos cuando él la penetra, sus piernas se ciernen sobre los hombros de él, sus brazos se pandean mientras se mantiene sobre ella. Después, ella usa su misma mano sobre la boca de él, atrapando la cadena de maldiciones que amenazan con escapar mientras le monta hasta su culminación.

Es el calor y la presión y el placer y ser íntimamente parte de otro ser humano. Él se aferra a ella, mente y pensamiento y la racionalidad son reemplazados por un relámpago y esa sensación cada vez más apretada y agresiva. Su conciencia de sí mismo cambia hasta que lo único que sabe es el lugar donde ellos se unen.

Ellos no duermen en absoluto esa noche. El amanecer ya está demasiado cerca y solo tienen un poco de tiempo.

Por una vez, Sasuke no se avergüenza de desear tener más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

En las primeras horas de la mañana, Sasuke yace de espaldas, agotado. Permanece en la cúspide del sueño, mientras que Sakura, como un peso cómodo contra él, distraídamente traza lo que parece un moretón formándose en la cadera de él. Su cabello está extendido sobre el pecho de él, su oreja presionada contra su corazón.

A medida que la tienda se vuelve más iluminada, él experimenta una creciente sensación de consternación. El mundo despierto espera, y con él, la verdad de su situación. Pronto, no habrá sombras para esconderse, ni carpas para bloquear el mundo.

Sakura debe sentir eso, también, porque abruptamente, la calidez reconfortante de su cuerpo se ha ido.

Sasuke la mira moverse a su alrededor, recogiendo su ropa. Mientras ella se viste, él no dice nada para disuadirla, sino que estudia los pequeños detalles de ella que surgen con el brillante amanecer‒ los músculos definidos que él ha trazado con sus manos, las pecas translúcidas que la cubren, la curva de sus pequeños pechos y las marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de sus fuertes hombros. También hay una cicatriz, centímetros debajo de su riñón que él notó cuando sus cuerpos se presionaron; él quiere preguntar sobre esa cicatriz, pero ahora no es el momento.

La piel desnuda desaparece debajo de los pliegues voluminosos de su túnica. Una vez que ella termina de vestirse, ella le sonríe suavemente‒y un poco triste también, piensa Sasuke‒ antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Es un beso completamente casto en comparación con cualquier otra cosa que ellos han compartido, pero su ritmo cardíaco aún se acelera y todavía está decepcionado cuando ella se aleja. Sin embargo, él tiene cuidado de no permitir que su expresión lo traicione. En cambio, se ocupa de alcanzar y jalar su turbante un poco más hacia abajo sobre su frente, oscureciendo el sello delator ahí.

Los dos se detienen, sus ojos se encuentran, y los intentos de Sasuke de aparentar despreocupación desaparecen cuando repentinamente se olvida de cómo respirar. Sakura lo mira con algo parecido a esperanza, o tal vez expectativa y algo más‒ algo aterrador e insondable. Le hace sentir a Sasuke como si hubiera sido arrojado desde una gran altura sin algo con que ayudarse a sí mismo. Él sabe que algo está sucediendo en este momento‒ una realización, una encrucijada o un punto crucial al que ellos han llegado. Sintiendo que tiene que hacer _algo_ en este momento, él lentamente levanta su dedo medio e índice y toca la frente cubierta de ella.

Sakura parpadea, perpleja, pero luego se sonroja tanto como lo hizo cuando estuvo completamente desnuda y vulnerable a él la noche anterior. Quizás, ella ve en sus ojos el sentimiento que él no puede expresar con palabras.

Ellos permanecen así, inmóviles, durante varios largos minutos, antes de que una sombra del exterior caiga sobre ellos.

Hay una silueta familiar de pie junto a la entrada de la tienda, y luego el sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada lo más sutilmente posible.

"El guardia ha cambiado," murmura la voz tranquila y nivelada de Kakashi. "Es hora de irse."

Sakura ve a Sasuke con una última mirada, como si fuera ella quien memorizara sus rasgos esta vez, y se desliza por la solapa. En unos momentos, su sombra desaparece junto con la de Kakashi.

Sasuke mira el lugar donde ella estuvo parada, y luego vuelve a caer en su camastro, de repente bastante cansado. Presionando una palma en su ojo, él maldice en la penumbra de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios está él haciendo?

戦国時代

No es la última vez que sucede.

Sakura regresa la siguiente semana para tratar a Itachi, y la siguiente, y así sucesivamente.

Cada vez, ella acude a ellos con una nueva idea para el tratamiento, una que no requiere extraer sangre o esencialmente darle a los Senju una manera de vencer a los Uchiha. Cada vez la condición de su hermano mejora levemente. No está curado‒ todavía no, Sakura insiste con determinación‒ pero Itachi puede abandonar su cama y dar pequeños paseos.

Después de cada visita, cuando Sasuke regresa a su tienda, ella lo está esperando en las horas más oscuras de la noche y el resto del mundo se desvanece. Cada mañana después, como un reloj, Kakashi está esperando para escoltarla fuera del campamento de Uchiha.

Sasuke probablemente debería regañar a su antiguo maestro por entrometerse o encubrirlos, o cualquier rol que se haya propuesto adoptar en este erróneo amorío. Cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, sin embargo, él lo aplaza.

"Dile que tenga cuidado," comenta Kakashi una mañana después de que Sakura ha dejado la cama de Sasuke una vez más. Él sigue la atenta mirada de Sasuke, y ambos escuchan cualquier señal de conmoción que pueda indicar el descubrimiento de ella. "Si la atrapan en el campamento, no le irá bien a nadie."

Lo que Sasuke piensa es ridículo en su obviedad y lo dice.

"Lo digo en serio, Sasuke," le dice Kakashi en una voz que puede parecer desapasionada si Sasuke no viera la seriedad de sus ojos. "Las guerras se han peleado y perdido debido a una chica bonita."

"Ella no es solo una chica bonita," responde Sasuke antes de que pueda controlar su lengua.

Kakashi se da vuelta para considerarlo. "Es por eso que debes tener cuidado." Es un recordatorio sombrío, pero dado con la resignación de alguien que espera que su consejo sea ignorado.

Sasuke sabe intelectualmente que lo más seguro para todos sería detener esos idilios y volver a cómo eran las cosas antes.

Con cada encuentro, queda claro que no es una opción.

Él espera la presencia de Sakura, ansía su toque cuando ella no está ahí, y no puede recordar una vida antes de ella. Él no sabe si es obsesión o adicción, pero sea lo que sea, no puede encontrar la voluntad para detenerlo. Lo máximo que logra es alejar sus encuentros del campamento, lejos de ojos curiosos y miradas especulativas, de vuelta a la cueva escondida donde se unieron por primera vez. Es húmedo, oscuro e incómodo allí, pero perdido en los brazos de ella y en el sabor de su boca, él lo olvida todo.

A medida que pasan las semanas, él descubre que no es solo la comodidad que toma de su cuerpo lo que él anhela, sino a _ella_.

Ellos aprenden uno del otro de maneras más que físicas, aunque siempre existe un sentido de censura sobresaliente. Ambos tienen cuidado de no revelar información entre ellos que podría usarse como arma en el futuro, y sin embargo...

Todavía es lo más cerca que Sasuke ha estado de otro ser humano.

Toda la situación es aterradora y embriagadora a la vez, y él piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida simplemente escuchándola, con el tono de su voz cuando habla y se ríe, y las historias que ella le cuenta sobre su infancia civil que era mucho más despreocupada que la de él. Ella cuenta de su aprender en el lenguaje de las flores, siendo enseñada a trepar a los árboles y tener padres que la protegían de los horrores de la guerra mientras vivían.

Ella no habla de cómo los perdió, y de habiendo perdido los propios a una edad temprana, él no pregunta. En cambio, él escucha con diversión mientras ella relata varias desventuras en las que se metió, o recuerdos de amigos. Naruto aparece prominentemente en sus historias, usualmente descubierto en una travesura tonta u otra, pero siempre con buenas intenciones que las iniciaba. Sasuke supone que esto fue en algún momento después de que él y Naruto se vieron obligados a abandonar sus amistades.

Sakura también habla calurosamente de una chica llamada Ino.

"Ella era mi mejor amiga‒ la razón por la que soy como soy hoy," explica una noche mientras ellos permanecen junto al fuego. Ella está metida debajo de su brazo, envuelta en su haori (ella siempre, siempre está fría, él descubre) y pincha el fuego con un palo. "Cuando era pequeña, los otros niños se burlaban mucho de mí. Se reían de mi frente porque era muy grande." Ella acaricia distraídamente la parte del cuerpo antes mencionado. "Pero luego conocí a Ino, y ella me dijo que no me escondiera de la gente, o que se burlarían aún más de mí. Es una pérdida de tiempo ocultar quién eres."

Ella está callada, y hay una sensación de contemplación a raíz de sus palabras.

"¿ _Era_ tu mejor amiga?" él repite antes de que pueda detenerse, determinado a no considerar la implicación ahí.

Sakura suspira. "Ino... ella es la única heredera de los Yamanaka."

Sasuke asiente con comprensión.

Varios años antes, Senju sufrió una gran pérdida cuando los líderes de los tres clanes auxiliares, Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi, fueron asesinados en la batalla. Podría haber significado la victoria para los Uchiha si no hubieran tenido sus propias pérdidas; toda su fuerza mercenaria Akatsuki fue derrotada en la misma batalla que mató a los líderes del clan enemigo.

Enfrentados con la pérdida de sus guerreros más fuertes‒y posiblemente la próxima generación‒ por un conflicto interminable, los miembros de los clanes negociaron una liberación de sus lazos filiales con el Senju. A cambio, declararon la neutralidad y prometieron abandonar esas tierras por otras. La mayoría se ha establecido en el país vecino del viento. Algunos, como Nara Shikamaru, renunciaron a su lugar entre sus clanes para servir como vasallos.

Dada su posición como única heredera, la amiga de Sakura, Ino, no tuvo otra opción.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Sakura pregunta de repente con el brillo falso que él asocia con su renuencia a hablar sobre un tema determinado. "¿Cómo eran tus amigos, creciendo?"

"No tenía ninguno," le dice sin comprender, y cuando ella se ve triste por él, Sasuke le distrae contándole sobre su hermano.

Ella se compadece de él cuando Sasuke relata la historia de Itachi salvándolo de un jabalí, colapsando en risas cuando habla de los desafíos de su hermano para él‒ ella disfruta especialmente la historia de Sasuke persiguiendo gatos para coleccionar sus huellas. Cuando él admite haber fingido lesiones para que Itachi lo cargue, ella tararea divertida y se inclina más cerca de él.

Estos son cuentos que él nunca compartió con nadie, ni tenía deseos de hacerlo. Y sin embargo, con ella, salen de su lengua con facilidad. Es como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para contarlos, y él es indefenso en la fidelidad de cómo ella lo escucha. No es como si un soldado escuchara a su general porque está obligado a obedecer. Tampoco es como un compañero podría prestar atención al niño de una familia de rama principal debido a la rígida expectativa social.

Ella escucha porque _quiere_.

Ella está interesada en él, y muestra una curiosidad que es casi infantil en su inocencia. Es un agudo contraste con otras facetas de ella que están tan lejos de ser infantiles que bien podría ser una persona completamente diferente. Él se pregunta en privado si es su personalidad enérgica o su entrenamiento médico lo que le ofrece el poder de reducirlo a la incoherencia.

Él decide que no le importa.

戦国時代

No es solo en sus momentos privados y robados que Sasuke se ve alterado, sino en los días en que también están separados. Quizás es su nuevo descubrimiento de lo que significa estar cerca de alguien, pero Sasuke comienza a recordar cosas. Eventos que la guerra constante y el derramamiento de sangre no han borrado de su mente y vuelven a él.

Recuerda a Itachi mostrándole _shurikenjutsu_ y sonriendo en señal de ánimo, incluso cuando Sasuke falló. Recuerda a su padre enseñándole _Katon_ mientras, a lo lejos, Obito y Shisui miran desde su posición en un árbol, gritando ánimos. O su madre regañándolo por comerse todos los tomates del mediocre campo de ese verano. Por la noche, sueña con un pasado lejano, con Shisui e Itachi enseñándole a pescar, y compitiendo con Neji para ver quién podría prestar mejor atención durante las reuniones estratégicas. Incluso revive los días antes de que fuera reclutado en la batalla cuando él y un joven Naruto lanzaban piedras a lo largo del río en la zona neutral.

Algo en él debió despertar con esta avalancha de recuerdos porque pasa más tiempo con las otras personas en su vida. Durante tanto tiempo, los vio como simplemente como seres existentes en el fondo, seres sin rostro y sin alma que dejaron de ser importantes una vez que superaron su utilidad. Y ahora…

Es como si estuviera viendo una dimensión completamente nueva del mundo que antes no tenía.

Se une a Shisui en el suministro a la costa e intenta igualar su velocidad de _Shunshin_ y, por primera vez en años, en realidad se divierte.

En la noche en que Rin da a luz, Sasuke se sienta con Obito y Kakashi, bebiendo sake mientras los hombres mayores se vuelven cada vez más borrachos. Él niega con la cabeza mientras ellos cuentan historias de la rivalidad de su niñez, de las continuas competiciones de Kakashi con un maestro de taijutsu entre los Senju, y los constantes retrasos de Obito.

Cuando uno de los curanderos llega con el nuevo bebé ‒una niña‒, Sasuke no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa cuando Obito proclama que nombrará al bebe como Kakashi. Que el hombre enmascarado se olvide rápidamente de cómo unir frases es sorprendentemente divertido, e incluso Sasuke resopla con una risa inesperada. Su sensei obtiene un poco de venganza cuando Obito más tarde presiona al bebé en los brazos de Sasuke e insiste en que lo sostenga mientras revisa a Rin. Sasuke no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo y simplemente se queda allí, aterrorizado de que suelte a la pequeña criatura. Eventualmente, Kakashi se apiada de él y levanta al bebé en la curva de su brazo con inesperada dulzura.

Mientras él mira asombrado al bebé, Sasuke ve tal anhelo en los ojos de Kakashi, que se pregunta si se está entrometiéndose en un momento privado. El hecho no le escapa que antes de Sakura, él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

Sasuke juega shogi y entrena con Neji, ambos de los cuales ofrecen un tipo diferente de desafío a las peleas con Naruto, y las cuales Sasuke gana con márgenes cada vez más estrechos. Donde antes esto podría haber sido una señal de que necesitaba entrenar más, descubre que está contento de que su segundo al mando continúe fortaleciéndose. Además, los combates son una fuente de entretenimiento para los soldados comunes, que disfrutan de las apuestas, y un medio para que Neji demuestre su habilidad a su propia familia.

Incluso se habla de tener a _Neji_ casado con la familia principal Hyūga por el bien de mantener la línea de sangre pura. A Sasuke no le importa una cosa u otra, aunque ha venido a disfrutar de las salidas con Hinata.

"¿Cómo es?" ella pregunta un día mientras deambulan por el pueblo más cercano. Ella mira hacia la distancia, hacia el humo que se eleva, donde aún se deshacen los cuerpos del campo de batalla. "Nadie me lo dice. Creen que soy demasiado delicada para manejarlo".

"Probablemente ellos no quieran que te preocupes por asuntos sobre los que no tienes poder," sugiere Sasuke con rara franqueza. Todavía no ha pasado un día desde su último encuentro con Sakura, y está de un humor más sincero.

"Esta es mi gente," le dice Hinata con firmeza. "Debería saber cómo viven y mueren en mi nombre."

Sasuke escucha un temple tranquilo en su voz que nunca hubiera esperado, y se encuentra respondiendo. Él le cuenta acerca de la lucha feroz, de los hábiles guerreros de ambos lados, ejemplos de la mayor valentía y los peores actos de cobardía que ha visto. Él espera que ella rompa a llorar cuando describe a niños tan pequeños como de doce que son arrojados al campo de batalla para compensar a los soldados muertos. En cambio, la expresión de ella se vuelve sombría y resuelta como el mármol.

"¿Crees que puede haber paz alguna vez?" ella le pregunta en voz baja, con cuidado de mantener su voz nivelada, pero incapaz de disimular la nostálgica esperanza ahí.

Sasuke mira hacia las tierras Senju, y ausentemente dice, "Eso espero."

Cuando él vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, ella lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y luego aparta rápidamente la mirada. "Has cambiado mucho, Uchiha-san. Nunca hubiera esperado tal respuesta de tu parte."

"Al contrario de lo que piensan las personas como Uzumaki Naruto, los Uchiha no desean que este conflicto continúe interminablemente," responde, algo rígido.

Las mejillas de ella se ponen rojas y mira sus pies. "Oh, no... eso no es lo que yo... Me disculpo si te he ofendido."

"No me has ofendido."

"Entonces... si pudiera preguntar... si no te opones al tema..." balbucea, todavía sonrojada y nerviosa. Luego exhala por la nariz como preparándose para algo en lo que ella espera fallar. "¿Cómo es _él_?" Sasuke está momentáneamente inseguro de a quién se refiere hasta que ella continúa, "Las historias que cuenta la gente... uno pensaría que él era un demonio por poder oponerse a tí."

 _Ah. Naruto._

"Es un idiota ruidoso," le dice Sasuke sin rodeos. "Siempre se pasa el día usando la boca y no tiene los medios para tomarse en serio esta guerra. Quienquiera que le haya enseñado debe haber tenido la paciencia de los dioses."

"Oh..." ella murmura, con los ojos bajos.

"Pero supongo que... a pesar de ser mi enemigo, es un buen hombre. Será una pena matarlo."

Antes de Sakura, él simplemente se preocupaba por cómo él se vería afectado por este evento inevitable. Ahora que sabe de su amistad, se pregunta si ella alguna vez le perdonaría esa ofensa.

"Entonces, espero, por nuestro bien, que podemos llegar a un acuerdo de paz antes de ese día," declara Hinata con firmeza. "Lo juro, cuando lidere a los Hyūga, haré todo lo posible para lograr eso."

Él está tentado a reírse de su ingenuidad, pero su corazón se atormenta con una imagen mental repentina, que ha estado dando vueltas en su conciencia en los últimos días‒ una imagen de un futuro pacífico donde sus días no están empapados de sangre y estropeados por las noticias de las muertes. De un mundo donde su propia felicidad no consiste solo en los momentos robados, secretos y una negación de su propia realidad.

De malditos ojos verdes, manos sanadoras, y una esposa que es su igual.

En cambio, simplemente dice: "Ahora suenas como Uzumaki."

Por alguna razón, Hinata sonríe como si él le elogiara.

* * *

NT: Los estoy malcriando, ¿eh? Trataré de subir más de las traducciones durante la semana, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que le haya gustado este fin de semana de Spam, ahora me toca a mi disfrutar algo de lectura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

 **NT:** Kotoamatsukami **:** "dioses celestiales distinguidos", es un genjustu que shisui logra gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan. con este, es capaz de controlar la mente de su enemigo/ manipularlo. / _**Armisticio:**_ tregua (no sabía :V )

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Con los tratamientos continuos de Sakura, Itachi pronto está en el punto en el que puede recibir visitas por períodos más largos. Para aprovechar al máximo y ofrecer una demostración de fuerza, le pide a Sasuke que convoque una reunión una mañana con sus asesores restantes.

El consejo de guerra de los Uchiha es un tipo diferente al del pasado; el tiempo y el derramamiento de sangre les han robado el consejo tradicional de los doce; en estos días, ellos se conforman con apenas más de la mitad de ese número.

El último miembro del consejo de su padre, Yakumi, se sienta junto a Shisui y Obito, frunciendo el ceño a los hombres más jóvenes con desaprobación. La abuela de Obito, Masumi, la Uchiha más vieja que vive, se sienta al lado de Uruchi, la tía materna de Itachi y Sasuke. Su tío Teyaki una vez se unió a ellos aquí, pero su mente lo dejó en con su vejez y, como tal, a menudo se queda con un asistente. Finalmente, está la suegra de Itachi, Hazuki, que se sentó ahí desde la muerte de su esposo.

Ella mira preocupada a Itachi. "¿Estás bien, hijo mío? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te hemos visto, y me preocupo por tu palidez."

"Los sanadores me aseguran que volveré a la normalidad pronto," dice Itachi, agitando su mano con desinterés. Solo Sasuke sabe el esfuerzo que pone en el gesto.

Ellos continuaron circulando la historia en todo el campamento de que Itachi está luchando contra una tenaz cepa de neumonía. Dadas las pobres condiciones del campo de batalla y el estrés general de su posición, es completamente plausible, e incluso los médicos a veces tienen dificultades con la enfermedad. Muchos soldados comunes han sucumbido a ello a lo largo de los años.

"¿Sanadores?" Yakumi hace eco. "Ninguno de los curanderos de nuestro campamento ha venido a verte durante semanas."

"Uno espera que sea porque ellos están viendo a los solados," dice Itachi de una manera que no es realmente una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada del anciano. "Volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. Mi hermano me asegura que los últimos esfuerzos de reclutamiento han tenido éxito, y que hay reclutas más que suficientes en caso de que haya un ataque inminente. Sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de nuestro situación de suministros."

"Otros ocho meses a un año, a lo mucho, salvo circunstancias imprevistas," explica Sasuke.

"Hay un pueblo al suroeste que ofrece suministros a cambio de mano de obra," dice Yakumi. "Suficiente para mantenernos activos durante otros seis años si es necesario."

"Hablas de Oto, ¿sí?" Pregunta Itachi, mirando a Sasuke en señal de confirmación; él asiente. "Entonces no."

"Pero Itachi-sama-"

"Orochimaru traicionó a los Senju para formar su pequeño estado mercenario. No hay ninguna razón para que no piense en hacer lo mismo con los Uchiha. Sus propósitos son los suyos, separados del nuestro."

"¡Entonces el ejército morirá de hambre!"

"Si nuestro ejército se muere de hambre, puedes estar seguro de que el ejército de los Senju también," interrumpe Shisui. "Mi gente informa que enfrentan las mismas preocupaciones sobre suministros y raciones que nosotros."

"Entonces, es un juego largo‒ quién pueda sobrevivir al otro ante la inanición," Dice Obito, sombrío.

"O tal vez sea todo lo contrario," sugiere Itachi. "Si llevamos esta guerra a su fin, ambas partes podrán concentrarse en la supervivencia, y nuestros hijos y sus hijos no tendrán que morir."

Hay un suspiro colectivo casi palpable. No es la primera vez que Itachi ha expresado interés en el armisticio con el Senju, pero dada la naturaleza fallida de los intentos pasados, todos reaccionan con la misma cansada exasperación.

"La paz es obviamente la solución preferible, pero no si se trata del precio de que los Uchiha sean relegados a segunda clase," dice Uruchi.

"Recuerdo que mi madre me contaba historias," dice Masumi en voz baja. "Antes de las fallidas conversaciones de paz de Madara y Hashirama, de cómo los Senju intentaron reclamar a todos los Uchiha en sus tierras como sus siervos. Querían que no fuéramos más que una fuerza centinela, criados para servirles y protegerlos."

"Los Uchiha no son inocentes en esto," le recuerda Itachi. "Madara y sus vasallos intentaron erradicar por completo a los Senju de la faz del planeta."

"Como medida preventiva para garantizar nuestra propia supervivencia," le recuerda Yakumi. "Si alguno de los Senju sigue simpatizando con los modos de Senju Tobirama, no hay forma posible de reconciliarse. No podemos ser los vasallos de nuestros enemigos, o la guerra comenzará nuevamente en otra generación".

"No habrá otra generación si al menos no lo intentamos," argumenta Shisui.

"Pero sería estúpido apurarlo solo porque estamos desesperados," le devuelve Obito.

"Itachi, ¿por qué no esperar un poco más?" Hazuki sugiere suavemente. "Las inundaciones terminarán pronto. Cuando lo hagan, soliciten un parlay con Tsunade-hime. Averigüen lo que esperarían de una tregua‒ o una paz a largo plazo. Mientras tanto, podemos ir entre nuestra gente y aprender qué tolerarán y lo que no harán. Si presentamos nuestras condiciones a los Senju, si eligen honrarlas o no, indicarán si tienen el mismo deseo de paz que ustedes."

"¿Y si ellos no aceptan todo, nosotros simplemente continuamos como lo hemos hecho por tanto tiempo?" Itachi pregunta suavemente, pero su disgusto por la idea es claro.

"Bueno, obviamente, hay ciertas cosas en las que no podemos dudar, pero nosotros también podemos ser flexibles," sugiere Shisui, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Itachi. "Si solo se trata de convencer a nuestra gente sobre lo que deberíamos estar dispuestos a ceder, _puedo_ manejarlo."

"Esa no es una opción que me gustaría seguir," responde oscuramente Itachi.

Obito resopla. "Si, después de cargarlo durante diez años, finalmente vas a utilizar tu _Kotoamatsukami_ , deberías usarlo en el enemigo. No sería nada para ti agitar esos bonitos ojos tuyos y hacer que la anciana haga exactamente lo que nosotros queremos."

"¿Tú piensas que soy lindo?" Shisui pregunta, afectando un aire de sorpresa.

"Ten un poco de decoro," responde Yakumi a los hombres más jóvenes.

"Sabes por qué eso no es una opción, Obito," Masumi interrumpe la discusión, y su nieto frunce el ceño como si lo hubieran castigado. "Tú también, Shisui. La paz que no se llega con honestidad se desintegrará. Sería una victoria corta para nosotros, sí, pero en otra generación, los hijos de aquellos a quienes has hechizado comenzarán a cuestionar. Y nosotros regresaremos este mismo enigma."

"¿Hermano?"

La llamada hace que Sasuke se sobresalte, y el resto de sus parientes adoptan un silencio incómodo. No es ningún secreto que él no apoya las iniciativas de paz, que él cree que no son más que una fantasía ociosa e ingenua. Su disfrute de la batalla también es bien conocido.

Pero imagina los ojos de Sakura brillando sobre él, la sonrisa idiota de Naruto y las esperanzas de paz de Hinata antes de verse obligado a matar al otro hombre. Y hay esperanzas profundas y secretas de las cuales él apenas quiere prestar atención a eso que permanece en su corazón y solo podría existir en un mundo donde hay paz.

Y así, en voz alta, él dice: "Si el armisticio es lo que crees que es mejor para los Uchiha, entonces debería suceder lo más pronto posible."

Hay un ambiente de asombro e inquietud entre sus parientes, pero Itachi asiente lentamente. Él tiene un brillo irritantemente nada sorprendido en sus ojos que sugiere que él esperaba que Sasuke dijera esto.

"Que así sea entonces," les dice a los demás. "Obito, informa a nuestros generales que continuaremos este alto el fuego el mayor tiempo posible. Haz que se concentren en encontrar nuevos proveedores para nuestros suministros. Shisui, ¿tienes un medio para enviar un mensaje a las fuerzas de Tsunade-hime de que deseamos considerar una tregua?"

"Por supuesto."

"Manténgalo en silencio. Cuantas menos personas tengan acceso a esto‒de cualquier lado‒ menor será la probabilidad de sabotaje. El resto de ustedes irán entre la gente, descubran en qué condiciones una paz podría ser posible. Pero sean cuidadosos con la recopilación de información. Sasuke-"

"¿Hm?"

"Habla con Hyūga Neji para evaluar lo que los ancianos de su clan podrían pensar sobre la tregua. Lo mejor es que sepamos su estado de ánimo antes de abordar el tema en serio."

"Bien."

Mientras los otros miembros del consejo hablan entre ellos, Sasuke se levanta para irse. Hace una pausa, dedicando un momento a estudiar a su hermano, que sonríe débilmente a algo que Shisui le susurra al oído. Por un breve instante, Itachi se ve feliz y esperanzado, y Sasuke decide que eso ya vale la pena intentar una solución pacífica a este conflicto.

 **戦国時代**

Cuando él abandona el recinto Hyūga más tarde ese día, Sasuke encuentra su camino bloqueado por varios de sus parientes y miembros vasallos de su clan. A la cabeza del pequeño grupo está su primo.

"Inabi," dice Sasuke, tratando de caminar a su alrededor, pero el otro hombre se hace a un lado, plantándose en el camino. Él lo mira, con la mandíbula apretada con la misma molestia que siempre siente cuando interactúan. Inabi nunca ha dicho en secreto que no le gusta seguir a Itachi y Sasuke en asuntos de liderazgo, especialmente dado que son más jóvenes que él. Pero nunca trató de discutir con la ley de clanes, al menos. "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

"Estuviste en consejo con tu hermano esta mañana. ¿Cuál es la noticia? ¿Debo preparar mis escuadrones de ataque para la partida?"

"Han pasado meses desde que dejamos este campamento olvidado de Dios," agrega uno de sus compinches.

"Los Senju todavía tiene muchas muertes que pagar," otro concuerda. "¡Su sangre será recompensa suficiente!"

Las declaraciones se encuentran con vítores de acuerdo.

"Tú debes seguir ocupándote de tus posiciones y permanecer a la defensiva," dice Sasuke. "No habrá incursiones en territorio enemigo hasta que se dé la orden."

"¡Si simplemente esperamos, ellos no tomaran cuando menos lo esperemos!" Protestas de Inabi

"Entonces _no_ esperes simplemente," aconseja Sasuke. "Dedica tu tiempo a hacer algo útil, como reconstruir nuestras fortificaciones o distribuir los suministros no perecederos a nuestros escondites periféricos."

"Pero-"

"Hasta que no haya una amenaza creíble, no estamos lanzando ningún ataque," dice Sasuke. "Esas son las órdenes de nuestro líder, y si las desobedeces, me responderás‒ ¿lo entiendes?"

Él permite que su Sharingan salga a la superficie, recalcando el punto. Inabi da un paso al frente, sus propios ojos sangrando de rojo para enfrentar el desafío, pero Sasuke no se mueve, no queda impresionado por el espectáculo de su primo. Ambos saben que en una pelea, Inabi no es rival para Sasuke.

Eventualmente, Inabi mira hacia otro lado y gruñe, "Bien."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sasuke desactiva su Sharingan y da la espalda al grupo. Él camina lejos.

"Eso es un cambio," escucha murmurar a uno de los lacayos de Inabi. "¿Recuerdas los días en que habría aprovechado la oportunidad de derramar sangre Senju?"

"Se ha vuelto blando."

Alguien más resopla. "Algunos hombres son así cuando finalmente consiguen tener a una mujer de espaldas."

"Heh," se burla Inabi, "¿quién hubiera pensado que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se convertiría en un debilucho por culpa de una puta común?"

Sasuke se tensa.

Su primer instinto es sacar su katana y cortar al hombre en tiras ante el insulto, pero se obliga a quedarse completamente quieto. Matar a estos bastardos ahora mientras su hermano está desesperado por promover la paz, será contraproducente. Mientras él respira lentamente por la nariz, Sasuke intenta ignorar la incredulidad y la consternación que lo amenazan. Él y Sakura han sido muy cuidadosos ya que Kakashi expresó sus preocupaciones. Nadie entre los hombres debería saber de sus desventuras‒ a menos que ellos notaran a Sakura escapar después de esos primeros encuentros ilícitos.

"Apuesto a que si ella desaparece, él recuperará sus bolas."

Las palabras se dicen en el volumen correcto en que ellas podrían ser un comentario entre colegas o una amenaza real.

La rabia ante la audacia amenaza con abrumarlo, y sus dedos aprietan su espada, pero él detiene su mano. Si esto pretende provocarlo, su reacción mostrará que han tocado un nervio. Eso lo hará aparecer débil, lo que, históricamente, llevaría a una pelea‒ ya sea con él o con alguien lo suficientemente temerario como para tratar de encontrar a Sakura.

Él la imagina a ella aplastando los huesos de Inabi por su problema y sonríe de lado.

Girándose ligeramente‒ lo suficiente para mostrar que los ha escuchado‒ se encuentra con la mirada de Inabi. Tal vez él y sus compinches notan la expresión y el mensaje detrás de eso, porque una atmósfera general de inquietud cae sobre ellos a la vista. Sasuke los deja así, su paso lánguido demuestra que no está preocupado por sus fanfarronadas.

Pero cuando está lejos de su línea de visión, su boca gira hacia abajo.

 **戦国時代**

Dejando a un lado los susurros de una tregua, el cese del fuego temporal no está completamente sin incidentes.

Durante una visita de rutina a una de las aldeas neutrales cercanas para reclutar trabajadores para sus campos, Sasuke y sus hombres se encuentran con Naruto, acompañado por su propio grupo de hombres. No es la primera vez que esto sucede; ha habido instancias a lo largo de los años donde se han encontrado fuera del campo de batalla. Por lo general, hay un acuerdo tácito de no cruzar cuchillas hasta estar lejos de los civiles, ya que estas son las personas que los alimentan.

 _Generalmente_.

Esta vez, se intercambian ciertas palabras‒ también ciertos kunais‒ y la riña comienza antes de que Sasuke o Naruto puedan detenerla. Una vez que sus compañeros de sangre caliente se ponen en marcha, se convierte en una tarea ardua para ellos evitar las muertes que puedan desencadenar una batalla en toda la regla. La única gracia salvadora para Sasuke es que Inabi y su tripulación están patrullando en un área completamente diferente, o estarían hasta las rodillas en su próximo asedio.

"Ya que eres su líder, ¿no deberías poder controlarlos mejor?" Sasuke se burla mientras usa la empuñadura de su katana para golpear a un lunático Senju de cara pintada, en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," Naruto responde mientras varios de sus clones de sombra intentan desviar el creciente cuerpo a cuerpo lejos de cualquiera de las estructuras de la aldea. "¿O es que ustedes no tienen la misma comprensión del 'alto el fuego' que nosotros?"

"Que entiendas lo que es un cese al fuego en absoluto me impresiona," Sasuke resopla.

"¡Oi!"

Sasuke grita a sus hombres que retrocedan y abandonen el pueblo, pero están demasiado lejos para escucharlo.

"Tal vez solo estás teniendo un mal día," sugiere Naruto. "¿Podría ser que estás un poco... distraído? ¿Posiblemente pensando como esto ya no vale la pena? Apuesto a que te estás cansando de toda esta pelea, también."

"No proyectes tus deseos sobre mí."

"Aw, vamos‒ yo digo que superemos el pasado y pensemos en el futuro," declara el hombre rubio, esquivando a un kunai extraviado. "Ya no sé por qué estamos peleando‒ tu hombre insultando a la madre de Kiba o algún concurso de meadas desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Si lo piensas así de fuerte, siempre podrías rendirte," sugiere Sasuke.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Naruto golpea de regreso mientras el ímpetu de la pelea los acerca a él y a Sasuke. Ambos han desenvainado sus katanas, y las cuchillas se cruzan cuando se encuentran. "Hablando de diversión, imbécil‒ ¡mira mi último jutsu!"

Él desaparece en una nube de humo y cuando esta se aclara, un grupo de mujeres pechugonas y semidesnudas se colocan en su lugar. Es una versión de la técnica favorita e idiota de Naruto que nunca funcionó con Sasuke, quien la dispersa fácilmente con un pequeño Katon.

"Idiota," él agrega mientras Naruto reaparece, saliéndose del camino de las llamas.

"¡Solo espera! ¡Algún día, descubriré cuál es tu veneno!" el otro hombre insiste con una sonrisa que no se ve afectada por las acciones de Sasuke en lo más mínimo. "Entonces serás noqueado en el suelo y yo ganaré."

"Por supuesto."

"Y después de eso, podemos dejar atrás todas estas estúpidas cosas del clan y volver a ser amigos."

Sasuke se eriza. "¿Quién dice que fuimos amigos alguna vez?"

"lo fuimos cuando éramos niños," le recuerda insistentemente Naruto.

"Esos días han quedado atrás."

"¿Y? Podemos comenzar de nuevo. Y también estaba pensando-"

"¿Tu? ¿Pensando?"

"¡Cállate! De todos modos, cuando esta guerra haya terminado-"

 _Como si fuera el ejercicio de una tarde y no una pelea de generaciones_ , Sasuke se burla para sus adentros.

"‒Deberías venir a cenar. ¡Podemos comer ramen!"

"No."

"Bien. Si no te gusta el ramen, conseguiré que Sakura-chan haga otra cosa, pero para que lo sepas, es una cocinera terrible."

Sasuke está sorprendido por esto. ¿Qué sabe Naruto acerca de la conexión de Sasuke con Sakura? ¿Está de alguna manera informado sobre sus aventuras?

 _Ella no le diría a él... ¿o sí?_

Cuidadosamente controlado, pregunta: "¿Por qué diablos estaría tu médico cocinando tu comida?"

"¿Huh? No sé... Eso es algo que se supone que debe hacer una esposa, ¿verdad?" Naruto pregunta distraídamente, retirando su puño. "Quiero decir, supongo que estaremos casados para entonces, pero tal vez tengas razón. Quizás todavía no lo estemos..."

A este punto, Sasuke está tan fuera de guardia que el siguiente golpe de Naruto lo hace tambalearse hacia atrás. Hay alegrías distantes de la gente de Naruto y gritos de retribución de los suyos, pero Sasuke apenas los oye. Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos, una y otra vez, como los ecos desvaídos de una campana.

 _Esposa_. _Casados._

Sus ojos se cubren de rojo.

"¡Oi! ¡Se suponía que debías evitar eso!" Naruto le grita, apresurándose. "Escucha, ese no fui yo rompiendo la tregua, ¿de acuerdo? Yo solo estaba-"

Sasuke es apenas consciente de su mano llena de electricidad o su cuerpo avanzando. Está en curso de colisión con la cara de Naruto, y el otro hombre esquiva a tiempo.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Exige Naruto, pero Sasuke no se molesta en responder, en cambio se da vuelta para darle un segundo golpe.

Y de repente, la liguera riña se transforma en el habitual duelo a muerte. Los rayos y el viento chocan entre sí hasta que sus camaradas finalmente logran alejarlos el uno del otro.

No es hasta que Sasuke recupera el aliento que reconoce la sensación que consumió todo su sistema en este momento.

 _Celos_ , se da cuenta con incredulidad que bordea el horror.

.

* * *

I'm baaaack! lamento el no haber publicado nada en... ¿una semana? _¿más?_ Dios me perdone, o al menos ustedes. Verán, hoy, por fin, _por fiiin._. he terminado el trabajo. Vacaciones, _yay!_ y tengo algunos pendientes (fanfiction) que debo trabajar. Vacaciones para mi, lectura para ustedes. Enjoy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

 _Haori:_ Chaqueta tradicional japonesa.-/ _Hakama:_ es el pantalón largo que solían usar los samurais.- / _Kosode:_ es una prenda muy usada (tanto por hombres como mujeres) se puede usar como ropa interior o sobre otras ropas. Se asemeja a una camisa, o a un kimono más pequeño y delgado.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Sus pensamientos le consumen durante todo el camino de regreso al campamento, incluso cuando sus hombres se ríen y fanfarronean después de su altercado. Ellos alaban el fervor de Sasuke contra el líder Uzumaki y se jactan de que, si no hubiera habido interferencia, lo habría destruido.

Sasuke apenas los escucha, su mente en Sakura y la información que nunca le reveló. Él se da cuenta de que está enojado, pero no está seguro de si se dicha emoción se dirige hacia ella por engaño o hacia sí mismo por su ingenuidad. Lo pone de un humor negro durante los próximos días, persistiendo hasta altas horas de la noche cuando él y Sakura han acordado reunirse después.

La orilla al lado de su punto de encuentro está desierta como siempre, la cueva está envuelta con una ilusión. Sakura es extraordinariamente experta en genjutsu para alguien sin un Sharingan, tanto que puede manejar un espejismo de varias capas que enmascara incluso el aroma y el sonido. A menos que conociera la cueva de antemano, ni siquiera pensaría en buscarla.

Cuando entra, ve que ella ya ha encendido un fuego en el espacio estrecho y está acurrucado cerca del mismo. Hay una capa gruesa alrededor de su hombro y un gran pergamino en un lenguaje oscuro agarrado en sus manos. Cuando ella se da cuenta de él, se pone de pie con una sonrisa de bienvenida, el pergamino olvidado y ojos brillantes.

"Estás comprometida con Uzumaki Naruto," dice Sasuke sin molestarse en saludarla.

Sakura se sobresalta, obviamente no esperaba esto. Luego, con voz lenta y confusa, señala, "Y tú estás comprometido con Hyūga Hinata."

Sasuke parpadea porque esto no es una negación ni una admisión, y él esperaba uno u otro. Desconcertado, intenta recuperarse. "Estás traicionando a la persona para la que estás prometida con su enemigo."

"¿Y tú no?" ella responde, poniéndose de pie para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No es lo mismo."

"¿Cómo? ¿O estás a punto de hacer un argumento hipócrita sobre mi aparente falta de libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones? Estás tan limitado al deber como yo."

Sasuke aprieta los dientes. "Es diferente."

"¿Cómo?" ella desafía. "¿Porque _ella_ es de un clan noble? ¿Y tu deber de casarse con ella por el bien de algunos tratados antiguos es más importante de lo que se espera de un humilde _civil_?"

Él nunca escuchó su voz tan sarcástica; su baja casta de nacimiento es un punto doloroso para ella, por lo que nunca lo han discutido realmente.

"No. Porque yo no tengo la historia con Hinata como la tienes con _él._ "

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" ella pregunta. "Cuántos años has tenido para familiarizarte con esta mujer, y nunca mostraste ningún interés. Apuesto a que apenas si tienes algo incluso ahora mientras estás empezando esta pelea."

" _No_ estoy peleando," insiste con vehemencia.

"Parece que lo haces."

Él fulmina con la mirada.

"Antes de que Naruto y yo estuviéramos... esperados a ser más, crecimos como amigos," le recuerda Sakura. "Y cuando descubrí que me casaría con él, bueno... fue mucho mejor de lo como pensé que podría terminar." Su voz se muestra más enojada cada vez más. "Tú, al menos, tienes la opción de decir no. En cualquier momento, tú o tu hermano pueden señalar algunas... razones dinásticas complicadas y complejas, relacionadas con la línea de sangre, por las que no deberías casarte con Hinata-hime. Los Hyūga renegaran y chillaran un poco, pero al final del día, tu puedes librarte de eso."

"Sakura-"

"¡Yo no tengo ese lujo! Ser aprendiz de Tsunade-shishou me brinda cierta independencia, pero en muchos sentidos, todavía tengo decisiones hechas _para_ mí. Algunas de ellas lucho, y otras no, porque entiendo lo que significa elegir batallas. Era mucho más importante para mí entrar en ese campo de batalla y ayudar a las personas que me necesitaban que luchar contra un matrimonio con mi amigo. Por lo tanto, no lo hice." Ella exhala un suspiro cansado y, en una voz más pequeña, agrega, "Nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo antes.".

Sasuke cambia de posición, incómodo. Ella tiene razón, por supuesto, pero la dura verdad es que esta es una posibilidad que él ha estado ignorando intencionalmente hasta ahora, junto con todo lo demás sobre su arreglo. Todo está muy mal, más allá del alcance habitual de las indiscreciones durante la guerra. En el fragor de la batalla, a menudo suceden cosas que no son decentes, pero son aceptadas debido a los tiempos. Pero deshonrar a un hombre, incluso si él es el enemigo, fuera del campo de batalla no es parte de las reglas de enfrentamiento.

Que el hombre en cuestión es uno a quien Sasuke respeta lo empeora.

"No podemos continuar de esta manera," murmura más para sí mismo que para ella, pero ella todavía lo mira con dolor y enojo.

"Porque cometer traición era algo que podías ignorar tan fácilmente, pero ahora que descubres que debo casarme con alguien más, es demasiado." ella contesta.

"Perteneces a otro hombre," dice bruscamente, frustrado.

"¡No _pertenezco_ a ningún hombre!" ella declara ferozmente y, por un momento, él experimenta el mismo asombro como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. Luego suaviza su mirada y agrega: "Mi _corazón_ , sin embargo, solo te ha pertenecido a ti."

Él está inmovilizado por eso, tratando de aferrarse a su enojo, pero es la primera vez que alguno de ellos se acerca a calificar la conexión entre ellos. Siempre ha sido demasiado peligroso admitirlo, y no solo porque están en lados opuestos de una guerra.

Cuando él no puede obligarse a responder a eso, Sakura suspira, pero no insiste.

"¿Sabes lo que Itachi significa para ti?" ella pregunta. "Él es... él es tu hermano, pero él es el único amigo que tuviste al crecer. Harías cualquier cosa por él... incluso pedir ayuda al enemigo." Ella trata de tentar una sonrisa de él ante esto, y se relaja un poco ante este hecho. "¿Por qué? Porque te llena de esperanza. Cuando hablas con él, o lo escuchas hablar con otros, sientes esperanza porque es un buen hombre y todo lo que quieres ser."

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandan por la sorpresa de cuán precisas son sus palabras.

"Eso es lo que Naruto significa para mí," continúa. "Es mi amigo. Es mi hermano. Es la única familia que he tenido desde que mis padres murieron e Ino se fue. Y una vez, la situación fue fácil. Soy la aprendiz de Senju Tsunade, y él es su vasallo más leal. Es natural que terminemos juntos algún día. Pero ahora... ahora las cosas son más difíciles."

"Difícil," Sasuke repite sin tono; a él no le gusta la palabra.

"Complicado."

Él permanece en silencio, no gustando esa tampoco, y ella lo nota.

"Ahora, esa no es la razón por la que yo‒ tu y yo, Sasuke-kun, es como el instinto," ella insiste, alzándose para tomarle la cara con ambas manos. "Incluso el tener que mantener esto en secreto y tener que escabullirse‒estar contigo es _todo_." Ella inhala una respiración entrecortada. "Si en este momento me dijeras que quisieras dejar todo _esto_ atrás y marcharte a otro lugar‒ comenzar en un sitio nuevo‒ yo lo haría. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Hn." Él aparta la cabeza, aunque es un movimiento reacio. "Nunca te irías cuando hay tantos aquí que necesitan curación."

Pero ella se ve seria, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Si me lo pidieras, iría," insiste en voz baja, un voto silencioso sonando en cada sílaba. "Y eso me asusta."

"Sabes que no lo haría‒ por qué no podemos," él señala. "Y siendo ese el caso, cuál es el sentido de continuar si no hay futuro."

"No puedes estar seguro de que no hay un futuro."

"Podría ser una conclusión inevitable."

"Supongo que soy egoísta porque quiero robar tantos momentos contigo como me sea posible," le dice ella, obstinada.

Esta no es la respuesta que él esperaba y él frunce el ceño hacia ella, insultado de alguna manera. "¿Y si me niego? ¿Si veo esto como un sin sentido, entregándonos en algo destinado al fracaso?"

Su aliento se tambalea un poco, pero ella cuadra los hombros. "No puedo detener las preocupaciones que tienes," le dice. Él puede escuchar el bramido en sus palabras que le dice que ella no está tan calmada como pretende, a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras. "Tendría que dejarte ir. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, Sasuke-kun." Ella inhala una respiración temblorosa. "Y si estar conmigo te lastima, me iré."

Es como si algo retorcido y helado se alojara en su pecho. ¿Podría él haberla juzgado mal después de todo? Que ella se alejara tan fácilmente de esto es desconcertantemente doloroso; que ella claramente piensa que eso es lo que él quiere que haga es incluso más doloroso.

Ella retrocede un paso, aparentemente tomando su silencio como un acuerdo y, a raíz de su oferta, la expresión de confianza de ella se vuelve vulnerable. Es una mirada que trata de enmascarar la derrota, algo que él nunca antes ha visto en ella.

El instinto desarrollado en los últimos meses lo impulsa hacia adelante antes de que sea realmente consciente de ello, y él envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura, forzándola a acercarse a él. Ella hace un ruido de sorpresa, no habiendo esperado este curso de acción más que él.

"Eres tan condenadamente molesta," él gruñe, presionando su boca contra la de ella y enredando la otra mano en los suaves rizos de la nuca.

Ella abre la boca, tal vez para hacer algún tipo de protesta o aclaración, pero él no quiere‒ ni puede‒ responder. En cambio, él muerde su labio inferior, no lo suficiente como para extraer sangre, pero lo suficiente como para notar que se hincha debajo de los dientes. Cuando ella jadea, él desliza su lengua en su boca, poniendo fin a cualquier intento de hablar.

Él no tiene las palabras correctas para hacer que sus emociones sobre todo esto sean más claras. Las acciones siempre han sido su argumento, su modo de declaración, y ella lo reconoce. Ahora, ella presiona sus manos a los lados de su cara, devolviéndole el beso con ardor. La desesperación que él saborea sugiere que ella está hambrienta por él de una manera que contradice sus palabras anteriores, como si estuviera tratando de devorarlas de nuevo.

Ellos se detienen de vez en cuando, jadeando en busca de aire, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda recuperar el aliento, el otro presiona de nuevo‒ ropas apretujadas, dedos enredados en el cabello. Por mucho que Sasuke no esté dispuesto a separarse, le duele el cuello por agacharse, y la aleja de él para inclinarse ligeramente, levantándola.

Sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, el movimiento aplastando sus partes inferiores y atrapando su miembro endurecido entre ellos. Él la lleva a la parte posterior de la cueva donde se ha extendido una manta en anticipación a su cita. Sus labios de ella recorren la línea de su cuello, los dientes ocasionalmente rozan, y luego le muerden el lóbulo de la oreja de una manera que casi le hace perder el control de su agarre en ella dos veces.

Sasuke emite un gruñido de reprimenda al ser distraído de su intento de bajarla suavemente al suelo. Cuando es ignorado, simplemente la deja caer en un movimiento desvergonzado.

Sakura chilla sorprendida, agitándose, pero se atrapa en el aire y aterriza en cuclillas. Ella le lanza una mirada indignada y desconcertada que él ignora, arrodillándose y recapturando sus labios. Ella hace un ruido, medio molesta y medio resignada, pero una vez más se presiona contra él, con las manos en sus hombros mientras él le empuja hacia adelante.

Se tiran de la ropa, los movimientos familiares hacen que la tarea sea rápida; el kosode de ella cae al suelo, seguido por el haori de él, y luego están piel con piel, las manos de ella acunándole la mandíbula y palmas de él deslizándose contra su espalda baja. Sakura suspira en su boca mientras él pasa sus dedos sobre ella, trazando las curvas que solo él ha podido ver y tocar‒ los músculos contraídos de su abdomen, la hinchazón de sus pequeños pechos. La sensación de su piel rozándose bajo su toque, seguida de un escalofrío de cuerpo entero, le llena de orgullo; su miembro palpita de anticipación.

Inclinándola hacia atrás hasta que la tiene en el suelo, él pone una rodilla entre sus piernas, presionando hasta que ella gime, balanceando sus caderas hacia abajo. La boca de él se arrastra desde sus labios hacia abajo por su mandíbula, mordiendo la piel ahí.

"No lo hagas," ella le advierte. "Se verá."

Él hace una pausa en esto, considerando, y descubre que una parte no tan pequeña de él quiere que se vea.

La marca de su boca no da su nombre, después de todo, pero le diría a las miradas indiscretas que ella tiene un amante. Eso‒ a pesar de sus palabras de ella sobre lo contrario‒ ella es de _él_. Él es momentáneamente arrestado por el impulso primitivo y sin sentido que lo llena, el que exige el borrado de cualquier hombre que pueda tocarla de esta manera en el futuro. Cualquier hombre que no sea _él_.

"Sasuke," ella susurra, alejándolo de los pensamientos que lo detienen. Ella lo mira con una súplica silenciosa de continuar, sus ojos suaves y su cara completamente abierta a él. La emoción desnuda de alguna manera es más expuesta de lo que él la ha visto alguna vez, y le duele el pecho como si fuera demasiado pequeño. De repente, él teme hacer algo estúpido‒ más de lo que ya ha hecho‒ tal vez incluso exprese esa cosa imposible, ese sentimiento implícito que tiene el poder de hacer que todo se derrumbe sobre ellos.

Y entonces, él baja su cabeza, siguiendo el tendón en su cuello hasta el hundimiento en su garganta y luego sobre su clavícula. Justo más allá de donde cubrirá el dobladillo de su túnica, él chupa un hematoma en su piel, ganándose un jadeo sorprendido. Esto se convierte en un gemido cuando desliza sus manos por sus costados y luego hacia arriba. Él toma un pecho en la mano, el pulgar frota círculos lentos sobre el pezón hasta que se endurece debajo de los dedos.

" _Sasuke-kun_ ," ella respira, presionándose con más fuerza en la palma de su mano. Se desarrolla en un grito un segundo más tarde mientras él traza su lengua alrededor del otro pezón duro. Él imagina su toque ardiendo en su piel, dejando una marca invisible ahí que nunca saldrá.

Eventualmente, ella hace un ruido de frustración‒ ya sea por la creciente sensibilidad o su ritmo lento, él no lo sabe‒ y arrastra sus dedos por su espalda. Ella los mueve entre los omóplatos, usando la presión suficiente para clavar.

Él se estremece y maldice, agarrando sus manos y presionándolas contra el suelo. Ella da una significante lucha, lo suficiente como para que él tenga que estrechar su agarre alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella podría romper fácilmente el agarre, incluso si él realmente estuviera tratando de contenerla, sin duda sin siquiera sudar.

Que ella no lo haga dice mucho.

Él se da cuenta con algo cercano a la inquietud de que ella le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera. Ella se vuelve vulnerable, confiando en que él no la dañará, y él no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la embriagadora sensación. Él ha tenido esto. Siempre ha sido lo contrario‒ donde la gente _sabe_ que él puede dañarlos y esperando que no lo haga. Pero es como si esa idea nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a esta desconcertante criatura.

Una vez más, ella se cansa de su indecisión, sin duda desconoce los pensamientos que lo siguen atacando. Ella inclina sus caderas debajo de él, meciéndose contra él de una manera que envía una descarga de placer a través de todo su sistema.

Él detiene un aliento entre sus dientes y vuelve a sujetarla, sosteniendo sus pequeñas muñecas con una mano. Él usa la otra para presionar sus caderas hacia abajo en reprimenda. Mientras él ajusta su posición entre sus piernas, él desata el hakama de ella y deja que los pliegues de material caigan de su piel desnuda. La parte inferior del cuerpo de ella libre, él desliza los dedos desde su rodilla y sobre su cadera, lo que le provoca a ella una fuerte inhalación. Cuando él pasa sobre el pliegue de su muslo, las puntas de los dedos rozando ligeramente en el cabello ahí, las manos de ella se agitan en las de él. Parece querer liberarse, pero recuerda su lugar en el último minuto.

En cambio, ella murmura, "Por favor."

Sasuke inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando, y lentamente pasa los dedos por la suave piel debajo de su ombligo hasta que ella se retuerce. Luego él deja que su mano se incline hacia abajo otra vez, presionando contra el calor húmedo de ella, acariciando‒un dedo, luego otro, se desliza dentro‒ hasta que ella exclama.

Con una facilidad práctica, sus dedos se enroscan y acarician dentro del apretado y caliente pasaje en ella, moviéndose dentro y fuera a un ritmo deliberadamente lento. Su pulgar hace un círculo en el manojo de nervios que siempre le hace jadear y tensarse, y ella no le defrauda. Su cabeza se apoya en el suelo, una fina capa de sudor contra su frente, y sus muslos se estremecen cuando se presionan contra él.

"Más rápido," ella ordena.

Ella está acostumbrada a ser la que tiene el control‒ la que guía los dedos de él hacia donde ella los quiere y ella le monta hasta que él se reduce hasta hacerle rogar. Usualmente la seguridad y certeza, su fuerza y poder es lo que él quiere‒ es lo que lo atrajo hacia ella desde el principio.

No hoy, sin embargo. Hoy, él necesita algo más.

Él se inclina hacia ella y, en un tono neutro, pregunta, "¿Se siente bien?"

Ella frunce el ceño, a pesar de su obvio placer, confundida por la pregunta. "Sí..." ella murmura. "Sabes que sí."

"¿Por qué?" él quiere saber, manteniendo el ritmo deliberadamente lento mientras se acerca a ella.

Ella gime molesta. "Sasuke, no puedes estar- _¡ah_!"

Él la silencia con una brusca y repentina penetración de sus dedos.

"Es una simple necesidad del cuerpo. Solo liberación, simplemente presionar contra el lugar correcto," él continúa, curvando los dedos para enfatizar su punto y ella se estremece.

"Sí... no..." ella niega con la cabeza, confundida, luchando contra la sensación de su insistente pulgar para interpretar lo que está diciendo. Pero ella no hace ningún movimiento para romper él agarre que él tiene sobre ella, y él sabe que ella está escuchando.

Bien.

Él se inclina más cerca, sus labios se ciernen sobre su oreja. "¿Te haces sentir de esta manera?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando estás sola. En las noches no estás aquí". _Conmigo_. "No me digas que no. Sé que lo haces."

Ella tendría que hacerlo si ella es un poco como él, acostada sola en su tienda o dormitorio, atormentada por las imágenes y las sensaciones de sus citas.

"Yo..." Sasuke escucha que ella se lame los labios.

"¿Lo haces?" él repite, la pregunta es casi dura.

Algo chispea en los ojos de ella, algo más allá de la bruma del placer, y dice, "No."

El latido de su corazón aumenta y él se aleja, los ojos ahora clavados en su rostro. Ella está sonrojada, el color se extiende desde sus mejillas hacia abajo sobre su pecho, y sus pupilas están dilatadas.

"¿Alguien te ha hecho sentir así?" él presiona, notando que, a pesar de su ritmo lento, ella se está apretando dentro de sí, los dedos de él más a que antes ahora. Es una señal, reconoce él, de su cercanía. Ella responde sin palabras en voz baja, y él comienza a acelerar el ritmo, inclinándose una vez más. "¿Cualquiera que no sea yo?"

"No," ella susurra, párpados revoloteando como si quisieran cerrarse, pero ella insiste en mantenerlos abiertos y encontrarse con su mirada.

Hay una distancia mínima entre sus labios ahora. Él prácticamente puede saborearlos mientras pregunta, "¿Alguien más te hará sentir así?" Sin esperar su respuesta, él da una penetración particularmente dura. Ella emite un sonido como el aire siendo golpeado de sus pulmones, y luego él saca sus dedos completamente de ella. Ella se frustra por la pérdida y él dice, "Respóndeme, Sakura."

"¡No!" ella jadea.

"¿ _No_ qué?"

"Nadie más... nadie más lo hará... ¡Maldición!, ¡Sasuke, _por favor_!"

Él atrapa sus labios con los suyos, mordiendo al mismo tiempo que hunde sus dedos dentro de ella. Ella grita contra su boca mientras él implacablemente invade dentro hasta que ella se arquea hacia adelante, sus caderas se tensan contra él, volviéndose rígidas. Sus músculos internos se inmovilizan con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de él una vez más, y sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando ella logra su liberación.

Sasuke continúa empujando sus dedos dentro de ella unas cuantas veces más, más gentil ahora mientras la ayuda a superar los vestigios de su orgasmo, y luego se retira.

Mientras ella se recupera, sin aliento y con los ojos vidriosos, el pelo abanicándose a su alrededor, Sasuke suelta sus muñecas. Hay marcas alrededor de ellas con la forma de sus dedos, hematomas que él sabe que se desvanecerán en cuestión de segundos una vez que ella decida curarlas, borrándolas como si nunca hubieran estado. Macabro como es, él desearía que se quedaran ahí– como una señal de que él sería una parte permanente de ella, independientemente de a dónde les lleve el futuro.

Pero no se quedarán, y es así que él es dejado a reclamarla de la única manera que él sabe. Tratando rápidamente con las ataduras de sus propias túnicas, él empuja las rodillas de ella hacia arriba para que ella esté expuesta ante él. Con los ojos atentos a su rostro, él estimula su miembro con su propia mano, cubriendo su pene con la humedad combinada de la reciente liberación de ella y su propio pre-eyaculación. Luego, incapaz de esperar más, él empuja hacia ella hasta que toca fondo, obteniendo una fuerte inhalación de aire.

Ella está apretada y temblorosa ocasionalmente debido a su clímax, y él maldice por la sensación, enterrando su cara en su cuello mientras su cuerpo inmediatamente se conecta con el de ella. Sus piernas se cruzan sobre la base de la espina dorsal de él, los brazos se ciernan sobre su espalda para mantenerlo cerca mientras él empuja dentro de ella.

"¿Qué hay... de ti... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura jadea en su oído, las palabras saliendo fuera de ella al ritmo de sus embestidas. "¿Alguien más... te hace... perder el control... así?"

Él gruñe en respuesta, sin intención de responderle, pero luego sus uñas se clavan en la piel de su hombro y lo arañan hasta abajo. Esta vez, no es solo una picadura incómoda, sino una lanza de dolor que casi abruma el placer. Él grita, perdiendo su ritmo.

"¡Respóndeme!" ella ordena, y una mano se arrastra por su cuello y en su cabello, tirándole dolorosamente hasta que él se ve obligado a gruñir, "¡No!" en su oído.

"Bien," ella le dice, y luego él experimenta la inesperada sensación de sus dientes en el tendón de su cuello. Ella le muerde con fuerza, y su clímax le golpea con tal fuerza que él brama, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de ella hasta que se vacía por completo en su interior.

Ellos se recuestan así por un momento, él se derrumbado sobre ella, jadeando. Le duelen el cuello y la espalda, pero el habitual efecto de total satisfacción y paz lo inunda, mitigando la sensación de dolor.

Cuando su juicio regresa, él se da vuelta hacia un lado, siseando quedamente mientras su espalda toca la manta, agravando las magulladuras que ella le infligió. Ellas pulsan de vez en vez, al igual que la mordedura lívida en su hombro. Cuando él su mano toca para examinar las hendiduras de sus dientes, sus dedos se muestran manchados de sangre; parece que él no fue el único que intentó dejar una marca permanente.

Su reacción debe haber sido notada porque ella se recuesta de lado para estudiarlo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y rozando el pecho de él. Sus ojos se abren aun más al ver la marca de mordedura, la culpa grabada en sus rasgos.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho." Ella lo toca, sus dedos ya brillan con chakra de curación, pero él se aleja.

"Déjalo," le dice.

"Pero dejara una cicatriz."

"Déjalo."

Ellos comparten una larga mirada y ella lentamente retrae su mano, dejándola caer hasta que descansa directamente sobre su corazón de él.

Se quedan así por un largo tiempo, su palma absorbe la vibración de los latidos de su corazón, su pulgar acaricia perezosamente la piel ahí. El rostro de ella es reflexivo, y él nunca ha estado tan tentado de preguntar qué es lo que está pensando o receloso de lo qué podría ser la respuesta.

En cambio, el le atrae hacia sí y la besa.

Él se pregunta si ella puede entender su disculpa.

* * *

.

Las 14 paginas con las que más he sufrido. Pido una disculpa si algunas partes parecen incoherentes, les juro que batallé mucho con ciertas palabras, muchas no tienen una traducción directa o especifica, y al tratar de hacerlas lo más cercanas la oración y/o significado cambia. T.T I AM SOWY!

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sabrán que publiqué otras historias, y estoy editando BaL, agreguen mi vida real, trabajo y ahora una naciente depresión. Dios, 2018 inició con demasiados cambios que no me queda más que aceptar U.u

Igual, equisde, mis actualizaciones volverán a su modo regular, don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **Kuriquinn** , quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

Traducción Betada por **Akiiko-Chan**

 _Seiza: sentarse de rodillas. /_ _Kamon:_ insignias de diversos clanes.

NT: Presentando de manera formal la colaboración que Akii y yo estaremos trabajando en futuros fics. Muchas gracias a ella, que hace de estas traducciones menos burdas xD

* * *

戦 国 時代

Sasuke no la ve por una semana más, y sólo cuando él lo hace, ella le está dando a Itachi otro de sus tratamientos de rutina. Cuando él se adentra en la tienda, se queda atónito ante un sonido extraño‒la risa de su hermano.

"¿Hasta que tuvo cuantos?" Sakura se ríe.

"Seis," confirma Itachi. "Es una lástima que no haya un artista en el instante para capturar el momento para la posteridad."

"¿Es realmente necesario llenar la cabeza de tu sanador con tonterías?" Pregunta Sasuke con vehemencia, sospechando que él es el tema de la conversación, pero sin querer preguntar qué momento embarazoso en _particular_ relata su hermano.

"No seas tonto, hermanito," descarta Itachi. "Sakura-chan es prácticamente familia." Ella y Sasuke intercambian miradas de asombro. "Después de todo, sigues trayéndola de vuelta para ayudarme, así que debe tener tu confianza‒ y eso es una hazaña rara."

"Aun así eso no es motivo para contarle cosas sobre mí que no son relevantes. Eres el paciente, no yo."

"Pero podría ser relevante," protesta Sakura. "El cuerpo humano puede verse influido por cualquier cantidad de factores derivados de la infancia. No estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no fuera excesivamente _minuciosa_."

Esos malditos ojos verdes brillan con maliciosas promesas, y Sasuke olvida cualquier réplica que puedo haberle ofrecido.

Mientras Itachi se ríe entre sus nudillos, Sasuke se debate entre la molestia de que Sakura se lleve tan bien con su hermano y la felicidad de ver a Itachi con tan buen ánimo. Entonces lo golpea con una sorprendente sensación de claridad‒ así es como él quiere que se vea su futuro.

Por lo que los dioses consideran oportuno recordarle por qué eso nunca puede suceder.

Hay una conmoción afuera, y una voz familiar exigente, "Necesitamos ver a Itachi-sama."

Todo el mundo en la carpa está quieto, y Sasuke está preocupado por el hecho de que Inabi descubra la enfermedad de Itachi o la identidad de Sakura.

"Está indispuesto en este momento," oye decir suavemente a Kakashi; su tono de voz podría ser fácilmente confundido como desapegado, pero desde el terreno de juego, Sasuke sabe que fue una advertencia.

"Mueve tu trasero, Hatake, o lo moveremos por ti," gruñe Inabi.

Sasuke se deshace de los pocos trapos ensangrentados en los que su hermano ha estado tosiendo y lo ayuda a levantarse en posición vertical. Su sonrisa anterior se desvanece y adopta una _seiza_ rígida y de espalda recta. Mientras tanto, Sakura se lanza alrededor de la carpa recogiendo sus materiales. Su transformación de médico de guerra confiado a sanadora común es instantáneo; ella se encorva, afectando un aire de invisibilidad que cualquier aldeano común podría tener en presencia de la nobleza.

"No hay necesidad de ser grosero al respecto," comenta Kakashi mientras se abre la solapa de la tienda e Inabi irrumpe, seguida de cerca por Yashiro, Tekka y Taiko.

"Vete, mujer," Inabi le dice a Sakura, sin siquiera mirarla.

Mientras Sasuke está irritado por la manera en que su primo le habla, está contento de que ella no sea más que un cuerpo extra en la habitación para él. Cabeza abajo, Sakura sale corriendo de la tienda; con la ayuda de Kakashi, ella logrará salir del campamento sin ningún problema. Sasuke visitará su punto de encuentro habitual más tarde para ver si ella lo esperó.

"¿Hay alguna razón para la indecorosa entrada?" Pregunta Itachi a sus visitantes en un tono neutro, el menor estrechamiento de sus ojos es la única señal de su molestia.

"Shisui está muerto," Inabi le dice sin rodeos.

La cara de Itachi se drena de color, y al instante, todos los pensamientos de Sakura son expulsados de la mente de Sasuke.

"¿Qué?" Él hace eco.

"Eso... es imposible," dice Itachi.

"Trajimos el cuerpo. La mujer de Obito lo está examinando ahora, si quieres verlo por ti mismo," le dice Yashiro.

La mano de Itachi hace un movimiento débil hacia su pecho, como si se arrastrara hacia su corazón, y a Sasuke le preocupa que, en su condición, pueda ceder por el shock. Después de Izumi, Shisui ha sido el amigo más querido de su hermano. Posiblemente incluso más que eso, y hasta ahora, ha sido una noción de la cual la mente de Sasuke siempre se había apartado cuidadosamente. Al ver la angustia pura en la cara de Itachi ahora, que sólo ha visto cuando su hermano perdió a su esposa, Sasuke se da cuenta de que no era solo una noción.

"Deberías mostrar más tacto cuando hablas de un camarada caído," reprendió Sasuke, enojado con su primo por haberles dado las noticias de forma tan poco diplomática. "Sin mencionar que es alguien a quien mi hermano tiene en alta estima."

Inabi replica, "Tal vez, si tu hermano se enoja lo suficiente, levantaría s trasero y nos llevará contra el Senju para vengar a su amigo. Como se supone que debe hacer. O, al menos, nombre a alguien con las bolas para que lo haga por él."

El Sharingan de Sasuke destella. "Cuida tu lengua, Inabi. Estás en presencia de tus superiores."

"Eso es debatible."

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Itachi en voz baja.

"Fue emboscado por las fuerzas Senju cerca de la cascada," le dice Taiko, ya sea sin darse cuenta o sin preocuparse por la angustia de Itachi.

"Eso es territorio neutral," dice Itachi. "Los Senju no‒"

"Lo harían si fueran liderados por Shimura Danzō," Tekka responde oscuramente. "De las pistas alrededor de las cataratas, parece que lo estaban esperando y tuvieron suerte."

"¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que fue Shimura si no fueras testigo de este ataque?" Sasuke le pide con furia. "Si lo viste en problemas, ¿por qué no lo ayudaste?"

"No vimos el ataque. Sólo los resultados‒ y esto, "dice Yashiro, mostrando un rasgado kamon ‒ una tela roja con que se retuerce en los símbolos del clan Shimura. "Shisui lo tenía apretado entre sus dedos. Tuvimos que romperlos para conseguirlo."

"¡Eso es suficiente!" Espeta Sasuke, sus ojos volando hacia la conducta cada vez más tensa de su hermano; su cara está escondida en las sombras de su cabello.

"No aun, no lo es," dice Inabi sombríamente. "El Sharingan de Shisui fue removido."

El silencio se hace presente, la repulsión y el shock se apoderan de todos ellos ante la implicación.

Sasuke sabe que no hay otra opción ahora, tregua o no. El robo de un Sharingan es uno de los mayores tabúes de su pueblo.

"Encuentra a este _Danzo_ ," él ordena sobre el asqueado nudo en su garganta. "Tráelo hasta mi‒ a cualquier precio."

Mientras los hombres claman en apoyo, Itachi permanece absolutamente en silencio. Pero cuando mira hacia arriba, sus ojos están rojos, las cuchillas negras de su Mangekyō girando, y Sasuke sabe que las cosas están a punto de empeorar.

戦 国 時代

No hay oportunidad de encontrarse con Sakura después de eso, aunque Kakashi le asegura que ella dejó el campamento sin problemas. Honestamente, la mente de Sasuke no está de ánimo para preocuparse por eso. Vacila entre la pena y la incredulidad‒ le agrada Shisui. Que alguien lo matara con el único propósito de robarle los ojos le llena de una ira corrosiva.

Él ni siquiera puede imaginar por lo que Itachi está pasando.

El campamento Uchiha está una vez más vivo con la actividad, los sonidos de las armas que se forjan y los reclutas que siendo instruidos. Los grupos de ataque y los espías van y vienen, los hombres son provocados a la acción por las noticias de la muerte de Shisui. Él era popular entre las fuerzas reclutadas y en las aldeas circundantes. Las noticias de su fallecimiento es una repentina incursión de jóvenes reclutas que quieren perseguir al hombre responsable de su muerte.

Las batallas se reanudan a la mañana siguiente con un ataque sorpresa en una base de los Senju; Los hombres de Inabi diezman por completo el lugar en nombre de la búsqueda de Danzo. Las fuerzas de Senju toman represalias al día siguiente con un ataque contra una de las aldeas que suministra armas a los Uchiha. Sasuke se encuentra, una vez más, liderando un grupo de hombres al frente.

"Capturen, pero no maten si puedes evitarlo," les ordena. "Quiero a Danzō."

La primera orden que sabe será imposible de seguir‒ el enemigo está tan comprometido con su causa como él y morirán en lugar de ser capturados. Pero sus hombres saben bien en no desafiarlo en lo segundo.

Los campos una vez verdes del verano pronto se empapan con sangre y humo y el olor de la muerte; Sasuke descubre que, por primera vez, eso le molesta.

A medida que la lucha continúa, él experimenta una creciente apreciación de que Sakura no se encuentra por ningún lado. No entiende por qué, teniendo en cuenta la brutalidad de los combates en estos días, pero está aliviado de que no tenga que verse cara a cara con ella en la batalla. Él no está seguro de lo que haría.

Sasuke no experimenta el mismo conflicto cuando se trata de Naruto.

"¿Qué diablos, Sasuke?" Exige el otro hombre, apareciendo ante él a través del humo y los escombros del campo de batalla. "¿Por qué has roto el alto al fuego?"

"Como si no lo supieras," gruñe en respuesta, balanceando su katana sobre su cabeza y obligando a Naruto a agacharse. Mientras completa el balanceo, cambia su postura, bajando la hoja en un rápido golpe dirigido al punto ciego del otro hombre. Justo a tiempo, Naruto levanta su propia espada para bloquear con una mano, y la otra lanzando un _Rasengan_. Se lo arroja a Sasuke, obligándolo a retirarse y saltar hacia atrás.

"¡Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando, imbécil!"

Sasuke renueva su ataque, golpeando la hoja tan rápido que Naruto no tiene la oportunidad de sacar su espada esta vez. En cambio, cruza sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, atrapando las manos de Sasuke y empujándolas. Para no disuadirse, Sasuke le patea una pierna. Naruto pierde el equilibrio por un momento antes de caer al suelo, rodando pies sobre cabeza hasta que termina en cuclillas. Una mano se apoya en el suelo y la otra agarra su katana detrás de él, lista para atacar.

Mientras Sasuke lo rodea, Naruto se pone de pie y lo imita.

"Hubo un ataque en la cascada," le dice Sasuke. Los ojos de Naruto se abren en una sorpresa que es demasiado genuina para la comodidad de Sasuke. "Mi primo está muerto, y se le robó su Sharingan. Tu hombre Shimura pagará por lo que ha hecho."

"¿Danzō? Qué estás‒ ¡Sasuke, espera!

Pero él no quiere escucharlo.

Ellos caen en otra serie de ataques rápidos y esquivos; cada vez, la espada de Sasuke se acerca más y más a Naruto, alimentada por su ira. Está tan cerca que, una vez, incluso le da un raspón al casco en su cabeza.

"Escucha, no es posible," insiste Naruto. "Danzō no debería haber estado cerca de esa zona, ninguno de los suyos debería haberlo hecho tampoco."

"¡Estás mintiendo!"

Su katana cruje con electricidad cuando Sasuke corta en un brutal arco descendente, decidido a cortar a través de armadura y huesos‒

Sólo para que el cuerpo explote en el aire.

Sasuke se da vuelta justo cuando el verdadero Naruto aparece detrás de él, agarrándolo por el frente con dos manos y forzándolo a acercarse. Él lucha por liberarse, demasiado cerca del otro hombre para que cualquiera de ellos pueda sacar sus armas.

"¿Por qué te atacaríamos?" Exige Naruto. "El alto el fuego fue beneficioso para todos nosotros. ¡Sería tan malo para nuestras fuerzas como para el tuyo si lo rompiéramos!

"Y sin embargo, Shisui está muerto."

Naruto se tensa con consternación lo que le permite a Sasuke la oportunidad de liberarse. Él golpea su cabeza contra la frente de Naruto. Estupefacto, su oponente lo suelta, y Sasuke lo agarra por el cuello, empujándolo hacia adelante mientras trae su espada de regreso. Naruto aparta su mano, pero esto le da a Sasuke la oportunidad de girar la katana en otro arco superior para acabar con él.

Naruto tropieza con sus pies y termina arrodillado ante él, sacando su propia espada a tiempo para evitar que Kusanagi toque su garganta. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Sasuke empuja todo su peso hacia adelante, tratando de forzar el acero en el cuello del otro hombre. Naruto todavía continúa luchando contra él, alejando la cuchilla de su arteria carótida. Sin embargo, todavía está demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, y cuando Sasuke aumenta la presión, el otro hombre pierde terreno.

"Lo siento... por Shisui..." Naruto dice, dolido. "Te lo prometo... te ayudaré a encontrar justicia para él."

"Tus promesas no lo traerán de la muerte," responde Sasuke. "Son inútiles... como tú."

El afilado metal atraviesa la armadura de su hombro como si fuera mantequilla, y sólo la propia fuerza de Naruto impide que se profundice. Aun así, la sangre empapa su manga. Entonces sucede algo‒ un truco de la luz que hace que los ojos de Naruto brillen de rojo o naranja cuando el mismo aire a su alrededor parece hervir.

Momentos después, Sasuke se encuentra lanzado hacia atrás, forzado a aterrizar con una rodilla. Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve a Naruto mirándolo fijamente, con un rastro raro de verdadera ira grabado en sus facciones. Este se ha ido un segundo después, reemplazado por disgusto y resolución.

"No pelearé contra ti mientras estés sufriendo," dice Naruto. "La gente actúa precipitadamente cuando están lastimados. No voy a colgar el destino de esta guerra en eso. Ve a casa y llora a tu muerto, Sasuke. Veremos cómo solucionar esto después."

Él desaparece cuando Sasuke ejecuta una última carrera frustrada hacia él.

戦 国 時代

"No deberías estar aquí."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás?"

"Tú y tu hermano acaban de perder a alguien querido. El dolor es algo que fácilmente podría retrasar la recuperación de Itachi," Sakura le dice sombríamente desde donde está parada en el medio de su tienda. "Un corazón roto no es sólo un dicho, Sasuke-kun. Tenía que revisarle."

"Lo que asumo tu hiciste," responde lacónicamente. "Y sin embargo, aquí estás, cortejando el descubrimiento al visitarme. Sin duda, Kakashi está involucrado, como de costumbre."

"Tenía que verte."

"No tenemos el tiempo‒"

"Lo siento mucho por tu primo," ella susurra, y al igual que Naruto, no hay falsa sinceridad en sus palabras. "Fue un buen hombre, por lo que escuché de él." Sasuke aprieta un puño y Sakura hace una pausa antes de alcanzar cautelosamente y pone su mano sobre la de él. Sasuke está dividido entre removerse o acercarla más. "Estamos investigando de nuestra parte," le asegura, y ahora él se aleja de ella.

"No necesito que lo _investigues,_ " él gruñe. "Necesito tener a Danzo y separar su cabeza de su cuerpo."

"Es más complicado que eso,"ella argumenta. "Shimura-san es uno de los consejeros de Tsunade-shishou. Él ha aconsejado a los Senju desde que su abuelo y su tío lideraron el clan, lo que significa que es difícil invalidarlo."

Los labios de Sasuke cerrados, pero él concuerda con su punto. Incluso Itachi ‒ y últimamente Sasuke ‒no tomará decisiones importantes sin consultar al consejo ni a la generación anterior. Aquellos que han sobrevivido tanto tiempo tienen habilidades y conocimientos inestimables, y sería una tontería actuar en contra de ellos.

Sin embargo, no lo hace más propenso a perdonar a Danzō.

"Entonces, estás diciendo que le darán amnistía."

"Estoy _diciendo_ que será difícil armar un caso contra él, especialmente sin testigos creíbles," dice ella. "Tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, y hay muchos que él ha entrenado personalmente, y por lo tanto, tiene su lealtad. El grupo que tendió una emboscada a tu primo probablemente sea la gente de Danzō. Antes de que podamos ir tras él, tenemos que erradicarlos."

Él toma un momento para darse cuenta de lo que ella está diciendo, y luego entrecierra los ojos. "Estás muy bien informada."

"Uno de mis buenos amigos era parte de su unidad," admite.

Sasuke retrocede. "Tu _amigo_ ," se burla, sin saber qué le enoja más: que ella es amiga de alguien que podría ser responsable del asesinato de Shisui, o de que ella confía tan fácilmente. "Si dices que los hombres de Danzo son leales, es probable que este _amigo_ te dé información falsa."

"Sai moriría antes de hacer eso," Sakura defiende. "Dije que _era_ parte de la unidad. Pasado. Él es totalmente leal a Naruto ahora."

"Alguien que cambia de lealtades tan fácilmente nunca puede ser leal."

"Una cosa es elegir tu lealtad, en lugar de forzarla," ella replica. "¿Cuál crees que sería el vínculo más fuerte?"

"Entonces él debería contarte más información útil."

"Es un poco difícil compartir información cuando tienes un sello paralizante en la lengua que sólo se rompe con la muerte del taumaturgo," dice. "Danzō también conoce la diferencia entre lealtad verdadera y forzada. Todo lo que sabemos sobre él fue reconstruido a partir de las pequeñas pistas que Sai nos ha podido dar. Naruto y Tsunade-shishou están trabajando en ello lo más rápido posible, pero no es una ciencia exacta."

Sasuke se cruza de brazos, hierve a fuego lento durante varios segundos antes de exhalar por la nariz. "Quiero escucharlo en cuanto descubras algo," decide.

"Sabes que no puedes involucrarte."

"¡Cómo demonios no puedo!"

"¡Sasuke, si te involucras y lo matas, será otro acto de guerra!" ella Protesta. A pesar de que apenas habla por encima de un susurro, puede decir por su expresión que estaría gritando si no estuviera en el medio del territorio enemigo. "¡Si tratamos con él de nuestro lado, entonces estamos tratando con el traidor que violó la tregua!"

"¡¿Entonces, mientras tanto, esperamos, y él tiene tiempo para protegerse a sí mismo?!" Sasuke responde con un siseo.

"Él ya se está protegiendo a sí mismo. Es popular entre los elementos más conservadores, y siempre ha sido crítico con el liderazgo de Tsunade-shishou. Pero también tiene una tendencia a mostrar su interés demasiado temprano." Ella baja la voz aún más y se inclina más cerca. "Hace años, ‒mucho antes de que estuviéramos vivos‒ él intentó argumentar que los Senju necesitaban un líder masculino. Trató de casarse dentro del clan. Por la misma época, el prometido de Tsunade-sama fue encontrado muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Todo era demasiado conveniente, e incluso sus propios seguidores pensaban que era sospechoso. Él dejó insistir en el asunto, pero la gente lo recuerda". Suspira. "Realmente, Sasuke-kun, es simplemente una cuestión de tiempo y sentar las bases."

"No _tenemos_ tiempo," le recuerda. "Entre la condición de Itachi y la atmósfera en el campamento, no hay opción de esperar esto."

"En cuanto a eso... puede que haya encontrado una cura," dice Sakura lentamente. "O, al menos, lo más cercano a eso. No se trata de extraer sangre, sino de _darla_."

Sasuke está momentáneamente distraído. "Explica."

"Hemos estado tratando esto farmacológicamente," ella comienza, "el uso de remedios herbales para tratar los síntomas de tu hermano, pero si el problema subyacente es genético, esas sólo serán medidas temporales. Su cuerpo se está atacando a sí mismo. Con base en las medidas no invasivas que he usado para ponerlo a prueba, sus glóbulos blancos no parecen ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para combatirlo. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Sasuke asiente lentamente; él nunca aprendió mucho sobre el cuerpo humano, y es sólo a través de las semanas de discutir la condición de Itachi con Sakura que ha entendido algo de eso. "¿Hay alguna manera de darle más de esas células?"

"No en el poco tiempo que tenemos, o sin el equipo médico que necesita. He leído sobre la maquinaria que necesitaríamos en los libros de Tsunade-shishou, pero algo así está más allá de este continente. En otra vida, podríamos haber enviado a tu hermano a recibir tratamiento."

"Lo cual es imposible en este momento," concluye Sasuke. "Pero no viniste aquí para decirme lo que _no_ se puede hacer por él."

"Hubo otra técnica mencionada en los pergaminos," concuerda Sakura en un tono neutro. "Es transfundiendo médula ósea‒ ahí es donde se producen las células. Si pudiéramos encontrar a alguien que sea un compatible sano, podríamos usar su médula para ayudar a su sistema a producir esas células nuevamente. Entonces él mismo podría luchar contra esta enfermedad."

Sasuke frunce el ceño, pensando en lo que acaba de decir, y luego pregunta, "¿Qué impide que las células vuelvan a desaparecer? ¿Tal vez dentro de meses o años?

"Cada procedimiento tiene la posibilidad de fallar," admite. "Por lo que he leído, si la transfusión inicial es exitosa, la probabilidad de recaída es menos del diez por ciento."

" _Si_ ," repite Sasuke. "¿Alguna vez esta técnica ha tenido éxito?"

Sakura se queda callada un momento y luego admite, "No. Es más o menos sólo teoría. Uzumaki Mito casi lo logró. Pero el poder requerido hizo que su paciente muriera y casi la mata en el proceso. Hashirama-sama lo declaró _kinjutsu_."

"Entonces no tiene sentido".

"¡No, lo hay!" Insiste ella. "He revisado todas las notas‒ descubrí lo que ella hizo mal, y puedo hacerlo correctamente. Si... si tú e Itachi deciden qué quieren inténtalo."

Sasuke la estudia, teniendo en cuenta la información que le ha presentado.

El problema no es sólo las probabilidades, sino la posible pérdida involucrada. Si él e Itachi estuvieran de acuerdo con esto, no solo podría perder al hermano que tanto le importa, sino a la mujer que posee su corazón.

"No," dice. "No hasta que las probabilidades sean mejores." Y no mientras la situación política sea tan precaria. Si algo le sucediera a Itachi ahora, de todos los momentos... deberíamos esperar, o esta guerra nunca terminará."

Sakura lo mira pensativamente, y su expresión se suaviza. "Suenas sospechosamente esperanzado en este momento. Esa no suele ser tu naturaleza."

"Eres una mala influencia," responde, pero le deja avanzar y desliza los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella presiona su cara contra su pecho.

"Puedo hacer esto, Sasuke-kun," murmura, palabras ligeramente amortiguadas por su túnica. "Estoy segura de que puedo."

"Mito era un Uzumaki. Ellos tienen extraordinarias reservas de chakra," dice Sasuke. "Eres fuerte ‒incluso puedes ser más que Tsunade‒ pero no tienes eso. Si algo sale mal..." Él no quiere pensar en eso.

"Si las reservas adicionales de chakra son todo lo que te preocupa, _tenemos_ un Uzumaki," ella señala.

A él le toma un momento darse cuenta de si habla en serio o no. Cuando se da cuenta de que ella sí lo hace, él se retira, alejándola de él al sujetarla por los hombros. "¿Estás loca?" Exige. "¿Entiendes lo que estás pidiendo?"

"Te estoy pidiendo que le preguntes a _tu_ amigo a que me ayude a salvar a tu hermano," responde obstinadamente. "Eso es bastante simple.

"No somos amigos."

"Eso no es lo que él lo dice."

"¡Entonces lo golpeé en la cabeza muchas veces y le causé daño cerebral!" Gruñe Sasuke. "¡Estamos en lados opuestos de una guerra!"

"¡Una guerra en la que nadie quiere pelear más!"

"Él no es un médico ninja, tú lo eres. ¿Qué podría hacer él para ayudar?" Cuestiona.

"Él tiene... eso es..." ella titubea por un momento y luego niega con la cabeza. "No puedo decírtelo."

" _¿…Qué?_ "

"Esto es una cosa que no puedo... no es mi secreto para contarlo," Sakura intenta explicar. "Si él quiere decírtelo, lo hará. Tal vez sea todo lo mejor si lo hace. Pero _por favor_ , Sasuke-kun, no me pidas que te diga nada." Levanta las manos para tocar donde él le agarra por los hombros. "Necesito que confíes en él. Puede que estén en dos lados diferentes, pero ustedes se han conocido durante todos estos años. Basándote sólo en tu estilo de lucha, probablemente te le conozcas mejor que nadie."

"No puedo-"

"¿Confías en mí?" ella interrumpe. "¿Alguna vez te pediría que hicieras algo que pueda lastimarte? ¿Estaría sugiriendo algo de esto si por un instante pensara que no podría hacerlo, o que tú serías perjudicado? Me doy cuenta de las probabilidades que enfrentamos, pero también _sé_ que podemos lograr esto si todos trabajamos juntos.

La mente de Sasuke corre, repasando todas las fallas posibles, imaginando todas las repercusiones del fracaso, incluso cuando su instinto le dice que confíe en ella‒ incluso considerando que esto está más allá de todos los actos de traición que ha cometido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, él sabe que su decisión está hecha incluso antes de que ella alcance a presionar su mano contra su mandíbula.

"Voy a hablar con Itachi," dice él finalmente, y se aleja de ella.

Se siente inexplicablemente cansado y se deja caer pesadamente sobre su camilla. No puede recordar la última vez que durmió.

Hay un suave golpe a su lado, y luego siente la cabeza de ella en su hombro. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

"No es una buena idea," él le dice. Le molesta un poco que, por primera vez desde que comenzaron su aventura ilícita, no desea enterrarse en ella.

"No para hacer algo," ella lo enmienda. "Sólo... quiero quedarme a tu lado. Pasé la última semana preocupada por ti. Cada vez que alguien volvía del frente con noticias, pensé que escucharía que te mataron." Le lanza una mirada de insulto, y pone los ojos en blanco ante su orgullo." Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"No es que no esté agradecido, pero ¿por qué no has estado en el campo de batalla?" Pregunta. "Hay quienes podrían haber usado de tu curación."

"No me he sentido bien," Sakura suspira. "Tsunade-shishou dice que estoy gastando demasiada energía sanando a los heridos en el campamento. Eso y el hecho de que estoy despierta todas muchas horas en la noche leyendo pergaminos antiguos." Él siente un pequeño ataque de culpa ante eso‒ más o menos. Ella solo está sacrificando su sueño por el bienestar de Itachi, incluso ahora que sus dos lados están nuevamente involucrados en un conflicto activo. "Incluso aquellos que han dominado ninjutsu médico se cansan y tienen que descansar a veces".

Sasuke asiente, su brazo rodeándola por la espalda para acercarla. Se acuestan y él la deja acomodarse en su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella con más seguridad. A él no le gustaría nada más que escapar de la realidad con ella esta noche.

Pero él no puede.

"Incluso si hacemos esto y salvamos a Itachi, incluso si logramos traer la paz," él comienza, mirando hacia el oscuro espacio de su tienda, "Danzō debe morir. Él robó un Sharingan, y eso es imperdonable."

Ella aprieta el agarre en su cintura. "Encontraremos la manera de atraparlo," Sakura promete. "Y si no podemos... te ayudaré a matarlo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Saikeirei (最敬礼), es un saludo/inclinación de 45 grados. es una manera de mostrar disculpa por culpa hacia errores cometidos, también se usa hacia personas de alto rango. / / Eshaku (会釈) Inclinación de 15 grados, es formal y es usada para saludar a personas que se conoce pero con quienes no se está familiarizado.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

 **戦国時代**

Sasuke no se acerca a su hermano de inmediato, sino que busca el consejo de Kakashi sobre qué hacer. Aunque el hombre se siente protector con los dos hermanos Uchiha, también puede ver una imagen más grandiosa de una manera que Sasuke aún no ha aprendido.

Cuando Sasuke cuestiona la sabiduría al sugerir la cura potencial de Sakura, especialmente a raíz de la muerte de Shisui, Kakashi suspira.

"Sabes que debes informarle sobre esto. Y respetar lo que él quiera, sin importar tus propios pensamientos."

Una parte de Sasuke desea que Kakashi le haya dicho que se mantenga en silencio, aunque no está seguro si es por la tranquilidad de Itachi o la suya.

Es otro día de sopesar sus opciones antes de que Sasuke finalmente aborde el asunto. Entra en los aposentos de Itachi, esperando que esté sentado en silencio, reflejado por la pena, solo para tropezar con él poniéndose su armadura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" él exige mientras su hermano ajusta su armadura.

"Lo que debería haber estado haciendo durante todos estos largos meses," responde Itachi neutralmente. "Liderando a mi gente."

"Se supone que debes de estar descansando. Si te esfuerzas, podrías tener otro ataque y-"

"No importa," interrumpe Itachi. "Esta guerra nunca terminará. Todos estamos destinados a morir de todos modos."

"¿Crees que a Shisui le gustaría que te rindas solo porque murió?"

Los ojos de Itachi parpadean con irritación. "Ten cuidado, pequeño hermano. No voy a tolerar que se use su nombre de la manera que quieres."

"Sólo porque sabes que él te diría que no seas un cobarde."

"No veo cómo renunciar a mi vida para proteger a nuestra gente es cobarde. Es un resultado mucho mejor que perderse en una cama," Itachi mantiene obstinadamente y luego suspira. "Me he permitido retrasar esto demasiado."

La desesperanza en la voz de su hermano le enoja.

"¿Dejarlo?" Sasuke exige. "¿Tu muerte? Si ese fue tu objetivo final, ¿por qué demonios dejaste que Sakura y yo intentáramos salvarte en los últimos meses?" Itachi está en silencio, y Sasuke se adelanta, furioso. Él agarra la armadura de su hermano y la saca; es una señal de lo débil que es Itachi porque no tiene la fuerza para detenerlo. "No sólo estás dándote por vencido. Eres demasiado importante para esta condenada paz que todos quieren desesperadamente. Si no estás allí, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Sasuke-"

"Podríamos tener una cura," Sasuke lo interrumpe antes de que pueda pensar en una fraseología mejor. Itachi se inmoviliza y levanta una ceja expectante. "Tal vez... pero tiene un costo."

"Estas cosas usualmente lo tienen," responde su hermano secamente, pero le permite a Sasuke llevarlo de regreso a su cama para sentarse. Mientras lo ayuda a quitarse la armadura, Sasuke explica rápidamente lo que Sakura encontró y la técnica que está proponiendo. Su hermano escucha con una expresión neutral todo el tiempo, sin mostrar ninguno de sus pensamientos mientras Sasuke confiesa la advertencia del plan de trabajo y la verdadera identidad de Sakura.

"He sabido quién es ella desde el principio," le dice Itachi cansadamente cuando Sasuke termina. En tiempos más felices, habría habido diversión en su voz, pero ahora simplemente parece cansado. "Ella es la sanadora más competente que he conocido‒incluso más que Tsunade-hime, sospecho. Además," logra una sonrisa débil aquí, "dije que era imposible olvidar ojos como esos."

"Y todavía permitiste que ella te tratara," dice Sasuke, incrédulo.

"Antes dije que tienes una inmensa confianza en ella si le pedías ayuda. Si tú confías en ella, yo confío en ella," dice su hermano. "Hay buenos hombres y mujeres en ambos lados de esta guerra. ¿Por qué crees que he intentado tan duramente terminarla? Y eso fue mucho antes de que tus sentimientos por una bella mujer entraran esto."

Sasuke se sobresalta sorprendido, pero Itachi mueve una mano en señal de poca importancia, frunciendo el ceño solo por el esfuerzo que le toma.

"Tan improbable como es... tú forjaste lazos con esta gente," dice Itachi. "Eso es a la vez admirable y peligroso. Y entonces, te pregunto: si dejaras de lado estos vínculos y los consideras así de simples, como personas. No un amigo de la infancia, sino el líder de uno de nuestros clanes enemigos‒ no tu amante, sino la heredera de la misma Senju Tsunade‒ ¿todavía confiarías en ellos? "

"Yo…"

"Los Senju puede jugar un juego largo, Sasuke. Hay una razón por la cual esta guerra ha continuado tanto tiempo," le dice Itachi. "Ambas partes son infaliblemente expertas en llevar a cabo estrategias que requieren años para llegar a buen término. Incluso generaciones. Los Uchiha... los Senju... es todo lo mismo."

"No somos los mismos Uchiha y Senju que comenzaron esto," señala Sasuke.

"¿No lo eres?" Itachi desafía. "La historia tiende a repetirse, aquellos que no aprenden esa lección están condenados a vivirla una y otra vez."

"¿Repetir qué?" Sasuke exige.

"¿Recuerdas las historias que mamá solía contarte? ¿De la paz que no fue?"

"Hashirama traicionó a Madara. Madre dijo que era por una mujer a la que ambos amaban."

"Fue Uzumaki Mito."

Sasuke siente que el aire sale de sus pulmones.

"Una sanadora," continúa Itachi, con los ojos clavados en los de Sasuke. "La primera en despertar el _Byakugō no In_. Ella era amante de Madara pero comprometida con Hashirama‒ y al final, eligió el deber sobre el amor y se mantuvo junto a su esposo. Incluso selló un demonio dentro de sí misma para ayudarlo a vencer a su antiguo amigo. "

"Si estás sugiriendo..."

"No estoy sugiriendo nada. Simplemente estoy ofreciendo una advertencia. Si aceptamos esto y sale mal... esta sería su mejor oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo de la guerra," señala su hermano. "Para atraer a los líderes de su enemigos y destruirlos, entonces ganar la guerra en sus términos. En nuestra ausencia, hombres ambiciosos como Inabi tomarían el control-"

"Pero Obito-"

"Obito no posee la paciencia necesaria para dirigir y la parte de nuestro consejo son conscientes de esto. Si lo peor nos sucediera a los dos, invocarían la ley del clan para elegir a un líder diferente. Tú sabes que Inabi tiene talento para ganar gente a su causa‒ ¿cuánto tiempo crees que le llevaría expulsar a Obito? "

"él tendría que matarlo primero. Obito no se hundiría sin luchar."

"Exactamente. Y nuestra gente también soportaría la guerra en el frente interno. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el Senju saliera victorioso, haciendo al clan como lo consideren más conveniente. Y tal vez eso sea lo mejor, esta guerra debe terminar, pero también muchas de las fuerzas de Senju nos odian y nos injurian. Dentro de generaciones, cualquier persona con sangre Uchiha podría verse reducida al ser un esclavo, o incluso desterrada de nuestras tierras ancestrales. En el peor de los casos, podrían acabar con nosotros por completo." Itachi hace una pausa aquí, permitiendo que sus palabras se asimilen. "Y entonces, pequeño hermano, vuelvo a preguntar: incluso sabiendo todo esto, ¿confías en esta gente?"

"Sí." Sasuke se sorprende de lo rápido que su respuesta llega a sus labios esta vez.

"Además de Sakura," aclara Itachi. "Sé que confías en ella. Incluso si no lo hicieras, ella es una verdadera sanadora, su deber es para su paciente, y supongo que estoy protegido por eso. De todos los que puedo pensar, sus motivos son los más confiables. Pero inocentes como ella pueden ser convertidos en peones por otros. ¿Confías en Uzumaki Naruto? "

Sasuke piensa en todo lo que ha conocido sobre el otro hombre. La imagen vuelve a él de Naruto de pie frente a él, negándose a luchar contra él porque estaba respetando su dolor.

"Sí," dice finalmente.

Itachi lo estudia durante mucho tiempo, y con una expresión enloquecedoramente ilegible. Luego asiente una vez.

"Muy bien," dice por fin. "Sakura llevará a cabo esta técnica de curación de ella. Pondré mi destino en sus manos‒ pero no puedo con buena conciencia poner a nuestra gente también allí. No en el clima actual. Me imagino que no tienes intención de quedarte aquí-"

"Ni siquiera lo sugieras," advierte Sasuke.

"-lo que significa que necesitaremos un seguro. Alguien que pueda sacarte si sucede lo peor." Sasuke hace un ruido de protesta, pero Itachi levanta su mano. "Una cosa es tener una fe y una confianza completas hacia alguien, y otra es ser práctico. Cuando seas el líder, lo entenderás."

"Si," corrige Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos. " _Si_ yo fuera el líder."

Itachi sonríe un poco, pero no llega a sus ojos.

"Esto es absurdo," le dice Sasuke. "Si le contaras esto a alguien más del clan, te detendrían."

"Entonces no le diremos a nadie dentro del clan," responde Itachi. "De hecho, ya hay alguien de tu confianza que es leal a los Uchiha y a la idea de paz. Y quién, si no me equivoco, también tiene un punto débil por Sakura-chan."

Sasuke es el que está callado esta vez. Él sabe que su hermano se está refiriendo a Kakashi, y aunque no puede discutir nada de lo que ha dicho Itachi, no puede evitar ser cauteloso. Sospecha que hay otra razón por la cual Itachi quiere que su antiguo maestro vaya con ellos; que Sasuke no puede entenderlo le molesta más de lo que le gustaría.

Pero su tarea era hacer que su hermano aceptara el procedimiento de Sakura, y lo ha logrado. Él tratará con otras dificultades a medida que se presenten.

 **戦** **国** **時代**

Varios días después, al amparo de la noche, Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi llegan a uno de los pueblos fronterizos neutrales. Es una pequeña aldea que nunca ha tomado partido en el gran conflicto, solo porque hay muy pocos aldeanos y muy pocos recursos beneficiosos.

El mensajero de Naruto‒ una invocación de una pequeña rana con carácter‒ dijo que tenían que viajar a la cabaña más alejada de la aldea. En poco tiempo, los tres se encuentran a poca distancia de la estructura hogareña. Sasuke les indica a los demás que irá primero y se dirige a la entrada.

Una mujer esbelta con el pelo largo y oscuro se asoma desde la entrada, sus ojos se abren un poco al verlo. Sospecha que es desconcertante, vestido completamente de negro y con las manos en las caderas, pero ella lo está esperando. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le hace un gesto para que entre.

Sasuke intercambia las últimas miradas con su hermano y mentor, un acuerdo general para ser cauteloso. Dejando a un lado la confianza, todos están condicionados a esperar una emboscada.

El interior de la cabaña está iluminado tenuemente, y eso solo dentro de los confines de lo que parece ser una pequeña tienda de campaña en la parte posterior de la habitación. Una sala limpia para la cirugía, Sasuke se da cuenta un momento después cuando Sakura emerge. Está vestida para la cirugía con una gorra y una bata, su cabello cuidadosamente metido debajo de su vestimenta. Junto a las paredes de tela, Naruto está hablando en voz baja con un hombre mayor, que se parece tanto a la mujer de pelo oscuro que Sasuke sospecha que es su padre. Y luego, al acecho en las sombras-

Sasuke frunce el ceño ante la tercera figura en la habitación. Este hombre es un extraño con las mejillas hundidas y rasgos oscuros y vestido de manera informal, pero su porte y las cicatrices en sus manos lo traicionan como un guerrero.

"¿Quién es éste?" Sasuke exige, sospechoso.

"Este es Tenzō Yamato", responde Sakura en un tono tranquilizador. "Es un pariente lejano de Tsunade-shishou, y la única persona viva que heredó el _Mokuton_ de Hashirama-sama."

"No me importa quién es, me importa el por qué está aquí," dice Sasuke, los nervios lo hacen más huraño de lo normal, incluso con ella.

"Él está aquí para proteger a Naruto si algo me sucede a mí," dice secamente Sakura.

"¿Escuché a alguien decir 'proteger'?" Naruto habla, sonando molesto por la idea.

"No seas infantil," responde ella.

"¿Y de qué peligro debe _él_ preocuparse?" Sasuke desafía, entrecerrando los ojos a su rival. El hombre de ojos azules vuelve la mirada con la misma cautela, hasta que Sakura se interpone entre los dos.

"No eres el único preocupado por una emboscada," le dice con severidad. "Vale la pena estar preparado." Cuando continúa frunciéndole el ceño, ella agrega con una voz más suave y más tranquila: "No puedes culparnos por las medidas adicionales. Confío en ti... y sé que Kakashi e Itachi son buenos hombres. Pero, ¿en la casualidad alguien escuchó sus planes para venir aquí? ¿O los nuestros? Lo que haremos esta noche no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera."

Sasuke gruñe en respuesta, sin palabras, sus ojos revolotean desde Naruto hacia el extraño en las sombras, pero luego se relaja a la fuerza. "Bien. ¿Estás segura de que esta ubicación es de fiar?"

"He conocido a Teuchi y Ayame desde que apenas podía caminar," interrumpe Naruto. "Son confiables."

Él y Sasuke se miran uno a otro por un momento más, con los ojos duros, y luego Sasuke asiente.

Sasuke regresa a la puerta y agita con la mano, indicando a su hermano y a Kakashi que todo está seguro. O tan seguro como puede ser bajo estas circunstancias. Mientras los mira acercarse a la pequeña cabaña, la frente de Sakura se arruga con consternación por algo. Ella se vuelve hacia Sasuke.

"Se suponía que debías traer a alguien que pudiera coincidir con Itachi. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que Kakashi pueda."

Sasuke le da una mirada nada impresionada. "Sabes que no es por eso que él está aquí."

"Puedo tener esperanza, ¿no?" ella responde, la cara cayendo un poco. Obviamente, ella espera lo que él hace, pero todavía desea que se le digan algo diferente. De alguna manera, ella sigue siendo tan inocente.

"Tú eres un extraño arriesgando la vida por mi hermano," le dice. "¿Es siquiera una cuestión de que yo pueda hacer lo mismo? De nosotros dos, la supervivencia de él es la más importante."

"No digas eso," dice Sakura, un poco más áspera que de costumbre. Al darse cuenta de cómo Naruto y Yamato la miran, ella baja la voz. "Su supervivencia no es la única que es importante."

"Eres la minoría con esa creencia," responde Sasuke mientras su hermano entra en la tienda.

De inmediato, los ojos de Itachi vuelan hacia Naruto, y los dos líderes del clan rival se observan. Hay una tensión palpable en el aire; Sasuke tiene la repentina imagen mental de un cuervo frente a un sapo, tratando de decidir si se lo come o no.

Un latido más tarde, Naruto da un paso adelante y se inclina en un _saikeirei_ bajo. Hay varias aspiraciones de aliento sorprendidas alrededor de la habitación, incluso a Sasuke lo toman algo desprevenido, ya que ni siquiera sabía que Naruto _sabía_ ser respetuoso.

"Uchiha-dono," dice. "Expreso mi pesar más sincero por la muerte de tu amigo. Demasiados hombres buenos se han perdido en esta guerra, y lamento que su fin haya llegado a manos de cualquier persona asociada con los Senju o los Uzumaki."

Itachi permanece cuidadosamente compuesto, estudiando al hombre más joven, y luego se inclina en un rígido _eshaku_. "Sus condolencias son apreciadas."

"Por favor, sepan que mi clan y yo seguimos comprometidos con la paz," continúa Naruto, enderezándose en toda su estatura. "Danzō no habla por nosotros‒ ni por los Senju, por mucho que crea que lo hace."

"Esa discusión es demasiado larga para hoy," dice en voz baja Itachi. "Aunque ruego la pregunta. Muchos esperarían una recompensa por el peligro en el que te arrojas esta noche. Dime, Uzumaki Naruto‒ ¿tu ayuda está condicionada esta noche a un tratado de paz?"

"No," dice Naruto de inmediato; su tono suena casi ofendido. "Esto es porque eres la familia de Sasuke."

Itachi levanta una ceja. "¿Por qué te importa mi hermano?"

"Cuando era un niño, él era el único amigo que tenía," dice Naruto en un tono firme, los ojos revolotean brevemente hacia Sasuke y luego regresan a la cara de Itachi. "Antes de conocer a Sakura, antes de que la guerra nos alcanzara y nos obligara a pelear entre nosotros. No me olvido de las personas con quienes he formado lazos."

Sasuke parpadea ante esto, sorprendido, mientras Itachi asiente, pensativo.

"Además," Naruto continúa encogiéndose de hombros. "Sakura es importante para mí, y Sasuke es importante para ella. Y tú eres importante para él."

"Ese es un conjunto bastante flojo de razonamiento para ayudar al enemigo."

"Mejor que algunas razones por las cuales la gente va a la guerra," replica Naruto.

En la esquina, Kakashi resopla e incluso las esquinas de la boca de Itachi se contraen.

"Muy bien," dice el hermano de Sasuke. "Entonces respóndeme una última pregunta."

"Bien," Naruto extiende su barbilla como para desafiar al líder de los Uchiha a encontrar algo que esconder.

"Este es un procedimiento médico peligroso. Incluso uno que tu ancestro distante Uzumaki Mito no pudo manejar. ¿Por qué _tú_ estás aquí para ayudar a tu amiga médico a llevarlo a cabo en lugar de Senju Tsunade?". Que yo sepa, no eres un experto en el arte del ninjustu médico."

Naruto y Sakura intercambian miradas entonces, y algo pasa entre ellos. La conversación silenciosa es la de amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y Sasuke al instante se resiente. Un latido más tarde, el líder del Uzumaki inclina la cabeza hacia Yamato, quien parece cauteloso, pero asiente lentamente.

"Es porque tengo algo que Tsunade-baachan no tiene," dice por fin Naruto, completamente serio. "Y que Mito no tenía en el momento en que ella probó la técnica."

Itachi lo considera por un largo momento, frunciendo el ceño mientras pesa estas palabras, y luego sus cejas se elevan progresivamente. "Ah. Ya veo. Es por eso que el portador de _Mokuton_ está aquí."

Naruto se sobresalta y Sasuke le lanza a su hermano una mirada confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Uzumaki Naruto es un jinchūriki," declara Itachi en voz baja. "Para el mismo demonio que Uzumaki Mito encerró, si no me equivoco."

Hay un silencio pesado en la habitación.

Naruto no habla ni se mueve más allá de un apretón de su mandíbula, ni lo confirma ni lo niega. Sakura muerde sus labios, sus ojos revolotean preocupados entre su amigo y su amante, como si no estuviera segura de quién debería estar más preocupada.

Sasuke está aturdido.

Siempre ha sospechado que había algo sobre Naruto, algo que permitía a un guerrero promedio resistir el entrenamiento y el talento de Sasuke. Alguna técnica secreta que le permitió sanar de heridas que habrían matado a hombres menos importantes.

Pero nunca hubiera adivinado que una bestia legendaria residía dentro de su rival. Él mira a Sakura, comprendiendo en ese momento por qué ella no podía decirle la verdad.

"Es increíble que pudieras mantener esto en secreto," comenta Kakashi, sonando extrañamente sorprendido. "Y una apuesta peligrosa, si alguien se entera."

"Sí," concuerda Itachi. "Si él y el demonio son uno, su poder es potencialmente ilimitado. Pero considerando que nunca hemos oído hablar de ninguna de tus habilidades, y no las has usado en el campo de batalla, asumo que este equilibrio aún escapa de tu alcance.

"Por no mencionar que Sasuke habría estado muerto en varias ocasiones," señala Kakashi, ganándose una mirada del joven Uchiha.

"No necesariamente," dice Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos a Naruto. "Y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Sus ojos brillan rojos, Mangekyō Sharingan girando en una amenaza. Yamato hace un movimiento hacia él, pero un pequeño gesto de Sakura lo detiene. "Sin haber alcanzado el pináculo de tu poder, sigues apareciendo ante mí sabiendo que podrías darme una clave para ganar la guerra. ¿Estás familiarizado con las historias de Madara, supongo? Dicen que él podía ordenar a demonios salvajes con sus ojos."

Sakura se estremece, pero Naruto se adelanta.

"No lo harás," dice, aunque aprieta los puños como si tratara de convencerse de esto. "Quieres una paz duradera, no una basada en una ilusión. Además, esto tiene que ser justo. Viniste aquí esta noche a pesar de que estoy seguro de que sospechabas que era una trampa. Y tienes mucho que perder si tu enfermedad es descubierta por tu gente. Así que deberías tener mucho que perder también. Tenemos que ser iguales."

Es el pensamiento más ridículo e ingenuo del que Sasuke haya oído hablar alguna vez. Ningún guerrero al que se haya enfrentado se perjudicará voluntariamente al encontrarse con el enemigo, y sin embargo, el líder Uzumaki ha hecho justamente eso.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Itachi da una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres un hombre extraño, Uzumaki Naruto," dice, sonando fríamente divertido. "Tienes una visión muy simple del mundo. Yo diría que es inocente, excepto que sospecho que entiendes mejor que la mayoría que el mundo y las personas que hay en él no son amables. Que hayas mantenido esto... la esperanza frente a la adversidad no es poca hazaña. Y puedo ver por qué mi hermano confía en ti."

Esta vez es Naruto quien parece sorprendido, mirando a Sasuke como si quisiera comprobar la verdad de esto.

"Vamos a proceder," declara Itachi, y se vuelve hacia Sakura. "Dedico mi vida a tus manos. Cualquier plan que tengas, déjanos realizarlo ahora."

"Puedo hacer esto," le insiste Sakura. "Con la ayuda de Naruto y mi entrenamiento, tendré éxito donde Uzumaki Mito no lo hizo."

Itachi estudia su rostro por un momento y luego mira a Sasuke.

"Esta es mi más sincera esperanza," dice, y Sasuke se pregunta si ha imaginado el trasfondo en las palabras de su hermano.

* * *

NT: Yo sé que me han de maldecir... ops? okay, técnicamente ya vamos a mitad de historia, vayan preparando los pañuelos. Btw, ya se pasaron por Bad at Love? no, why? bromeo, trataré de no tardar con esta traducción, pero la pereza... :v


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

戦 国 時代

Todos siguen a Sakura hacia el cercado de telas que ella ha armado, Sasuke ve que varias barreras han sido dibujadas en el suelo en un círculo. Los símbolos se parecen a los sellos de chakra, pero nunca los ha visto antes.

"Eso limita la cantidad de gérmenes y bacterias extrañas en el área limpia," ella explica cuando percibe su mirada. "Obviamente, no es tan efectivo como una cirugía real, pero tendrá que servir esta noche." Ella ofrece una sonrisa traviesa. "Es similar a lo que Mito-sama pudo haber usado, así que al menos estamos en manteniendo la tradición."

"Afortunadamente no mucho," dice Tenzō suavemente.

Sasuke le frunce el ceño, todavía no completamente convencido de la importancia de su presencia aquí. "¿Por qué exactamente él es necesario para mantener al jinchūriki a salvo?"

"No tienes que hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí," murmura Naruto.

Sasuke le lanza una mirada penetrante. "Un demonio dentro de ti debería hacerte la persona menos probable aquí para que sufras daños. Somos nosotros los que deberíamos estar preocupados."

"El _Kyūbi_ que estaba sellado dentro de mí pasó toda su existencia odiado y temido por hombres, explotado y utilizado para su poder," explica sombrío. "Ha tomado al menos dos generaciones para que siquiera considere confiar en mí lo suficiente como para prestar chakra. Incluso siendo ese el caso, a veces es demasiado para mí y pierdo el control."

"Si eso sucede, Yamato-taichō lo detendrá," concluye Sakura.

Sasuke entorna los ojos. "¿Y esta pérdida de control sucede a menudo?"

"No tanto como cuando era un niño," dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con tristeza.

Itachi y Sasuke intercambian miradas cautelosas. Sakura nota esto y se bufa. "No importa. Naruto es solo un seguro‒ yo soy la que gasta chakra aquí, no él. Estabas preocupado por la seguridad de esto, y he proporcionado al menos dos opciones fuertes. Si eso no logra que te preocupas menos, no hay razón de estar aquí esta noche."

Un desafío suena en sus palabras.

"Tienes razón, Sakura-san," dice Itachi, tono fríamente cortés en presencia de otros. "Ya hemos arriesgado mucho para encontrarnos esta noche, sería un actuar sin sentido si no continuamos con eso,"

Ella inclina su cabeza, luego levanta una ceja hacia Sasuke, como para preguntar si está satisfecho. Él asiente.

Aparentemente validado, Sakura ordena bruscamente a Itachi y Sasuke que se desvistan y se recuesten sobre los camastros que ella ha preparado para ellos. Mientras hacen eso, ella le dice a la mujer- _Ayame_ , recuerda Sasuke-que le traiga varios baldes de agua y a su padre Teuchi para avivar el fuego.

"Este es un procedimiento mínimamente invasivo, pero _estamos_ eliminando las células muertas. Deben destruirse tan pronto como las extraiga," les explica Sakura. "Haré todo lo posible para no entrar en contacto directo con ningún material genético. Si no puedo evitarlo, ¿puedo obtener tu permiso para manipular tu sangre?"

"No estaríamos aquí si tu no tuvieras ya ese permiso," le informa Itachi en voz baja.

"Gracias."

De un pequeño kit de instrumentos médicos cercanos, Sakura saca una pequeña bolsa con cápsulas de color tierra y saca dos. Ella se las da a Sasuke.

"Estos son estimulantes," le explica. "Aumentarán la cantidad de sangre en su sistema‒ y, por lo tanto, la médula ósea. Cuanta más tengamos, más fácil será extraerla." Sasuke los toma, tragándolos secos, pero todavía se estremece ante el sabor que golpea la parte posterior de su lengua. "Necesitas quedarte quieto ahora. Tus células sanguíneas se multiplicarán y se volverán más gruesas, lo que provocará algunos efectos secundarios‒ mareos, dolor de cabeza, dificultad para respirar... todo es normal. Pero si notas algo así, tienes que decirme. ¿Todo bien?"

Sasuke asiente.

"No solo aceptes y luego decidas resistir," le advierte. "La sangre espesa tiene el potencial de causar un derrame cerebral. No debes morir bajo mi cuidado, ¿me oyes?"

"Heh, ella te conoce bien," ríe Naruto, y luego da un fuerte grito cuando Sakura se acerca y lo golpea. "¡Oye!"

"¡Que te enemistes con él no ayudará!" ella chasquea. "¡Hazte útil! Tú y Yamato-taishō deben estar atentos a cualquier señal de que las cosas no van bien, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," Naruto traga saliva, mientras ella se gira hacia Kakashi.

"Y tú... tú no eras esperado, pero aún puedes ser útil," ella le informa. "Supongo que tienes un entrenamiento médico, ¿sí?"

"Suficiente para manejar el trauma en el campo," Kakashi le informa; Sasuke sospecha que es imposible ser amigo tan cercano de Rin y no adquirir algunas habilidades.

"¿Habilidades como qué? ¿Coser heridas con hilo o colocar un catéter?" ella desafía.

"Cualquiera, si tengo que hacerlo."

"Bien. Luego lávate y prepárate para ayudarme si necesito otro par de manos," le dice ella, alcanzando los dos grandes cubos que Ayame le trae. Uno está lleno hasta el borde con agua mientras que el otro está vacío. Instalándose entre sus dos pacientes, Sakura se inclina para encontrarse con la mirada de Itachi. "Comenzaré el proceso para extraer toda la médula ósea insalubre de tu cuerpo. Este es un procedimiento largo y extremadamente doloroso. Te tendré que dormir."

"No," dice Itachi de inmediato, ganando una mirada.

"No tengo tiempo para hombres Uchiha obstinados," dice ella. "Soy una sanador, no un torturador. _No puedes_ estar gritando durante este procedimiento‒ y sí, gritarás, no me importa cuán un guerrero legendario seas." Ella extrae un pequeño frasco de la bolsa en su cadera. "Esto te dejará inconsciente durante las próximas ocho horas y lo tomarás ahora mismo."

Itachi frunce el ceño, pero hace lo que le dicen. Sasuke no puede evitar divertirse un poco al ver a su hermano ser manejado por la pequeña médico.

"No estás acostumbrado a que la gente te diga 'no', ¿o sí?" Itachi le dice, un murmuro mientras sus párpados se cierran, y se queda quieto en su jergón.

"Me agradecerás por eso," Sakura le dice al hombre inconsciente, una sonrisa sombría en su rostro. Ella le explica a Sasuke, "No es sólo el dolor de la extracción que espero ahorrarle. Tengo que mantener cualquier curación al mínimo durante el procedimiento."

"¿Por qué?"

"El ninjutsu médico implica sobre todo regenerar células," interviene Kakashi. "Si regeneras las mismas células de las que te deshiciste, estarás aquí para siempre."

Sakura asiente. "Y cuanto más tiempo tengamos que repetir el proceso, más probabilidades hay de que provoquemos shock o sepsis."

"¿Y si eso sucede?" Sasuke desafía.

"Entonces lo tratamos, como mínimo, y comenzamos desde cualquier etapa del proceso en la que nos encontremos," dice Sakura. "No es ideal... pero es todo lo que podemos hacer con lo que tenemos."

Todo el mundo está en silencio, y la atmósfera de la sala está cargada de tensión.

"Esta es tu última oportunidad para detener esto," ella continúa con seriedad. "Una vez que empiece... no podré parar sin comprometer seriamente su salud."

Sasuke gira la cabeza para estudiar la cara de su hermano, pacífico en su inconsciencia. Él quiere ver esa expresión sin problemas durante muchos años todavía.

"Comienza," le dice.

戦 国 時代

El tiempo pasa, aunque Sasuke no está completamente seguro de cuánto. Los síntomas que Sakura le advirtió acerca‒ los mareos y el fuerte dolor de cabeza‒ hacen que pensar sea una tarea difícil. Todo lo que él puede hacer es mirar mientras ella trabaja con su hermano, su rostro en un permanente fruncimiento de esfuerzo.

Hay un sello dibujado en el pecho de Itachi, justo a través de su esternón, y rodeado por caracteres de protección similares a los que rodean los dos camastros. Estas brillan ocasionalmente a la luz del fuego, con el mismo brillo verde azulado del chakra de Sakura, sin duda luchando contra organismos extraños mientras ella trabaja. Incluso después de ver durante tanto tiempo, Sasuke está asombrado por todo el proceso. Nunca ha tenido ocasión o interés de ser testigo de cómo un ninja médico trata a los heridos o enfermos, al menos no con ese procedimiento.

Después de colocar su mano en el cubo, Sakura arrastra una bola de agua y luego la presiona en el cuerpo de Itachi; a pesar de que él está inconsciente, su figura se sacude cuando ella lo hace. Ella se concentra por varios minutos y luego arrastra la burbuja de su piel. En ella, Sasuke ve un lodo púrpura negruzco.

"Todo eso debería ser rojo brillante," ella comentó la primera vez que hizo esto, y Sasuke se siente enfermo.

 _¿Todo eso estaba_ dentro _de Itachi_? _No me extraña que haya estado tan enfermo._

La impureza es arrojada a un contenedor de madera que Teuchi arroja al fuego de inmediato. Yamato usa su justu de la madera para proporcionar otro contenedor para el próximo puñado de sangre ennegrecida que Sakura saca del cuerpo de Itachi.

Con cada extracción, su piel cambia de pálida y suave a moteada y magullada.

A medida que pasan las horas, Naruto y Yamato se sientan en silencio; Naruto parece enfocarse en algo mientras Yamato lo observa con recelo. Sakura ocasionalmente hace una pausa e inspecciona los signos vitales de sus pacientes. Ella pregunta sobre los síntomas de Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi mide el pulso de Itachi. A veces frunce el ceño y usa una pequeña cantidad de chakra de curación en un área de su cuerpo u otro. Cada vez que lo hace, Sasuke sabe que el tiempo se agregará al ya largo procedimiento. El sudor se acumula en la frente de Sakura, limpiado por Ayame cuando llega con cubos llenos de agua, y dos ocasiones ella se inclina, solo para ser atrapada por Kakashi.

"Deberías tomar un descanso," sugiere el hombre mayor. "Incluso solo un minuto o dos podría marcar la diferencia."

"Un minuto o dos podría matar a mi paciente."

"Si te desmayas, él morirá de todos modos."

"No voy a desmayarme, solo fue un mareo," dice irritada. "Eso sucede cuando concentras tu chakra por un período tan largo. Por lo general, esta es una técnica simple de extracción de veneno‒ raramente excede de media hora. Pero no estoy extrayendo material extraño, estoy extrayendo sus propias células, que por su naturaleza quieren permanecer allí. ¡Así que deja de hablar y déjame concentrarme!

Pero a pesar de sus severas palabras, Sasuke nota que luce más pálida, y hay un pliegue preocupado en su frente.

"Sakura... has extraído lo que parece ser la totalidad de su suministro de sangre," susurra Kakashi. "Su corazón no seguirá latiendo a este ritmo."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces, cómo vas a...?"

Él deja de hablar cuando el sello en la frente de Sakura brilla, y las marcas negras, en forma de cinta, le recorren la cara y los brazos. Sasuke mira con asombro cómo ella presiona su mano izquierda contra el pecho de Itachi y la marca se extiende más allá de su piel sobre la de su hermano. Las marcas se entrecruzan sobre su cuerpo, desapareciendo bajo su pelo y su ropa, y en su sueño, la cara de Itachi se contorsiona con incomodidad.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Naruto exige, todo el cuarto se pone tenso. "¡Chakra no es un reemplazo permanente de la sangre! ¡Te calcinarás si haces eso!"

"Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿recuerdas?" Sakura replica, ojos enfocados en su tarea; con su mano derecha, continúa sacando las células muertas incluso mientras adentra su propio chakra al cuerpo de Itachi.

"Pero Sakura‒"

"Si me ves vacilar, ayúdame, de lo contrario deja de distraerme."

Los puños de Naruto se aprietan, y Sasuke también quiere discutir, pero su lengua es pesada en su boca y su visión continúa moviéndose. Kakashi sigue pareciendo cauteloso, de pie cerca en caso de que ella titubee una vez más.

Los segundos transcurren sincronizados con el latido del corazón de Sasuke, y la respiración de Sakura se vuelve irregular. Cuando la sangre se escapa repentinamente de su nariz y las cintas negras que rodean el cuerpo de Itachi comienzan a retroceder, Naruto maldice y saca una mano. Cuando él la toma del hombro, hay una súbita llamarada de chakra, tan fuerte que el estómago de Sasuke se aprieta; él no es del tipo de sensor, pero puede sentir el calor abrasador como si acabara de encenderlo. Sakura está rodeada por una burbujeante película roja de energía, y la marca que la conecta con Itachi se fortalece nuevamente.

"Gracias," ella dice con los dientes apretados, todavía cavando células muertas de él. "Ya casi termino…"

"Sakura..." Sasuke intenta, pero sus palabras son arrastradas.

Sus ojos se desplazan brevemente hacia él y luego vuelven a su trabajo. "Naruto, cúbrelo también. No quiero que sucumba a un coágulo de sangre mientras yo no puedo ayudarlo."

"Bien," dice el hombre rubio y se inclina, presionando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke también.

Si antes él se sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego, ahora se pregunta si no fue catapultado al sol. Es como si cada nervio y sinapsis de su cuerpo se hubiera conectado de repente, y en su confusión, imagina que oye la voz de un extraño. Bajo, profundo y antiguo, susurrándole.

 _'... Yo soy el que establecerá la paz y el orden... dos clanes... dos líneas de sangre...'_

"Kakashi," ordena Sakura, trayéndolo a la fuerza de regreso al presente, "conecta los catéteres intravenosos ahora." Su mano todavía está presionada contra el esternón de Itachi, pero ahora su otra se apoya en Sasuke también. "Arteria radial en la muñeca de Sasuke a la mediana basílica en el codo de Itachi, ‒ ¿necesitas que te muestre cómo?"

"No, lo tengo," dice, y Sasuke experimenta un pequeño pinchazo en la muñeca izquierda. "¿Qué más?"

"Eso es todo. Tendré que estimular el flujo sanguíneo," dice ella. "Es un proceso complicado: no queremos que pasen burbujas de aire u otras obstrucciones entre los pacientes."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Es solo una transfusión?"

"Las células de la médula sabrán automáticamente dónde ir," ella concuerda. "El proceso generalmente lleva de dos semanas a un mes, pero lo aceleraré. Su sistema será como nuevo en unos pocos días mientras descansa. Sin embargo, podría seguir débil por más tiempo..."

Ella intenta una sonrisa segura, pero esta no se queda demasiado tiempo, y luego mira a Sasuke. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," espeta, tratando de ignorar el zumbido en sus oídos.

"Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos. Más o menos. Habrá algo más de desorientación ya que el exceso de sangre en tu sistema será evacuado con bastante rapidez. Pero no te preocupes, estoy protegiendo tu corazón para que no se dañe a sí mismo."

"¿Lo haces?" él pregunta aturdido.

Ella le da una mirada que él no puede interpretar, y luego cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Poco a poco, advierte una sensación de agotamiento, el estómago revoloteando como si le diera vueltas y una severa sensación de vértigo. Por el rabillo del ojo, observa el rastro de su propia sangre a través del pequeño tubo conectado a su hermano.

Esta vez es más consciente del lento paso del tiempo y sabe que aún han de pasar más horas. Toda la figura de Sakura está temblando bajo la capa roja de chakra, y Naruto se sienta con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, con la cara fruncida en concentración.

Finalmente, Sakura quita su mano de Sasuke, junto con el tubo que lo conecta con su hermano.

"Tu parte en esto ha terminado," le dice. "Ahora simplemente tengo que forzar las células en el cuerpo de Itachi para que se repliquen. Usaré mi chakra y el de chakra Naruto para cubrir las nuevas células para que su cuerpo no las ataque. Veremos si funcionan lo suficientemente pronto."

"¿Necesitas descansar primero?" él pregunta antes de poder detenerse.

"Si descanso ahora, puedo dormir hasta los próximos días," ella le dice mientras le cepilla distraídamente el flequillo empapado en sudor de la cara de él. Sasuke es muy consciente de dos inhalaciones agudas y sorprendidas de Yamato y Naruto, pero esos palidecen en importancia junto a la pequeña sonrisa que ella le da.

 _Bueno, si no lo sabían antes..._

Sintiendo que el procedimiento ha llegado a la coyuntura más difícil, todos en la sala se quedan completamente callados, viendo a Sakura trabajar. Ella hace varios sellos con su mano libre, luego la presiona contra el pecho de Itachi; un latido más tarde, usa ambas manos para meterle una cantidad generosa de chakra. El cuerpo de Itachi se arquea hacia arriba, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo de electricidad, y entonces-

La capa roja alrededor de Sakura desaparece, y con ella su sello de curación.

"Naruto," le pide, una advertencia en su voz, pero cuando levanta la vista otra vez la irritación deja paso a la preocupación. "No."

Sasuke sigue su mirada y ve que el rubio está antinaturalmente tenso, sus manos agarrando su rodilla con tanta fuerza que parecen haber perforado la piel. Lo cual no debería ser posible, excepto cuando Sasuke mira más de cerca, ve que los dedos de Naruto ahora tienen garras.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" él exige, tambaleándose a sus pies; la habitación gira, recordándole que no tiene suficiente sangre en su sistema para ser de mucha utilidad.

"No puedo... ¡estoy perdiendo...!" Naruto comienza a apretar los dientes y, ¿Sasuke lo imagina o se están haciendo más largos?

Los ojos azules parpadean en la tenue luz, convirtiéndose en hendiduras rojas, y las manos de Yamato ya están formando un sello.

Sasuke trata de ponerse entre Sakura, Itachi y Naruto, pero sus miembros flaquean como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. No está en condiciones de contraatacar físicamente a... lo que sea que le sucede a su antiguo rival. El chakra del otro hombre parece rodearlo, dividiéndose en nueve formas‒ como colas.

"Naruto, espera‒" comienza Yamato, y varias ramas de madera atraviesan el terreno circundante, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto.

Antes de que pueda completarlo, una parte de chakra en forma de cola salta y lanza al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. Hay un golpe brutal de cráneo que se topa con la piedra, y se desploma en la inconsciencia. Cuando Kakashi se mueve para detenerlo, otra cola se dirige hacia él.

"¡Saca... a Ayame y Teuchi... fuera de aquí!" Naruto gruñe, la saliva y la sangre se escapan de sus dientes apretados. "¡Y... Sakura...!"

Kakashi ya está empujando a los dos civiles fuera del lugar cuando otra cola se lanza hacia Sakura. Ella levanta su brazo derecho para bloquearlo, incluso cuando su mano izquierda continúa presionando contra Itachi. Hay un olor a carne chisporroteante, como si el toque del chakra de Naruto estuviera demasiado caliente para la piel humana.

"¡Naruto, pelea contra él!" ella grita, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras examina lo que le está sucediendo a Naruto pero aun así se inclina protectoramente más cerca del cuerpo de Itachi. Sasuke sabe instintivamente que ella no dejará a su paciente sin importar lo que suceda.

Pero Naruto está acechando hacia adelante, sus ojos se oscurecen incluso mientras intenta contenerse, y el cuerpo de Sasuke se mueve sin pensar. Se lanza al camino del otro hombre, sin armas, pero su Sharingan surge hacia la superficie.

Las palabras de su hermano se hacen eco al ritmo de su corazón.

 _Dicen que él podría comandar demonios salvajes con sus ojos._

"No," Sasuke ordena, tanto a su rival como la bestia dentro de él.

La pequeña cabaña se desvanece a su alrededor, como si estuviera envuelta en un genjutsu, y Sasuke se para frente a una jaula, una criatura rugiente y burbujeante frente a él. La furiosa bola de energía negativa y oscura intenta aparecer y acercarse a Naruto, pero al ver a Sasuke ruje con desprecio.

" _Ah, entonces eres el último Uchiha,"_ se burla. _"Permíteme felicitarte por llegar tan lejos."_

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Exige Naruto, pareciendo aterrorizado. "¡Deberías proteger a los demás!"

"Sakura puede majearlo por sí misma," responde Sasuke, esperando que su sonido sea más confiados de lo que se siente. Él mira al enorme demonio zorro. "Ya veo. Así que este era tu poder secreto todo este tiempo. Es difícil creer que algo como esto exista dentro de ti."

 _"Impresionante que hayas podido verme aquí dentro de Naruto,"_ repite el zorro. _"Tal sería el poder de ese maldito Sharingan... y tus ancestros olvidados."_

"Así es," Sasuke se da cuenta, "Has visto ojos como estos antes."

 _"Lo he visto_ todo _antes,"_ el zorro se burla. _"No eres diferente a cierto Uchiha Madara."_ Se ríe con frialdad. _"¿Seguro que sabes de_ su _destino?"_

Sasuke entorna los ojos y empuja su mano hacia adelante, agarrando al zorro por su nariz.

"No soy Madara," le dice, y maneja tanto de su propio chakra para disipar el espíritu.

 _"Y sin embargo... como él... puedes reprimir mi poder,"_ reflexiona la bestia en lo que parece ser su momento de despedida. _"Me pregunto qué más tienes en común con él."_

La risa oscura se desvanece, y el mundo gira hasta que vuelven a estar en la cabaña.

Naruto cae de rodillas, con las facciones torcidas en asombro mientras mira a Sasuke, que apenas le da más que una mirada superficial.

Kakashi ha regresado, erigiendo una pared de barro entre Naruto y Sasuke, y el resto de los ocupantes. Sakura todavía está inclinada sobre Itachi, con el rostro pálido y su brazo expuesto con una erupción ampollosa, mientras Yamato se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Satisfecho de que todos hayan sobrevivido, Sasuke finalmente devuelve su atención a Naruto. Le lanza una mirada.

"¿ _A veces_ es demasiado para ti?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

戦 国 時代

"¡Naruto!" Sakura espeta, y ambos, el jinchūriki y Sasuke miran hacia atrás, hacia donde ella está presionando desesperadamente sus manos en el pecho de Itachi. Una vez más, su marca se está desvaneciendo, retirándose de alrededor de Itachi. "Necesito... ¡me estoy quedando sin...!"

Naruto frunce el ceño en concentración y luego niega con la cabeza.

"No puedo," dice Naruto, sonando sorprendido y consternado. "Kurama... no puedo acceder a su chakra... No sé si es porque él no quiere que lo haga o porque..."

Él se detiene, mirando a Sasuke inquisitivamente, pero éste solo puede negar con la cabeza. Él tampoco sabe la respuesta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?" Pregunta Kakashi, ayudando a un adolorido Yamato a sentarse.

"Estoy casi... terminado... pero con la interrupción, podría haber... comprometido el procedimiento..." Sakura dice con los dientes apretados. Una veta en su frente se muestra mientras trata de forzar su técnica de curación para que permanezca envuelta alrededor de Itachi.

"Toma mi chakra," dice Sasuke, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella. "Lo que sea que necesites."

"Sasuke... kun..."

"¡Estabas a tus espaldas casi inconsciente!" Naruto protesta. "Y diste mucha sangre-"

"No importa," dice Sasuke, colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Sakura. Él intenta llamar lo último de su fuerza, extendiendo sus palmas sobre el hombro de ella para alinear sus puntos de chakra para una transferencia óptima.

"No será suficiente," dice Kakashi, y deja el lado de Yamato para unirse a ellos junto a Itachi. "Usa el mío también."

"Tus reservas de chakra ni siquiera están cerca de las mías," señala Sasuke. "Ella los está consumiendo exponencialmente, terminarás vacío de un minuto más o menos."

"Entonces es un minuto o más de lo que tiene ahora," argumenta Kakashi, colocando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sakura. Ella da un grito gutural y dolorido mientras sus chakras fluyen a través de ella.

Y luego Sasuke se pierde en la sensación incómoda y desgarradora de tener su chakra forzada y extraída de él. Donde él le estaba prestando momentos antes, ahora es como si un violento vórtice de succión lo estuviera extrayendo de él. Va por Sakura y vuelve a la marca que una vez más se solidifica alrededor del cuerpo de Itachi.

Parece una eternidad y un instante, pero Sasuke ya puede sentir que sus reservas de chakra se están vaciando.

Kakashi sucumbe primero, la mano pierde su control sobre Sakura mientras cae hacia adelante. Sasuke siente que su propia fuerza disminuye, pero obliga a su columna a mantenerse, a mantenerlo erguido ‒¡él no va a fallar! Así ella solo depende de él, el tirón de energía le quema las venas desde adentro.

Sasuke aprieta los dientes, el mundo gira de nuevo y la luz se desvanece frente a sus ojos.

Y luego todo se detiene.

Hay un silencio absoluto en la pequeña habitación, y Sakura lentamente retira sus manos del pecho de Itachi. Mirándole fijamente, dice en voz baja, casi sorprendida, "lo logramos."

Ella se desploma hacia atrás.

Sasuke maniobra en su posición detrás de ella, atrapándola contra su pecho, y su brazo se estira para sostenerla y acercarla más. Los ojos de ella, llenos de cansancio, buscan los de él, y durante lo que parecen días, ellos se miran a los ojos.

Entonces sus labios se separan en shock y ella se aparta de él, tropezando a través de la limpia habitación y cayendo hacia adelante. Las manos se sostienen en el suelo, sus hombros se levantan, y el sonido de arcadas sigue.

Naruto está más cerca de ella que Sasuke esta vez, y se acerca para estabilizarla. "¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?"

Ella se limpia la boca, las manos temblorosas. "Yo... creo que son los nervios. Esa es la cosa más aterradora que he hecho."

"Y eso que derrotaste a Akasuna no Sasori," señala con ligereza forzada.

La preocupación de Sasuke por Sakura se transforma en asombro. "¿Esa fuiste _tú_?"

Sasori era uno de los mercenarios de Akatsuki, hábil en el engaño y el asesinato. El día de la batalla que finalmente destruiría a los Akatsuki y los clanes aliados de los Senju que les desafiaron, Sasori debía matar a Tsunade. En cambio, fue eliminado antes de llegar a alguna parte cerca de su objetivo.

 _Pero... Sakura no podía tener más de catorce años en ese momento..._

Él todavía no debía de ser capaz de ocultar su expresión muy bien, porque ella se sorprende ante su asombro y dice, "Te contaré la historia en algún momento."

 _Cuando ella no esté tan débil como un gatito,_ él supone, al notar cuánto esfuerzo ella toma para acercarse a Yamato y atender sus heridas. Es todo lo que Sasuke puede hacer para evitar acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos otra vez.

Pasa más tiempo, de alguna manera más angustiosa que las horas que se prolongaron durante el procedimiento. La cabaña se está oscureciendo, el amanecer se acerca rápidamente y todos esperan con la respiración contenida a que Itachi se despierte. Sasuke confía en Sakura, pero todavía no puede evitar la inquietante preocupación de que el procedimiento haya sido demasiado, que tal vez su hermano no pueda despertar de esto.

Justo cuando Sakura también se inquieta nerviosamente, tal vez sintiendo un mínimo de la duda por la que ha estado criticando a los demás desde que propuso este plan, el patrón de respiración de Itachi cambia repentinamente. Él inhala bruscamente, la primera bocanada de aire de un hombre despierto, y lentamente exhala.

"Parece que estoy vivo," comenta suavemente mirando al techo.

Naruto estalla en carcajadas e incluso Kakashi se permite una risa áspera.

"No por falta de intentos, amigo mío," le dice el enmascarado.

"El procedimiento fue un éxito," Sakura le informa con orgullo.

"Parece que todos ustedes forman un gran equipo," dice Itachi, con los ojos fijos en cada una de las personas en la habitación. Estos descansan en Sasuke por más tiempo, y aunque no dice nada, él asiente con la cabeza de una manera que le asegura que él está bien.

Sasuke finge no darse cuenta de la forma en que su respiración se estremece de alivio.

"Naruto," dice Itachi entonces, haciendo que el otro hombre se enderece; parece que ayudar a salvar su vida ha eliminado la necesidad de decoro. "La paz siempre ha sido el objetivo. Si puedes convencer a Tsunade-hime para que se reúna en una conferencia sobre el tema, ese objetivo podría estar a tu alcance."

"Puedo hacer eso, ¡créelo!" Naruto declara, una sonrisa encantada sobre sus rasgos.

"Serán unos días o semanas," continúa Itachi, mirando a Sakura, que asiente con la cabeza en señal de confirmación, "antes de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Y debo hablar con los líderes del Hyūga, así como con los demás generales."

"Tenemos nuestra propia gente que puede necesitar de convencer," reconoce Naruto.

"No tengo dudas. Eso nos lleva al punto que no es negociable," declara Itachi con firmeza. "Shimura Danzō debe ser entregado a nosotros y enfrentará un tribunal ante los Uchiha por sus crímenes. No solo por violar un alto al fuego, sino por robar el Sharingan."

Naruto toma aire y asiente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que podemos convencer a Tsunade-bāsan sobre eso, ¿Eh, Sakura-chan?"

"Sí. Vamos a redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarlo, tan pronto como..." se calla, tropezando hacia adelante, y Sasuke una vez más tiene que agarrar su brazo y sostenerla. Ella lo mira, avergonzada. "Lo siento. Este procedimiento requirió más fuerza de la esperada. Puede que necesite descansar tanto como tu hermano."

"Me aseguraré de que lo hagas," dice Naruto, dando un paso adelante para poner el otro brazo de Sakura sobre su hombro. Cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke, hace una pausa y parece que está considerando alejarse de ella. Entonces él bufó, divertido, y murmuró, "La llevaré a casa a salvo."

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, esperando transmitir lo que sucedería si no lo hace. Cuando Naruto sonríe y asiente, él finalmente cede.

Kakashi se aclara la garganta, los ojos revolotean divertidos entre los dos y dice, "Mientras tanto, tenemos que apresurarnos para volver al campamento. Tomará algunas ideas creativas para regresar a Itachi antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que se fue."

"Y para explicar por qué apenas puedes caminar," murmura Sasuke.

"Envía un mensaje una vez que estés a salvo," les dice Sakura mientras deja que Naruto y Yamato se la lleven. Mantiene sus ojos en él hasta que la puerta de la cabaña se cierra detrás de ella.

Kakashi exhala, silbando entre dientes.

"Bueno. Parece que ustedes dos ni siquiera están tratando de ocultarlo más," comenta. "Mejor considera eso en tus cálculos de paz, Itachi."

La parte posterior del cuello de Sasuke se calienta.

戦 国 時代

Para cuando los tres regresan al campamento de Uchiha, el horizonte es rosado con la puesta de sol. Itachi apenas puede sostenerse por su propia fuerza, e incluso Sasuke y Kakashi tienen dificultades para mantenerse en pie. Con sus reservas de chakra prácticamente agotadas, tuvieron que apresurarse por su propio poder físico, y junto con la necesidad de turnarse para llevar a Itachi, todos estaban agotados.

A través de una combinación de sincronización y suerte, vuelven al campo sin ser detectados, y por primera vez Sasuke se pregunta cómo Sakura lo ha logrado semanalmente. Él asume que después de esa primera vez, Kakashi la ha estado ayudando a entrar, pero ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que Kakashi no estaba allí.

Él hace una nota mental para preguntarle cómo lo hace la próxima vez que la vea.

Dentro de los confines de su propia tierra, Itachi se niega a ser llevado, por lo que su progreso es lento, como si simplemente estuviera haciendo una lenta inspección de su campamento. De vez en cuando tropieza, y Sasuke o Kakashi se acercan para mantenerlo firme, todo el tiempo asegurando que nadie los haya notado.

Mientras se acercan a la tienda de Itachi, Sasuke experimenta un poco de alivio. Tan pronto como Itachi se instale, él piensa que podría desmayarse por el resto del día. Si alguna de las fuerzas regulares necesita entrenamiento hoy, encontrará a alguien más para hacerlo‒

"¡Itachi-sama! ¡Aquí estás!"

Sasuke se estremece, maldiciéndose mentalmente ante el sonido de la voz familiar. Los tres se giran para mirar a Inabi, quien se adelanta con una expresión hostil en su rostro.

"He estado tratando de encontrarte por una hora," se queja el hombre mayor. "No estabas en tu tienda‒ tampoco tu... tu séquito." Él mira a Sasuke y Kakashi con disgusto. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Mis idas y venidas no tienen importancia para ti," le dice Itachi con cortesía forzada.

"Lo son en estos días. Hay rumores que circulan por el campamento de que tenemos gente que le da nuestros secretos al enemigo," dice Inabi. "Con la desaparición de Shisui, no recibimos información del otro lado, y la personas se están preocupando."

Sasuke da un paso enojado hacia adelante. "Cuida lo que dices, Inabi‒ parece que acusaras a tu propio líder de traición."

"La idea nunca pasó por mi mente," responde su primo con rigidez, pero de una manera que sugiere todo lo contrario. "Sin embargo, me parece preocupante que nuestro _propio líder_ no haya estado en su tienda la noche anterior. Cuando apenas se ha movido de ella en meses."

Hay una implicación ahí que a Sasuke no le gusta, y aunque sus miembros se sienten como gelatina, sus dedos se contraen hacia su katana.

"Sasuke," dice su hermano, la advertencia es clara.

Los cuatro se miran unos a otros tensamente por un latido, y Sasuke se pregunta si su hermano se molestará con una explicación o simplemente se encogerá de hombros; si se hace incorrectamente, cualquier opción solo aumentará las sospechas de Inabi.

"¡Oye, Itachi!"

Obito parece aparecer de la nada, chocando con tanta fuerza su palma contra el hombro de Itachi que este casi tropieza y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"¿Ustedes se están rindiendo _ahora_? ¿Creí que habían dicho que me iban a mostrar cómo un Uchiha _de_ _verdad_ toma?" Él se ríe. Luego mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi. "Y tú... tú no cuentas... de hecho, hiciste trampa."

 _¿Qué dem…?_ Sasuke intercambia miradas confundidas con su hermano y luego mira a su antiguo sensei como para preguntarle si sabe de qué se trata.

Los ojos de Kakashi se amplían gradualmente, y luego responde lentamente: "Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Los almacenes de sake de mi padre no son para los pesos ligeros como tú."

"Pesos ligeros," murmura Obito. "Te mostraré peso liviano en un momento tú ‒oh." Sus ojos se posan en su otro primo con el aire de alguien que acaba de mirar una valla antes de entrar en ella. "Inabi... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que estabas cavando letrinas?"

Inabi frunce el ceño. "¿Quieres decirme que pasaste la noche emborrachando a nuestro _líder_?"

"Fue un _despertar_ ," Obito responde, habla un poco incoherente. "Para recordar a nuestros muertos. Los importantes. Como Shisui. Te habríamos invitado, pero... bueno, no me agradas."

"Obito," advierte Kakashi.

"¿Qué? Es cierto," el otro hombre lo saluda, tambaleándose. "De hecho, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, primo? Cada vez que miro a tu alrededor, sigues a Itachi, es casi como... oh, _¡oh!_ " Él lanza una risita aguda. "Estás aquí para darle una confesión de amor a Itachi, ¿no? ¡Oh, _sabía_ que estabas enamorado de Senpai!"

El puño de Inabi choca contra su mandíbula y gruñe, "Tus padres deberían haberte ahogado al nacer."

"Inabi," dice Itachi, con la voz llena de advertencia. Su primo lo mira y luego se aleja sin decir una palabra. Se vuelve hacia Obito y suspira. "Eso fue imprudente."

"Sí, pero fue divertido," responde Obito, sin rastros de incoherencia en su voz. Los ojos de Sasuke se abren con sorpresa.

"Podrías haber esquivado eso," señala Kakashi. "Incluso cuando estás borracho, tus reflejos son mejores que eso."

"Inabi no necesita saber eso, ¿verdad?" Obito replica. "Vamos, vamos a entrar antes de que te desmayes." Empuja a Kakashi a un lado, ofreciendo un apoyo más firme a Itachi. "Espero que todo lo que ese médico de Sasuke te haya hecho valga la pena el lucir como lo haces ahora. He tomado miserias que se ven mejor que tú..."

Sasuke siente que él es el que ha recibido un puñetazo, e inmediatamente fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

"¿Le _dijiste_?" sisea una vez que están a salvo dentro de la tienda de Itachi y Obito está ocupado ayudando a Itachi a su camastro para dormir.

"Es mi mejor amigo y el siguiente en línea si tú e Itachi se matan," responde Kakashi. "Por supuesto que se lo dije."

"Estoy herido‒ absolutamente _ofendido_ de que no me hayas contado sobre esto, pequeño primo," se queja Obito. "Todo el mundo sabe que soy el mejor en planes estúpidos. Y tú _comiéndote_ a un médico, ¡finalmente tuvimos algo en común! ¡Podríamos habernos relacionado más!"

Sasuke le lanza a Kakashi una mirada que promete una retribución violenta. "¿Qué demonios es tu problema? Se supone que eres bueno guardando secretos."

"Cállate, Sasuke, te salvé el trasero," interrumpe Obito. "Además, de todos aquí, soy el único que tiene un interés concreto en todo lo que pueda llevarnos a la paz. Mi hijo no crecerá en esta mierda." Frunce el ceño a Itachi. "Entonces, ¿hay alguna posibilidad?"

"No hay nada seguro," dice el líder Uchiha, "pero yo diría que el apoyo a la idea es fuerte entre ciertas personas importantes."

"Las personas importantes no son el problema," dice Kakashi. "En ambos lados, es la gente común. Las generaciones mayores y los jóvenes que no saben nada más. ¿Cómo vendemos esta idea de paz a aquellos como Inabi?"

"Es un perro de guerra," Obito asiente con el ceño fruncido. "Todo lo que quiere es pelear."

"Y hay aquellos entre el clan que no confían en los Senju o sus allegados en absoluto," señala Sasuke. "Habrá miedo de que sea aprovechados en cualquier acuerdo. Y con la muerte de Shisui tan fresca en la mente de las personas..."

Todo el mundo está en silencio, permitiendo un momento para honrar a su difunto miembro del clan.

"Las personas que tienen miedo son fáciles de manipular," dice por fin Itachi. "Inabi podría ser capaz de reunir suficiente apoyo como para hacer un escándalo. Tal vez incluso influir en los que están en el consejo, ‒seguro Yakumi, y Uruchi. Y si eligiera _ahora_ invocar alguna ley arcaica como el Rito del derramamiento de sangre..."

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

Entre su clan, el poder pasa a través de la línea de sangre o, si la rama principal se debilita, distinguiéndose en la batalla. El Rito de derramamiento de sangre obliga a un combate entre dos contendientes, con el Consejo pronunciando el vencedor final. Es una formalidad que no se ha realizado desde Uchiha Tajima, pero eso no significa que haya desaparecido.

"Estás muy débil en este momento, Itachi," advierte Kakashi. "No recuperarás toda tu fuerza por un tiempo, y Sasuke tampoco lo hará."

"Entonces eliminémosle a él y a su equipo," dice Obito simplemente.

"Son nuestros parientes," le recuerda Itachi.

"El camino hacia la paz nunca es fácil. A veces lo que es necesario no siempre nos deja las manos limpias."

Todo el mundo está en silencio, afectado por la misma comprensión. Hacer esta paz podría implicar más asesinatos y traiciones, algo por lo que las indiscreciones de Sasuke con Sakura parecerían insignificantes.

"Actuar por nuestra cuenta podría provocar una guerra civil," dice Sasuke después de un momento, encontrándose con los ojos de Itachi; él recuerda su conversación anterior. "Y no sería solo Inabi... serían sus hombres, y aquellos leales a ellos, incluso sus mujeres."

"Ya hemos perdido mucho de nuestro clan," concuerda Itachi. "No quiero perder más antes de que termine esta guerra."

"No es exactamente una rama del clan que extrañaríamos," señala Obito. "Quieres traer personas a ese futuro a quien _no_ quieran luchar. Inabi y su equipo cambiarían eso. Quiero decir, ¿has _conocido_ a su esposa? Yumi es casi más sedienta de sangre que él. Imagínate si tuvieran hijos..."

"Son un producto de su entorno," sostiene Itachi. "Tal vez si ese entorno cambiara, se verían obligados a adaptarse."

"Tengo una idea mejor, de todos modos," Kakashi habla. "Obito tiene razón‒ necesitan estar fuera del camino, pero eso no necesariamente requiere matarlos. Inabi y su gente solo son fuertes cuando son apoyados por la opinión pública. Si los quitamos del camino mientras estamos _cambiando_ la opinión pública, cuando traten de plantear algún problema, ya será demasiado tarde."

"¿Qué sugieres?" Sasuke pregunta.

"Yo digo que usemos un problema para tratar otro. Necesitamos encontrar a Danzo y no queremos anunciar que confiamos en que los Senju lo entregarán si lo encuentran primero," explica Kakashi. "Entonces, deberías ordenar un equipo de búsqueda. Inabi y sus hombres son los más motivados para encontrarlo ahora, además de nosotros mismos. Yo digo que se les permita."

"Ciertamente reduciría tener que depender de los Senju," admite Itachi. "Aunque conlleva el riesgo de agravar a los partidarios de Danzō entre los Senju y Uzumaki."

"Bueno, no dije que estarían siguiendo pistas creíbles," se ríe Kakashi. "Iré con Inabi y su unidad. Puedo mantenerlos en la tarea en caso de que tengan la repentina idea de regresar aquí demasiado pronto."

"Si se dan cuenta de que estás haciendo tiempo, te matarán," señala Itachi.

"Él podría hacerlo de cualquier manera," agrega Sasuke. La posición de Kakashi entre los lugares superiores de los Uchiha siempre ha molestado a ciertas personas de la manera equivocada, especialmente aquellas como Inabi.

"Tengo algunos trucos en la manga de que todavía no les he mostrado chicos," bufó el enmascarado. "Creo que puedo manejarlo."

"Odio cuando suenas así," refunfuña Obito. "Significa que voy a conseguir un buen regaño de Rin por no mantenerte fuera de problemas."

"¿Pensé que yo era el que te mantenía fuera de problemas todos estos años?"

"Y luego te despertaste, y todo fue un sueño."

"Supongo que mientras no estés, Obito y yo podemos intentar influir en la opinión del resto de nuestra gente," reflexiona Itachi.

"No hay Obito y tú," declara Sasuke con firmeza. "Sakura dijo que debes descansar, y eso es lo que harás. Obito puede reunir a los más jóvenes ‒ellos lo admiran por alguna razón‒"

"-porque soy _increíble_ , que es algo que siempre has fallado en comprender-"

"-y yo puedo hablar con el Consejo."

"No," dice Itachi. "Eso, al menos, debería dejarse en mis manos. Estoy seguro de que tendré algunos días en los que podré reunirme con ellos. Tú tienes una tarea diferente."

Sasuke levanta una ceja en cuestión.

"Habla con los Hyūga," continúa su hermano. "Entérate de cuán abiertos están ellos a la idea de las conversaciones de paz. Sospecho que sí lo están‒ ya que solo entraron en esta guerra debido a sus tratados con Madara, después de todo. Pero son un viejo clan y actuarán por su propia interés."

Sasuke asiente. "Muy bien."

"Y no digas nada sobre la renegociación de los términos," advierte Itachi. "Esa es una discusión para una fecha posterior, no mientras estamos obteniendo apoyo. Si Hiashi está preocupado, reitera que nuestros acuerdos permanecen como siempre lo fueron‒ una alianza de sangre entre los Hyūga y los Uchiha."

Sasuke frunce el ceño, confundido. "¿Hermano?"

"No, Sasuke, no he olvidado tomar en cuenta tu situación‒ pero es un asunto delicado. Debes prepararte para la posibilidad de que la diplomacia tenga que ser lo primero," sostiene Itachi. "Al igual que con todo, es demasiado pronto para hacer planes definitivos, y por lo tanto, seguimos como siempre lo hicimos. ¿Entiendes?"

"…sí."

"Bien. Ahora," dice Itachi, y se recuesta con una mueca, "en lugar de arriesgar el disgusto de cierto médico, descansaré ahora."

Obito silba. "Caray... ella debe dar miedo si puede conseguir que _Itachi_ se ofrezca como voluntario para una siesta sin siquiera _estar_ aquí..."

"No tienes idea," Kakashi le dice sacudiendo la cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

戦 国 時代

Pasa una semana y luego otra.

Siguen las batallas entre los dos bandos, y Sasuke a menudo se encuentra en el campo tratando de mantener las pérdidas a mínimo. Por su parte, Naruto hace lo mismo, aunque dos altercados entre sus hombres los llevan a ambos a intercambiar golpes poco entusiastas.

 _Bueno... no exactamente poco entusiastas,_ piensa Sasuke, haciendo una mueca ante el moretón bastante significativo en todo su pecho causado por un Rasengan perdido.

Cualesquiera que sean los sentimientos personales de Naruto hacia Sakura‒Sasuke sospecha que estos alguna vez pudieron haber sido más que una simple preocupación fraternal por parte de Naruto‒ claramente él está interesado en la felicidad de ella. La lesión fue dada con pocas opciones, palabras sobreprotectoras y una amenaza con respecto al bienestar de cierto médico de cabello rosa.

La propia Sakura está visiblemente ausente durante este tiempo, aunque en la primera noche de su larga separación, una invocación de babosa le informa a Sasuke que ella está bien, recuperándose. Tiene sentido‒ él ha tenido sus propias dificultades para recuperarse después de la curación de Itachi. Sus reservas de chakra están lejos de su nivel habitual; no puede imaginar la convalecencia que Sakura debe pasar ahora.

Es probablemente, como ella mencionó, que sea igual a lo que Itachi está experimentando.

Mientras él descansa del estrés de su terrible experiencia, el hermano de Sasuke es vigilado por Rin. Si ella conoce los detalles de su curación, Sasuke no está seguro de eso, pero no le sorprendería que Kakashi y Obito se lo confesaran a ella. Hay pocos secretos entre esos tres.

Mientras tanto, él y el resto de los inesperados conspiradores pusieron en marcha sus planes. Mientras que Itachi y su primo comienzan a reunirse en silencio con aquellos individuos que pueden estar más abiertos a la idea de la paz, Kakashi se va con Inabi y su equipo. Ellos están tan ansiosos por cazar a Danzo que apenas cuestionan su presencia. Varios del clan Hyūga son enviados también, incluido Neji. Es una medida para despejar las sospechas, y una de protección; a pesar de la confianza de Kakashi, Itachi no tiene la intención de perder a su mentor por un kunai en la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke visita obedientemente a los ancianos Hyūga y aborda el tema de las negociaciones de paz con los Senju y los Uzumaki. Él puede ver que son algo cautelosos, considerando que él es el que está dando las noticias en lugar de Itachi. También puede sentir el aire de alivio palpable que se propaga a través de los miembros del clan reunidos una vez que se hace la sugerencia. Hinata, de pie junto a su hermana menor, jadea y junta sus manos, sus ojos brillando con una esperanza palpable.

Sasuke se pregunta si, antes de todo esto, él habría notado estas cosas.

"Esto no disuelve ninguno de los arreglos previos," sostiene Hyūga Hiashi. "El clan Hyūga y el clan Uchiha _estarán_ unidos."

Sasuke tiene cuidado de mantener su expresión en blanco y no traicionar la pequeña puñalada de molestia y confusión ante el recordatorio público. Sean cuales sean sus sentimientos personales o situación actual, eso suena casi como si los Hyūga estuvieran sugiriendo que el clan de Sasuke retrocedería a su palabra. Es un insulto velado que no debería ser tolerado.

Pero luego nota la caída en los hombros de Hinata, y la expresión derrotada que intenta ocultar; Sasuke se da cuenta de que no es a él a quien Hiashi le está recordando, sino a _ella_.

Parece que ella no es indiferente ni complaciente con su compromiso de la forma en que él originalmente creía.

 _Y si ese es el caso, ella podría ser una buena aliada._

"Los Uchiha continúan honrando su relación y sus promesas," le dice Sasuke al líder del Hyūga, aunque mira a Hinata cuando lo dice. "Personalmente haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para garantizar que los futuros líderes Hyūga y sus necesidades reciban el mejor trato."

 _Y no me pueden importar menos los actuales,_ agrega mentalmente, mientras los ojos de Hinata se amplían gradualmente. Él cree ver la misma esperanza anterior en sus pálidos iris. Si es honesto consigo mismo, él no tiene idea de cómo cumplirá esa promesa. Parece que últimamente ha caído en la trampa del optimismo que Sakura parece provocar en todos.

 _Dicen que es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso_ , piensa, sospechando que se podría presentar una mejor oferta a los Hyūga si se logra la paz.

戦 国 時代

En silencio, el resto del plan encaja.

Los generales y los lugartenientes respetados son llevados al redil, y luego los líderes entre los seguidores del campamento y los soldados de infantería. A medida que los rumores comienzan a circular, Itachi tiene más reuniones con el consejo de Uchiha, trayendo tantos aliados y proponentes como sea posible para hacer los argumentos de paz. Es un golpe táctico brillante, que recuerda a la generación anterior que sirven a las necesidades de las personas, al tiempo que desvía toda necesidad de que Itachi esté en la tribuna.

Él llama a Sasuke para que hable por él en la mayoría de los casos, legitimando repetidamente esta decisión al mencionar la importancia de que su hermano menor aprenda las formas de la diplomacia.

Una sensación general de excitación cae sobre el campamento, cargada de anticipación por el final del largo conflicto.

Hay unos pocos días oscuros después de que Inabi y sus hombres regresen, Kakashi y Neji a cuestas. Exigen respuestas de Itachi y del consejo, y organizan varias reuniones informales entre el ejército para tratar de despertar el sentimiento en contra de la idea. Pero la opinión pública permanece unida frente a esto; al final, se mantiene con murmuraciones enojadas frente a la postura oficial.

"Todavía creo que deberíamos matarlos," Obito murmura ocasionalmente, pero cada vez que lo hace, alguien está a mano para distraerlo. Rin depositando a su hija pequeña en sus brazos o Kakashi sugiriendo que entrena, y todo estará bien una vez más.

Es la mayor tranquilidad que Sasuke recuerda en alguien haber sentido en su vida.

Él mismo incluido.

Sasuke recibe una sorpresa agradable, aunque discordante, unos días después, cuando va a darle noticias a su hermano.

Sakura está sentada al lado de Itachi, todavía pálida y mostrando la misma fragilidad que mostró la noche en que Naruto la llevó a su casa. A pesar de esto, ella habla y se ríe con el hermano de Sasuke como si simplemente fueran viejos amigos visitándose después de un largo distanciamiento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sasuke exige por fin, la lógica regresa a los talones de su preocupación.

"Revisando a mi paciente," responde, frunciéndole el ceño en señal de reproche‒ como si él mejor que nadie supiera la respuesta a tal pregunta.

"Te ves terrible."

"Eres grosero," refunfuña en respuesta; ella se para y se acerca a él. "Mi sistema de chakra todavía se está recuperando. Te dije que me llevaría más tiempo que todos ustedes." Ella coloca una mano en su frente, supuestamente para verificar su temperatura, pero él lo reconoce como el gesto de cariño más evidente que ella se permitirá en compañía de otros. Él sospecha que esto es más por su propia sensibilidad que la de ella. Sakura no es tan incómoda mostrando afecto como él es, en público o solo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien."

"Mentiroso," ella acusa. "Todavía estás más pálido de lo que me gustaría. Y te ves cansado."

"Todos estamos cansados. Han sido unas semanas un poco ocupadas," le recuerda.

"Es cierto," dice ella, dejando el asunto, aunque sus ojos continúen mirándolo con escudriñando de manera médica. Entonces ella sonríe. "Afortunadamente, eso terminará pronto, al menos en algunos aspectos. Le estaba diciendo a tu hermano que, salvo complicaciones imprevistas, se recuperará por completo. Su condición está curada."

Sasuke tiene que repetir sus palabras varias veces para asegurarse de haberla escuchado correctamente; cuando el significado finalmente se hunde, surge una emoción extraña y flotante dentro de él. El peso constante de la enfermedad de su hermano lo ha estado constriñendo durante meses, y tener el espectro desaparecido de repente lo deja sintiéndose más ligero.

Y todo se debe a la pequeña figura radiante frente a él.

"Sakura..." comienza, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Después de forcejear consigo mismo durante varios segundos, se tranquiliza, "Gracias."

Ella, sus mejillas se oscurecen, y se muerde los labios. Los ojos de Sasuke siguen el movimiento.

"Te ves tan ridículo como papá siempre lo hacía con mamá," dice Itachi, haciendo que ambos regresen al presente. Sakura respinga un poco y Sasuke levanta la vista, notando una rara (y desconcertante) sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

Se maldice a sí mismo, preguntándose cómo él pudo haber olvidado que el hombre mayor estaba en la habitación.

"Padre nunca se veía ridículo," él dice, tratando de salvar la cara.

"Eres muy joven para recordar," descarta Itachi, y luego su expresión se vuelve severa. "Serás bueno con esta mujer. Sospecho que el futuro de los Uchiha recae en ella."

Él ve a Sakura con una mirada que es demasiado sabia para el gusto de Sasuke; no ayuda que ella se sonroje ante el comentario y mire hacia otro lado.

"Te estás volviendo sentimental en tu vejez," lo acusa.

"Muerde tu lengua, solo tengo veinticuatro."

"Si eres tan joven y ágil, entonces, tal vez deberíamos probarte. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que luchamos," sugiere Sasuke. Aunque la oferta no se realiza con seriedad, no puede ocultar la menor nota de reto ahí.

"¡No lo harás!" Sakura chasquea. "Nada de deshacer mi arduo trabajo, no lo permitiré, incluso por ti, Sasuke-kun."

"Sí, _Sasuke_ - _kun_ , compórtate."

Sasuke pretende apretar los dientes, pero han pasado años desde que Itachi estuvo de un humor tan jovial para burlarse de él, que lo deja ir. Sin embargo, su irritación debe ser convincente, porque Sakura elige este punto para cambiar de tema.

"No estoy aquí solo para asegurarme de que Itachi- _kun_ esté descansando," dice, con los ojos brillantes y traviesos. "También tengo noticias de nuestro lado. El sentimiento general es favorable, y Tsunade-shishou tiene la intención de hacer el anuncio hoy o mañana. Está esperando que los sacerdotes sugieran una buena fecha y lugar."

"Los nuestros están haciendo lo mismo," asiente Itachi.

Sasuke gira los ojos. "Eso es una pérdida de tiempo."

"La gente es supersticiosa por naturaleza," le dice Itachi. "Déjalos encontrar consuelo en eso. Teniendo en cuenta la dificultad de simplemente abordar el tema de la paz, abrazar la posible ayuda sobrenatural podría no ser una mala idea."

"Esto es una cuestión de política, no de religión," se burla Sasuke. "Estaríamos mejor atendidos con las sugerencias de Obito de emborrachar a todos y sacar sugerencias de un sombrero."

"Si pudieras controlar tu alcohol, tal vez eso no sería una mala idea," Itachi fingue considerar eso.

Sakura hace un ruido entre una risita y un bufido, y Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada.

"Paz o no, ustedes dos no tienen permitido seguir haciéndose compañía."

戦 国 時代

El cónclave está planeado para una quincena después. Se acordó que se llevarán a cabo en el acantilado más alto que bordea los territorios de ambos clanes.

Se necesita más convencimiento de lo esperado para persuadir a Inabi y sus hombres para que permanezcan en el campamento. Solo aceptan la decisión cuando Itachi declara que solo el consejo de Uchiha y su segundo al mando serán parte de la delegación Uchiha. Uchiha Yakumi, quien se sienta en el consejo es un aliado suyo y sin duda representará sus preocupaciones. Con esto, deben estar contentos. A Kakashi tampoco le entusiasma que lo dejen en casa, pero tiene su deber de actuar: vigilar a los que quedan atrás.

El día de la reunión, un contingente de Uchihas y Hyūgas llegan a la hora señalada inmediatamente después del amanecer. Los Hyūga superan en gran medida a los Uchiha, como para hacer recalco de su fuerza, tanto a sus aliados como a sus enemigos. Con la excepción de Hiashi y sus hijas, ellos son los únicos miembros de la rama principal del clan.

Hay un santuario de bosque entre de los árboles, y esperan ahí para las delegaciones restantes. Los Senju y los Uzumaki llegan tarde por una hora, lo que causa algunos gruñidos y ansiedad, pero Itachi mantiene una opinión positiva

"Es posible que nuestros invitados se hayan perdido," sugiere Itachi suavemente, haciendo un gesto para que Sasuke vaya y esté atento. Su expresión dice precaución, sin embargo, y Sasuke asiente.

"Neji," ordena Hyūga Hiashi. "Ve con él." Neji asiente. "Y llévate a Hinata. Uchiha-sama y yo tenemos asuntos por discutir."

"Sí, tío."

Hinata se ve sorprendida y consternada, pero la expresión desaparece un momento después para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa complaciente. "Sí, padre."

Sasuke levanta una ceja.

Ha habido rumores de que la hija menor ha crecido recientemente a favor, a pesar de que Hinata es la heredera. La petición de que Hinata esté ausente de los procedimientos de paz mientras su hermana menor permanece es contundente.

E insultante.

Eso le molesta a Sasuke.

Ella es una buena mujer, y Sasuke sabe por experiencia lo que es ser ignorado a favor de un hermano más talentoso. Quizás es por eso que habla claro.

"Es una buena elección," le dice a Hiashi. "Hinata-hime es de una disposición más agradable que yo. Es probable que sea más acogedora con los Uzumaki y los Senju."

Hay un silencio sonoro, tanto de los Hyūga como de sus propios familiares; él no está seguro de por qué esto genera tanta sorpresa, pero después de reflexionar, supone que fue un poco más educado de lo normal. Aun así, cuando Hinata le ofrece una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se siente reivindicado. Nunca antes tuvo que defender a un amigo.

Parpadea, un poco sorprendido, porque no se dio cuenta de que consideraba a Hinata una amiga.

 _Parece que estoy haciendo varios de esos,_ piensa mientras se alejan del santuario hacia el borde del bosque.

Ni él ni los Hyūga que lo acompañan son de mucho conversar, lo cual es algo así como un alivio. Simplemente pueden esperar juntos en silencio, lo que le queda bien a Sasuke. No se pierde las miradas sospechosas que Neji le sigue enviando, o las curiosas dirigidas a Hinata. Tal vez tratando de decidir si hay algo más en su relación de lo que es apropiado.

Finalmente, la quietud se rompe por el sonido de voces en la distancia.

"Los Uzumaki," dice Neji, las venas en sus ojos cada vez más gruesas, y Sasuke asiente en reconocimiento. Hinata parece retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

"¿Alguna vez has conocido al líder de los Uzumaki?" Sasuke le pregunta, de repente recuerda sus preguntas nerviosas sobre su antiguo rival.

"N-no, yo... nunca he tenido la oportunidad," murmura. "Pero las historias... y tus propias palabras de su personalidad... para mí parece más una leyenda que una persona."

Sasuke bufa. "Se pone las sandalias una a la vez, al igual que cualquier otra persona. Aunque, conociéndolo, probablemente él lo hace de manera incorrecta también."

Neji no puede contener la risa silenciosa ante esto.

Pronto, varias docenas de personas llenan el claro, Naruto a la cabeza. La mayoría de ellos tienen el pelo rojo y las pecas del Uzumaki‒ como la mujer de aspecto astuto y gafas detrás de Naruto. Pero también hay muchos otros. El hombre con la cicatriz en el puente de la nariz camina al lado de Naruto, y un hombre moreno y delgado fumando un cigarrillo.

 _Nara Shikamaru_ , recuerda Sasuke. Nunca se ha relacionado personalmente con el hombre, pero sabe de él. Fue un parte integral para llevar a cabo la destrucción de los mercenarios de Akatsuki.

Al ver su grupo de bienvenida, Naruto parece olvidar la seriedad de la ocasión, porque saluda y corre hacia adelante. "¡Oi! ¡Sasuke! ¿Podrían haber elegido un lugar más remoto?"

"No fueron solo los Uchiha quienes eligieron este lugar," replica con irritación mientras el resto de la delegación de Uzumaki se acerca.

"Oh, lo sé, los Senju son igual de grandes en cuanto a gestos de lujo," Naruto resopla. "Lo juro, ustedes podrían..."

Él se queda en silencio cuando sus ojos se posan en las dos personas junto a Sasuke, o mejor dicho, una de ellas en particular.

 _Parece que acaba de ser golpeado por un kanabō,_ Sasuke se divierte al notar, viendo cómo la mandíbula del otro hombre se afloja al ver a Hinata.

Neji se aclara la garganta. "Uzumaki Naruto‒ permíteme presentarte a Hyūga Hinata-hime, hija de Hyūga Hiashi y heredera del clan."

Hay otra pausa, y luego Naruto parece recordarse a sí mismo porque se tambalea en una reverencia.

"Es un honor conocerla," le dice, y sus mejillas parecen un poco más rojas que antes. Él se pone de pie y sonríe. "Los Hyūga y los Uzumaki nunca han tenido una disputa directa entre ellos. Solo gracias a nuestras alianzas hemos entrado en conflicto. Espero que podamos ser amigos nuevamente después de esto."

Hinata le ve con una mirada de asombro.

Y luego ella se inclina hacia adelante en un desmayo.

Hay un grito de todos alrededor, y todos en sus inmediaciones intentan detenerla, pero Naruto está más cerca, atrapándola.

"¿Estás bien?" él pregunta preocupado.

Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente, las mejillas inundadas con más color de lo que Sasuke alguna vez recuerda haber visto en ellas.

 _Bueno, eso es... interesante._

"P-perdóname," balbucea. "Creo que... el calor... yo solo..."

Ella lucha, luciendo miserable y furiosa consigo misma.

Naruto, aparentemente ajeno a la razón de su inquietud, dice "Bueno, no podemos tenerte desmayada en un día tan importante. Vamos, caminemos un poco. Te acompañaré."

"Naruto, no puedes ir a ninguna parte," el hombre con cicatrices ‒su padre adoptivo‒ se ríe nerviosamente. "Se supone que debes encontrarte con las otras cabezas de clan, ¿recuerdas?"

"No voy muy lejos, Iruka-sensei," él responde. "Vamos a estirar las piernas, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?"

Él le ofrece su brazo.

La heredera de los Hyūga hace un ruido chirriante que casi se pierde en los murmullos preocupados a su alrededor ante el tono y los gesto demasiado familiares.

"Yo... yo... sí," se las arregla para decir, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Neji mientras acepta el brazo de Naruto.

"¡Oi! Sasuke‒ ¿también vienes?" Naruto quiere saber.

"Esperaré a la delegación Senju," responde, ganándose una sonrisa del otro hombre.

"Por supuesto que lo harás," dice, haciendo que Sasuke quiera golpearlo, pero se abstiene. En cambio, mientras Naruto se lleva a los dos Hyūga, Sasuke se voltea hacia los Uzumaki restantes. La pelirroja con gafas lo está mirando con un interés no disimulado, pero Sasuke se dirige a Nara Shikamaru en su lugar.

Sangre o no, el manipulador de las sombras es uno de los asesores más cercanos de Naruto.

"Aparentemente su líder corteja la tardanza, pero mi hermano y Lord Hyūga esperan en el santuario del bosque," le dice Sasuke a Shikamaru. "Es mejor que esperen ahí."

"Problemático," Nara suspira, pero indica al resto de la procesión a seguirlo. Sasuke pasa junto a ellos, dirigiéndose a la boca del sendero del bosque para esperar a los Senju.

戦 国 時代

Pasa otra media hora antes de que lleguen, con todas sus galas. Al igual que los Uchiha y los Uzumaki, solo portan armas ligeras y ceremoniales‒ estas son conversaciones de paz, sin embargo, la guerra ha sido tan larga que nadie llegará desarmado.

La vista del que conduce su procesión es intimidante. Senju Tsunade es solo un poco más alta que Sakura, pero irradia una presencia tan dominante que todos a su alrededor parecen mucho más cortos en comparación. Ella es musculosa y curvilínea, con ojos duros y una boca aún más dura, pero eso es todo lo que Sasuke realmente nota de ella en ese momento. Su atención se dirige inexorablemente hacia su aprendiz mientras camina junto a ella.

Han pasado solo dos semanas, pero de alguna manera él siente que ha pasado mucho más tiempo desde que la vio. Ella se ve diferente de alguna manera, y él sospecha que es porque está muy feliz por la potencial paz.

" _Shishou_ ," dice Sakura cuando la procesión de Senju se detiene frente a Sasuke. "Este es Uchiha Sasuke‒el hermano de Uchiha Itachi."

La mujer rubia lo mira con ojos sorprendentemente fríos y penetrantes. "Sé quién es."

Luego, sin decir una palabra, ella continúa hacia el santuario del bosque.

Sakura la mira, pareciendo un poco sorprendida por la actitud hostil, pero Sasuke sabiamente no esperaba algo mejor.

"Apuesto a que está tensa por todo lo de hoy," murmura Sakura en tono de disculpa. "Es una gran situación, y dijo que no se sentía muy bien esta mañana. Apenas me habló en el camino, lo que creo que muestra lo ansiosa que está por todo esto." Ella se ríe nerviosamente. "La edad le está alcanzando."

"Sakura, no te comportes tan familiar," una mujer de pelo negro que lleva un cerdo pequeño le reprende. Ella observa a Sasuke con cautelosa sospecha que, aunque no es tan hostil como Tsunade, todavía no es del todo amigable.

"Oh, detente, Shizune-sama, sé que también estás preocupada por ella," desestima Sakura. "Estabas en pánico porque no pudiste encontrarla en su habitación esta mañana y pensaste que se había perdido o algo así..."

"¡Sakura! ¡Silencio!"

"Sería mejor si todos se dirigieran al santuario," dice Sasuke rígidamente, consciente de los ojos de sus (antiguos) enemigos sobre él. "Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor." Él se dirige a Sakura. "Tengo que ir por el líder de los Uzumaki. Participó en un improvisado paseo con algunos de los Hyūga."

"Permíteme acompañarte," sugiere Sakura.

"Mi señorita, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea," se inquieta Shizune.

"No puede estar realmente preocupada por la seguridad de Fea, ¿verdad?" un hombre pálido en el fondo pregunta. Sonríe de una manera que parece forzada, pero cuando Sasuke encuentra su mirada, se da cuenta de que el gesto no le llega a los ojos. "He escuchado sobre los defectos de Uchiha-san por parte de Naruto, pero dudo que la estupidez sea una de ellas. Sin duda, él sabe que si intentara algo malo, ella lo asesinaría."

Se necesita un momento para que Sasuke entienda que el hombre no solo ha insultado a Sakura, sino posiblemente a él. Una llamarada caliente de ira se eleva dentro de él, y él abre la boca para ofrecer una reprimenda o tal vez un insulto, pero Sakura levanta una mano tranquilizadora.

"Sai, tu, ah, confianza brusca es apreciada," dice, ofreciéndole una sonrisa irónica que para Sasuke sugiere ella no está molesta o está acostumbrada a su insulto. "Pero de todos modos eso no sucedería hoy, porque estamos en terreno neutral. Ningún hombre o mujer entre nosotros se atrevería a causar problemas porque aquí nadie desea entablar una guerra."

Hay murmullos de acuerdo, y Sasuke se pasma con una admiración y una pequeña sorpresa de que Sakura en realidad es una diplomática decente. Tal vez no sea solo por sus dones de sanación y fuerza que Tsunade la eligió como su aprendiz.

"Además, esperamos asegurar los términos más favorables para todos," continúa. "Tiene sentido que los herederos de los Uchiha y Senju interactúen, tanto de manera oficial como _extraoficial_."

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como pidiendo su opinión, y Sasuke asiente, todavía sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

"Ahora. ¿Vamos?" ella sugiere, y él sin decir nada lidera el camino en la dirección en la que vio a Naruto y a los Hyūga antes.

Ellos tienen cuidado de no tocarse.

"Herederos," repite Sasuke una vez que están fuera del alcance del oído. "No me di cuenta de que era oficial."

Sakura mira hacia abajo modestamente aunque sus ojos brillan con triunfo. "Sí. Tsunade-shishou ha abordado el tema con nuestros mayores. Todavía no se ha hecho legalmente vinculo, pero pronto. Como ella no tiene hijos, y‒ bueno, ella dice que Naruto tiene demasiado Uzumaki en él como para ser de alguna utilidad... "

Él resopla.

"Ella pensó que era el momento," concluye Sakura.

Una vez que pasan la curva en el sendero del bosque, que ya no es visible para nadie en el santuario, Sasuke se permite relajarse. Sakura también, parece volverse menos tensa, permitiéndose gravitar más cerca de él para que casi se toquen.

Caminan juntos en silencio por un rato, Sasuke reflexiona sobre el hecho de que es la primera vez que lo hacen. Sus reuniones hasta ahora han sido clandestinas y cuidadosas; no se dio cuenta del alivio que experimentaría al pasar tiempo con ella a la luz del día y no tener que estar constantemente atento ante el descubrimiento.

 _Al menos no tanto_ , piensa, todavía muy consciente del hecho de que su relación debe permanecer en secreto. Aunque se pregunta si, a raíz de esta paz, si alguien lo descubre, ¿valdría la pena el resultado?

"¡Oh mira!" Sakura dice, señalando por delante de ellos.

Sasuke sigue su mirada mientras emergen de la línea de los árboles y entran en un vasto valle. Es uno de los campos de batalla más antiguos, todavía lleno de armas descartadas y arruinado por las colinas de tumbas. Y, sin embargo, Sakura encantada ante la vista, observando con ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué es?" él pregunta.

"¿No lo ves?" un toque de burla en su voz. "¿Tú, con tu poderoso Sharingan?"

Él frunce el ceño y, por despecho, se niega a activarlo. En cambio, echa una segunda mirada, tratando de ver lo que ella ve. Le toma un momento, pero cuando lo hace, no puede evitar sacudir la cabeza, divertido.

 _Por supuesto, ella puede contemplar algo tan oscuro y encontrar la luz._

Pequeñas ramitas de verde se disparan a través del campo, empujando con determinación el suelo carbonizado. Algunas de las parcelas han producido espesos musgos y pequeñas flores de color púrpura, un agudo contraste de vida frente a un lugar que ha visto tanta muerte.

"Incluso después de todo lo que sucedió aquí, todavía hay esperanza," dice. "Es bonito."

" _Aa_ ," dice, aunque sus ojos están fijos en ella en lugar de la vegetación recién crecida.

Ella debe haber escuchado algo en su tono, porque cuando ve hacia atrás y nota que él la mira, ella sonríe. Antes de que él se dé cuenta, ella estira la mano y tira de él por el cuello, acercándolo.

"¿Es este el momento más oportuno?" pregunta él, medio exasperado y medio divertido.

Sakura retrocede, una expresión de penitencia en su rostro.

"Tienes razón. No debería-"

"Nunca dije que no deberías," le interrumpe, inclinándose para cerrar la distancia restante entre ellos.

Ella chilla de sorpresa, lo que se convierte en una risita y luego un gemido cuando sus labios se tocan. Él no pierde tiempo en profundizar el beso, tomando el sabor de ella, mientras sus manos se deslizan perezosamente bajo la tela de su hitatare. Mientras él la rodea con sus brazos, acercándola más a su pecho, siente la calidez de su mano a través de la tela, viajando hacia abajo hasta que‒

Sasuke sisea cuando los dedos de ella empujan el moretón aún sanando en su pecho, y Sakura se retira.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

"No es nada," le dice.

"Eso no sonó a nada."

"Un moretón de una pelea. Sobreviviré."

"Hmph," ella niega con la cabeza, sin convencerse, y con determinación desliza sus manos bajo su hitatare y kosode, su mano buscando la herida y rozando sus dedos contra ella. Su frío chakra fluye a través de él. "Se supone que tú y Naruto son amigos."

Ella ni siquiera pregunta quién le dio el hematoma.

"Sigues diciendo eso. Tal vez no sea tan cierto como te gustaría."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco con profunda exasperación. "¿Debo sentirme insultada porque él deja más marcas en tu cuerpo que yo?"

"No. Deberías tomarlo como un incentivo."

"¿Y un incentivo para qué?"

"Para dejar más," le dice, empujándola hacia atrás contra el árbol.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde él que la tocó. Si solo tiene unos minutos para pasar con ella antes de las conversaciones‒ si solo tiene este momento ahora antes de que se decida su futuro‒ él tiene la intención de gastarlo reduciéndola a gemidos desesperados, suspiros y súplicas por más.

Su ropa es más gruesa de lo normal, pero no deja que eso lo demore por mucho tiempo mientras desata su hakama.

"Sasuke-kun," murmura, atrapando sus manos antes de que pueda avanzar. "Hay algo... hay algo que necesito decirte..."

"Dímelo mas tarde."

"Pero es-"

Hay una explosión de sonido, y el bosque circundante parece vibrar.

Ambos se congelan, aturdidos.

"¡Eso vino del cónclave!" Susurra Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke se va en esa dirección; él no escucha a Sakura seguirlo, pero sabe que ella está muy cerca. Mientras corren, se trepan a las copas de los árboles para descubrir lo que está sucediendo. Rompen el dosel de hojas y miran a la distancia donde el humo y los escombros se elevan desde las proximidades del santuario.

Pero eso no es lo que ocupa la atención de Sasuke.

"Qué... ¿qué es eso?" Sakura jadea.

Sasuke tiene que tragar un par de veces, obligando a la bilis que amenaza a subir en su garganta, mientras la realidad de lo que está viendo se establece.

"Eso es un Susanoo," le dice, su Sharingan se hace presente mientras toma en el enorme leviatán verde en la distancia.

"¿Un qué?"

"La habilidad más fuerte de aquellos que han despertado el Mangekyō Sharingan," explica neutralmente. "Un ser hecho del chakra del usuario que puede luchar en su nombre‒ la defensa y la ofensa suprema."

Ella se queda boquiabierta. "Pero... estamos aquí para las conversaciones de paz, ¿por qué...?"

"Ese no es el problema."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Sasuke aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas muerden la carne de sus palmas.

"Es el de Shisui."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

 ** _juinjutsu_** Técnica de sellos maldito. Se utiliza para controlar. - ** _Jūken_** Puño suave. - _ **Kawarimi** _Substitución. - _ **Kotoamatsukami** es un _dōjutsu que realiza un poderoso pero sutil control mental en la victima. - ** _kanzashi_** Ornamento para cabello. - ** _Hakke Sanjūni Shū_** _Ocho trigramas 32 palmas_

 _NT: ¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores! c:_

* * *

戦 国 時代

"Pero eso es... eso es imposible," dice lentamente Sakura, analizando lo que dijo Sasuke.

"No él," Sasuke responde. "Solo significa que Danzō no ha estado inactivo."

"¿Danzō?" ella repite, y luego hace lo entiende. "Los ojos de Shisui fueron robados. ¿Crees que Danzō de alguna manera... los trasplantó, o‒?"

Su especulación se interrumpe cuando otra explosión atronadora resuena desde lo alto. Al gigante verde se le une otro leviatán de chakra‒ este resplandece en un color parecido a una puesta de sol. Una espada llameante se materializa en su mano derecha, escudo en su izquierda, y la boca de Sasuke se seca.

"Ese es Itachi."

Él se desliza hacia abajo a través de las hojas hacia las ramas de los árboles más fuertes y dirige hacia la batalla. Detrás de él, Sakura maldice y hace lo mismo. Puede que ella no sepa nada sobre el Susanoo, pero incluso ella puede darse cuenta de que si Itachi ha tenido que activarlo, las cosas son terribles.

 _Teniendo en cuenta cuanto chakra se necesita para mantenerlo, ¡tenemos que llegar rápido a él!_

En un día normal, un hombre como Danzō no sería nada para ser derrotado por Itachi, ya sea en combate individual o de esta manera. Pero el líder de los Uchiha, al igual que su hermano, aún no tiene toda su fuerza. Y si usa un Susanoo tan rápido, significa que espera terminar la batalla rápido, antes de que se vuelva demasiado débil para luchar.

Él y Sakura salen del bosque, con la intención de seguir el camino sobre el acantilado y en el barranco, solo para encontrar su camino hacia adelante oscurecido.

Alrededor de las ruinas humeantes y derruidas del santuario del bosque, estalló una batalla total entre las fuerzas reunidas. Los clanes principales y sus fuerzas vasallas se enfrentan, usando sus armas ligeras y sus artes shinobi para separarse el uno al otro en desafío flagrante de la supuesta paz.

Naruto está en medio de todo, esparcido en varias docenas de clones que intercambian golpes con sus oponentes. Desafortunadamente, la escena es muy familiar para Sasuke, pero para que suceda _ahora_ de todos los lugares‒

 _Espera_.

Su Sharingan capta un detalle que no se presentó de inmediato: Naruto puede estar peleando, pero él y sus clones no están usando la fuerza letal. Aún más extraño, las personas con las que se enfrenta‒ son su propia gente.

Miembros de su propia delegación.

Un grupo de ellos‒Senju, Uzumaki y sus aliados‒ rodean al hombre rubio. Salta a los brazos de uno de sus clones, quien lo balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás para patear a sus rivales más cercanos en la cara. El clon desaparece, pero el impulso de Naruto permanece; en el aire, saca su espada envainada y la azota en un amplio arco para derribar a los que se le acercan.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura chilla, aturdida.

"No tengo idea," responde Sasuke, distraído. Él trata de encontrar una manera de adentrarse y llegar a donde está su hermano, pero en el momento en que entra al claro, varios de sus aliados lo atacan. Tres miembros del clan Hōzuki, a juzgar por las espadas.

Sasuke los empuja hacia atrás, expulsando un _katon_ ardiente en advertencia, pero su lugar es ocupado por la mujer Uzumaki con gafas de antes. Ella se lanza, naginata barriéndole en un arco mortal mientras cadenas de chakra se arremolinan de su cuerpo, rodeando sus manos y su espada antes de que él pueda barrerlo.

Sakura se lanza hacia adelante, con las manos brillando, y con un movimiento rápido corta las cadenas con escalpelos de chakra, pero la naginata casi logra su cometido. Sasuke maniobra en su lugar para empujarle de su camino mortal, consiguiendo una herida en su hombro durante el proceso. En su visión periférica, ve que un viejo espadachín Hōzuki se acerca una vez más.

"Prepárate," ordena Sakura, pero no le da mucho tiempo antes de azotar con fuerza su pie, enviando una ola de tierra que se desmorona a su casi-asaltante. La mujer Uzumaki tambalea, se arrodilla, y Sasuke aprovecha la oportunidad para desenvainar su espada, preparándose para atacar‒

"¡No mates a nadie!" Naruto grita desde cerca. "¡No pueden controlarse en este momento!" En el último segundo, Sasuke invierte su espada y simplemente la golpea en la cara para noquearla. Sakura atrapa su naginata caída con ambas manos. "¿¡Qué les tomó a ustedes dos tanto tiempo!?"

Sasuke no responde, en su lugar contrarrestar, "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Detrás de Naruto, puede distinguir a Hinata acurrucada junto al hombre pálido que llegó con Sakura.

 _Sai_ , Sasuke recuerda mientras busca a Neji, porque es _su_ deber proteger a la heredera de su clan, no de uno de los Senju‒

Y lo encuentra arrodillado en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, gritando y agarrándose la frente. Tampoco es el único: casi toda la delegación Hyūga también grita y se retuerce. En el medio de ellos, la hermana menor de Hinata permanece inexpresiva, con los dedos arqueados en un sello desconocido.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella?" Sakura pregunta.

"Es... es _juinjutsu_ ," murmura Hinata. "Se supone que debe detener la posibilidad de rebelión dentro de la familia, pero-"

"¡Pero ella lo está usando para matarlos!" Sakura chilla. "¿Cómo lo detenemos?"

"Yo... yo no..."

Si Sasuke no sospechaba que el lugar de Hinata entre su gente estaba en peligro antes, ahora sí.

Sai ya está yendo hacia el Hyūga más joven. Él blande un pergamino y, con un toque de tinta, aparece la imagen viviente de un pájaro que lo recoge. Vuela sobre las cabezas de varios combatientes y le deja caer ante Hanabi.

Ella lo ataca con _Jūken_ , pero él la agarra de la manga, con cuidado de no tocarla. Usando las mangas para neutralizar su brazo, intenta acercarla lo suficiente como para asestar un golpe. Sin embargo, Hanabi tuerce su cuerpo hacia atrás y alrededor de Sai, apuntando una patada hacia atrás en su esternón.

Él se tambalea, soltándola, y ella se recupera, dando un amenazante paso hacia adelante. Sai recupera el equilibrio y le da una patada en la cara que la hace tambalearse. Luego él se lanza hacia ella, derrapando mientras su ataque aumenta y trata de barrer sus rodillas debajo de ella. Ella esquiva, agarrándolo con palmas brillantes que apenas evita.

"¡Hanabi, no!" Hinata grita de repente, pero se corta en un chillido de sorpresa cuando un hombre gigante, casi el doble de su tamaño, amenaza con golpearle.

"¡Hinata!" Grita Naruto, corriendo hacia ella, pero su camino está bloqueado.

 _No lo logrará_ , Sasuke se da cuenta momentos antes de que el golpe del gigante se conecte. Hinata es arrojada a través de las ruinas del edificio, cubriendo el área con una gruesa capa de polvo.

"¡No!" Naruto grita incrédulo, mientras el polvo se aclara para revelar el cuerpo maltrecho.

Parpadeo y un puff, dejando un trozo de madera a su paso.

"¡ _Kawarimi_ !" Sakura jadea aliviada, e incluso Sasuke liberó suspiro que no notó que estaba sosteniendo. Hinata aparece a varios metros de distancia, sorprendida de que haya tenido éxito, pero no hay mucho tiempo para celebrar cuando una nueva ola de combatientes engulle a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

"¿Dónde está Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura grita, usando su naginata robada para defenderse del repentino ataque de su propia gente. "¿Y Shizune, y...?"

"¡No _hay_ ninguna Tsunade!" Naruto responde con furia, retrocediendo unos pocos metros hasta que él y Sasuke están espalda contra espalda, agrupando a Sakura a su lado. "Danzō se disfrazó. Fue tan bien hecho, incluso Hinata y ese otro Uchiha no pudieron notar-"

"¿Dónde está Obito?" Sasuke exige, golpeando a alguien en la cara con la empuñadura de su espada. "¿Y Yakumi y los otros?"

"En algún lugar de ahí," Naruto mueve su cabeza hacia las ruinas del santuario, lo que le permite esquivar un shuriken arrojado a su cabeza. "Con Shizune y quien sea que se quedó atascado en el colapso. Obito se arrojó frente a Itachi cuando Danzo deshizo su pequeño truco. Está atrapado bajo los escombros, y estábamos tratando de sacarlo, pero llegar a él es... algo no posible en este momento."

"Espera, pero ¿cómo‒?"

Sakura es interrumpida cuando el mundo tiembla.

Muy abajo, en el valle del bosque debajo, chocan los dos pilares de chakra que pertenecen a Danzo e Itachi continúan atacando.

El Susanoo robado de Danzo se agacha hacia adelante, una palma hacia Itachi, y la otra sosteniendo su espada, apuntando hacia adelante. Entonces, se lanza. Itachi salta al aire para evitarlo, retirando su propia espada y cortando en un amplio arco. El Susanoo verde ‒o mejor dicho, Danzō‒ gira en el último segundo para evitarlo, y levanta su espada para romper la armadura, cerca de las costillas. El Susanoo de Itachi se estremece, y Danzō usa la espada como un gancho, azotando a Itachi y su Susanoo a través del valle.

Los bosques astillados y las corrientes se evaporan al contacto del monstruo de chakra.

"No entiendo," gruñe Sakura, empujando a un espadachín Uzumaki al suelo. "Si Tsunade no está aquí, ¿dónde está? ¿Y cómo engañó Danzō a toda una delegación de personas entrenadas para detectar el engaño? ¡Incluso si él no estaba usando genjutsu o henge, no hay muchas formas estéticas de disfrazarse tan convincentemente!"

" _Kotoamatsukami_ ," responde oscuramente Sasuke, usando varias cuerdas de alambre para hacer tropezar a un soldado a punto de apuñalar a Naruto en la espalda. "El dōjutsu de Shisui, esa habilidad le permitió manipular los pensamientos de la gente sin que ellos lo supieran." Siempre se rumoreaba que el Mangekyō de su primo era más fuerte que el de Itachi, pero los dos eran tan cercanos que nunca lo pusieron a prueba. "Pero Obito debería haber notado _algo_..."

Los miembros del linaje de Madara son notoriamente sensibles a otros Sharingan.

"Creo que es por eso que Danzō no perdió el tiempo," murmura Naruto. "Un minuto, Itachi le estaba pidiendo al cónclave que esperara hasta que ustedes dos regresaran, y luego Tsunade se puso de pie y dijo que el cónclave era una pérdida de tiempo. Dijo que sería mejor si los Uchiha y sus aliados simplemente se destruían a sí mismos y entre sí, por el bien de todos los demás. Pero entonces no era Tsunade parada allí, sino Danzō. Lo siguiente que sé es que todos se estaban atacando. Yo también quería hacerlo, pero Kurama me detuvo‒"

"¿Hinata y Sai no fueron afectados?" Sakura quiere saber.

"Fueron los más cercanos a mí cuando sucedió," explica Naruto. "Hubiera cubierto a todos, pero..." Una oscura mirada de arrepentimiento pasa por su rostro. "Todavía no estoy en plena forma desde... ya sabes."

Hay un grito de enojo mientras Hanabi ataca a Sai con _Jūken_ ,

Intercambian varios golpes, ella en el ataque y él tratando de defenderse de su toque; lo único que le salva la vida es el material complejo de sus finas túnicas. Hanabi parece darse cuenta de su impedimento porque retrocede y saca algo de su cabello‒ un _kanzashi_ que ha sido afilado al mismo punto mortal que un kunai. Ella hace otro movimiento hacia él. La punta golpea su mejilla, pero Sai la agarra rápidamente del brazo y la empuja hacia atrás, atrapándole en dos lugares para forzarla hacia atrás. Sin inmutarse, Hanabi mueve su muñeca, lanzando el arma en el aire y tomándole con su otra mano, antes de darle un golpe a la espalda desprotegida de Sai.

Él suelta su brazo y retuerce en el último momento, la cuchilla le corta la parte posterior de su ropa, pero de ahí en más lo deja ileso. Ella lo empuja de nuevo, entrando en su propio rango, y él la acerca, invalidando sus rangos de ataque mientras lucha por la espada. Ellos empujan hacia adelante y hacia atrás y hacia sus gargantas, y parece que aquí él al menos tiene la ventaja de la fuerza.

Entonces, el dedo meñique de ella se estira y cae contra su mano, bloqueando los puntos de chakra ahí. Debe ser doloroso, porque él vacila, y el borde afilado del arma le roza la garganta.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Sakura gruñe, lazando a alguien sobre su hombro.

"Tienes los honores," responde Sasuke mientras esquiva un hacha.

"Espera, Sai-" comienza Naruto, pero luego hay un grito de sorpresa de Hinata.

Tres hombres se materializan detrás de ella, demasiado cerca para escapar como antes. Ella intenta hacer algo ‒sus manos y brazos parecen estar rodeados de llama azul por un momento‒ pero luego se apagan.

El pánico aparece en sus rasgos.

Los ojos de Naruto se mueven de ella hacia donde Sai sigue perdiendo terreno ante Hanabi, y Sasuke lo ve elegir.

El hombre rubio se lanza al aire, dando un salto hacia el hombre más cercano a Hinata, bajando su puño y golpeándolo en el pecho. Atrapa las espadas de los otros dos con sus propias manos, los bordes no le hacen daño porque sus palmas están rodeadas por el chakra rojo y dorado del demonio. Empuja las espadas hacia atrás, y mientras sus oponentes se recuperan, ataca con sus extremidades. Pateando con su talón, Naruto envía al segundo hombre tambaleándose hacia atrás, y luego tira al tercero con un gancho de derecha. Cuando el primer hombre se recupera, dándole un golpe, Naruto mueve el pie en el aire en un arco, derribándolo esta vez.

Aterrizando en cuclillas, exhala bruscamente, y luego mira a Hinata. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo mira con asombro.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun ..."

Mientras tanto, Sai, alarmado por su situación, se aleja de Hanabi, sacrificando terreno ‒la punta afilada le roza el hombro‒ para agarrar su mano vacía. Él la acerca más y luego muerde salvajemente la parte carnosa de su muñeca. Hanabi grita de sorpresa y dolor, y usando esta distracción, Sai la arroja sobre su espalda, y de cabeza en una de las vigas de madera del santuario en ruinas.

La joven gime y se queda quieta.

A su alrededor, los agonizantes gritos de los Hyūga marcados se detienen y ellos también se desploman hacia adelante agotados.

"Bueno, eso fue arriesgado," observa Sai sin tono.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para descansar, ya que las gruesas cuerdas y vigas de madera se enroscan alrededor de Naruto, cada vez más grandes e intentan aplastarlo en su agarre.

"¡Yamato-taisho!" Sakura grita. "¡Para!"

"Esto debe hacerse," responde Yamato, haciendo un movimiento de sujetar con sus manos. "Por el bien de la paz."

Hay una cualidad soñadora y letárgica en su voz, pero no oculta su determinación. Sai blande sus pergaminos de nuevo, atrayendo a varios pájaros más que atacan contra Yamato, pero las púas de la madera se precipitan desde el suelo y crea a salpicaduras de tinta. Una pared de madera surge entre Sakura, la cual ella golpea con su puño, solo para encontrarse con otra que aparece directamente detrás de ella.

"Sasuke, necesitas que-"

Pero él está teniendo sus propias dificultades para atravesar los cuerpos que lo separan de Naruto por un lado‒ y para llegar a su hermano.

"¡Espera, Naruto-kun!"

La boca de Hinata se afirma, y se inclina en primera postura de _Jūken_ ‒ la rodilla izquierda doblada y el brazo paralelo, la derecha hacia atrás por la cintura.

 _"¡Hakke Sanjūni Shū_ _!"_ Hinata se mueve hacia el oponente más cercano a Sakura y Sasuke, luego gira sobre su tobillo. Un momento después, ella le pega con la mano, golpeando el sector de chakra de la garganta y el plexo solar. " _Hakke ni shō!"_ Gira de nuevo y golpea a otro oponente, puño brillando con chakra azul. _"¡Yon shō!"_ Las venas en las sienes se abultan, sus ojos pálidos se deslumbran con enfoque. "¡ _Hachi shō! ¡Jūroku sho!"_

Ella continua a través de los enemigos restantes manteniéndolos alejados de Yamato y su prisionero. Cualquiera que se encuentre dentro del alcance de sus brazos y piernas es atraído y derribado, como con fuerza centrífuga, y ella los desarma a todos con movimientos que son difíciles de rastrear. Sus adversarios la rodean en círculos, dejándola jadeando en medio de ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"Funcionó," susurra Hinata, todavía sorprendida. Tiene sentido‒ por lo que Sasuke sabe, ella nunca antes ha estado en combate activo.

"No solo una noble, ¿verdad?" Sakura comenta, sonando impresionada mientras finalmente se dispersa y esquiva a través de la pared de madera de Yamato. Ella se mueve hacia adelante, aparece detrás de él y presiona dos dedos entre la parte posterior de la cabeza y el hombro. Sus ojos se giran hacia atrás y se desploma en el suelo.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, expulsa un estallido de llamas, reduciendo las ramas que mantienen a Naruto en cenizas. Su rival se pone de pie, agachado, agitando los brazos.

"¡Oye, cuidado, está caliente!"

"Simplemente seguirán viniendo a menos que los matemos," gruñe Sasuke.

"¡No puedes!" Naruto insiste. "Lo que sea que llames esa habilidad de Shisui, esta gente realmente no quiere hacer esto. Todos vinimos aquí por la paz. No podemos matarlos por algo sobre lo que no tienen control."

"Tiene que haber una manera," concuerda Sakura.

"Para detener el comando, tenemos que desactivar el Sharingan que lo dio," dice Sasuke.

"Básicamente, matarlo, ¿verdad?" Naruto pregunta. "No hay forma de que ese viejo bastardo se rinda sin luchar..."

" _Aa_."

En la distancia, Susanoo de Itachi, recuperándose de su última pelea con Danzo, se pone de pie. Danzō no le da mucho tiempo, ya que se lanza hacia adelante otra vez. Sus espadas gigantes de chakra se encuentran, e Itachi es rápido en usar la fuerza de él para alejar la espada enemiga; con la otra mano, recibe un golpe con el puño. El Susanoo de Danzo no parece estar muy sincronizado, ataca con el codo para empujar al otro gigante. Itachi se desliza hacia atrás para evitar esto, luego recupera y corre hacia adelante‒ es engañosamente rápido para algo tan grande. Danzō apenas tiene tiempo de poner su espada en guardia. No le sirve de nada, ya que el Susanoo de Itachi se arrastra bajo, esquivando para evitar la espada entrante, y luego desaparece abruptamente.

Un parpadeo más tarde, se materializa detrás del Susanoo de Danzo‒ Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era posible que un Susanoo usara _Shushin_ -y se desliza en un giro sobre él. Danzō solo lo evita porque tropieza hacia atrás, y mientras ambos gigantes intentan recuperarse, se rodean con cautela.

"Tengo que llegar a Itachi," dice Sasuke.

"Voy contigo," corean Naruto y Sakura, y luego se sonríen el uno al otro.

"Ve," ordena Hinata. "Me encargaré de esto."

"Esta no es una sesión de entrenamiento con tus instructores," señala Sasuke.

"Estaré con ella," dice Sai.

"Y no soy una inútil," Hinata insiste con firmeza. Ella mira a Naruto, y parece enderezarse aún más, sus ojos se suavizan. "Detén a Danzō‒ quizás el día de hoy todavía pueda ser salvado si lo haces."

Aunque Sasuke piensa que eso es muy poco probable, Naruto sonríe y se frota la nariz.

"Vamos a resolver esto," dice con confianza. "¡Créelo!"

Se dirigen hacia el valle donde el Susanoo de Danzō toma una nueva postura.

"Hinata es increíble, ¿no?" Naruto dice conversacionalmente.

Sakura resopla, y Sasuke murmura, "Ahora no es el mejor momento."

El Susanoo de Danzo corre y ataca a Itachi, pero el gigante de color fuego realiza un paso lateral sin esfuerzo. Se dobla hacia Danzo, deslizando la empuñadura de su espada en la parte desprotegida del cuello de Danzo que la armadura de chakra no cubre. El casco se desvanece, una grieta rugiente a su paso, y el Susanoo de Danzo es enviado hacia atrás, golpeando la cara del acantilado y causando un desprendimiento de rocas.

"Tal vez él estará bien después de todo," sugiere Naruto.

"No por mucho más tiempo," dice Sakura. "Sus reservas de chakra son bajas. No entiendo cómo se está manteniendo en este momento."

Los ojos de Sasuke le atraviesan. "¿y las tuyas...?"

"Me las arreglaré," ella interrumpe en breve, su tono prohibiéndole preguntar algo más. Pero algo así como inquietud brilla en sus ojos.

A Sasuke no le consuela esto, mente trabajando en la logística de lo que está por venir. Los tres ‒cuatro, incluido Itachi‒ todavía están debilitados por el ritual de curación. Danzō tiene la ventaja de años de experiencia y el elemento de sorpresa.

Llegan a un acantilado que domina el valle donde las dos criaturas gigantes de chakra permanecen centradas en el combate. Sasuke puede ver que Itachi está perdiendo ‒un espectáculo que nunca hubiera pensado posible. Y, sin embargo, ante sus ojos, observa cómo el brillo y la solidez del Susanoo de su hermano vacilan.

Y luego su campo de visión queda oscurecido por cuerpos.

Los caminos están bloqueados por varias docenas de figuras de negro, todas vestidas con el _kamon_ del clan Shimura.

"Creo que es seguro decir que son la gente de Danzo," gruñe Naruto.

"Cómo se atreven," Sakura da un paso al frente, con el puño cerrado. "Han jurado servicio a Senju Tsunade. Lo que sea que les motive a hacer la voluntad de otro no significa nada a ante de los juramentos que están traicionando."

"La amenaza Uchiha debe ser destruida," dice uno de los hombres sin emoción, con un tono completamente neutral ante su inminente destino. Sasuke no sabe si eso es un efecto del _Kotoamatsukami_ , o su obediencia natural.

"Sí, buena suerte con eso," dice Naruto.

El Sharingan de Sasuke gira, y canaliza una corriente de electricidad a través de su espada. A su lado, Sakura hace crujir sus nudillos y gira su naginata con una mano, levantándola sobre su cabeza y llevándola hacia abajo y hacia adelante en _furia_.

"No interferirás," les dice el hombre, mientras él y el resto de los seguidores de Danzō toman posiciones de ataque.

"Bueno... todo lo que puedo decir es que todos ustedes han cometido un gran error," dice Naruto, y de repente parece estallar en fuego. La luz brilla desde dentro de su misma piel, y su katana parece arder como una lengua de luz llameante. Varias docenas de copias en llamas de Naruto aparecen a su alrededor. "¡Sasuke, ve por Itachi‒Sakura-chan y yo puedo detener a estos!

Sasuke asiente y cruza la línea enemiga, corriendo por el lado del acantilado hacia los leviatanes que luchan. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve un destello de rosa, y Sakura todavía está a su lado.

"¡Quédate con Naruto!" él ordena.

"No puedes detener a Danzo por tu cuenta más de lo que Itachi puede," ella contesta. "Está tan concentrado en deshacerse de los Uchiha, que probablemente no le importa cuál eliminar primero, tú o tu hermano. Lo distraes y yo lo tomaré por detrás. Creerá que eres solo la distracción e irá tras de mí, y luego puedes detenerlo de manera permanente."

Es un doble engaño, y tan arriesgado como es, a él le gusta la idea.

" _Tch_. Mujer molesta..."

Mientras tanto, el Susanoo de Itachi salta en el aire, bajando su espada como una guadaña. Danzō se encuentra con él, retrocede y ofrece su propio golpe aéreo, que es atrapado una vez más en la espada de su oponente. Las cuchillas explotan con chispas y fuego donde se encuentran, y se topan una tras otra cuando uno o ambos se ven obligados a ceder. Itachi gira y rueda, volviendo a adoptar una posición de combate y buscando a Danzo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse para evitarlo, Danzō parece inclinarse hacia el ataque que se aproxima. Cuando su espada se cruza esta vez, él usa su fuerza para empujar el Susanoo de Itachi hacia atrás en la cara del acantilado. A medida que la espada de Danzō se acerca cada vez más al cuello desprevenido de su oponente, Itachi inclina la empuñadura de su espada hacia adelante y empuja salvajemente contra la cara de su oponente. Él lo lanza lejos y, usando la distracción momentánea, corta la hoja de Danzō.

En lugar de detenerse para recuperarse, el gigante con las manos vacías de Danzo sigue marchando hacia adelante, como si no le importara la espada que Itachi tiene frente a él. Momentos antes de que choquen, se agacha y miles de brillantes proyectiles verdes explotan fuera de él, cortando la armadura de Susanoo de Itachi.

Mientras él se tambalea hacia atrás para recuperarse, Danzō se levanta y envuelve un brazo alrededor de la garganta del gigante, atrapándolo dentro de la curva de su codo. Con la mano libre, empuja hacia adelante, claramente tratando de arrancar la cabeza.

"¡Itachi!" Sasuke grita, mirando con incredulidad como el Susanoo de su hermano comienza a perder lentamente sus extremidades y su cabeza. Pronto se desvanece en nada más que un cuello y una caja torácica, mientras que el Susanoo de Danzo continúa aplicando presión.

"Hagamos esto," dice Sakura, las cintas negras de su Byakugō deslizándose sobre su piel. Ella le asiente con la cabeza‒ una señal para comenzar su plan y una posible despedida si todo sale mal‒ y luego desaparece en los árboles circundantes.

Sasuke se lanza también, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Danzo. Mientras lo hace, permite que la electricidad cargue a través de su katana, acumulando tanta energía explosiva ahí como puede. Cuando llega al espacio pisoteado donde los dos Susanoo todavía pelean, puede ver a Itachi dentro de la caja torácica transparente, encorvado y respirando con dificultad. Dentro de su guardián, Danzō está sumamente enfocado.

"¡Danzō!" Sasuke grita, y cuando la atención del hombre recae sobre él, Sasuke lanza su katana hacia él, mandando todo su poder dentro de él como sea posible. La hoja atraviesa el hombro y el rayo se irradia hacia afuera. El Susanoo de Danzo se tambalea hacia atrás, liberando el de Itachi, que se desvanece.

El propio Itachi cae varias plantas hacia abajo, aterrizando apenas aterrizando en el suelo.

"Tú... no deberías estar aquí," entre jadeos le dice a Sasuke cuando este se agacha junto a él.

"Cállate y déjame salvar tu vida," responde Sasuke, colocándose frente a su hermano. Mira hacia el gigante verde que tiene delante, y la figura con cicatrices y vestida de negro en su corazón del leviatán. "Además... no deberías tener que enfrentar algo que perteneció a Shisui."

Dentro del muro seguro de chakra, Danzō lo mira desdeñosamente. "Eres un niño tonto al pensar que puedes enfrentarte a mí solo donde tu hermano no pudo."

" _Tch_."

Comprimiendo tanto chakra en su cuerpo como puede, Sasuke desea que la temperatura dentro de él arda tan caliente como sea posible. Él inhala hasta que sus pulmones gritan en señal de protesta, luego suelta su _katon_ más poderoso. Es tan fuerte que sus rodillas se doblan debajo de él y pierde sensibilidad en sus extremidades.

La ondulante pared de llamas se dirige hacia Danzo, moldeándose y transformándose en la cabeza de un dragón. Sus fauces abiertas se ciernen a su alrededor y su Susanoo, envolviéndose completamente en llamas.

Los árboles se reducen a polvo a su paso, y hay tal poder en la explosión que continúa cargando hacia arriba y hacia el cielo. Las nubes allí oscurecen en consecuencia, haciéndose más gruesas y más bajas; en la distancia, truenos rujen.

Pero cuando el humo se despeja, Danzō permanece ahí, a salvo dentro del Susanoo.

"Fue un buen truco, muchacho..." le dice fríamente. "Pero ineficaz contra mi protección. Y ahora estás débil y a mi merced."

"No soy débil," gruñe Sasuke, "y nunca dije que estuviera solo."

El sol sobre ellos se ve eclipsado de repente no solo por las nubes, sino por la figura familiar de Sakura. Su sello de curación se muestra completamente, ella lleva la naginata con las dos manos, gritando "¡SHANNARO!"

Ella empuja el arma en la cabeza del Susanoo de Danzo con tal fuerza que las cabeza se abren y se rompen, reduciéndola a su cráneo. Se tambalea, y Danzō se da vuelta a causa de eso.

Sakura aterriza ante él, con los puños apretados.

"Deshonras al clan al que juraste lealtad," ella le gruñe. "Como heredera de los Senju, haré que te arrepientas."

"¿Qué sabe una zorra común de los Senju?" Danzō le minimiza. "Yo, que aprendí a los pies de Hashirama y Tobirama, no me rebajaré con la mascota de Tsunade."

Sakura cruje sus nudillos. "Respuesta incorrecta."

Ella se lanza hacia adelante mientras Danzō intenta aplastarla con el pie gigante de su Susanoo, y se encuentra con el apéndice con sus propias manos, agarrando la enorme bota. La fuerza la hace retroceder, sus pies fuertemente plantados levantan canales en la tierra mientras ella es empujada hacia atrás. Al principio él parece sorprendido por esto, y luego repite, poniendo más peso en ella. Ella perdura, pero se ve obligada a deshacerse del peso un momento después, haciendo que el gigante se tambalee.

Sakura jadea, la mano que no sujeta al gigante se aferra a su cuerpo por un momento, y luego niega con la cabeza y se levanta. Sasuke trata de ponerse de pie, mirando hacia el cielo donde las nubes de tormenta continúan rodando. Tan pronto como se acumule suficiente poder allí, podrá desatar su ataque más fuerte cuando Danzō no lo espere.

Danzō se reincorpora, preparándose para aplastarla con la palma de Susanoo. Antes de que él pueda hacerlo, una pared de barro se desliza entre ellos, endureciéndose lo suficiente como para detener el ataque. Sakura rueda, poniéndose de pie, mientras el resto del lodo se desliza bajo Susanoo de Danzo, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. Ella da un gran salto y una vez más golpea su puño hacia abajo.

Esta vez él la está esperando, sin embargo, y la rechaza como si ella fuera solo un mosquito irritante. Ella es enviada volando hacia la cara de montaña en la que previamente había arrojado a Itachi.

Sakura se detiene antes de que pueda hacer un impacto contra la roca, forzando su chakra a sus pies y permitiéndole aterrizar en lugar de chocar. Luego corre otra vez hacia adelante, levantando el puño y preparándose para atacar, preparada para aplastar una vez más su puño a través de la llameante pared de armadura verde‒

Cuando su puño se encuentra con el de Susanoo, se escucha un _boom_ que hace eco, y de repente ella grita de agonía, los huesos de su brazo le perforan la piel. Su sello de curación se desvanece, y Sasuke se da cuenta con horror de que ella finalmente ha tocado sus ya disminuidas reservas de chakra.

Mientras su brazo cuelga inútilmente a su lado, ella se agarra a sus costillas rotas, él piensa mientras Danzo lleva su espada rota hacia su figura.

"¡Sa... Sakura...!" Sasuke se ahoga, tratando de acercársele. Su última técnica todavía no está lista, pero si no hace algo, ella será asesinada justo en frente de él.

Pero él es demasiado lento.

Danzō empuja la espada de chakra hacia adelante mientras ella mira hacia su inminente muerte.

El impacto, cuando se llega, no es como todos esperaban.

Porque no es Sakura quien recibe el golpe.

En cambio, Itachi se materializa entre la amante de su hermano y su enemigo, sacándola del camino de la espada. El escudo de costillas de su Susanoo se curva a su alrededor.

Por un momento, Sasuke piensa que tuvo éxito, porque la espada de Danzō se rompe en el impacto.

Pero también lo hacen los restos del Susanoo de Itachi.

Y luego, para horror de Sasuke, la sangre se derrama sobre los labios de Itachi, y éste cae de rodillas.

* * *

.

El capítulo más horrible que he traducido, y no por la situación que se presenta, sino por las escenas de pelea y todas las técnicas de combate.

Si me lo propongo, puedo terminar la traducción este mes... but Reviews,? I deserve them xd


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke escucha gritos y no se da cuenta enseguida de que son los propios.

Cuando Itachi se lanza hacia adelante, Sasuke se arroja a sí mismo a través de la distancia, deslizándose en su lugar para atraparlo antes de que toque el suelo. En el fondo, está vagamente consciente de que Sakura se adelanta hacia él y su hermano, y que el Susanoo de Danzo recupera el equilibrio. Su cerebro le grita que se mueva, que los saque del rango de ataque, pero su cuerpo está demasiado preocupado por proporcionar amortiguación para Itachi.

Los dedos de Sasuke se resbalan con sangre mientras lo voltea hacia él, acunándolo cerca y protegiéndolo.

"¡Sasuke, ten cuidado!" Sakura grita.

Una sombra oscura se cierne sobre ellos, y por el rabillo del ojo ve que Danzo se mueve hacia adelante para aplastarlos bajo el talón del Susanoo. Sakura está tratando de pararse, de poner su puño sano sobre su cabeza para enfrentar el golpe que se aproxima, pero apenas puede mantenerse erguida.

Sasuke piensa que él podría ser capaz de empujarla fuera del camino, tal vez Itachi también, pero ¿con qué fin...?

Hay una repentina sensación de tirón detrás de su vientre, el mundo a su alrededor retorciéndose y distorsionándose como un calor que deforma el aire. Al mismo tiempo, Danzo camina hacia los tres y, sin embargo, Sasuke no siente nada.

¿Está realmente tan entumecido?

Pero luego el mundo cambia, y se encuentra a sí mismo, Sakura e Itachi acurrucados a varios pies de distancia de donde Danzo intentó aplastarlos.

"¿Qué…?" Sakura comienza, pero sus ojos se abren grandes mientras mira algo detrás de Sasuke.

"Obito..." logra decir Itachi. "Gracias…"

Y es verdad: su primo está detrás de ellos, los hombros agitados por el esfuerzo de respirar. Su boca se ve envuelta en un gruñido feroz, empeorado por el sangriento desorden de piel moteada y hueso aplastado que es el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Pero su Mangekyō Sharingan brilla sin daños en ambos ojos.

Él e Itachi parecen compartir una conversación silenciosa, porque entonces Obito se mueve abruptamente, flexionando su mano izquierda; pequeñas lenguas de chakra ardiente se manifiestan en cada dedo, y deja caer su mano, golpeando la palma contra el suelo frente a él.

Gigantescas paredes de llamas rugen frente a él, extendiéndose a su alrededor en una barrera cilíndrica que se eleva hacia el cielo, empequeñeciendo incluso al Susanoo de Danzo.

"Déjate de tonterías, niño," le dice fríamente, con los ojos revoloteando brevemente hacia su primo más joven; su boca está en una línea sombría que Sasuke ha visto demasiadas veces para no saber el significado. "Lo que sea que esto se convierta, el resultado va a ser malo."

Y luego él se lanza hacia adelante, arrastrando ligeramente la pierna derecha, y pasa ileso a través de la barrera protectora.

"¿Va a enfrentar a Danzo de esa manera?" Sakura chilla. "¡No puede, lo matarán!"

"Gana... tiempo..." susurra Itachi. "Sasuke... debes... irte‒"

"¿Dejarte?" Sasuke lo interrumpe, mirando ferozmente a su hermano. "No lo haré."

"No... tienes una opción... estoy‒"

"¡No! No te atrevas a morir," gruñe furiosamente. "¡Nunca te perdonaré si mueres, Itachi! ¡No después de haber pasado tanto tiempo tratando de salvarte!" Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Sakura, la expresión paralizada de horror en su rostro, y él exige, "¡Cúralo!"

Ella es torpe un poco, colocando su mano ilesa en su pecho, y se concentra, pero nada sucede.

"Sasuke-kun... no puedo..." su voz se apaga, la naciente comprensión no necesita ser dicha.

Ella está completamente agotada.

"¡No!" Grita Sasuke, la agonía y la incredulidad saturan sus palabras. "Él‒ _¡no puedes!_ " Él le grita a su hermano. "Tú eres el futuro de este clan, eres la única esperanza que tenemos para‒ yo _no_ _puedo_ ‒"

"Tu... puedes," farfulla Itachi. "Lo harás... Yo no soy... el único..." Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Sakura, quien se arrodilla ahí con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, las manos temblorosas e inútiles.

"No…"

"Sasuke..." Itachi tose. "No... tienes que perdonarme..." Él intenta sonreír. "No importa qué... decidas hacer... a partir de ahora... Yo te amaré... por siempre."

Levanta la mano, agónicamente despacio, para golpear dos dedos contra la frente de Sasuke. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda completar la acción, sus ojos se giran hacia atrás y sus brazos caen a su lado, manchando de sangre el ojo y la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke mira con incredulidad la forma inmóvil de su hermano, incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

El suelo a su alrededor tiembla, dentro de la barrera y fuera de ella.

Él levanta la mirada, observando la acción que se desarrolla a su alrededor sin entenderla realmente, sus oídos escuchando los sollozos de Sakura.

Obito pelea con el Susanoo de Danzo, usando su Mangekyō para sumergirse dentro y fuera de la tangibilidad cada vez que el leviatán verde está a punto de hacerle daño, y luego tomar ataca con ninjutsu. En su estado, Obito obviamente no puede utilizar un Susanoo, pero no le impide invocar una espiral de llamas gigantesca que ruge en el aire y hace que Danzo se tambalee hacia atrás y se aleje de todos ellos.

Una vez que lo tiene desorientado, Obito da un grito de esfuerzo, y de repente un portal ‒ _no_ , varios _portales_ , se abren alrededor del gigante de chakra, y un bombardeo de shuriken, kunai y otros proyectiles salen disparados de la dimensión del _Kamui_ donde él ha estado almacenándolos.

Lentamente, las armas se llevan las defensas de Danzō, hasta que incluso las cotillas del Susanoo se desvanecen, dejando solo al hombre con cicatrices parado allí. Con una grave expresión de aceptación, Danzō toma su vaina y saca su katana.

Se acerca a Obito, que está agachado y respira profundamente; sus habilidades han agotado sus últimas fuerzas, y no tiene más armas que sus manos.

Sasuke lentamente despabila su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie. Es difícil levantar la cabeza, sus lágrimas parecen arrastrarle hacia abajo y un dolor casi físico lo atraviesa. Una sensación de roer y aferrar que sube y baja, reclamando todos los nervios y cada sensación remplazada ahora por dolor.

Entonces este dolor comienza a retroceder, dedos de fuego arrastrándolo hacia su interior; él espera que estos se establezcan en su corazón, pero se mueve más y más, reuniéndose detrás de sus ojos. Hay una quemazón ardiente allí, aunque el resto de él está completamente insensible.

Él abre los ojos.

El mundo está en ruinas, y él puede verlo con una claridad que es cien veces más fuerte de lo que jamás haya podido ver. Es como si todo hubiera sido magnificado, como si cada color fuera más vibrante y distinto.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jadea. "¡Tus ojos-!"

Pero él ya sabe, sin siquiera ver su reflejo, que su Sharingan ha cambiado.

Finalmente, ha visto el mismo horror y dolor que su hermano y primos, ha experimentado el último catalizador necesario para desbloquear el Sharingan más fuerte de su familia.

"Sakura," dice en voz baja, mirando al asesino de su hermano a través del espacio. "mantenle..." Su voz se rompe, pero él se obliga a terminar, "Mantén su cuerpo a salvo."

"Yo..." ella comienza, y luego él escucha su duro tragar, porque en un tono más suave ella susurra, "Por supuesto."

Cuando Danzo se pone a distancia para atacar a Obito, Sasuke invoca en su mano una espada de electricidad y la flexiona hacia adelante, impidiéndole al viejo atacar a su primo.

"Tu lucha es conmigo," le dice en silencio. "Y voy a matarte."

"Ya veremos," responde Danzō.

Se miran con recelo, uno frente al otro con el Sharingan expuesto.

Luego, los dedos de Danzō vuelan y él corre hacia Sasuke, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás y lanzándole un puño infundido de chakra. Es demasiado rápido para que él lo evite, pero antes de que el golpe pueda aterrizar, una brillante barrera púrpura se eleva, deteniéndolo.

Los ojos robados de Danzo se ensanchan. "¡Esto es…!"

"Susanoo," responde Sasuke con frialdad. No estaba seguro de poder crearlo en su primer intento, especialmente dada su condición, pero la ira y el dolor en su corazón lo han fortalecido. Esa agonía se enfoca ahora, como si todas las células estuvieran ardiendo.

Un gigantesco brazo esquelético sale de la caja torácica, el resto de su guardián se llena con cada segundo, y se mueve hacia adelante, agarrando a Danzo en su puño. Aunque Sasuke no lo está tocando, tiene conciencia de Danzō a su alcance, puede sentir sus intentos infructuosos de escabullirse.

Él da un paso adelante.

"Asesinaste gente reunida por la paz," gruñe Sasuke.

"Los amables no crean paz, simplemente alientan una mayor debilidad," replica el anciano sin aliento. "Las obras de aquellos en las sombras son lo que crea un mundo de seguridad para los demás. Seguramente, ¿has aprendido eso, a escondidas para organizar esta farsa de un cónclave?" Las cejas de Sasuke se levantan. "Sí, por supuesto que sabíamos de tus maquinaciones. Hay traidores entre tu gente— ¿cómo podría no existir? Los de tu sangre son notorios por su traición — _¡ah!_ "

El Susanoo de Sasuke aprieta a Danzo, los músculos y la carne se agrandan sobre los huesos de la mano.

Danzo niega con la cabeza, como tratando de ignorar el dolor, y continúa con la mayor naturalidad. "Mi muerte no cambiará nada. Quizás tengas unos años de armonía. Quizás incluso una generación entera, pero inevitablemente uno de los tuyos, se sentirá insatisfecho. Los tuyos siempre han cortejado la guerra."

"Itachi no cortejó la guerra," dice Sasuke en voz baja. "De todos en mi clan, mataste al único hombre que podría haberlo terminado."

"Nunca habrá paz verdadera mientras existan los Uchiha." Danzō tose sangre ahora. "Mientras caminen por la tierra con los Senju, habrá guerra."

"Sasuke-kun..." oye a Sakura susurrar detrás de él, casi en señal de advertencia, pero él ignora su súplica. Ahora no es el momento de entretener sus nociones misericordiosas.

"Se necesitan dos bandos para que haya conflicto," le dice Sasuke a Danzō. "Los Senju son igualmente culpables. Hoy atacaron no solo a sus enemigos sino a sus aliados. No se lamentará tu muerte, y tu nombre quedará manchado para siempre por tu traición. Claramente, no es solo son los Uchiha quienes corteja la guerra."

Danzo sonríe fríamente. "Y sin embargo, muero con la conciencia tranquila. Lo que hice, lo hice por un bien mayor. He vivido, como siempre, fiel a la voluntad de los Senju."

"¡Esta no es la voluntad de los Senju!" Sakura grita.

"Esta es la _verdadera_ voluntad de los Senju," gruñe Danzo. "No la mísera mierda que Tsunade y el idiota chico Uzumaki seguirán tratando. Tobirama-sama tenía razón cuando declaró que el mundo estaría mejor sin un clan tan maldito." Sus ojos se cierran a Sakura. "Y aquellos que se prostituyen a-"

Sus palabras terminan en un _squash_ repentinamente fuerte y húmedo.

En un momento Danzō está ahí, al siguiente solo queda un trozo de carne y huesos rotos y ensangrentados, aplastado por la palma de Susanoo de Sasuke. La sangre gotea la tierra debajo de él, mientras Sasuke mira sin emoción.

El sonido es el primer sentido que él recupera, y con este una conciencia de una lucha continúa. En lo alto del acantilado, Naruto continúa peleando contra las fuerzas de Danzo, que incluso con su líder muerto, obviamente no tienen ninguna intención de darse por vencidos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran, Sharingan magnificando la pelea arriba, y puede ver que Naruto está comenzando a fallar.

Sasuke siente que algo pasa a través de él, una potencia diferente a la que sintió con el Susanoo. Donde eso se sintió como una quemadura dolorosa, hay algo frío y agudo en el chakra que convoca ahora.

Llamas negras estallan en los cuerpos de los hombres de Danzo y en varios de los clones de Naruto— quienquiera que esté en la línea de visión de Sasuke. Él es vagamente consciente de que el Naruto original se apartó del camino de un enemigo agitado, pero su conciencia cesa ahí.

En cambio, observa con determinación como todos los hombres de Danzō se reducen a cadáveres carbonizados y humeantes.

No hay satisfacción aquí; solo un sentido de propósito, una necesidad de erradicar hasta el último vestigio del hombre.

El suelo a su lado es perturbado, alguien se materializa, y Sasuke gira alrededor reflexivamente, un gruñido en sus labios. Apenas nota la cara de Naruto mientras convoca más llamas negras, la ropa del rubio comienza a humear—

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

Él se congela.

Lentamente, como saliendo de debajo del agua, Sasuke se da cuenta de otras cosas. La sensación de un brazo que lo rodea desde atrás. El olor familiar del cabello de una mujer y el calor de su cuerpo.

"Por favor," él escucha su susurro— o lo siente, la manera en que su cara se presiona contra su espalda. "Detente."

Pasan los segundos, la expresión de Naruto permanece tensa y cautelosa, pero Sasuke se encuentra relajándose en Sakura. Cerca, él nota a Obito tambaleándose hacia ellos.

La ira fría se ha ido, pero el dolor no lo abandona.

"Naruto," dice Sasuke en voz baja, y no sabe cómo es posible que su voz no tiemble. "Toma a tu gente— aquellos que viven. Deja este lugar."

"Sasuke, no es-"

"Se acabó." Él se desenreda con cautela del abrazo de Sakura. "Lo que sea que iba a suceder aquí hoy no lo será. Ve por tus heridos y nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros."

Él comienza la difícil caminata hacia el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, no puedo tenerte aquí ahora mismo," le dice, haciendo una pausa en su zancada para decir esto sobre su hombro.

"Pero-"

" _Por favor."_

Tal vez ella puede escuchar la cruda desesperación en su voz. Tal vez sea porque él nunca le ha pedido nada desde el principio —lo único que él siempre quiso, y que acaba de ser cruelmente arrancado de él ante sus propios ojos— ella hace lo que le pide.

"Una vez que haya visto a los heridos, regresaré," le dice, desafiándolo a que discuta. Él no tiene la energía ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Un momento más tarde, las presencias de Sakura y Naruto se desvanecen, dejando a Sasuke parado ahí con su muerto. Obito está arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de Itachi, llorando abiertamente, pero Sasuke no puede hacer lo mismo.

Llorar significaría que tuvo que sentir dolor; cuando cae de rodillas y tira del cuerpo de su hermano a sus brazos, él solo puede sentirse entumecido.

戦 国 時代

Todo el ejército —los Uchiha y sus vasallos— quedan atónitos ante la pérdida. Itachi era un líder querido, y no es ningún secreto que la gente lo prefería a él que a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, esto va más allá que esto.

Itachi no fue la única pérdida en el fallido cónclave de paz; todos en el consejo Uchiha excepto Yakumi y Obito fueron asesinados en el colapso del santuario.

De un solo golpe, toda la dirección de su clan ha sido diezmada. La gente está asustada y enojada, y aunque Sasuke puede escuchar el murmullo de descontento, no puede obligarse a hacer nada al respecto.

Tal como están las cosas, él está demasiado fuera de sí como para asistir al funeral.

Durante días, permanece silencioso e inmóvil dentro de la tienda de Itachi, insensible al mundo, excepto en las ocasiones en que Obito e Inabi acuden a él. Le dicen que la gente requiere su presencia y liderazgo, y exigen respuestas a lo que ha de suceder después.

Sasuke le dice a Obito que se vaya; y físicamente arroja a Inabi fuera.

No es hasta que Kakashi acude a él y amenaza con cargarlo que Sasuke se aventura a salir.

"Sentarse en la cama de tu hermano no es saludable," le dice en voz baja. "Itachi no lo hubiera querido."

"Itachi está muerto. Lo que él quería ya no importa."

"Si realmente piensas eso, haces una ofensa a su memoria," le dice Kakashi. "Y si estás demasiado lejos como para preocuparte por eso, yo no lo estoy. Itachi era un buen amigo, y me preocupe por el tan profundamente como para dejarte tirar lo que él trabajó tan duro."

"Entonces toma su lugar," gruñe Sasuke. "Puedes ser el próximo en tirar tu vida por un sueño estúpido. Estoy seguro de que Obito y Rin quedarán muy confortados por tu memoria."

Kakashi entorna los ojos. "Vas a salir de esta tienda ahora."

Hay una nota fría en su voz que Sasuke nunca escuchado dirigido hacia él. Aunque permanece insensible, la parte lógica de su cerebro que ha quedado sumergida en el dolor le recuerda que no está en condiciones de luchar contra su mentor en este momento.

Él aprieta la mandíbula en respuesta, y sale de la tienda, dirigiéndose hacia sus propios aposentos; al menos ahí estará solo.

Los susurros lo siguen mientras avanza por el campamento, pero apenas penetran la niebla en su cerebro. Él sólo añora el vacío del sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en su tienda y encuentra a Sakura ahí, no está para nada sorprendido.

"No deberías estar aquí ya más," le dice sin entusiasmo, tomando nota del brazo que tiene en un cabestrillo. Claramente ella sigue siendo incapaz de curarse a sí misma, incluso después de tantos días. "Enmascarar tu chakra no engañará a las personas por mucho más tiempo."

"Estás sufriendo. No hay otro lugar donde debería estar más que aquí mismo," le dice en voz baja, pero con su terquedad habitual.

"Sakura... vete."

"No." Ella se acerca lentamente, como si él fuera un animal abusado, y algo primitivo en él quiere arremeter contra ella. Pero cuando ella lo empuja contra su brazo sano, siente que su fuerza se desvanece.

Es aquí cuando él finalmente se rompe, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que arden como ácido desde el interior. Se aferra a ella como un niño, enterrando su rostro en el cuello grueso de su haori, y llorando, porque fuera todo, ella es la única cosa buena que aún conserva.

Son minutos, tal vez horas después, cuando ella rompe el silencio.

"Sé que nada de lo que diga decir puede mejorar esto," le dice amablemente, pasando los dedos por su cabello en un movimiento reconfortante. "Pero lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tu hermano." Él la oye tragar espesamente, y cuando vuelve a hablar hay una tensión en su voz, un sollozo reprimido. "Me importaba mucho Itachi. Él era... él era un hombre bueno y amable, y no es... no es justo."

Los ojos de él se estrechan, y se aleja. "No, no lo es."

Ella lo está mirando con empatía, claramente queriendo atraerlo de vuelta, pero respetando su necesidad de distancia.

"Recuerdo cómo se siente esto," murmura con tristeza. "Recuerdo haber estado tan dolida y enojada cuando murieron mis padres. Esperaba que me doliera, pero... estaba tan _furiosa_ con ellos por... por dejarme. No podía estar alrededor de las personas durante mucho tiempo después. Si no fuera por Ino, Naruto y Tsun-" ella se interrumpe aquí cuando le siente tensarse ante la casi mención de ese nombre, y corrige,"—mi maestra, yo nunca hubiera salido de eso."

"No es lo mismo," dice Sasuke rotundamente. "Hay una diferencia entre padres y un hermano."

Él ha perdido ambos ahora.

"Tienes razón. No puedo entender exactamente," ella está de acuerdo. "Pero lo puedo imaginar. Si perdiera a Naruto, creo que se sentiría un poco similar." En circunstancias normales, el hecho de que Naruto esté en la categoría de hermano le complacería a él, pero en este momento solo puede mirarla sin comprender. "Lo que sea que necesites, estaré aquí para ti."

Él se aleja aún más de ella, apretando los puños. "Necesito que mi hermano esté vivo."

"Sasuke-kun..." Ella comienza, y luego exhala cansadamente. "Esto no debería suceder. Esto no debería..." Una ferocidad aparece en sus ojos. "¡No deberíamos estar matando a los miembros de la familia del otro! No cuando la gente ya muere todo el tiempo por enfermedades o... o accidentes estúpidos o..." Se calla, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de ira. "Es una pérdida de…"

"Es la realidad," dice aburrido. "La gente vive y muere. Se libran guerras. Se destruyen familias."

"Pero... pero eso no es todo el tiempo," ella señala, levantando la voz al final como si tuviera esperanza. Sus manos están cruzadas frente a su corazón ahora, y se muerde el labio. "A veces se pueden hacer nuevas familias. A veces hay esperanza para el futuro, incluso cuando las cosas parecen tan oscuras." Ella mira hacia abajo, y una pequeña y triste sonrisa se desliza sobre su rostro. "Eso es lo que él estaba protegiendo, creo. La posibilidad de que nosotros —todos nosotros— tengamos eso. Un mundo donde podamos ser felices y seguros y tener una familia."

Probablemente sea su forma habitual de ver un rayo de luz en todo —como las flores apenas florecientes en los graves suelos del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, algo al respecto a eso le golpea el nervio de su psique que ha estado expuesto desde la muerte de Itachi.

"Es un sueño," le dice fríamente.

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es imposible."

"¡No es imposible!"

"Estamos en guerra."

"No en este momento, no lo estamos," ella argumenta. "¡Y aún es lo suficientemente simple para nosotros el evitar que _estemos_ en guerra! Sasuke-kun, tú... ¡tienes el poder de hacerlo ahora!"

Él aprieta los dientes ante esto, la verdad de esa declaración sigue siendo una nueva y amarga verdad.

"La guerra podría detenerse— la guerra que Itachi _quería_ detener, y las dos bandos podrían estar en paz. Ellos —nosotros— podríamos incluso unirlos. De la forma en que solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, y luego podríamos ser felices."

"¿ _Felices_?" él dice con desdén.

Sakura inmediatamente sabe que ha dicho algo equivocado. "¡Eso no es lo que quise decir-!"

"¿Crees que tu felicidad significa algo para mí cuando las cenizas de mi hermano están en el viento?" Sasuke exige. "¡¿Mientras que el clan que engendró a su asesino todavía camina sobre esta tierra?!"

"¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Sasuke, solo estoy tratando de decirte que este no es el final! Hay... hay algo más-"

"Y lo único que se te ocurre en este momento, es tener tu pequeña fantasía imaginaria de felicidad." él bufó. "¿'Unir' los dos lados? Tenía razón, todos esos meses atrás. Tus nociones son infantiles."

"¡Hay peores razones para unir a las facciones en guerra que dos personas que están enamoradas!" ella defiende.

Pero la idea de estar enamorado —de amor, sentimientos o emociones en general— lo hace retroceder. Él aún está lleno de dolor y pérdida, y la idea de algo diferente a eso se siente corrosivo de alguna manera.

"De eso se trata todo esto, ¿no es así?" él exige. "Todo este tiempo— tu entrada a mi vida a tal costo tan grande para ti, persiguiéndome—"

"¡Sasuke-kun-!" ella protesta.

"—haciéndome _sentir_ _algo_ por ti," termina, la palabra saliendo con disgusto. "Todo fue un truco. Una forma de asegurar que sería receptivo si tú alguna vez hicieras tal propuesta."

"¿Por qué dices esto?" ella llora, dolor mostrándose en su cara, pero él continúa sin piedad.

"No hay ninguna razón lógica para que hayas regresado semana tras semana," continúa, las sospechas cobran impulso con cada segundo que pasa. "Y el hecho de que pudieras hacerlo con tanta facilidad, incluso antes de que Kakashi comenzara a..." Levanta la mirada de repente, entrecerrando los ojos. "Fui demasiado estúpido para verlo."

Sakura da un paso tentativo hacia adelante, preocupada. "Sasuke-kun, no estás pensando claramente. Solo, respira y piensa en esto-"

Pero él la aparta bruscamente de él.

"No eres más que otro producto de la traición de los Senju," espeta. "Danzō tenía razón."

"¡Danzō no _hablaba_ por los Senju!" ella grita; en este punto, ninguno de ellos está preocupado por ser escuchado. "¡Él no habló por Tsunade-shishou, o Naruto, o por mí! Él habló por sí mismo, y lo que él creía que era necesario para la paz, ¿no puedes ver eso? ¡Y lo mataste, entonces esa amenaza se ha ido!"

"Tú misma dijiste que él tenía influencia," responde Sasuke. "Incluso la muerte no es suficiente. Su alcance tiene que ser completamente erradicado, todas las huellas de los Senju deben ser erradicadas."

"¿Y qué hará eso?" Sakura desafía. "¡Nos llevará cada vez más lejos de la paz!"

"La paz es una ilusión."

"No crees eso... si amas a Itachi tanto como sé que lo haces, sé que no te lo crees."

Él descubre los dientes ante la mención de su hermano, pero no puede discutir ese punto.

 _"Mientras los Uchiha caminen por la tierra con los Senju, habrá guerra."_

Las palabras de Danzō resuenan en su mente.

"Ambos no pueden existir al mismo tiempo," murmura para sí mismo.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Me oíste?"

"Solo puede haber paz si uno de ellos es destruido," se da cuenta Sasuke. "Itachi tenía razón. Puede haber paz. Pero él lo estaba haciendo mal."

Los ojos de Sakura se vuelven redondos mientras entiende su línea de pensamiento. "No. ¡No, eso es todo lo _contrario_ de lo que Itachi quería!"

"No lo conociste lo suficiente como para saber lo que él quería."

"Lo conocí lo suficiente como para saber que no era _esto_."

"Él estaba cansado al final. Y enfermo. Eso afectó su mente," descarta Sasuke. "Pero puedo verlo mejor, con estos nuevos ojos míos. Esa es la única solución. Sakura..." Ella lo mira, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, él ve algo parecido a miedo en sus ojos. "O estarás a mi lado, o no lo estarás."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Dijiste una vez que lo harías," señala. "Dijiste que si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo, lo harías."

"¡Para dejar _esto_ atrás!" Sakura protesta, el cortante movimiento de su mano indicando qué es _esto_. "Para dejar de pelear, dejar de lado esta estúpida disputa y tener vidas normales. Ahí es donde yo te seguiría, pero lo que tú estás hablando..."

"Toma una decisión, Sakura," le dice. "Durante demasiado tiempo has atravesado las sombras y te has movido en las líneas laterales. No puedes ser tanto amiga mía como de Uzumaki. No puedes abrazar las enseñanzas del clan que buscaba destruir el mío, y al mismo tiempo, decir que apoyas la paz que mi hermano quería."

"Por favor... no me pidas esto de mí..." susurra, las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke... yo... no puedo..."

Es como si la espada que perforó el corazón de Itachi hubiera hecho añicos el suyo, y él retrocede un paso.

"Entonces has hecho tu elección."

"¡No! Eso no es- Sasuke, esto ni siquiera debería _ser_ una elección."

"Y sin embargo, es así," dice, alejándose de ella. "Parece que de aquí en adelante, seguiremos caminos diferentes."

"¿Pero no lo ves? ¡Este camino te matará!"

"No importa," descarta. "He sido marcado por la muerte desde que nací. Lo menos que puedo hacer es irme a la tumba vengando la muerte de mi hermano."

"No —no, ¡estás equivocado! Por favor, vamos a... sentarnos y discutir esto," ella intenta, con la voz alta por el pánico. "Hay cosas que no sabes, cosas que necesito decirte. No quería que fuera así, pero tienes que-"

"El tiempo para escuchar ha pasado."

"Por favor, Sasuke —no hagas esto. Si yo... si todavía tengo un lugar en ese corazón tuyo, incluso si es solo un poco... por favor no..."

Ella está llorando en serio ahora, y él sabe con perfecta memoria la mirada que le dirige en este momento. Llorosa y suplicante, sus malditos ojos verdes tratando de hechizarle una vez más.

Pero él dolor de él es demasiado poderoso para que pueda hacer algo ahora, y su corazón demasiado duro.

Su boca se estira hacia arriba en una sonrisa amarga, y él dice, "Todavía eres tan malditamente molesta."

Su Mangekyō gira hacia la superficie y gira para atraparla en su propio hechizo.

Hay una fracción de segundo antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo que él ha hecho, y ella jadea. "¡No, Sasuke, no, estoy e-!"

Él lanza un genjutsu sobre ella, más fuerte de lo que nunca antes ha hecho, tan fuerte que puede sentir el aplastamiento de su corazón en la palma de su mano incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella se mantiene de pie, congelada en su lugar, mejillas llenas de lágrimas y ojos brillando de incredulidad.

Ignorando la horrible sensación de malestar en su estómago ante la idea de _su_ traición y de lo que él debe hacer, Sasuke toma su katana.

.

* * *

NT: Para Hikari... SNS

Ayer lo iba a subir, pero me dormí xdxd

este cap responde a muchos de sus comentarios, y no... no lo traduzco y comparto para que tengan una buena lectura, lo hago para que sufran como yo sufrí cuando leí este fic (sigo fielmente a la ficker y leí en proceso de publicación)

Y si creen que las cosas no pueden ir peor que esto,... jaja, busquen los pañuelos. xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

Espada en mano, Sasuke avanza hacia la forma inmóvil de Sakura; electricidad se forma en la palma de su mano derecha. Incluso inconsciente, existe la posibilidad de que ella pueda curarse a sí misma si él no la mata en el primer intento. Nadie sabe realmente las capacidades de _Sōzō_ _Saisei_ , excepto por la mujer que tiene delante y su maldita maestra.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran al pensar en la Senju, y él se lanza hacia adelante, la palma de su mano cargada con electricidad dirigida a la garganta de Sakura.

Una forma familiar aparece por el rabillo del ojo, y él desvía su rumbo para, en cambio, levantar su katana para protegerse de eso. Metal resbala contra el metal cuando Kakashi lo mira con el ceño fruncido, atrapando la espada de Sasuke con su propia espada rara vez utilizada un momento antes de que lo toque.

"Bueno, esto es lo contrario a discreto," comenta suavemente. "Ustedes dos saben que la gente puede escucharlos, ¿no? No es exactamente el momento más oportuno para una pelea. Aunque..." Sus ojos se dirigen a la forma inmóvil de Sakura y de vuelta a Sasuke. "Tengo que señalar que usar genjutsu para ganar una discusión probablemente no sea la mejor solución."

Aunque las palabras están destinadas a imitar su humor ligero habitual, hay desapruebo en su tono.

"Déjanos," ordena Sasuke.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?"

"Eliminando un obstáculo."

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía referirte de esa manera a una mujer. Especialmente no a aquella que ha hecho tanto por ti."

"Entonces no me conoces tan bien como crees. Ahora muévete." Cuando Kakashi se niega a ceder, el Mangekyō Sharingan de Sasuke gira en señal de amenaza. "No me hagas recordarte los deberes feudales que tienes para con los Uchiha. Yo soy tu señor, tú me obedecerás. Mi palabra para ti es ley."

Hay un estrechamiento sutil del ojo de Kakashi.

"Te enseñé la importancia de la ley — que aquellos que rompen la reglas son escoria," el hombre mayor admite en voz baja. "Pero también te enseñé que aquellos que traicionan a sus amigos son peores que escoria."

"Entonces es bueno que nunca haya tenido el lujo de tener amigos," responde Sasuke, permitiendo que la electricidad atraviese su cuerpo y conduzca hasta el lugar donde se tocan las armas. Él envía una ola tan poderosa hacia adelante, a pesar de que Kakashi también es adepto al rayo, la corriente lo lanza al suelo. "Esto sucederá. Los Senju deben ser destruidos, y ¿qué mejor manera de romperles el espíritu que eliminar a la niña civil de la que fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para confiar su legado?"

Se gira hacia Sakura una vez más, ignorando la forma en que sus ahora inexpresivos ojos verdes hacen que su estómago tiemble inquieto. Él espabila, negándose a dejar que ella lo afecte en este momento.

"Te enviaron a mí para que me traicionaras, pero parece que me dieron la llave para ganar esta guerra," le dice, preparando su espada. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, la guerra se será por la intromisión de una mujer." Él sonríe. "Al menos Mito tenía un demonio dentro de ella. ¿Qué eres, ahora que tu fuerza y curación han sido anuladas?"

Sin esperar otro segundo, él mueve la espada directamente a su garganta.

Tan rápido como el rayo que acaba de enviar a través del cuerpo de Kakashi, los brazos de Sakura se abren hacia arriba, y ella agarra la hoja de la espada de Sasuke entre sus palmas. Abriendo sus ojos, ella se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de él, los ojos de Sakura resplandecen de rabia y dolor.

"Alguien con una habilidad natural de genjutsu," ella dice, apartando la cuchilla de sí, con la empuñadura golpeando a Sasuke en la frente.

Sasuke se tambalea hacia atrás, tratando de despejar el dolor de sus ojos; siente una dura patada en el pecho que lo arroja al suelo. Él trata de recuperarse, esperando un ataque, pero ve que en lugar de seguirlo, ella ahora está inclinada junto a Kakashi, revisando su pulso y presionando sus brillantes dedos verdes sobre su cabeza.

Kakashi gime y comienza a moverse

Entonces Sakura se pone de pie y da un paso hacia Sasuke, con la mano apretada sobre su corazón y lágrimas que se secan en sus mejillas.

"Este no eres tú, Sasuke-kun," dice ella. "Puedo... puedo perdonarte esto porque sé que estás herido. Déjame ir en paz... o baja tu arma y déjanos hablar. Por favor. Hay algo que debes saber."

"No tengo ningún interés en nada de lo que tengas que decir," responde, finalmente poniéndose de pie y blandiendo su arma. "O cualquier cosa que hayas dicho antes."

Ella parece como si él la hubiera abofeteado.

"No quieres decir eso," susurra.

"Dijiste que Itachi viviría."

"No podría haber sabido-"

"Dijiste que estarías a mi lado."

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Tus palabras ya no tienen sentido. Son todas mentiras nacidas de la desesperación," la interrumpe. "Ármate o no. De cualquier manera, te mataré."

"No quiero pelear contigo," ella insiste. "Pero si no me das otra opción..."

"Ninguno de nosotros tuvo una elección desde el principio," responde y ataca.

"¡Sakura!" Kakashi espeta, y le arroja su katana; ella lo atrapa y lo usa para contrarrestar el primer ataque de Sasuke, luego lo empuja con su espada. Él se detiene y se da la vuelta para recibir un segundo golpe, pero ella también lo golpea.

Como era de esperar, ella es experta usando una katana como lo es con una naginata.

Ellos intercambian varios golpes: los de él son ofensivos en su mayoría, pero como siempre la defensa de ella es perfecta.

Sakura esquiva una gran cuchillada arqueada, y luego una vez más pelean en cercanía, intercambiando golpes y bloqueos. Sasuke intenta otro golpe desde arriba, pero ella se agacha con facilidad y se aleja, obligándolo a usar un _Shunshin_ para ponerse frente a ella otra vez. Él sutilmente acelera sus golpes, con la esperanza de eventualmente romper por sorpresa en su defensa -se balancea de nuevo, y una vez más ella se inclina hacia un lado, y él baja la espada, apuntando a sus piernas.

Ella salta por encima de su espada, aterrizando en el suelo, y cuando él intenta atacar sus piernas otra vez, ella patea esa mano que sostiene su espada, obligándolo a retroceder.

Él se tambalea, fingiendo desequilibrio, y cuando ella se endereza, él azota su espada hacia su abdomen. Los ojos de Sakura se abren y gira en el último segundo, recibiendo el golpe en su brazo izquierdo. Sangre escurre, músculos y huesos rotos se exponen ante el ataque de esa espada; a pesar del intento de ella por evitar una herida, la fuerza de ese ataque corta profundamente en el brazo, causando que se entierre a un cuarto de pulgada de carne.

"¡Sasuke, no!" Kakashi grita, pero todavía está demasiado herido como para ser de mucha ayuda.

Pero Sakura apenas se estremece, frunciendo el ceño ante la herida con algo triste y pensativo en sus ojos. El chakra verde ya está reparando la herida, como él sabía que sucedería.

"Como puedes ver, no tengo intención de ir fácil contigo," le dice, blandiendo su espada empapada de sangre. "Sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo."

"Así es como es entre tú y Naruto," ella responde en voz baja. "Nunca ha sido de esta manera entre nosotros. No soy tu enemigo, Sasuke-kun. No soy tu amigo. Soy la mujer que te ama. Y no quiero matarte."

"Y ese es tu error," él gruñe, su Susanoo se activa, un brazo esquelético se materializa y se dirige hacia ella. Él escucha y siente como este se conecta con su cuerpo, enviándola fuera de su tienda, que es arrancada del suelo a su alrededor, exponiéndolos a todos ante la noche.

Hay gritos de consternación y sorpresa a su alrededor cuando soldados y seguidores del campamento intentan entender lo que acaba de pasar. Estos se asombran aún más cuando el oponente de Sasuke se tambalea sobre sus pies, haori desgarrado colgando de sus hombros y cabello largo desatado. No hay confusión sobre su identidad, y una oleada de incredulidad los rodea.

"¿Todavía puedes moverte?" él se burla.

"Sabes muy bien que soy diferente de otras mujeres," le dice sin entusiasmo.

Él gruñe y permite que su Susanoo se vuelva más fuerte, formando una espada ahora la cual él le balancea en un amplio arco. Ella cae al piso y se aparta, causando que él se estrelle contra el área del herrero. Los carbones llameantes van volando por el suelo, y la gente en los alrededores grita, moviendose fuera del camino de la batalla.

Sasuke ruje e inhala profundamente, expulsando una bola de fuego gigante en dirección de ella.

Como era de esperar, ella se aparta del camino y de repente empuja su mano hacia adelante, pequeños parpadeos azules de chakra alrededor de sus dedos, y los planta en el pecho de él. Una oleada de dolor atraviesa todo su cuerpo y Sasuke se tambalea hacia atrás, su Susanoo se desvanece a su alrededor.

 _Sello de chacra_ , él se da cuenta con una maldición interna. Una especialidad de los Uzumaki— por supuesto que ella lo habría aprendido.

"Esa técnica descuidada no durará mucho," él le dice.

"Durará lo suficiente."

Pero ella no parece tan segura como él está acostumbrado a verle.

Sasuke sonríe, no sin sus propios trucos, incluso si ella ha sellado sus ataques más fuertes. Él ataca usando sus dedos, varios alambres envuelven las extremidades de Sakura.

En un movimiento que él no hubiera podido ver con un Sharingan regular, ella usa _Kawarimi_ y un combo de _Shushin_ , materializándose detrás de él lo suficientemente rápido como para tirar su espada al suelo, inmovilizándolo bajo su pie. Ella abre la boca, probablemente para suplicarle nuevamente, y él la golpea con su mano libre, la fuerza de la misma la hace girar en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

Tomando su espada, él le lanza con fuerza hacia abajo, pero ella alcanza y le atrapa con su mano, el chakra se junta en su palma para formar una dura barrera sobre su piel y repeler su espada. Con su pierna opuesta, ella le da una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo doblar, y luego salta mientras él fuerza varios proyectiles de electricidad de su cuerpo.

Él se toma este momento para apresurarse, lanzándose hacia adelante; ella lo elude y luego él le patea el abdomen solo para que ella le esquive una vez más. Esta vez es más apresurado, descuidado; es su brazo el que se interpone en su camino, y el talón de su pie se conecta tan fuertemente con su codo que él escucha el crujir de huesos.

Sakura tropieza, shock y consternación una vez más cruzando sus rasgos. Un parpadeo de culpa asciende dentro de él, solo para ser quemado por el poder de su ira.

¿Cómo se atreve su enemigo a hacerle sentir remordimiento, después de lo que ella y su gente le han quitado? Él tiene que destruirla ahora— pero será imposible siempre y cuando él aún pueda ver a más una mujer que un guerrero en ella.

"Todavía no luchas contra mí con todas tus fuerzas," le acusa. "¿Crees que hacerte lucir patética esto terminará antes?"

"No lo haré," responde ella. "Si lo hago, morirás."

"Si no lo haces, te mataré. Si estás tan ansiosa por morir, quédate quieta y lo haré rápido."

"Este no eres tú," le dice obstinadamente. "Esto no es... este _no_ eres tú."

La confusión reina a su alrededor, los susurros de su pueblo cada vez son más fuertes.

"¿Que está pasando?"

"¡Sasuke-sama está luchando contra la heredera de Senju Tsunade!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?"

"¿Estaba tratando de matar a Sasuke-sama?"

"Muy pronto después de Itachi-sama..."

"Deberíamos ayudarlo-"

"Nadie interfiere," gruñe Sasuke, alzando su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla a través del estruendo de la gente asustada y nerviosa. Él mueve su barbilla hacia Sakura. "Este es un asunto entre los herederos de los Uchiha y los Senju."

"¿Eso es todo lo que somos?" ella le pregunta tensamente.

"Es todo lo que se supone que debemos ser."

Los ojos de ella se vuelven más redondos ante esto, y luego una mirada de resolución pasa por su rostro. Ella asiente, una vez, y luego el sello en su frente brilla. Las cintas negras marcan líneas sobre su frente, bajando por su cuello y debajo de su ropa. La gente que los rodea se queda boquiabierta, pero esa es toda la advertencia que él recibe.

Sakura se lanza hacia adelante, levantando el puño y apuntando a su pecho. Sasuke solo materializa las costillas de Susanoo a su alrededor, viendo las grietas aparecer en estas cuando los nudillos de ella se conectan.

Saltando hacia atrás, todavía encerrado en la jaula de protección, él realiza otra bola de fuego gigante y se la expulsa. Sus dedos de ella se mueven, creando un pilar de agua que gira alrededor del fuego, extinguiéndolo; al mismo tiempo, una ola se rompe y se arremolina detrás de él, tratando de capturarlo por la espalda. Él permite que su chakra se genere alrededor del Susanoo, haciendo que el agua se evapore incluso antes de que lo golpee, pero resulta que fue simplemente una distracción, mientras Sakura atraviesa el vapor y apunta una patada a su Susanoo, rompiendo las costillas y llegando hasta él.

Sasuke retrocede, pero ella sigue yendo, cargando hacia adelante y golpeándolo en el estómago.

La sangre y la bilis brotaron de su boca, un dolor agudo y desgarrador que le recorre y hace que le lloraren los ojos. Su visión se vuelve borrosa, y cae- duro.

"¿Es esto lo que querías?" ella jadea, enojada. "¿Qué te lastimara? ¿Estás buscando algún tipo de castigo? ¿Es eso lo que es?" Su ira se desvanece y pasa a tristeza. "La muerte de Itachi no fue tu culpa."

"No," concuerda él, escupiendo sangre en el suelo mientras se levanta temblorosamente. "Fue tuya."

Sus palabras son un shock para ella, lo suficiente como para que no vea su próximo ataque. Él patea hacia adelante, golpeándola en la parte superior de su esternón. Ella se tambalea hacia atrás y él se lanza, dándole un codazo salvaje en la cara, y mientras ella se recupera, agarrándola corporalmente y haciéndola girar. Mientras ella trata de encontrar su equilibrio, su pierna golpea y él la patea en la cabeza.

Ella cae hacia atrás, y antes de que pueda tocar el suelo él se desliza, tomando su espada, y arremete contra ella; Sakura esquiva, saliendo fuera de su camino y rodando sobre sus pies. Sin embargo, él está listo, empujando una mano hacia adelante, con el talón apuntando hacia su barbilla, enviando su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego sus alambres alrededor, volviendo a dejarla de espaldas.

Ella golpea el suelo, se pone de pie y, cuando él sigue yendo, ella desesperadamente golpea el piso, haciéndolo derrumbarse debajo de él. Él pierde balance, pero salta en el aire, juntando chakra en las puntas de sus pies para deslizarse sobre los restos voladores y llegar hasta ella. Un chidori se forma en su mano, y él le arrastra con un gruñido, apuntando a ella y el centro de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren, pánico y miedo y algo primitivo destella en sus iris, y en un movimiento que él no espera, ella extiende la mano y agarra la mano de él. Su chakra verde azul destella y se estiende cuando entra en contacto con la electricidad, pero ella todavía lo sujeta con fuerza, le lazanza por encima de su hombro, antes de arrojarlo al suelo con tanta fuerza que la tierra se hunde como si estuviera hecha de agua.

El dolor le atraviesa y sus pulmones se contraen a medida que el aire los golpea. Durante varios segundos se pregunta si ella aplastó sus pulmones, y le condenó a una muerte lenta por sofocación.

Pero luego un pequeño estallido de oxígeno baja por su garganta, abrasando sus pulmones como un alambre de púas, y se da cuenta de que no morirá de esa manera.

 _No, algo peor espera_ , él sospecha, descubriendo que todavía tiene que recuperar la sensación en sus extremidades.

Sakura se para sobre él, jadeando y temblando, su marca se desvanece dentro de su sello. Ella da un paso adelante, luego otro, extendiendo los dedos temblorosos hacia él, y luego se derrumba a escasos centímetros suyos.

"Hazlo," le incita. "Terminar conmigo."

"¡No!" ella le ruge. "No quería que—tú ibas a—"

Parece que ella no puede ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar."

"Si realmente me quisieras muerta, lo estaría," ella le recuerda con tristeza. "Lo sabes tan bien como yo."

"Cuéntate a ti misma cualquier mentira que necesites para encontrar consuelo."

"No hay nada en esto que me haga sentir consuelo," ella replica, y luego comienza a acercarse a él. "Por favor... descansa. Cuando despiertes, podemos... podemos..."

Sus ojos se desenfocan entonces, cae hacia un lado

Parece que él la ha llevado al límite; a pesar de tener el Byakugō, sus reservas de chakra no son ni de lejos tan grandes como las de un Uzumaki.

Lentamente, el resto del mundo a su alrededor regresa, y el murmullo de su gente con esto. Él trata de mover sus extremidades para combatir el entumecimiento en ellas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando?" alguien — _Inabi_ — exige, voz teñida de furia y emoción. "¡Ahora es el momento de matar a la perra de los Senju y enviar la cabeza a su gente!"

Él emerge de la multitud más cercana, con la espada en alto y listo, en dirección a Sakura—

"¡ _RASENGAN_!"

La energía familiar y aguda de la técnica de Naruto se desplaza a través de la multitud, enviando a Inabi volando hacia un grupo de tiendas de campaña a varios cientos de metros de distancia. En el momento, Sasuke siente el familiar ardiente chakra de su rival.

Uzumaki Naruto aparece en el medio del campamento de Uchiha, brillando como una antorcha humana y mirando ceñudo a cualquiera que pueda acercarse.

"Es algo buena que no te haya escuchado cuando dijiste que solo ibas a dar un paseo," le dice a la mujer inconsciente que toma en sus brazos.

Sasuke finalmente logra ponerse de pie, pero está sin aliento y debilitado; definitivamente no es rival para Uzumaki en este momento.

Su rival lo nota, y sus ojos azules se tornan rojos como los del demonio zorro dentro de él. "Y tú— ¿has perdido tu jodida mente? ¡Esta es Sakura!"

La cara de Sasuke se riza en una mueca. "Esta... es mi enemiga..."

"¿Qué demonios dices?" Naruto gruñe, levantando un puño. "Ella es tu—"

"Naruto."

Kakashi se tambalea entre la multitud, caminando cautelosamente a pesar de sus heridas; él está siendo apoyado por Rin y un Obito aún lesionado. Se encuentra con la mirada de Sasuke, la desaprobación grabada en sus facciones, y luego dirige su atención al líder Uzumaki.

"Deberían irse los dos. Lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche ya tendrá consecuencias de gran alcance. No los empeores."

"¿Peor?" Naruto exige con dureza, mirando a la forma inconsciente de Sakura en sus brazos. "¿Qué tan peor que esto?"

"Todos nosotros estamos aquí obligados a proteger al líder Uchiha con nuestras vidas," continúa Kakashi, haciendo un gesto a las personas que están a su alrededor. "Si nos viéramos obligados a cumplir esa directiva esta noche... se derramará mucha más sangre. Eso es algo que no creo que ninguno de nosotros desee."

Parte del fuego se desvanece de la mirada de Naruto, y observa a la gente. Muchos todavía parecen un poco conmocionados, pero otros han reunido armas y antorchas, y están esperando una orden.

Él suspira y mira a Sasuke. "No es así como debía de ser. Deberíamos estar preparándonos para la paz... no para continuar esta guerra."

"Ese sueño murió con mi hermano."

"Esto no ha terminado," Naruto le dice con determinación.

"Lo ha hecho esta noche."

Se miran el uno al otro, y luego Naruto se da vuelta para irse, llevándose a Sakura; la multitud se abre para él, todos sin duda conscientes de la estupidez de desafiarlo.

"Kakashi," dice bruscamente Sasuke. Su antiguo mentor le mira. "Te libero del juramento de lealtad de tu clan. Has aclarado tus lealtades esta noche."

Un clamor de sorpresa se extiende a través de la multitud.

"¡¿Qué?!" Rin jadea.

"Sasuke..." comienza Obito.

"He tomado una decisión. Si deseas cuestionar, pueden ir con él," les dice Sasuke con frialdad. Luego levanta la voz y se dirige a la gente del campamento. "Eso va para cualquier otra persona que vacile. Pero no esperes piedad si nos cruzamos en el campo de batalla."

Hay un largo momento de silencio atontado, y luego Kakashi asiente.

"Si eso es lo que deseas," le dice, inclinando la cabeza. "Me iré."

"Kakashi... no puedes... iremos contigo..."

"Quédate," le dice a Rin, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro un momento. Él comparte una mirada con Obito. "No puedo pedirte que traiciones tu sangre."

"No deberías tener que hacerlo," dice Obito sombríamente, mirando a Sasuke, quien devuelve el gesto sin pestañear. Kakashi se inclina y le susurra algo, algunas palabras reconfortantes o la última despedida entre amigos, y la expresión de Obito se vuelve un poco menos enojada. Él asiente. "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi amigo."

Rin está llorando mientras Kakashi camina detrás de Naruto.

Sasuke les ve irse, apretando los puños e intentando ignorar el dolor hueco detrás de sus costillas que sospecha que no tiene nada que ver con sus heridas.

Obito se para a su lado, mirando a los demás irse.

"Si así es como pretendes conducirnos, los Uchiha se extinguirá dentro de un año," le dice con frialdad.

"Tuviste la oportunidad de irte."

"No, realmente no la tuve. Sin Kakashi, tengo que asegurarme de que nadie te clava un cuchillo en la espalda. Pero debes saber que lo único que me impedirá hacerlo yo mismo es mi respeto hacia Itachi."

"Puedes intentarlo," dice Sasuke, mostrando su Mangekyō hacia su primo mayor. Él sigue débil por su batalla con Danzo, e incluso en circunstancias normales, los talentos de línea de sangre de Sasuke le hacen más fuerte.

"Si tu obstinación causa daño a mi esposa e hija, de cualquier manera, lo haré," promete Obito.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la distancia. Se imagina que todavía puede ver el pelo de Sakura ondeando en el viento, pero él se sacude esa fantasía.

Al igual que Mito antes que ella, Sakura hizo su elección, y él hizo la suya.

Naruto tenía razón; esto está lejos de terminar.

* * *

. Hikari, si leíste hasta acá... bueno, lolz

NT: Lamento la tardanza, pero subiré el resto de la historia esta semana (un cap x día) sino lo hago pueden molestarme en FB xD

Gracias por los comentarios, lamento el suspenso, y bueno... que no se les olviden los pañuelos Y.Y

Recomiendo den follow y fav a la historia (y a mi perfil xdxd, comparto más historias y traducciones de increíbles fics, así se pueden enterar y no se lo perderán c: )


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

NT: Lolz xD

* * *

Sasuke pasa un día confinado en su cama mientras Rin hace todo lo que puede para sanar las heridas que obtuvo en su pelea con Sakura. Ella no le habla, sino que exuda un silencio crítico y enojado que dice mucho; Obito no tiene tales escrúpulos.

Su primo mayor le vocifera sin fin, insultándolo, castigándolo y amenazándolo con violencia.

Sasuke lo bloquea todo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Su furia se ha calmado un poco, lo suficiente como para ofrecerle una pizca de perspectiva. Él puede admitir que las acusaciones que le hizo a Sakura eran salvajes y probablemente infundadas —desde el punto de vista logístico, el engaño malicioso no está en la naturaleza de la mujer—, pero su negativa a estar del lado del él duele más de lo que le gustaría.

Fue la última pista de que su infortunado amorío no podía continuar.

Él no se arrepiente de la confrontación; fue necesaria. No puede darse el lujo de verla como su amante por más tiempo, no si él tiene éxito en sus metas.

Porque Danzō, a pesar de su rencor y su veneno, tenía razón.

 _Ambos no pueden existir al mismo tiempo._

Tan pronto como él tiene la fuerza para alejar a Rin y sus sanaciones, Sasuke convoca a una sesión de todos los clanes vasallos restantes y los aliados Uchiha, la infantería y los seguidores del campamento. De pie, por encima de todos los demás e impartiendo su voluntad no es la estación para la que estaba preparado cuando era niño, pero se compromete con ella ahora.

Él está callado mientras que todos toman su lugar frente a él, el aire crujiendo de inquietud; apenas si hay pláticas, e incluso esas se apagan cuando él se para frente a ellos y comienza a hablar.

"Todos hemos sido unos tontos, permitiendo que esta guerra continúe tanto como lo ha hecho," dice con frialdad. "Nociones erróneas de armonía sin fisuras. Rivalidades a través de las líneas que se convierten en amistades pero nunca se traducen en cambios. Han arrastrado este conflicto a lo largo de las generaciones." Él espera que esto se asumido y luego continúa. "Nos hemos vuelto complacientes en esta batalla, y por eso hemos perdido mucho. Esto terminará." Busca la cara de su primo entre la multitud y agrega en voz baja, "El camino hacia la paz nunca es fácil. A veces lo que es necesario no siempre nos deja las manos limpias."

La cara con cicatrices de Obito se transforma en una expresión de incredulidad.

"Para terminar esta guerra, no habrá descanso ni respiro. No piedad. No habrá espacio para los traidores," continúa Sasuke. "Nuestro propósito debe ser no solo provocar el final del derramamiento de sangre, sino reemplazar el sistema por uno que evite que eso vuelva a suceder. Incluso si tenemos que luchar contra el último hombre, haremos que esta tierra esté bajo una autoridad, y lo haremos como una unidad. Ahora es el momento de la división o la disidencia. Inabi."

Se dirige a su otro primo, que ha estado compartiendo miradas significativas con sus compinches en la esquina, y le e indica que se acerque. Frunciendo el ceño en su dirección, Inabi obedece, caminando hacia el frente de la asamblea.

"Desde el principio, has sido un enemigo acérrimo de los Senju," le dice Sasuke. "Has luchado contra ellos con la misma ferocidad de nuestros antepasados, y sin duda estarían orgullosos." Inabi sonríe ante esto, sus ojos brillan ante el reconocimiento. "Este es el mundo por el que has luchado —el objetivo de la destrucción total de los Senju y los Uzumaki. No hay nadie tan determinado en esa meta como tú."

"Nadie," acepta Inabi, ganando alabanzas dispersas de apreciación de sus asociados.

"Esa determinación fue tal que buscaste a Danzō después de que Shisui fue asesinado," continúa Sasuke, mirando cuidadosamente la cara de su primo. "Y en lugar de matarlo por el asesinato de tus parientes y el robo de sus ojos, en cambio, le dijiste cómo infiltrarse en las conversaciones de paz."

Hay una oleada de sorpresa entre la multitud, y la sonrisa de Inabi se congela en su rostro.

Es una sospecha que Sasuke ha estado albergando desde que Danzo mencionó a los traidores entre su gente, aunque solo sea porque nadie expresó tanta consternación ante la idea de paz como Inabi y los de su equipo.

"Al hacerlo, no solo traicionaste a tu clan, sino que pusiste a tu líder en una situación que resultó en su muerte."

Inabi mira a su alrededor con sorpresa, presa del pánico, notando las miradas de la comprensión y la ira en las caras de las personas; incluso algunos de su propio grupo parecen escandalizados y disgustados, muy probablemente por su complicidad al permitir que el ladrón de un Sharingan caminara libre.

"Estás a punto de morir," le informa Sasuke. "También puedes elegir cómo lo haces. Negar la verdad o correr como un cobarde sería algo esperado, pero por una vez en tu maldita vida, sé honesto."

Los ojos de Inabi se dirigen a su esposa, Yumi, que está mirando el procedimiento con una expresión fría, y él asiente.

"Itachi era débil," dice bruscamente. "Él no es como tú y yo, Sasuke. Él no sabía lo que había que hacer."

"Tienes razón," coincide Sasuke. "No lo sabía."

Sin previo aviso, él convoca una cuchilla de chakra a su mano y la empuja a través del corazón de Inabi.

Su primo se ahoga sorprendido, la sangre sale de sus labios y esta golpea la cara de Sasuke. "¡Tú... tú...!"

Su rostro cede y cae al suelo; en la multitud, Yumi emite un ruido como si hubiera sido golpeada, pero Sasuke la ignora.

"No hay espacio para los traidores," él repite, y dispersa la electricidad mientras considera a las personas que miran el espectáculo en estado de shock. "Sepan que este es el destino que espera a cualquiera a quien se descubra en connivencia con el enemigo." Sus ojos se posan en Obito y Rin, y luego se mueve hacia Hinata, que está de pie junto a los hombres de su propio clan que parecen afectados. "Prepárense. La próxima vez que marchemos a la batalla, no serán batallas fronterizas y combate individual. Asediaremos hasta que haya un solo vencedor."

Y él se da vuelta y regresa a su tienda.

戦 国 時代

Por supuesto, las cosas rara vez son tan simples.

Las fuerzas Senju no están tan interesadas en luchar hasta su final, y parecen seguir una estrategia de retirada. Pronto, las fuerzas de Sasuke invadieron los territorios tradicionales de los Senju, reivindicando y cazando al enemigo a través de la vasta tierra más allá de sus fronteras habituales. Pero las habilidades de supervivencia de los enemigos son fuertes.

Periódicamente, los Uzumaki o Senju enviarán a un soldado intentando establecer conversaciones de paz; Sasuke ordena que todos sean decapitados y enviados de regreso.

Pronto, ya no hay pláticas de paz.

Las próximas semanas pasan, convirtiéndose en meses, y Sasuke se permite existir solo en momentos definidos por la ira, el dolor y la guerra. Él empuja a los hombres hacia adelante, a través del invierno lluvioso y húmedo sin interrupción. El respiro le da al enemigo la oportunidad de reagruparse, y eso es inaceptable. A las fuerzas de los Uchiha se les ordena quemar asentamientos y aldeas, en cualquier lugar que pueda proporcionar al enemigo materiales de refugio.

Hay desacuerdo— Obito y Rin son objetores vocales, a pesar de su presencia continua a su lado, e incluso los Hyūga son cautelosos a pesar de honrar su alianza con él. Otros que dudan permanecen en silencio; La muerte y la memoria de Itachi continúan siendo un motivador, e incluso aquellos que no están de acuerdo con los métodos de Sasuke desean derramar sangre en recompensa.

Algunos más que otros.

Durante el transcurso de la campaña de invierno, Sasuke se ve obligado a lidiar con un intento de asesinato mal ejecutado por parte de Yumi por Inabi, así como por los hombres que aún le eran leales. En esta área, Obito está dispuesto a dejar a un lado su resentimiento hacia Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a evitarlo. Fue él quien abogó por la destrucción de Inabi y sus seguidores mucho antes de la paz, y Sasuke se pregunta cómo la historia podría haber sido diferente si Itachi lo hubiera permitido.

Derramar su propia sangre hace que pierda algo de apoyo entre la generación anterior, para quien la sangre lo es todo, pero la mayoría lo toma como una advertencia contra el motín.

Sasuke nunca se encuentra con Sakura o Naruto o incluso con Kakashi directamente en el campo.

Los dos últimos parecen evitarlo por sus propias razones —obviamente influidas por el sentimiento. Kakashi no querrá enfrentar a su mejor amigo en la batalla, y tal vez Naruto aún se aferra a la noción engañosa de que él y Sasuke son amigos. En cuanto a Sakura...

Una vez, durante una batalla que Sasuke inspecciona desde la barrera, actuando como el general en lugar del soldado de infantería, la ve a lo lejos. Mientras que los clones de Naruto forman una línea defensiva para impedir las fuerzas ofensivas de Sasuke, ella coordina una evacuación y un retiro. A pesar del invierno gris y la capa pesada e incómoda alrededor de su cuerpo, ella está radiante —el cabello más largo, la cara brillante y llena. De alguna manera, donde la guerra lo ha dejado a él demacrado y cansado, le ha hecho a ella prosperar. Sakura ve en su dirección, como si pudiera sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero a esta distancia él duda que ella pueda verlo. Aun así, antes de que ella se aleje, él no se pierde la mirada angustiada en su rostro.

Es la última vez que la ve, porque en los meses posteriores ella brilla por su ausencia en el campo de batalla. Otros médicos revolotean por las trincheras, pero ella no está por ningún lado.

Una parte tosca de él se pregunta qué es lo que posiblemente la mantendrá fuera del campo, evitando que ayude a los demás. Ella siempre se ha preocupado más por la difícil situación de los desafortunados que por su propia seguridad, y si ella está tan afectada por el final de su aventura amorosa como para evitar la batalla, entonces ella no es la mujer que él pensó que era.

Se dice a sí mismo que eso no le molesta.

Sasuke se aflige y pelea sin parar, a veces enfrentando unidades enemigas enteras por su cuenta. Estos son grupos enviados específicamente para distraerlo mientras el ejército principal de Senju huye, y cada individuo ahí sabe que cuando sus ojos brillan con el Mangekyō, ellos no son destinados más para este mundo.

Una monstruosa monotonía en su vida emerge.

Llega el día en que sus ojos comienzan a fallar —cuando la sangre gotea por sus mejillas y el mundo a su alrededor se difumina dolorosamente. Se vuelve difícil ignorar el mareo y la debilidad cuando trata de usar su dōjutsu. Rin lo trata lo mejor que puede, pero sabe que sin la técnica prohibida de Sakura no le quedará mucho tiempo en el mundo.

Esto no le molesta como alguna vez lo hizo.

戦 国 時代

Todo cambia el día en que Hinata desaparece.

La alarma se levanta en el territorio Hyūga una mañana, y se exige la presencia de Sasuke. Es claramente serio si ellos presumen eso, y al llegar él escucha las palabras "secuestro" y "traición."

Hiashi clama por sangre, su furia y miedo por el bienestar de su hija es lo que le hace arremeter contra Neji por permitir que la tomaran lejos. El camarada de Sasuke se encoge en el suelo, la marca en su frente quemando su cerebro por orden del líder de su clan. Hiashi solo detiene el asesinato del joven cuando Sasuke interviene.

"Esto no devolverá a tu hija," le dice suavemente. "He enviado una equipo de búsqueda."

"¿Y por qué no lo estás liderando?" el líder de los Hyūga demanda. "Ella es tu prometida —aunque obviamente has perdido interés en tales cosas con tus actividades militares. Al menos podrías pretender honrar esa alianza."

"Tu hija ha demostrado ser una guerrera capaz," responde Sasuke. "Ella ha dominado las enseñanzas de tu gente, incluso sin tu atención, y nunca ha sido receptiva a este compromiso. Que creas que alguien la haya secuestrado sin sufrir por el problema implica que no solo eres ciego, sino que eres un tonto."

Hiashi entorna los ojos. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo, chico?"

"Él dice que ella se fue por su propia voluntad," dice Hanabi Hyūga en voz baja. "Y cuando dijo que envió un equipo de búsqueda..."

"él tiende a una misión de asesinato," Neji se da cuenta oscuramente, poniéndose de pie con cautela.

"El castigo para ella será el mismo que a cualquier otro traidor," les dice Sasuke, girándose para regresar a su propio campamento. "Se agradecido de que no juzgue a tu clan por sus acciones. Por lo menos, todavía tienes una heredera para tu casa principal. La favorita, según recuerdo..."

Aunque él no puede sentir otro chakra, sino que escucha el movimiento del aire e invoca la caja torácica de su Susanoo a su alrededor. Inclinando su cabeza, ve a Hiashi mirándolo con furia, con las venas en sus ojos abultadas furiosamente. Su mano está rota contra la vibrante barrera.

"No te juzgaré por eso tampoco," le informa Sasuke. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites para llorar si lo necesitas. Pero espero que tus fuerzas estén listas mañana al amanecer cuando nos movamos."

"Uchiha... ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Neji le pregunta en voz baja mientras lo sigue. "No es así como se hacen las cosas."

"¿Porque las tradiciones siempre ha traído felicidad?" Sasuke desafía, mirando la frente marcada de Neji con un ceño de disgusto.

"Si sigues adelante como ahora, no solo habrá asesinatos por los que tendrás que preocuparte," le advierte el otro hombre. "Tendrás todo tu ejército en tu contra."

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y continúa caminando.

 _Si eso es lo que se necesita para terminar esto._

戦 国 時代

Una semana más tarde, uno de los generales irrumpe en su tienda mientras discute una estrategia con un siempre reacio Obito.

"¡Los Hyūga!" el hombre chilla, pareciendo aterrado ante la idea de darle malas noticias a Sasuke. "Se han ido todos— todos los centinelas a la vista de su territorio han sido neutralizados."

Sasuke no permite que su rostro traicione sus sentimientos sobre el asunto.

"Duplica los turnos de guardia y envía una unidad para seguirlos. Los desertores no serán tolerados."

"Pero mi señor..."

"Hazlo," insiste Sasuke. "Y envíe una unidad a Oto. Sin los Hyūga, necesitaremos más hombres. Ellos pueden proporcionarnos eso."

"Sasuke, ¿qué diablos?" Obito exige. "Sabes lo que Itachi opinaba de Orochimaru. E incluso sin eso, ¿tratar de perseguir a los Hyūga como desertores? ¿Incluso tú no eres tan tonto como para pensar que eso funcionaría?"

Sasuke lo ignora y mira al general. "¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?"

El hombre casi chilla y desaparece de la tienda.

Obito niega con la cabeza.

"Realmente has perdido la cabeza, ¿no?"

"Lo reconocerías," responde Sasuke, y vuelve a enfocarse en sus planes.

En los próximos meses, él encuentra nuevos aliados para reemplazar a aquellos que ha perdido.

Con la ayuda de Yakushi Kabuto, se negocia un tratado con Oto, que proporciona a Sasuke una poderosa fuerza mercenaria. En su mayor parte, son poco más que carne de cañón— cada vez que los esquivos Senju se ve obligados a luchar, Naruto aparece en manadas de ardientes clones y los diezma.

Sin Neji, Sasuke pierde la poca interacción social que tenía antes, pero encuentra un reemplazo en un individuo poco común— el más joven maestro de espada de los Hozuki.

A diferencia de otros vasallos que le temen o pretenden respetarlo a pesar de la antipatía, Suigetsu no se molesta en nada de esto. Sigue a Sasuke por la oportunidad de mejorar sus habilidades en la batalla y la posibilidad de renombre. También tiene una forma contundente de hablar con él que Sasuke aprecia, especialmente frente a tantos que tiemblan de miedo o desdén.

Al final del invierno, Sasuke comienza a toser sangre.

戦 国 時代

A las pocas semanas de la deserción de los Hyūga, se informa del acercamiento de Hiashi a los Senju y declaran una tregua. Aunque ellos no tienen poder para demandar paz para el conflicto en general, no sin los Uchiha, ellos permanecerán neutrales hasta que se pueda negociar una paz final. Es un intento a medias de no violar sus juramentos de alianza más allá de lo que ya han hecho.

Los Hyūga son los primeros, pero no los últimos.

En el transcurso del año, más y más vasallos y aliados de Sasuke lo abandonan. Algunos los atrapa antes del acto y los convierte en horripilantes ejemplos de traición, pero son más desertores los que tienen éxito que aquellos que fracasan. Pronto, todo lo que queda a su lado es un puñado de hombres de combate. Jūgo, un gigante de Oto con un temperamento mortal, y Suigetsu, quien insiste en que no tiene ningún lugar mejor para estar. Y por supuesto, están Obito y Rin.

Sasuke sabe que simplemente están ahí por deber a Kakashi, pero hay una pequeña, casi nula, parte de sí mismo que confía de sus presencias en su vida.

戦 国 時代

A principios del verano, información le llega, un ejército masivo de Senju y sus aliados se unen para luchar contra Sasuke. Medio ciego en este punto y comenzando a sufrir la misma enfermedad misteriosa que su hermano enfrento al final, Sasuke toma una decisión.

"Has cumplido bien tu obligación con Kakashi," le dice a Obito y a su esposa una noche. "Dijiste que estabas aquí para asegurarte de que nadie me matara, independientemente de tus sentimientos personales. Y ya no queda alguien de quien proecuparme. Llévate a tu hija y vete."

Rin se muerde el labio, dividida entre el instinto de proteger a su hija y la falta de voluntad de dejar a alguien para enfrentar la muerte solo. Obito, por otro lado, lo considera con una mirada indescifrable.

"No me di cuenta de qué demonios estabas haciendo por mucho tiempo," le dice bruscamente. "Es un movimiento arriesgado, pequeño primo. Tu hermano lo odiaría." La más pequeña de las sonrisas aparece en su rostro arruinado. "Pero él habría estado orgulloso, creo."

"Nunca lo sabremos con certeza."

Rin parece confundida por este intercambio, pero Obito niega con la cabeza.

"Te lo explicaré todo un día," le dice en voz baja, y hace un gesto para que salga de la tienda.

"Obito," dice Sasuke justo cuando este alcanza la solapa de la tienda. Su primo voltea. "Es de suma importancia que entiendas. Esto no es un regalo o una misericordia de mi parte. Una vez que te alejes, no podrás regresar. Seremos enemigos. Y dejas el nombre de Uchiha contigo."

Obito le ofrece una sonrisa dura. "Puedo pensar en destinos peores, pequeño primo."

戦 国 時代

Suigetsu y Jūgo se rehúsan a dejarlo, insistiendo en que no hay otro lugar donde deberían estar, y es solo por esta razón que les permite acompañarlo hasta el lugar en el que ha decidido hacer su última resistencia.

Hay un valle en el corazón del país donde los Senju y Uchiha han luchado durante tanto tiempo, uno de los que se habla en los pergaminos y leyendas de su familia. En su borde, una imponente cascada domina la tierra que ha sido tocada por su guerra durante generaciones; adentro hay un santuario de cuevas conocido solo por unos pocos elegidos.

El santuario detrás de las cataratas tiene un significado especial para él, aunque no lo menciona a sus dos últimos seguidores. En cambio, les ordena que lo esperen en la base de las cataratas, murmurando que los buscará al amanecer.

Duda de que ellos le crean, pero de cualquier manera ellos le dejan a su orden.

Sasuke escala el acantilado, subiendo por la pendiente con algo parecido al salvaje abandono y disfrute que una vez sintió, disfrutando de la sensación del viento y el rocío en su rostro. En la parte superior de las cataratas se detiene, mirando hacia el horizonte oscuro donde un vasto ejército de Senju y Uzumaki se juntan con los aliados y vasallos que alguna vez le pertenecieron. Guerreros y civiles se unen, llevando antorchas y armas, todos unidos por un solo propósito: destruirlo.

Una vez, él se habría sentido halagado ante la idea de que todo un ejército fuera obligado a derribarlo.

Ahora, él simplemente sonríe con oscura diversión y les da la espalda. Desaparece en el santuario, con la intención de esperar su destino en la reflexión silenciosa. El incienso y el olor a tierra húmeda los rodean, trayendo consigo una sensación de finalidad y calma.

Es apropiado.

Él percibe a Naruto mucho antes de que se materialice detrás de él, chakra ardiendo con brillo y calidez.

"Sasuke," dice el líder de Uzumaki. "Es suficiente. Esto tiene que terminar hoy."

"Lo hará," le responde.

"Te llevaré de vuelta," le informa Naruto. "Le hice una promesa a Sakura, y la cumpliré."

"Las promesas no significan nada ahora. Ya es demasiado tarde."

"¡Nunca es demasiado tarde!"

"¿Sabes lo que es este lugar, Naruto?" Sasuke pregunta, eligiendo no discutir con el otro hombre.

Naruto mira a su alrededor. "Uh... ¿un santuario espeluznante debajo de una cascada?"

"Aquí es donde fueron traídos los restos de Hagoromo," entona Sasuke. " _Rikudo_ _Sennin_. El padre de todos los ninjutsu. El padre de Asura e Indra." Naruto se sobresalta, mirando el altar como con ojos nuevos. "El valle de abajo es donde pelearon nuestros antepasados. Donde Madara mató a Hashirama, donde Mito ató un demonio a sí misma y destrozó a Madara. Aquí es donde se formó nuestro derecho de nacimiento." Él se gira para mirar al otro hombre. "Es apropiado que todo se termine aquí de una vez por todas."

"Se puede terminar sin pelear," dice Naruto, un indicio de súplica en su voz. "Podemos hacer las paces sin pelear. Tiene más sentido que otra cosa, ¡tienes que ver eso!"

Sasuke recuerda una conversación a la luz de la luna hace mucho tiempo, y hace una mueca.

"Los humanos tienden a hacer cosas que no tienen sentido," dice, más para sí que para Naruto. Él desenvaina su espada. "No es que eso sea una preocupación para uno de nosotros. O mueres hoy, o yo lo hago. Sea quien sea, depende del otro asegurar que sea significativo."

"¡Nada de esto es significativo!"

"Todavía no entiendes," dice Sasuke, y convoca a su Susanoo para lanzar a Naruto a través de la pared de la cueva.

Lo empuja a través de capas y capas de roca y piedra, hasta que penetran en el valle. Hay una brillante llamarada de chakra y luego Naruto se cierne ante él, sus pupilas brillan en naranja y se vuelven titilantes como si estuvieran ardiendo.

Cada uno de ellos conoce de memoria los movimientos del otro, después de una vida de lucha entre ellos. Incluso con sus movimientos más fuertes, están igualados —un leviatán violeta y un zorro gigante de nueve colas, luchando a través de las colinas y los valles de esta tierra empapada en la sangre de sus antepasados y compatriotas. A lo lejos, los ejércitos aliados ven la batalla, listos en cualquier momento para lanzarse a la batalla en caso de que Naruto dé la señal.

Ambos son poderosos, empujando los límites de sus reservas de chakra a través de ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Cuando ya no pueden recurrir a esto, se balancean sobre las cascadas gigantes, con sus espadas desenvainadas y confiando en el método más básico de combate.

Su batalla parece ser de varios días, pero no puede durar más de dos o tres horas; su sangre y su sudor empapan las rocas bajo sus pies, los gritos de batalla hacen que sus gargantas se agrieten.

Y luego llega el momento en que algo dentro de Sasuke simplemente se rinde. Se siente como un chasquido tangible, como si algún órgano innombrable hubiera estallado o cedido, y se pone de pie delante de Naruto.

El rubio se detiene, con la espada en alto, temporalmente incapaz de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Sasuke es más rápido en el entendimiento— él conoce los límites de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que su visión acaba de ceder le dice que los ha destruido.

Él hace una mueca, sin ver. "Parece que he perdido esta pelea."

Naruto jadea en respuesta.

Sasuke se endereza y extiende sus brazos en señal de invitación. "Da el golpe final."

"¡Sasuke— no!"

"Si me dejas vivir, arriesgas la paz y la cooperación que deseas," le dice Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a la voz del idiota. "No conozco nada más que guerra y derramamiento de sangre."

"¡Tú estúpido idiota!" Naruto gruñe, ataca y golpea a Sasuke en la mandíbula. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, pero él no reacciona. "Tuviste un hermano, entonces sabías lo que era tener una familia— ¡eso es más de lo que yo tuve! ¡Tenías a Obito, a Kakashi y a Shisui! ¡Y a Neji, que es un idiota engreído, pero te respeta incluso ahora! ¡Incluso ese tipo de los colmillos se preocupa por ti! Y me tuviste a mí, porque siempre he sido tu amigo, te guste o no. Todo lo que siempre quise fue que esa amistad existiera sin que intentáramos matar el uno al otro. Y..." Se detiene por un momento aquí, inhalando profundamente. "¡Y aunque no tuvieras nada de eso, no importaría, porque tuviste el amor de una mujer increíble, que te perdonaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si abandonases tu orgullo! Y tienes un..." Naruto duda aquí, como si estuviera luchando con una palabra o concepto, y finalmente decide hacerlo. "Tienes una familia, Sasuke. Y no necesitabas enfrentar una guerra para mantener eso."

Los ojos de Sasuke arden ante esto, pero aprieta los puños y resopla. "Como de costumbre... no ves nada. Esto nunca fue sobre mí."

"¡Estupideces!"

"Danzō tenía razón," le dice Sasuke. "No puede haber paz mientras los Senju y los Uchiha caminen por la tierra."

"¡No te entiendo!" Naruto grita, furioso. "Se supone que eres un genio, ¿por qué no puedes entender que luchar no resolverá nada? ¡La mitad de las decisiones que tomaste el año pasado, pensé que venían de otra persona! Es como si _trataras_ de que te maten-"

Su voz se corta con un clic audible, y Sasuke sabe que el otro hombre finalmente entiende.

"Eso es lo que es, ¿no es así?" Naruto susurra después de un segundo; hay un sonido de metal rozando la tela, como una espada que se baja a un lado. "Eso es lo que has estado tratando de hacer desde ese día en tu campamento."

"No se puede confiar en que las personas creen paz por sí mismas," le dice Sasuke en voz baja. "No pueden ser inducidos a hacerlo. Tienen que quererlo. Tienen que luchar por eso. Necesitan un enemigo contra el cual unirse. La paz no une a las personas. Solo el miedo y la amenaza de algo peor." Inclina la cabeza en dirección a las personas que ya no puede ver. "Están todos aquí, unidos detrás de ti. No los Senju o los Uchiha. Un tonto perdedor de los Uzumaki." Sasuke hace una mueca. "Con mi muerte, ellos te verán a ti como líder, porque serás el vencedor del enemigo. Y esta tierra caerá bajo una sola autoridad— _la tuya_."

"¡Yo—tú —eso es...!" Naruto tartamudea y gruñe. "¡No pasaré a la historia como el maldito héroe que te mató!"

"No tienes elección. Debes convertirte en el que los salve, ya que he aceptado convertirme en el enemigo que los une. Ambos roles requieren sacrificio. Y tengo menos que perder que tú."

"¡Menos que—tú idiota! Incluso si fuera capaz de matar a mi amigo, Sakura nunca me lo perdonaría. Después de todo, todavía te ama, y tú tienes una—"

"¡Si no me matas, todo esto será en vano!" Sasuke gruñe. "Todo este sufrimiento, todas las muertes, el derramamiento de sangre y la traición, tienen que ver desaparecer ese viejo orden. De lo contrario, cualquier paz que ideen estará condenada al fracaso desde el principio. Algunas cosas valen la pena el sacrificio."

Él recuerda a Itachi arrojarse frente a Sakura.

Naruto está callado, y Sasuke puede sentir como se enoja cada vez más delante de él. Lo imagina mirando hacia el valle donde innumerables hombres y mujeres miran su batalla con la respiración contenida, sabiendo que la victoria de cualquiera de los dos bandos cambiará irrevocablemente el futuro.

"Si no te mato, te vas a suicidar, ¿no?" él pregunta en un tono plano; Sasuke estrecha el propio en respuesta. Naruto resopla. "Eres un bastardo manipulador. Incluso cuando estás haciendo algo desinteresado, sigues siendo un idiota arrogante."

"Y tú siempre serás un idiota."

"Deberías haber encontrado una forma de hablar con Sakura antes de esto. Si supieras... tú no harías esto..."

"Tú entiendes por qué tengo que hacer esto," responde Sasuke. Luego, con voz más suave, dice: "Cuando la veas... dile que esto tenía que ser así. Ella ahora puede vivir en ese mundo que soñó."

Sasuke no ve el golpe que lo matará, solo siente que lo atraviesa como una navaja y su cuerpo vuela por el aire como un muñeco de trapo.

Cuando el chakra de Naruto pasa a través de él, se imagina que puede escuchar una voz antigua y aguda.

 _Mis hijos... finalmente_

 _ustedes dos entienden... el sacrificio nacido del amor..._

El dolor lo abarca, reuniéndose en su pecho donde Naruto golpea e irradia hacia afuera, como si el chakra del otro hombre estuviera destrozando sus venas desde adentro. Sus pulmones se agarrotan y ya no puede respirar, pero en lugar del pánico instintivo y primario y la necesidad de luchar contra la muerte inminente, Sasuke se relaja.

Él sonríe al cielo que no puede ver. A medida que la visión se desvanece, él se imagina ese suave pelo haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y en _sus_ malditos ojos verdes.

"Lo siento," Sasuke murmura a la negrura, o cree que lo hace. Él realmente no cree ser capaz de hablar en este momento. "Por todo... hasta ahora."

Sus ojos se cierran.

 _Más vale que así sea... idiota..._

 _._

* * *

.

٩( ᐛ )و faltan dos capítulos, yaaay


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

Kanzashi: hornamento para el cabello. montuki: kimono muy formal. kamon: emblema (de los clanes o familias)

* * *

Sasuke se despierta con el olor a antiséptico en el aire y el sonido de voces tenues. En algún lugar a su izquierda, el chakra de Naruto es tranquilo y familiar, pero una sensación de sorpresa y consternación lo inunda.

"Idiota," dice con voz ronca. Su voz es cruda y grave, y duele hablar. "Se suponía que debías matarme."

"Bueno, di mi mejor intento," dice el otro hombre secamente, "pero cierto sanador que ambos conocemos tenía un argumento más convincente. Y me gusta mi cabeza donde está."

Sasuke abre los ojos— y él puede _ver_ nuevamente, e inclina su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Duele más de lo que quisiera, pero él da al hombre rubio con una mirada de fastidio. Naruto se sienta a su lado, con la cara cubierta de vendajes pero sonriéndole de todos modos. Eso le irrita.

"Estaba destinado a morir," Sasuke dice lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño particularmente estúpido. "Si vivo, eso hace posible que la guerra continúe. Has permitido que los sentimiento ponga en peligro eso. Pensé que _entendías_."

"Oh, lo entendí," murmura Naruto. "Pensé que era estúpido, pero lo entendí. Todo ustedes, Uchihas, es muerte, sacrificio y drama..." Él hace un gesto de desdén. "Obtuviste lo que querías— el mundo me vio patear tu trasero. Y entonces vieron a Sakura aparecer y salvarlo."

Sasuke no puede encontrar su voz ante esto, y solo puede mirar a Naruto con sorpresa.

"Mm-hmm," el otro hombre asiente. "La gente estaba llamando por tu muerte, y ella intervino y dijo que la paz no debería comenzar con más sangre derramada. Que tú serás juzgado por sus crímenes, y se encontrará un castigo apropiado— y _útil_ para ti."

Sasuke frunce el ceño al pensar.

 _Exilio o trabajo forzado, lo más probable._

Él mira hacia el techo de la gran tienda de campaña; en la distancia, todavía puede escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Cree que deben haber levantado la carpa a su alrededor, lo que significa que su condición era grave si ni siquiera se podía mover. Y aun así…

No escapa a su atención que cierto individuo brilla por su ausencia. Se pregunta si podría haber soñado con su presencia antes de desmayarse la última vez.

Él tiene que dejar de preguntarse por ella. En cambio, él cuestiona, "¿Por qué puedo ver?"

"Mientras ella te sanaba, Sakura descubrió que tenías lo mismo que Itachi," le dice Naruto. "Pero esta vez ella sabía qué hacer. Y tenía a Tsunade-baachan y a Rin ayudando. Todavía estoy sanando, así que no fui de mucha ayuda." Él indica los vendajes en su cara. "Es bueno que te haya curado, porque encontró algo en el proceso. Algo sobre los nervios adheridos a tu Sharingan que ejerce presión sobre parte de tu cerebro. La parte responsable de la toma de decisiones y el pensamiento racional. Así que, básicamente, tú estabas jodidamente loco, pero no fue tu culpa." Él resopla. "Tal vez es por eso que se te ocurrió un plan tan extremo... ¡oi! ¡Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿Dónde está ella?" Sasuke responde, finalmente pierde la batalla en contra de preguntar.

La expresión clara de Naruto se torna a una turbada por un instante, y luego él se anima. "Bueno, no puedes esperar que ella ande aquí por algo tan estúpido como tú, ¿no? Quiero decir, sin mencionar tu ojos, te recuperas bastante rápido. Y hay muchas cosas legales que necesita hacer ahora que ella es responsable. Ella fue nombrada heredera de Tsunade-baachan unas semanas después del desastre del cónclave."

"Hn."

Él estaba consciente, pero la respuesta no lo satisface. Hay algo falso en la voz de Naruto que hace que el estómago de Sasuke se estremezca de consternación. Él puede interpretar la verdad fácilmente.

Dejando a un lado la clemencia, Sakura no quiere estar cerca de él más de lo necesario.

Hay un movimiento más allá de la tienda y luego una cabeza familiar asoma por la solapa.

"Bueno, ustedes dos lo han logrado ahora," dice secamente Kakashi. "Sabes que estarán hablando de tu pequeña disputa por generaciones." El resto de él entra a la tienda. "Estoy bastante seguro de que están escribiendo canciones sobre eso mientras hablamos."

"Hah. Solo asegúrate de que mencionen el mal pelo de Sasuke," bromea Naruto.

Sasuke lo ignora, mirando a su antiguo maestro. No está seguro de cómo disculparse o mencionar lo que pasó entre ellos, y solo puede lograr un sencillo, "Has sobrevivido."

Él no se molesta en ocultar el alivio en su tono.

"Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor," responde Kakashi, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

El corazón de Sasuke se aprieta nuevamente cuando reconoce el gesto como el que solía hacer Itachi cuando creía que no podía ver. Durante el año pasado, se olvidó de lo cercano que era Kakashi con Itachi— y de lo agradecido que fue alguna vez por tener a dicho hombre como mentor. Él espera enfrentar la ira y el repudio por su duro destierro, pero en cambio los ojos de Kakashi se suavizan un poco.

"Parece que eres mucho más parecido a tu hermano de lo que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez imaginamos," le dice en voz baja. "Solo haznos un favor y no trates de hacer algo así de nuevo."

"Dudo que haya una necesidad," dice Sasuke, recostado en su camilla.

"Bueno, sobre eso... Hay algo, eh, de inquietud por ahí," dice Kakashi. "La paz oficial no puede ser declarada sin la presencia de los líderes Senju y Uchiha. ¿El cuál serías tú, ya que no moriste y, al parecer, Obito pasa por Nohara ahora?"

Él levanta una ceja a Sasuke, quien se las arregla para permanecer cuidadosamente con cara neutral esta vez. Quizás tomando nota de esta expresión, Naruto intenta llamar la atención del hombre mayor. "¿Quién está oficiando?"

"Un emisario de la Tierra de Hierro," dice Kakashi, nombrando a un país que ha sido neutral desde los primeros días de la guerra generaciones antes. "Alguno samurái llamado Mifune."

"Supongo que eso significa que tenemos que preparar al niño bonito aquí," Naruto resopla.

"Él no es el único," señala Kakashi. "Se espera que los Uzumaki y Hyūga estén presentes también."

"Aw, mierda..."

Los quejidos constantes de Naruto son interrumpidos cuando la tapa de la tienda es movida de nuevo, y Sai llega con un montón de túnicas.

"Esto fue lo mejor que pudimos encontrarles a ambos con tan poca antelación," dice con suavidad. "Una mujer autoritaria de los Yamanaka insistió en que no aparezcan cubiertos de la sangre del otro."

Él suena como si no supiera por qué eso sería un problema.

"Debió ser Ino," Naruto resopla mientras alcanza una de las ofrendas de Sai. "No sabía que ella había vuelto."

"Ella y un enviado de la Tierra del Viento llegaron anteayer, tan pronto como escucharon las noticias," dice Sai. "De hecho, muchas de las personas de los clanes desertados y de las aldeas vecinas se han reunido."

"Es culpa de Sasuke... él ha estado inconsciente por días. Si te hubieras despertado antes, no tendríamos que hacer tanto alboroto con esto," se queja Naruto, mientras Sasuke acepta silenciosamente su propio conjunto de túnica. Parpadea sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que alguien se ha tomado el tiempo de coser el Uchiha _kamon_ en la parte posterior y en las mangas de la ropa formal.

"Hoy es un evento histórico, y todos quieren verlo," señala Kakashi. "No deberías hacerlos esperar."

"Sí, sí... aunque alguien tendrá que ayudarme a poner estas cosas. La última vez que me puse montuki tenía seis años..."

Sasuke elige tratar por sí mismo, intentando ignorar las extremidades rígidas y los huesos doloridos. Sospecha que tendrá que acostumbrarse a vestirse solo durante el resto de sus días, por lo que no hay razón para esperar a que alguien más ayude.

La falta de presencia de Sakura parece aún más pronunciada en ese momento, pero no es como si él pudiera culparla. Su última reunión antes de su batalla con Naruto fue malsana. Si ella no puede perdonarlo, ¿qué esperanza tiene él de que los cientos -quizás miles- de personas que sufrieron los estragos de esta guerra a causa de él y su clan lo hagan?

Por primera vez en su vida, sus pies urgen por correr rápido y lejos de ahí.

戦 国 時代

El valle debajo de la arruinada cascada rebosa de gente. Incluso estando tan por encima de todos, Sasuke se siente abrumado por la emoción. La gente se grita, llora y se aferra una con otra— amigos, familiares y ex enemigos, vistiendo cada color y emblema que él ha visto en el campo de batalla. Sasuke escucha celebraciones y discursos sobre los sueños para el futuro y todas las cosas buenas por venir.

Se ha instalado otra tienda en un afloramiento sobre el valle, en el mejor punto de observación para la gente de abajo. Está cubierta por los colores de los clanes principales y sus vasallos, y rodeados de representantes de cada uno. Cuando él y Naruto se acercan, el murmullo emocionado se calla. Todos los ojos vuelan hacia el líder de los Uzumaki y hay un asombro; cuando la atención recae sobre Sasuke, es la desconfianza y la cautela lo que se muestra. Incluso las miradas de sus antiguos vasallos son frías.

Él no puede culparlos. Si no fuera por su locura alimentada por la aflicción y su implacable búsqueda de la paz en sus propios términos, ellos podrían haber tenido paz por casi un año. El resto de su clan, a excepción de Obito, aún podría estar vivo.

Sasuke aprieta su puño, tratando de luchar contra la repentina y abrumadora desesperación por irse. Como él lo ve, él ha cumplido con su deber— él le ha cedido la victoria a Naruto y todos lo saben. Habrá paz entre los aliados restantes de los Uchiha y los Senju, así como sus vasallos. Es un futuro brillante —el que Itachi quería— pero no uno del cual Sasuke pretende formar parte.

Nadie se dará cuenta si él desaparece después de que todo esto esté en la ley. Él es, después de todo, notorio, e incluso su propia gente probablemente quiera olvidar que él existe. Dejando a un lado a Naruto, no queda nadie entre las fuerzas de los Senju que pueda verlo como algo más que un monstruo.

Ya no más, al menos.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," dice Naruto en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. "Y eso no forma parte del acuerdo. Incluso si todavía tienes que ir a juicio, se supone que también tienes una segunda oportunidad para un futuro."

"No queda algo con lo que construir un futuro."

"Apuesto a que estás equivocado sobre eso," sonríe Naruto. "Y puedo probarlo."

Sasuke frunce el ceño. "Lo que creas que sabes, es incorrecto."

"¿Oh, sí? Entonces, ¿no hay alguien vivo por quien considerarías quedarte quedarte?"

La cara de Sakura brilla en primer plano en su mente, primero la imagen de ella suavemente sonriendo que él siempre lleva cerca de su corazón, y luego la de total devastación que atormenta sus pesadillas.

 _Cadenas de un pasado fallido,_ piensa sombríamente.

"Escucha, solo hazme un favor," continúa Naruto. "Quédate un poco después de todo esto. Una vez que firmemos el tratado, hay algo que debes ver. Y si después de eso todavía decides que no es suficiente para quedarte aquí, te dejaré ir sin pelear."

Sasuke entorna los ojos, cauteloso, pero asiente incrementalmente. Naruto deja salir un _hah_ triunfante, le golpea en la espalda y se adelanta.

"No tiene ningún sentido del decoro, ese chico," dice Kakashi apareciendo junto a Sasuke en su usual e inesperada manera. "Pero él tiene razón."

Sasuke lo mira de reojo, tomando nota de la forma en que los ojos del hombre brillan en diversión. No solo por las payasadas de Naruto, parecería.

"Sabes lo que él quiere que yo vea," se da cuenta.

"Sí."

"¿Me lo vas a decir?"

"No."

"Eres enloquecedoramente inútil."

"Mereces escarmentar un poco."

Sasuke no puede discutir contra eso.

Cruzan el resto de la distancia hasta la festiva tienda, donde se reúnen más y más representantes de los clanes. Muy abajo, las multitudes de personas continúan creciendo, extendiéndose a través de los campos de batalla que han estado plagados de muertos y moribundos desde los días de Madara y Hashirama.

"El Valle del Fin," Kakashi le recuerda.

"Un nombre apropiado."

"Es como dije. La gente ya te está convirtiendo en leyenda. ¿Estás seguro de que ustedes dos no planearon esto?"

Sasuke suspira y mira hacia el cielo, contando las horas hasta la puesta del sol. "Esta parte no fue planeada."

La multitud de representantes de clanes y testigos se separan a medida que ellos avanzan, y Sasuke puede ver que en el interior hay varias personas de aspecto sombrío. Hyūga Hiashi está de pie ahí, con sus hijas a cada lado, y hay un joven —apenas lo suficientemente mayor como para afeitarse— merodeando cerca usando los colores del clan Sarutobi. Él mira alrededor como desafiando a alguien a comentar sobre su presencia ahí. Suigetsu también está ahí, vestido con los colores de los Hozuki, con la espada de su hermano muerto envainada detrás de él, mientras que la mujer Uzumaki pelirroja —Karin, supone Sasuke— le frunce el ceño desde el otro lado del camino.

Sasuke ocupa su lugar al lado del clan Hyūga, la mayoría de los cuales lo miran con disgusto indisimulado, mientras que Naruto se para frente a él. Un hombre de aspecto serio agita las manos para que todos callen. Los vasallos y aliados de los diversos clanes toman su lugar detrás de sus respectivos líderes, pero Sasuke se da cuenta de que alguien falta.

"¿Dónde está Tsunade?" él pregunta. La paz no puede suceder sin agentes de ambos lados.

Naruto se ve incómodo. "Sí, eh... sobre eso..."

Y ahí es cuando Sasuke se tensa.

Él puede sentirle incluso antes de que ella entre en la tienda, con esa misma conciencia sobrenatural que siempre ha tenido cuando se trata de ella.

"Senju Tsunade se ha agotado curando a este hombre y está descansando," dice una voz familiar, aunque fría, detrás de él. "No se sabe si volverá a despertarse alguna vez. Pero el hecho de que su último acto fue curar a su consabido enemigo debería decirles que opinión ella tiene. De hecho, antes de caer dormida, mi honorable madre adoptiva me otorgó legalidad de liderazgo. Yo soy quien negociara en su nombre y en nombre de todos sus vasallos."

Lentamente, Sasuke se da vuelta para enfrentar al orador de estas palabras, y cuando finalmente la ve siente que no puede respirar. Él nunca ha sido del tipo que le importa mucho la apariencia de una mujer, incluso después de involucrarse con la que tiene frente a él. Y sin embargo, no puede evitar asombrarse al verla ahora.

Nunca ha visto a Sakura vestida con otra cosa que no sea su armadura o disfrazada de aldeana común. Esta figura ante él no es ni el guerrero ni el sanador, sino un político real. Sus túnicas blancas prístinas llevan emblemas de los Senju, aunque el obi que lleva tiene un círculo cosido en él— su propio emblema del clan. Su cabello ha sido acomodado en dos extremos recogidos a un lado de su cabeza -no por moda, sospecha él, sino para llamar la atención sobre el sello en su frente. Como último toque, un kanzashi dorado se posa sobre su coronilla; es viejo, él puede notar, y sospecha que ese objeto puede haber pertenecido a un distinguido ancestro Senju.

Sin duda, un recordatorio para cualquiera que pueda cuestionar su posición.

"Supongo que han habido testigos de esta concesión de delegación." pregunta el samurai de la Tierra de Hierro, bigote erizado de fastidio por el cambio al protocolo.

"Ese sería yo," interrumpe Naruto. "Y antes de que cualquier viejo brumoso quiera quejarse por la necesidad de _sangre_ Senju para esto, Tsunade-baachan y yo somos primos, por lo que en cuanto a parentesco, tengo cubiertos tanto a los Senju como a los Uzumaki."

Sonríe, absolutamente irreverente y sin arrepentimiento frente a una ocasión tan seria. Hinata le sonríe tímidamente, estrellas en sus ojos, pero el rostro de Sakura permanece tallado en mármol mientras mira a Mifune.

"Supongo que eso es permisible," él murmura, claramente incómodo.

"Entonces, si no te opones, comencemos," dice Sakura. "El deseo Senju es demandar por la paz. ¿Están de acuerdo los representantes de los otros honorables clanes con esto?"

"Los Uzumaki apoyan a los Senju," dice Naruto.

"Como lo hace los Hyūga," declara Hiashi.

Todos hacen una pausa, mirando a Sasuke, pero él los ignora. No tiene intención de hablar hasta que ella le mire, pero Sakura apenas si inclina la cabeza en su dirección. A pesar de su porte seguro en la firmeza de su mandíbula, él puede sentir su aprensión. Está claro en la forma en que los puños de ella se mueven debajo de sus voluminosas mangas, como si estuvieran apretando y soltando.

"Uchiha-sama," interrumpe Mifune, con voz tensa. "Puede ser simplemente formalidad en este punto, pero ¿cuál es la posición del clan Uchiha?"

Sasuke continúa mirando fijamente a Sakura, requiriendo en silencio por algún signo de que ella acepta ser consciente de su presencia, antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa. Sakura debe entender esto, porque lentamente su mirada se ve atraída por la de él. Al principio, ella enfoca sus ojos en algún lugar a la derecha de la mandíbula de Sasuke, pero gradualmente, como atraídos por un imán, sus se encuentran con los de él.

Todo más allá de ellos dos se desvanece, y los pulmones de Sasuke se sienten demasiado apretados. Los fascinantes iris que fueron marcados en su alma el primer día que la conoció le detienen, buscando en él, con algo de cautela, vacilantes y esperanzadores todo al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento, parecen encontrar lo que buscan, pero en ese mismo instante ella mira hacia otro lado, con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Sasuke?" Naruto pide.

"El clan Uchiha desea armonía," dice Sasuke, alejándose la vista de Sakura. "Se desea que haya paz en esta tierra, ahora y en el futuro."

Es como si toda la sala exhalara un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

"Yo entraré en este acuerdo bajo la condición de respeto y confianza mutua con los Senju," continúa. "Gran parte de la responsabilidad recae sobre los de mi sangre... y aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones en ella. Pero los pecados del pasado tampoco pueden borrarse. Debe haber una penitencia total de ambos lados antes de seguir adelante. Para este fin, deseo transmitir el arrepentimiento mío y de mi clan en relación a las vidas perdidas y el dolor causado. Las humillaciones que todos hemos realizado -tanto reales como imaginarias- no tienen cabida en el futuro."

Sakura lo mira ahora, ojos calculadores.

"Antes de hacer cualquier enmienda, pediría el perdón del honorable representante de los Senju," concluye, "por cualquier herida sufrida por las acciones de mis antepasados o de mí mismo."

La mandíbula de Naruto se suelta, sin haber esperado esto. Sasuke está medio de acuerdo, ya que no tenía la intención de decir mucho hoy. Él trata de culpar el hecho de que aún se está recuperando de sus heridas, pero cuando los ojos de Sakura comienzan a brillar con algo parecido a la esperanza, deja de intentarlo.

"Los Senju aceptan la disculpa del honorable representante de los Uchiha," dice ella en voz baja. "Aunque no hay palabras que puedan borrar el pasado, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para construir el futuro del que usted habla— y dejar que los viejos odios sean enterrados con nuestros muertos."

Ellos se miran el uno al otro un largo segundo, y él siente un elemento de la misma fuerza innombrable que los ha conectado todo este tiempo.

"Entonces discutiremos los términos de esta concordia en la ley," interrumpe Mifune con un carraspeo. "Se espera que a partir de hoy no haya discordia entre ustedes, sino armonía y-"

Un mugido chirriante y agudo interrumpe las palabras de Mifune.

Sakura se congela, y su mirada deja la Sasuke más rápido de lo que él puede recordar. Mientras la gente se remueve en busca del ruido —un niño llorando, al parecer— y murmuran por la inapropiada interrupción, la cara de Sakura titila con una desesperación que él no comprende.

Naruto también se muestra incómodo.

"Sakura," dice el rubio con cautela, aunque sus ojos se mueven hacia Sasuke.

Ella no responde, en cambio se aleja de la reunión de pacificadores.

"¡Senju-sama!" Mifune grita en señal de protesta, pero ella lo ignora, tropezando con los bordes de la tienda tan rápido como su elaborada túnica le permite. Sasuke se mueve para ir tras ella, pero la mano de Naruto lo detiene.

"No es lo que piensas," dice el hombre rubio, y… ¿es eso _diversión_ en su tono?

La cabeza de Sasuke se mueve hacia atrás para observar a Sakura, quien está atravesando desesperadamente a la multitud y, aparentemente, discutiendo con alguien. Él tiene que esforzar sus oídos para escucharla.

"- no es el momento, mi señora."

"- No importa si es una situación seria," dice ella, "¡entrégala, me necesita!"

"- Sakura-sama, no es decoroso para -"

"¡No me importa el decoro!"

"No puede simplemente..."

"Yo le daría lo que ella pide," una mujer rubia de pie junto a Sai comenta secamente.

"Shizune, si no me entregas a mi hija en los próximos treinta segundos, ¡te garantizo que la paz será lo último en mi mente!" Sakura gruñe.

Inmediatamente un incómodo, lloroso e inquieto ser está en los brazos de ella, y le sostiene con ímpetu, haciendo murmurándole tenuemente y meciéndole de un lado a otro. El mundo entero ha desaparecido y ella parece no darse cuenta de nada de eso.

Sasuke puede entender.

En ese momento exacto, todo lo demás parece superfluo frente a la verdad que ve desplegarse ante él.

Sakura tiene un hijo.

El corazón de Sasuke se contrae en su pecho, y tiene problemas para respirar, pero esta vez no se debe al asombro por la mujer que tiene delante. Las últimas esperanzas que tenía de reavivar lo que tuvieron se desvanecen.

Porque ha pasado un año, y ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que ella esperaría a que él recobrara el sentido después de que él destrozara por sí solo todos los caminos posibles que llevarían a un futuro que pudieran compartir el uno con el otro? Ella tenía personas que sanar y liderar, y al final del día, Sakura merece estar con un hombre que pueda hacerla feliz. Él ha fracasado por completo en esto, por lo que ni siquiera puede protestar contra la sensación de evisceración que lo está devastando ahora.

 _Ella... merece ser feliz_ , se dice a sí mismo.

Siguieron largos minutos de susurros incómodos, con Sakura incapaz de calmar al inquieto niño. La gente intercambia miradas de reproche y Mifune se molesta. Eventualmente, Sakura le apoya en sus hombros, y se regresa para unirse a la delegación, todavía acunando al bebé. Cuando entra en la tienda de campaña, ella muestra una expresión de desafío a cualquiera que critique la repentina incorporación de un niño llorando al proceso.

Sasuke sospecha que es solo un respeto general y ganado de lo que sus puños pueden hacer, lo que evita que nadie proteste.

Cuando los ojos de Sakura se posan en los suyos, algo así como la consternación y la disculpa se muestra en ellos, confirmando sus peores miedos. Luego su comportamiento se vuelve serio otra vez y ella avanza, con los ojos fijos en él y aun acunando al bebé que llora.

La mirada de ella nunca vacila, y se siente como si le estuviera usando a él como ancla; Sasuke desea que ella no lo haga. Cuanto más se acerca ella, más se debe controlar a sí mismo, negándose a mirar al niño. Sasuke no quiere reconocerlo o la idea de que las características de Sakura se mezcla con las de otro hombre. En lugar de eso, él hace lo mejor que puede para mirarla a los ojos sin parpadear.

Entonces Sakura sonríe un poco, meciendo al infante.

"Esta no es exactamente la forma en que imaginaba iría el día de hoy," le confiesa, como si ellos no estuvieran en medio de las estancadas conversaciones de paz o fueran observados por los representantes de los clanes de ambos lados. Como si estas no fueran las primeras palabras personales que ella le ha dicho en casi un año.

O que el corazón que él pasó toda su vida fingiendo que no existía no está siendo destrozado en un millón de diminutas astillas a medida que pasan los segundos.

"El bebé es una sorpresa," él responde débilmente.

Ella le lanza una sonrisa pícara. "Me lo imagino."

"Probablemente no sea una gran sorpresa como lo es la _otra_ cosa," dice Naruto.

Sakura le lanza una mirada de hastío. "¡Cállate, Naruto, este no es el lugar!"

"Oh, no creo que ahora mismo haya mucha opción en cuanto a eso," le sonríe al bebé. "Ella obtuvo una llamarada para lo dramático."

"Sospecho que ella l hace con honestidad," comenta Kakashi desde varios pasos de distancia. Sus rasgos visibles no muestran sorpresa, y Sasuke siente una ira ardiente y repentina creciendo dentro de él.

Kakashi lo sabía.

Él y Naruto sabían sobre esto, y no le dijeron nada. ¿Y ellos tuvieron el descaro de pensar que él estaría _feliz_ por eso? Y Sakura—

Sasuke sabe que tiene un largo camino por recorrer para ganar su perdón— tal vez incluso merece algo de dolor por lo que le hizo a ella— ¿pero esto? Él nunca ha creído que ella sea del tipo que le restriega en la cara los errores o le recuerda lo que él nunca obtendrá.

 _Un año ciertamente puede cambiar mucho,_ piensa oscuramente.

"Supongo que tienes razón," Sakura suspira ahora, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la confusión interna de Sasuke. "No es como si todos no fueran a descubrirlo eventualmente."

"En caso de que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa, estamos en medio de algo importante," dice Mifune.

"No tienes ni la menor idea," Naruto se burla, mientras que Sakura se muerde el labio y el bebé se queja más fuerte.

"Shh, Sarada... cariño, no te agites," Sakura murmura suavemente. "Creo que eso está poniendo nervioso a tu padre."

Sasuke mira instintivamente a Naruto, esperando que hable o bromee o confirme su relación con el niño, pero el hombre rubio simplemente sigue riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza como si toda la situación fuera muy entretenida. No hay otro hombre a su alrededor que parezca preocupado por el niño en la forma en que lo haría un padre— curiosos, tal vez, y posiblemente irritados a juzgar por las expresiones de los delegados mayores, pero el padre del niño de Sakura no parece estar cerca.

Tiene sentido, y la frustración debe mostrarse en el rostro de Sasuke, porque Sakura de repente se ríe.

"¿Hay algo gracioso en esto?" él le pregunta.

"Sasuke-kun..." ella suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no entendiera algo. Tal vez él lo hace, porque la manera tan familiar en la que ella dice su nombre le quita el aliento. Apenas nota que ella se acerca, quedando ella y el bebé dentro de su espacio personal. "¿Te gustaría sostener a tu hija?"

Instantáneamente, hay una inhalación de aliento colectiva a su alrededor, cuando la implicación de las palabras de Sakura se asumen. Entonces, todos están hablando a la vez— exclamaciones de incredulidad y demandas de clarificación y Sasuke no escucha nada de ello más allá de la primera explosión de ruido producido en él, porque su propio cerebro se ha estancado.

 _"Sasuke-kun, te gustaría sostener a tu hija en brazos."_

Hija.

 _Su_ hija.

"Eso no es... no es posible..." murmura débilmente, mirando a Sakura en una silenciosa petición por una explicación.

Sakura frunce los labios y levanta una ceja en desafío. Y él sabe exactamente lo que ella diría si no estuvieran en una compañía tales personas.

Porque la realidad es que, ellos nunca tuvieron cuidado. Él siempre asumió que ella estaba tomando alguna forma de medida preventiva —después de todo, el campo de batalla es un lugar peligroso, especialmente para las mujeres. Avances no deseados son comunes, ya sea del enemigo o incluso camaradas amorosos. Si bien es muy poco probable que cualquiera pudiera forzarse sobre alguien tan fuerte como Sakura, aun así sería irresponsable que una mujer médico comprometa su utilidad al quedar embarazada.

Y aun así…

 _Incluso si ella lo fue, siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad..._

En el fondo, Mifune intenta pedir orden, mientras que los diversos clanes y sus vasallos se disuelven en confusión. Los Hyūga parecen apopléjicos con conmoción e indignación (no Hinata, sin embargo).

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto bufa. "El genio más tonto de la tierra— _¡ow!_ "

Él se esquiva un codazo por parte de su prima pelirrojo, que tampoco parece sorprendida por el acontecimiento.

Sakura levanta más cerca al irritado bebé, y esta vez, Sasuke no puede evitar mirarle. En el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran con los del bebé, cualquier fragmento infinitesimal de duda se desvanece como si nunca hubiera existido.

Porque sus ojos son completamente negros.

Es un rasgo distintivamente Uchiha, posiblemente relacionado con su dōjutsu, pero los bebés Uchiha nunca tienen ojos claros— incluso al nacer. Además del cabello negro como la tinta, Sasuke ya puede ver versiones más pequeñas de sus propias facciones— nariz, mentón y pómulos, y la forma en que su pequeño rostro se encoge con disgusto por estar lejos de su madre. Ella parece darse cuenta de que él la observa, porque ella se detiene, y luego Sasuke se encuentra a sí mismo como el sujeto de una mirada directa y apreciativa.

Su corazón repiquetea ante la vista, porque _esa_ mirada le ha sido dirigida antes —primero por su propio padre y luego por su hermano— pero esta vez es con ojos idénticos a los suyos propios.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no nota mucho más que eso, porque es en este punto que él se desmaya sin reparo.

* * *

No sean ingratos, primero me piden que actualice y cuando lo hago dejan de comentar (¬_¬)

(excepto tú Dulce, La comadreja y Andrea, de no ser por ustedes... que sería de mi T.T)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

戦国時代

"Y pasará a la historia que el infame señor de la guerra, Uchiha Sasuke, sobrevivió al combate individual con el jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto... solo para desmayarse durante las conversaciones de paz ante la idea de una paternidad inminente," entona Kakashi con falsa solemnidad.

Él está mucho más divertido de lo que es apropiado.

O necesario.

Los miembros de las familias principales se reúnen en una carpa más pequeña, lejos de los ojos de sus vasallos y otros testigos. Basado en lo que Naruto le dijo al despertar (mientras se burlaba de él con alegría), se les dio una hora de gracia mientras las familias principales intentaban decidir cómo trabajar con las noticias que Sakura les había traído, y mientras Mifune intentaba calmar al resto de los clanes.

Eso es más fácil para algunos que para otros.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Hyūga Hiashi exige, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke. "¿Es esto un plan para socavar los acuerdos que hemos hecho?"

 _Como si el hombre no hubiera huido con todo su clan,_ Sasuke no puede evitar pensar. Hay una leve, casi maníaca insinuación de diversión en la noción.

"Yo diría que esos acuerdos fueron nulos y anulados cuando llegué aquí," Hinata habla en voz baja, en silencio pero con firmeza. "Esto solo fomenta nuestra necesidad de nuevos acuerdos."

"Hija -"

"Oye, puede que ni siquiera sea tuyo," sugiere Suigetsu, mirando por encima del hombro de Sasuke para mirar al bebé.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Naruto interrumpe, obviamente insultado y a la defensiva en el nombre de Sakura.

"¿De verdad estás tan ciego?" La prima pelirroja de Naruto exige, sin importarle el protocolo mientras golpea a Suigetsu en la cabeza. Su cabeza estalla en un chorro de agua.

"¡Hey!"

Sakura hace un gesto para que todos callen, y con voz clara dice, "No aprecio la insinuación. Si hay preguntas _serias_ sobre su paternidad, un simple análisis de sangre podría..."

"No."

Todos hacen una pausa y miran a Sasuke, ya que es la primera vez que habla desde que recuperó la consciencia.

"No hay duda," él continúa, en un tono más fuerte. "Sakura no mentiría sobre esto, especialmente después de todo. Además, esta niña..." Su mirada se posa en el bebé otra vez, y traga pesado. "Ella ha heredado mis ojos."

Esto parece efectivamente silenciar a todos por un momento, antes de que comience otra ronda de preguntas y demandas, demasiadas para responder todas a la vez. Sasuke se siente más incómodo con esta atención que antes, cuando enfrentaba la posibilidad de ser encarcelado o exiliado.

 _Lo cual aún podría suceder_ , piensa vagamente.

Sakura está tratando de responder preguntas y calmar egos insultados y pacificar las demandas sobre su aventura amorosa, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi intentan ayudar. Palabras como 'traición', 'deshonor' y 'conspiración' son lanzadas. Sasuke sabe que debería estar hablando, pero su cerebro parece haberse estancado al mirar al bebé.

 _Sarada_...

Eventualmente, Suigetsu y Obito cortan la tensión de la asamblea con su habitual honestidad fuera de lo educado.

"¿Entonces nadie más va a hacer la pregunta obvia?" el miembro sobreviviente del clan Hosuki pregunta, mirando entre Sasuke y Sakura.

"Quiero decir cómo demonios durante toda esta guerra que ha estado sucediendo, encontraron tiempo para cog-" Obito comienza, pero Rin le tapa la boca con la mano.

Sasuke siente un calor incómodo en la parte posterior de su cuello y Sakura es abrumada por un ataque de tos.

"El cómo y el por qué no son lo que debería preocuparnos ahora," dice Kakashi con gravedad, aunque sus ojos todavía brillan con diversión. "Los detalles se pueden explicar más adelante. Lo que nos preocupa ahora es la existencia de este niño, un heredero de los Senju y los Uchiha. ¿Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que esta es una promesa de paz más sólida que cualquier hoja de papel, sin importar las circunstancias que lo crearon?"

"Además, Sasuke todavía necesita tiempo para procesar," ríe Naruto.

Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, preguntándose si vale la pena arriesgarse a un castigo más severo de lo que ya está dispuesto por golpear al hombre.

En el fondo, la calma que Sasuke notó en la conmoción de la tienda principal también se desvaneció. Mifune ha regresado, y se acerca a Sakura.

"Mi señora, la gente está exigiendo respuestas, y si no las consiguen, algunos están amenazando con irse," le dice. "Cualquier... _historia_ que necesites para aclarar esto, hazlo rápido."

Sakura hace una mueca. "No hay historia. Solo la verdad."

Sasuke capta el mensaje, pero aún se siente demasiado desorientado como para reaccionar; él está tratando de obligar a su cerebro a pensar estratégicamente una vez más. Su dificultad se ve agravada por la atención inquebrantable de las otras personas en la tienda.

Sakura se da cuenta, y luego le dice a Mifune, "¿Si pudiéramos tener un momento de privacidad?"

"No lo recomendaría," dice Mifune. "Los otros clanes ya están preocupados por los tratos entre los clanes, pero entre los dos beligerantes—especialmente teniendo en cuenta las graves circunstancias de Uchiha-sama..."

"Esto no es una reunión de dos clanes, sino de dos padres discutiendo sobre su hija," responde ella con firmeza, y luego dirige una mirada desafiante hacia la cabeza del Hyūga. "¿Seguramente lo entenderías, mi señor?"

Hiashi parece luchar con algo por un momento, pero cuando Hinata pone una mano sobre su brazo, se relaja.

"Muy bien," murmura. "Todos lo esperamos en la asamblea principal. Pronto, espero."

Él se va y es seguido lentamente por los demás. Naruto los mira a los dos cuando se aleja, mientras Kakashi ofrece un guiño de ánimo en su salida.

Y luego están solos por primera vez en meses.

Sasuke mira a Sakura, sintiéndose algo inadecuado a su lado; ella ha sufrido un cambio tan importante, y sin embargo, ella es claramente la misma mujer por la que se sintió atraído. Donde una vez fue tan fácil hablar con ella, ahora se encuentra sin palabras.

Pero Mifune tiene razón, y el tiempo es esencial.

"¿La verdad?" Sasuke le pide forzadamente, sin saber por dónde más empezar.

Sakura asiente, y le hace señas para que se siente con ella. Ella se arrodilla en seiza, ajustando su agarre sobre el bebé. Un momento más tarde, Sasuke se une a ella, sentado con sus rodillas a escasos centímetros de las de ella y mirándola expectante.

"Sarada tiene tres meses," le dice con naturalidad. Las palabras serían totalmente absurdas para otra persona, pero para Sasuke solo lo incitan a contar hacia atrás.

Hace un año.

Hace un año hubiera sido posible, porque todavía estaban—

La memoria lo golpea entonces—un encuentro, uno que no fue el último, pero sin duda uno de los más memorables.

 _"¿Alguien más te hará sentir así? Contéstame, Sakura."_

 _"¡No!"_

 _"¿No qué?"_

 _"Nadie más... nadie más lo hará... ¡_ maldición _, Sasuke,_ por favor _!"_

Sus ojos se abren, sus orejas y cuello arden por el recuerdo; Sakura asiente, sus propias mejillas se ponen rojas. "Sí. Creo que esa ocasión fue cuando sucedió. Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de que la anticoncepción falle, pero nunca pensé que caeríamos en ese porcentaje." Ella resopla de una manera indigna. "Supongo que debería haberlo hecho, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de toda nuestra relación."

Sasuke no tiene idea de qué decir a esto y espera a que ella continúe.

"Lo sospeché después de que sanamos a tu hermano... y para cuando supe con certeza yo no era... yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. Todo era tan precario, y me preocupaba que influyera negativamente en la paz que estábamos tratando de construir," dice ella. "Para el momento en que decidí decírtelo y resolver todo después... fue ese horrible día cuando Itachi..." Sakura se calla, luchando aquí, y Sasuke se acuerda del hecho de que ella estaba muy encariñada de a su hermano—no solo como su paciente, sino como un amigo. Ella se aclara la garganta y continúa. "Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando—"

"Danzō atacó," él termina, sus ojos se ensanchan mientras lo recuerda. Sus pulmones se sienten como si fueran estrujados.

"Sí."

"Tú estabas... ese día..." su boca se seca. "Pudiste haber sido asesinada— casi te _matan_. A las dos, si no fuera por..."

"Itachi," ella está de acuerdo. "Creo que es por eso que se arrojó frente a mí."

"¿Él _sabía_?" Sasuke se atraganta.

La expresión de Sakura es triste. "Sí. Cómo, no tengo ni idea. No le dije nada, ni siquiera estaba mostrando síntomas físicos, pero él... él sospechaba. O tal vez lo esperaba, porque cuando preguntó— como si fuera una broma— pero yo respondí que lo estaba... él parecía que lo esperaba."

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, sin sorpresa; de alguna manera, Itachi siempre parecía saber todo lo que estaba pasando. Si él no fuera un hombre guiado por la lógica, Sasuke pensaría que su hermano tenía habilidades místicas.

"él quería conocerla tanto," le dice Sakura en una voz apenas superior a un susurro. "Él quería que fueras feliz. Y él sabía lo que ella significaría para... para _todos_."

Sasuke no puede encontrar las palabras correctas para responder a esto.

"Debiste decirme," le dice Sasuke, su voz inexplicablemente ronca. "Si me hubieras dicho..."

"¿Me hubieras creído?" ella desafía en silencio. "¿Si apareciera ante ti, cargando al bebe en el vientre, diciendo que era tuyo? En tu locura, y sin verla por ti mismo, ¿qué hubiera pasado?"

Él la mira inexpresivamente, e inmediatamente se le presenta una imagen, algo tan horrible que no puede evitar presionar el dorso de su mano contra su boca para que no vomitar.

Probablemente la habría acusado de infidelidad y la habría ejecutado con su espada; o peor, lanzarle un _chidori_ a través de su corazón.

"Lo intenté," ella admite. "Incluso cuando estabas tan perdido, cuando me acusaste de— yo esperaba, pero— pero no estabas escuchando."

Sasuke no puede reprimir su propio estremecimiento, ya que su cerebro le proporciona recuerdos detallados de cada encuentro que tuvieron el año pasado. Del brillo de ella en sus mejillas llenas, un brillo saludable que él atribuyó a sus habilidades curativas, recordó la capa de invierno que ocultó su creciente vientre y a la su ausencia total del campo de batalla en los últimos meses.

Se yuxtapone con sus cristalinos recuerdos de todas y cada una de las veces que él la puso en peligro, de los tiempos en que lucharon uno al lado del otro— y uno contra el otro. Cuando se obligó a sí misma a completar la curación de Itachi, cuando luchó contra el Susanoo de Danzō, cuando él mismo trató de destruirla, la manera en que su cuerpo siempre parecía moverse para proteger su centro—

Una realización horrible lo golpea.

"Lo sabías ese día. Te coloqué en ese genjutsu, y yo..."

Ella también tiembla ante el recuerdo. "Tuvimos tanta suerte de que Kakashi estuviera ahí."

Sasuke siente que no puede respirar, su corazón palpita erráticamente en sus oídos y un dolor que no es del todo físico le recorre el pecho. Es como si alguien estuviera cavando a través de su caja torácica y corazón con una cuchilla sin filo, su estómago apretado. La bilis se eleva en su garganta cuando la verdad ineludible lo golpea como un aluvión de flechas enemigas.

Su visión se mueve y desenfoca durante unos largos minutos mientras trata de recuperar consciencia; Sakura lo mira con preocupación, y él se pregunta si la única razón por la que ella no le ha alcanzado es el bebé en sus brazos.

 _Tantas veces cuando pude haberla matado._

"No podrías haberlo hecho," ella interrumpe sus pensamientos caóticos como si los hubiera leído. "Resulta que mis habilidades se aplican a cada parte de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, ella era parte de mí, por lo que habría estado bien incluso si tú hubieras—"

"No estás ayudando," dice él con los dientes apretados.

"No estoy tratando de hacerlo," le dice con naturalidad. "Deberías sentirte mal por ello. Eso es algo que te atormentará por el resto de tu vida."

Su boca se abre en sorpresa ante la frialdad de su voz aquí, pero luego la cierra, porque ella tiene razón.

"Pero ese es el pasado," Sakura continúa. "El pasado puede perseguirnos cuanto quiera, pero ya está hecho y no puede ser cambiado. El futuro lo puede ser. Y sé que más que nada que tú quieres eso. Porque la tenemos a ella."

Él piensa en esto, y luego pregunta, tentativo, "¿Tenemos?"

Ella asiente. "No importa lo que suceda entre nosotros, ella es nuestra. Nada va a cambiar eso."

Él ignora el agujero en su estómago ante las implícitas implicaciones de eso y enfoca sus atenciones en el bebé nuevamente. Tentativamente, y solo después de recibir un asentimiento de aliento de parte de Sakura, Sasuke extiende los dedos temblorosos hacia el bebé dormido y le mueve el flequillo de las mejillas.

"¿Sarada?" él pregunta, vacilante.

"La nombré por ti y por mí," le dice Sakura. "Y... por Itachi."

"Es... es un buen nombre."

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa pequeña y cautelosa. "Esperaba que te gustara."

Él apoya su mano en la coronilla de la cabeza de Sarada, abrumado por un fuerte deseo repentino y, sin embargo, incapaz de articularlo. Le lanza a Sakura una mirada suplicante, y luego de un momento, la sonrisa de ella se ensancha. "¿Finalmente quieres sostenerla?"

Él asiente una vez.

"Aquí," dice, y se mueve más cerca de él. "Extiende tus brazos. Uno va por debajo de su cuerpo, y tienes que— Sí, sostener la cabeza así."

"He cargado a un bebé antes," le gruñe, con un poco de su sentido común mirando a través de la incredulidad.

"Nunca antes has sostenido al tuyo," ella, bromea.

A lo que él no puede ofrecer ningún argumento.

El bebé envuelto en mantas es un cálido y reconfortante peso en su brazo; un momento más tarde, el calor familiar de Sakura se extiende por el costado de su brazo izquierdo mientras se inclina más cerca de él.

Sasuke mueve los ojos de su hija hasta Sakura, y se sorprende al notar lágrimas silenciosas que corren por sus mejillas. No puede decir si son de felicidad o tristeza, pero la vista de ellas le molesta de todos modos.

"No pretendo forzar esto en ti. Nunca lo hice," dice Sakura, tratando de mantener el gorjeo de emoción en su voz. "Quería decirte a solas, lejos de todos los demás, para que no influyera en las conversaciones de paz. Esto debería haber sido más privado, y lamento no haber podido hacerlo—"

"Sakura-"

"Pero ella comenzó a llorar, y ella _nunca_ llora a menos que algo anda mal. Por lo general es muy callada y de buen comportamiento— y creo que lo sacó de ti, porque mi madre me dijo una vez que yo era un bebé muy quisquilloso—"

"Sakura—"

"- y antes de que pienses que estoy tratando de usarla para influir en tus decisiones, debes saber que nunca haría eso. Y sean cuales sean las decisiones que se tomen hoy, no espero que vuelvas a amarme otra vez—"

" _Sakura_."

Él habla bruscamente ahora, lo suficientemente alto como para que el bebé en sus brazos se remueva y frunza el ceño en su sueño. Sus padres se quedan callados, mirando con la respiración contenida para ver si se va a despertar, y cuando no lo hace, Sasuke deliberadamente vuelve su mirada hacia Sakura.

Tan pronto como los ojos de ella se encuentran con los suyos, él le informa, "Nunca dejé de hacerlo."

Los labios de Sakura se separan en sorpresa, y un pequeño _oh_ se le escapa.

Por primera vez en ese día, ella parece estar perdida en cuanto a palabras, y parece un desperdicio no aprovecharse de esto.

Consciente del bebé en su brazo y receloso de la receptividad de la mujer que tiene delante, Sasuke se inclina tentativamente hacia al frente. Se mueve lentamente, dándole todas las oportunidades para alejarse de él— un derecho que ella tiene todas las excusas en el mundo para usar, y sin embargo Sasuke se siente aliviado de ver que ella no lo hace. Cuando su rostro se acerca al de ella, la mirada de la mujer se mueve de sus ojos negros a su boca y viceversa, sus mejillas se vuelven de un tono aún más oscuro que antes. Ella apoya levemente una mano sobre su brazo, y él hace una pausa para confirmar si esto es una señal de que debe detenerse, pero el sutil agarre— dedos que se curvan en el material de su túnica - sugiere lo contrario.

Él puede ver una lágrima en sus pestañas, y sentir los pequeños mechones sueltos de su pelo contra su rostro.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se encuentran, es completamente casto.

No hay empujes o estirones en esto, no hay necesidad desesperada de poseer, probar o fusionar. Sasuke acomoda su tembloroso labio inferior entre los suyos, descansando suavemente contra ella, y aunque ella jadea, él no hace ningún movimiento para profundizar el beso.

Por una vez, es Sakura quien se separa primero, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso; hay dos senderos húmedos por sus mejillas, pero ella le sonríe. Ella abre la boca para decir algo, y luego lo cierra de nuevo bruscamente. Antes de que Sasuke pueda prestar mucha atención a la sensación nerviosa y expectante en su estómago, ella estira la mano y golpea dos dedos contra su frente.

"Yo tampoco dejé de amarte," ella susurra, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus frentes descansan juntas.

Se quedan así por un largo tiempo, descansando el uno contra el otro y mirando al bebé que está entre ellos.

"Pero si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo así, te destrozaré," le dice la mujer, con la voz llena de promesas. "Tal como están las cosas, en cuanto hayas recuperado la salud, te patearé el trasero tan fuerte, Uchiha Madara lo sentirá."

Por primera vez en años, Sasuke se ríe.

戦 国 時代

"La gente todavía quiere respuestas," dice eventualmente Sasuke. "lo viste antes. Querrán saber cómo sucedió esto-"

"Dudo que tengamos que explicar _eso_."

Sasuke la mira, haciendo que Sakura se ría, y luego se pone seria.

"No les diremos sobre la enfermedad de Itachi," ella decide. "Ese es su secreto, y como tu hermano y mi paciente, no veo ninguna razón para que alguien se dé cuenta de ello." Sasuke está agradecido por esto. "En cuanto a nuestro tiempo juntos antes..."

"No necesitan saber sobre eso tampoco," dice Sasuke, sintiéndose inesperadamente protector de esas noches secretas. "Por lo que cualquiera puede saber, el día de la paz fallida nosotros..."

Él forcejea, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, y Sakura sonríe, y dice, _"¿Fuimos a dar un paseo?"_

La forma en que lo dice gotea de insinuaciones.

"Sí," contesta brevemente, ignorando lo cálido que se siente su ropa en ese momento.

"Tal vez incluso discutimos unir nuestros clanes para lograr la paz," continúa Sakura. "Y luego la traición de Danzō detuvo cualquier posible plan."

Sasuke asiente pensativamente, y luego pregunta: "¿Es por eso que lo mencionaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ese día, la última vez que nosotros— tú mencionaste unir a los dos clanes," le recuerda. "¿Fue por Sarada?"

Sakura suspira y asiente tristemente. "Parcialmente. Por supuesto, quiero paz... pero también quiero un mundo mejor para ella. ¿Tú no?"

Lo quiere. Más de lo que él alguna vez ha deseado algo en su vida.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando él piensa en el brillante futuro que su hija tiene frente a ella, no puede evitar sentir una oscuridad que lo amenaza. Una sombra proyectada por su propio padre, odiado y desprecio por la gente de esta tierra por sus crímenes.

"Ella será juzgada por mis acciones," se da cuenta, "si no es que ya la están juzgando por ellos."

"¡Déjenlos intentarlo!" Sakura dice ferozmente.

"No," él niega con la cabeza. Con cuidado, devuelve a Sarada con Sakura, que automáticamente toma al bebé aunque se ve confundida. "Mi legado la dañará a ella y a todo lo que ella aspire en el futuro. Sería mejor para ella si yo me fuera. Este mundo es para ella, no para m—"

La mano libre de Sakura se mueve y le abofetea. No es particularmente fuerte para ella, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que sus dientes vibren.

"¡Tú maldito idiota!" ella gruñe. "¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer eso?" Ella mueve su puño como amenaza, y él sospecha que la única razón por la que no lo hace es debido al bebé en su brazo. "Ambos perdimos a nuestros padres, ¡ambos sabemos lo que se siente! ¿Y tú someterías a nuestra hija a eso?"

"Tuvimos padre que se sacrificar por lo que valía la pena," responde Sasuke rígidamente. "Ella ya tiene uno de esos en ti. Mi ser en su vida le haría más daño que bien."

"Si te preocupa que tu legado la lastime, entonces nos iremos _todos_."

Sasuke abre la boca para discutir, y luego se da cuenta de lo que ella acaba de decir, y parpadea. "¿Qué?"

"Los tres," continúa Sakura con terquedad. "Juntos. Podemos comenzar en otro lado— cambiar nuestros nombres, convertirnos... No sé, _granjeros_ o algo así. No importa, ¡porque al menos seguiremos juntos!"

En este punto, la mandíbula de Sasuke se ha quedado abierta en estado de shock, porque esta fue la última reacción que esperaba de su sugerencia.

"Firmaremos este acuerdo de paz y nos iremos," continúa Sakura. "Podríamos incluso convertirlo en una condición de los acuerdos, que para garantizar que la paz permanezca aquí, los Senju y Uchiha abandonarán esta tierra. Estoy segura de que no se necesitaría mucho para convencer a la gente de—"

"No. Tú y Sarada estarían mejor aquí. Mi partida no tiene nada que ver contigo—"

"¿Nada que ver conmigo?" Sakura exige con enojo.

Sarada comienza removerse en el brazo de Sakura, y ambos se callan una vez más, conscientes de que su argumento está molestando a su hija.

"¡No puedes renunciar a todo en mi cuenta!" Sasuke sisea.

"¡Ya lo he hecho!" Sakura lanza un fuerte susurro. "¡Tú y tus malditos ojos, ese primer día que nos encontramos!" Él se queda quieto, aturdido, porque esas son _sus_ palabras. "He estado dispuesta a renunciar a todo desde ese día, ¡y ha sido un infierno! ¿Sabes lo duro que han sido los últimos meses? ¿Especialmente desde que nació Sarada? Algunos días la única forma en que lo superaba era diciéndome a mí misma que hoy sería el día. Hoy volverías a mí. A nosotros."

Él mira hacia otro lado. "Si te he pasado tanto... sería egoísta quedarme."

"Sería egoísta irse. Si lo haces, Sarada estará sin su padre... y yo estaré sin el hombre que amo."

"A veces, lo que amamos puede causar el mayor daño," él murmura. Piensa en las generaciones de Uchihas que arrojaron sus vidas por el clan que amaban tan profundamente.

"Ya me has hecho suficiente daño de toda una vida— ¿harías más?" ella le pregunta sin rodeos, y él se estremece, porque se lo merece. Ella suspira. "Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Naruto explicó tus razones y... Sé que no estabas en tu sano juicio..."

"No es excusa."

"No, pero lo estoy ofreciendo de todos modos," responde, e intenta sonreír. Esta vez, ella no puede hacerlo. "Si te vas, llevas mi corazón contigo. La gente no puede vivir sin sus corazones, Sasuke-kun. No yo, ni tú."

"No merezco nada de esto, Sakura," suspira, aunque se siente vacilar. "He tomado tantas vidas-"

"¿Y yo no?" ella contesta. "Te lo dije una vez. La razón por la que me convertí en médico fue para compensar las vidas que tenía que tomar. No puedes compensar tus errores si estás muerto o si te vas."

"Sakura..."

" _Quédate_ ," le implora. "Construye el futuro que tu hermano quería. Sé el padre que Sarada necesita, y trata de compensar el daño hecho a este país al ser parte de él. No digo que lo harás alguna vez— has hecho muchas cosas erróneas. Pero es mejor que la alternativa. Exiliarse es lo mismo que huir, y va en contra de todo lo que eres."

"Todavía me enfrento a un tribunal," le recuerda. "Dudo que les importe tener en cuenta este futuro tuyo."

"No importa. Lo que sea que decidan, lo trataremos como una familia."

Él se inmoviliza. "¿Eso es lo que somos?"

"Es lo que siempre hemos sido," insiste. "Incluso cuando eras demasiado terco para verlo."

Aprieta el puño contra la forma envuelta de su bebé, y luego se relaja; el resto de la tensión en su cuerpo se desvanece.

"Quédate," susurra Sakura una última vez, inclinándose cerca, esos malditos ojos verdes brillando con determinación y amor.

Y él lo hace.

* * *

Wow.. wooow…

Esperen el epílogo, y haciendo vil propaganda, pasen por el SSM18, mi nuevo proyecto, oh, además anuncio que traeré mas traducciones, tengo varios permisos, y jurito que esas historias son tan buenas como esta (Aricat tiene buen ojo para estás cosas)


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **KuriQuinn** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta increíble historia.

Traducción no beteada.

* * *

結語

El tratado entre los Senju y los Uchiha se concluye ese día, y por primera vez en la historia, los dos clanes están igualmente dedicados a sus condiciones. El acuerdo ya es más fuerte que cualquier otro documento firmado como ley, obligado por la sangre derramada por sus líderes y el niño que une los antiguos linajes.

Se requiere que Sasuke se arrodille ante Sakura en un reconocimiento formal de la derrota de los Senju a Uchiha, una estipulación que una vez le hubiera enfurecido. También se espera que ofrezca disculpas formales a cada clan, sus propios aliados y antiguos enemigos, antes de renunciar al nombre de su clan. Su muerte — aunque resultó efímera y simbólica — señala el final del clan Uchiha.

Varios guardias lo conducen desde el cónclave de paz, liderado por Neji, quien promete entregarlo en su encierro sin incidentes. Alguna vez la medida habría sido para la protección de sus guardias; hoy es para Sasuke.

Más tarde ese día, Sakura lo visita con Sarada —un hecho que se repetiría en los próximos meses — y le informa que, en solidaridad, ella ha renunciado al título Senju.

"Esos nombres son del pasado," ella le dice, y luego resopla. "Parece que nuestra hija crecerá como un civil al igual que yo."

"El alma de un shinobi no cambiará por algo tan frívolo como un nombre," le dice él en voz baja, y comparten una mirada sobre la cabeza de su hija.

"Tienes razón."

"Y Haruno Sarada... es un nombre mucho más esperanzador en estas circunstancias."

Sakura sonríe.

Su relación está lejos de ser reparada —podría tomar años— pero el amor que él puede ver grabado en sus rasgos es real. Alguna vez él no habría sabido cómo era tal cosa, pero ahora le da esperanza.

El juicio de Sasuke toma mucho más tiempo que los acuerdos de paz, y para cuando se da el veredicto por sus crímenes, Sarada tiene un año.

"Por el poder que me concede la gente de la Tierra del Fuego," decreta Naruto en una voz oficial que lo hace sonar ridículo, "Por la presente se te condena a un año de exilio, para permitirle a la gente de esta tierra el tiempo para sanar de las heridas que has causado. Deberás regresar, y servirás a las personas a quienes has perjudicado hasta los días en que ya no seas físicamente capaz. Construirás casas para aquellos a quienes les has destruido, y cuidarás de las tumbas de aquellos cuyas muertes has causado. Ayudarás con las familias de aquellos a quienes has perjudicado, y cuidarás de los niños que quedaron huérfanos por la guerra." Él hace una pausa aquí, y frunce el ceño hacia algunos de los miembros del tribunal, como si no estuviese del todo satisfecho con la siguiente parte. "Y aunque tus herederos no serán juzgados por tus acciones, se te prohíbe volver a ejercer una posición de liderazgo nuevamente, mucho menos que caigas en malos hábitos."

Es mucho mejor de lo que se merece Sasuke, pero sabiamente no lo dice.

Principalmente porque Sakura está a su lado, aplastándole la mano en señal de advertencia.

Ella, por supuesto, insiste en unirse a él en su exilio, pero él la convence de que necesita el año para reflexionar y redimir sus pecados sin ella.

"Además... sería más seguro para nuestra hija aquí," le recuerda.

"¿Y si en tus reflexiones llegas a la conclusión de que es mejor no regresar?" ella pregunta, preocupada.

"Nunca llegaría a esa conclusión," le informa. "No cuando mi esposa e hija están aquí."

Ella procesa esto, y luego se pone roja. "¿E-esposa?"

Él la mira, divertido por su asombro. "Si ese futuro no ha sido borrado de su curso. Si eso es algo que todavía deseas."

Por una vez, Sakura parece estar más allá de las palabras, pero cuando ella lo agarra por la parte delantera de su túnica y lo arrastra hasta un beso, él llega a sus propias conclusiones.

Él tiene una semana antes de que deba irse, y para ese momento él y Sakura están casados. Es un asunto tranquilo a comparación de la gran fiesta que Naruto y Hinata lanzaron seis meses antes. Aunque el matrimonio de Naruto con la heredera Hyūga no es tan sensacional como el de Sasuke y Sakura (han estado cortejando casi desde su deserción al lado de Uzumaki), toda su comunidad está completamente conmocionada cuando Hinata anuncia su propio embarazo. Sasuke cree que es porque nadie pensó que Naruto podría encontrar la forma de acostarse con una mujer, pero cada vez que trata de decir eso, Sakura le da una mirada de advertencia y él permanece sabiamente en silencio.

(Al menos en público)

Sasuke supone que es la conclusión lógica de todo el asunto — y un golpe diplomático magistral— pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no está satisfecho con el resultado. Este es el futuro —aunque algo prematuro— que alguna vez imaginó en las profundidades secretas de su mente.

El que su hermano murió para proteger.

Sasuke se permite una noche con Sakura antes de irse, aunque solo sea para demostrar con acciones lo que sus palabras nunca pueden transmitir. Él no la despierta a ella ni a Sarada para despedirse, no está seguro si podrá irse si lo hace. Él sabe que ella lo entenderá, y le agradece a los dioses que Sarada sea demasiado joven.

El año que pasa solo le permite ver un mundo que existe más allá de la guerra y el dolor que fue su herencia de nacimiento. Y aunque echa de menos a Sakura y Sarada, y les envía mensajes cuando es posible, trata de ocuparse en compensar los pecados de su pasado. A donde sea que vaya, se lanza a ayudar a los menos afortunados, y a los perjudicados por la guerra. Algunos son víctimas del legado de su propia familia, otros de conflictos y desórdenes más allá de las fronteras del país del fuego.

Sus esfuerzos son igualmente apreciados y desairados— algunas personas perdonan sus actos, mientras que otros no. En los confines de la tierra, nadie ha oído hablar de él, y se le trata con la misma cortesía que cualquier vagabundo de baja cuna.

Cuando regresa a casa, no encuentra una colección aislada de campamentos y tiendas de campaña, sino un asentamiento cada vez mayor de personas de todas partes. En este nuevo mundo, descubre que finalmente puede ver más allá del mundo monocromático de los Uchiha y Senju.

Sarada camina y habla cuando él regresa, pero su rostro se abre de alegría el día que él entra por las puertas. Sasuke está tan aturdido por su crecimiento que casi no se da cuenta de que Sakura se acerca a él, hasta que se queda parada a su lado — una vez más cargando un bebé arropado.

Él mira al infante en sus brazos, notando el cabello rosado y los ojos negros, y no puede evitar el tic de sus labios.

"Para un médico, eres bastante mala con la anticoncepción," le informa sin siquiera preocuparse por un saludo, y es ella la que ríe ahora con lágrimas de felicidad.

"O tal vez tu familia es innaturalmente fértil," contesta, entregándole el bebé.

"No dijiste nada en tus cartas."

"Habría dificultado más tu exilio sabiendo que no podrías regresar a verlo," responde, disculpándose. Se inclina para recoger a Sarada, abrazándola entre ellos. "Cariño, ¿quieres decirle a papá cómo llamamos el bebé?"

"Itachi," dice la pequeña niña con orgullo. "Igual que al tío."

Y Sasuke no puede encontrar nada más que decir al respecto, pero acerca a su pequeña familia y silenciosamente agradece a los Dioses en los que realmente nunca creyó sus existencias.

Los primeros años de su regreso son difíciles, aparte de la paz, algunas viejas tensiones son más difíciles de superar que otras, pero todos en la comunidad colaboran para evitar que las peleas pequeñas se vuelvan más grandes.

De alguna manera, la noticia de que Sasuke es el padre de los hijos de Sakura parece atraerlo hacia la gente. Las miradas frías y sospechosas con las que fue tratado antes todavía están allí, pero solo de manera fraccionada. Él casi lo preferiría así, sabiendo que solo se debe a la versión abiertamente romántica de los eventos que circulan. Los trovadores y poetas ya han expresado sus historias, el amor prohibido y los actos heroicos, hasta que Sasuke ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo ni a Sakura en las historias.

Naruto —ahora padre de su propio hijo y e hija—se burla de él sin cesar por esto, hasta que Kakashi y Obito le recuerdan que él también aparece en las leyendas de la aldea. Aunque Naruto es el líder de la gente, siempre tiene tiempo para pasar con aquellos a quienes considera amigos, y en este momento, Sasuke reconoce abiertamente al otro hombre como tal.

Su amigo.

A medida que la gente de la Tierra de Fuego se recupera de generaciones de guerra, la construcción comienza en una nueva aldea para todos. El resto de los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi oficialmente regresan al redil, para gran placer de Sakura, cuando ella e Ino renuevan su amistad de infancia. Los refugiados de Oto y otros pueblos de los alrededores también se instalan ahí, prometiendo proteger la paz por la que muchos se sacrificaron.

Sasuke no está seguro si tal país puede durar. Todavía cree que los humanos son propensos a la corrupción y el conflicto, y que algún día habrá otra guerra en la que él y sus descendientes sean atrapados.

Y sin embargo, mientras observa a Sarada e Itachi correr, saltar y jugar en los campos floridos donde una vez hombres lucharon y murieron, él hace un voto. Que por el bien de su descendencia, él asegurará un tiempo de amistad que dure todo lo humanamente posible. Junto a Sakura y Naruto, y sus amigos y camaradas, él protegerá la paz con todo lo que él es.

"¿En qué estás pensando tanto?" Sakura pregunta, viniendo a pararse a su lado.

Cuando ella se recarga hacia su lado izquierdo, él extiende su mano derecha y la coloca suavemente sobre la curva de su abdomen. Se imagina que puede sentir el movimiento de su tercer hijo a través del grueso material de su túnica.

"El futuro," responde en voz baja, mirándola mientras la risa de sus hijos llena el aire.

終 わ り

* * *

NT:

結語 (se muestra al principio): Conclusión

終 わ り: El final

Una vez más, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que lo que más me ha gustado es leerles fangirleando. Todo el crédito de esta bella historia es para Kuriquinn, su bella forma de narrar, de envolver, de darnos un sinfín de emociones en solo 20 caps(que no eran nada cortos, les diré como sufrí con eso), y sobre todo agradecer su amable pérmiso para permitir traducir y compartir su historia.

Chico/as, no ss vayan, les recomiendo me agreguen a favs o follow, porque les aseguro este no es el único trabajo que compartiré de la autora.

Como consolación, o al menos para matar el tiempo, están otras traducciones de otras autoras en mi cuenta, así como mis propios trabajos chucos xD

Sin mas que decir, agradezco su apoyo.


End file.
